Juegos Sexuales
by Sasha545
Summary: El juego ha comenzado. Itachi esta decidido a conquistar a Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke a destruirla todo para ver fracasar a su hermano por primera vez en su vida. Basada en la película Cruel Intentions. SasuHina. ItaHina. AU. Algo de OoC.
1. Capítulo 1: Sasuke Uchiha

**Pareja Principal**: SasuHina / ItaHina.

**Personajes Principales**: Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shisui Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno.

**Género**: Drama

**Advertencia:** Este fic ha sido completamente editado para evitar contenido Ma (que ha sido recientemente prohibido por fanfiction punto net ). Su versión original tenía y tiene contenido erótico explícito (conocido como lemon) . Toca temas de carácter sexual desde el primer capítulo sin llegar a ser explicito, se recomienda discreción de parte de quien lo lee.

Cada vez que algo llegue a lo explicito habrá un **[CENSURADO]**. Para leer las versiones NO CENSURADAS, tendrán que ir a sasha545 . deviantart . com

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction basado en la película _Juegos Sexuales_ (_Cruel Intentions_) y en el libro _Les__ liaisons dangereuses_.

**Universo Alterno. NUEVA YORK. ACTUALIDAD**.

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

·

**JUEGOS SEXUALES**

_**Cruel Intentions**_

_**·**_

_**·  
><strong>_

**CAPITULO 1**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·  
><strong>

Like the naked leads the blind.  
>I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.<br>Sucker love I always find  
>Someone to bruise and leave behind.<p>

All alone in space and time.  
>There's nothing here but what here's mine.<br>Something borrowed, something blue.  
>Every me and every you.<p>

·

·

·

·

La ciudad de Nueva York es la más poblada en los Estados Unidos y también uno de los centros de comercio de todo el mundo. Se forjó así desde hace siglos, en los cuales se formaron familias aristócratas que se volvieron verdaderas dinastías, realeza en los hechos sin títulos de nobleza que los respalden. Dichas familias perduran hasta el día de hoy en el área de Manhattan por mucho que el resto de las personas comunes y corrientes prefiera ver hacia un costado. En sus manos está el control del flujo económico de todo el país y las grandes fortunas del mundo. Por ello, verdades princesas y príncipes de la alta sociedad se crían en el Upper East Side de Manhattan como si vivieran en un mundo aparte, sólo mezclándose entre sí como si aun estuviésemos en el siglo dieciocho.

Pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando le das tarjetas de crédito ilimitado a alguien desde que tiene 7 años? La respuesta es sencilla: se aburre rápidamente y todo pierde relevancia, la perspectiva de la realidad muta completamente. Cuando se nace y se vive con todo lo que deseas a tu alcance, aprendes a crear diversión por tu cuenta para que la vida no parezca tan monótona. Cuando tienes todo tipo de juegos accesibles entre tus manos, lo único que queda es jugar con lo único que no se puede comprar (en teoría)… _las personas_.

Sasuke Uchiha se dio cuenta de esto cuando tenía alrededor de 9 años. Le divertía jugar con todos a su alrededor, crear problemas, romper amistades, hacer que las personas se vieran contra la pared y que nunca sintieran que sus secretos estaban a salvo. Nunca abría la boca sin antes estimar cuánto daño podía hacer. Se volvió un experto, no en ver lo que las personas mostraban sino en lo que intentaban ocultar. Podía descifrar a sus semejantes con rapidez, jugar con ellos y sus sentimientos. Lo mejor de todo era que cuando se veían acorralados descubrían que no podían delatarlo, pues éste podía destruirlos con la información que tenía. Ese era el juego que llevaba Sasuke Uchiha y realmente era un experto en ello.

Pero claro, la adolescencia llegó. Fue entonces que el juego subió de nivel y un nuevo mundo se abrió para el chico Uchiha. La diversión de Sasuke Uchiha se volvió conquistar mujeres, entre más difíciles de seducir, más divertida se le hacía la cacería. Le provocaba un placer inexplicable saber que con un par de palabras dichas en el momento preciso, podía tener a cualquier mujer entre sus manos. Cortejar se volvió casi un hobby para él, un pasatiempo del cual se sentía bastante orgulloso.

Escribía sobre cada una de las mujeres con que mantenía este tipo de relacionamiento en un diario, categorizando lo que sentían, como lo hacían, como las había conquistado y finalmente, como las había destrozado cuando descubrían que sólo habían sido un juego para él. A su edad, no conocía lo que era el amor, ni si quiera el amor paternal o fraternal. Sólo se amaba a sí mismo.

Lamentablemente, ese verano se dio cuenta, que incluso sus juegos de conquistas lo comenzaban a aburrir. Manhattan no era precisamente grande y ya había estado con casi todas las mujeres de su edad y muchas bastante mayores.

¿Podían culparlo? No. Nadie lo vigilaba, vivía prácticamente sólo junto con su hermano y hermanastra, tenía acceso ilimitado al flujo de dinero de su familia y no había persona capaz de decirle qué podía o no podía hacer.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba acostado en uno de los sillones más incómodos que hubiese experimentado en su vida, junto con una de los mejores especialistas del mundo en tratar a adolescentes problemáticos. No era que él precisamente hubiese buscado ayuda en la psicoterapia pero era una de las condiciones para que pudiese seguir en Manchester, su colegio.

Había causado un escándalo luego de que se acostara con la enfermera y el mismísimo director los descubriera tirando en la enfermería. La mujer había sido despedida y él estaba con un pie fuera del colegio. La única razón por la cual habían decidido no expulsarlo fue porque el padre de Sasuke amenazó con ir a la prensa y cortar todas las donaciones al recinto educacional que las cinco grandes familias de la ciudad aportaban. Pero, como condición para que se pudiera quedar ahí… debía ir a terapia.

Al principio se negó rotundamente a ir, prefiriendo que lo transfirieran de colegio. Sin embargo el padre de Sasuke podía ser bastante persuasivo. Ese era uno de los mejores colegios del país y toda su familia se había graduado del lugar, incluso Itachi Uchiha (Sí, Itachi, la leyenda). Cuando se puso en juego su propiedad sobre el auto deportivo que había recibido como regalo de su cumpleaños número 16, supo que estaba jodido. ¿Podía alegar? No realmente, a menos que quisiera que le quitaran su auto y eso jamás pasaría, era un jaguar deportivo del año 56.

– Sasuke… - La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No había hablado nada en más de 10 minutos mientras miraba el techo. – Sasuke llevamos más de 30 minutos sin ningún tipo de avance.

– ¿Qué puedo decir, Tsunade? – Preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia. - ¿Por qué no me dices que quieres escuchar para que así me pueda ir?

– Sasuke, cada vez que vienes sólo me haces perder el tiempo. Sabes que no puedo decirle a tu padre que estas bien a menos que colabores conmigo. – Tsunade rodó los ojos. Si no hubiese sido por la fortuna que la familia Uchiha le pagaba por tratar a Sasuke en esas consultas semanales nunca si quiera hubiese considerado en tener a un paciente como él.

– Soy un idiota… un desperdicio para mi familia. - Dijo Sasuke con tristeza, parándose del asiento y mirando por la ventana.

– No lo eres Sasuke. – Respondió la mujer mientras dibujaba y escribía en su block de notas "Baja autoestima".

– Claro que lo soy. – Respondió Sasuke. – No puedo sentir pena por mí mismo y estar siempre deprimido, sólo porque soy un niñito rico. – Sasuke empezó a golpearse suavemente la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana.

– Pero eso no es tu culpa. La adolescencia es una etapa muy difícil. – Continuó Tsunade cruzándose de piernas. - Sin el apoyo constante de sus padres las cosas pueden ser muy complicadas para un chico de tu edad. Pero… tú tienes que salir adelante y superar los errores de tus progenitores. Toma.

Tsunade le pasó un libro bastante grueso con una sonrisita de satisfacción en el rostro. En la portada salía la doctora Tsunade y el título del libro era _"Gran Madre. Como Criar a un Hijo Perfecto."_

– Copia autografiada, que honor. – Dijo Sasuke realmente sorprendido mientras leía la portada. - ¿Puedo quedármelo?

– Es tuyo. – Respondió Tsunade mientras escribía en su block _"cobrar libro"._ – Debes dejar de ser tan duro contigo mismo, lo que está en el pasado, déjalo en el pasado. Se acabó.

– Sí, tienes razón. – Eso había sido más fácil de lo que Tsunade había pensado. Sasuke dándole la razón como si nada era todo un avance. Si hubiese sido una mejor sicóloga se habría dado cuenta que había un motivo oculto para ello. – Es difícil creer que hubo una época en mi vida en que lo único que podía pensar era en… - Sasuke se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana. – sexo.

– No puedes vivir de esa forma. – Dijo Tsunade moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Realmente no soportaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

– Lo sé… - Dijo Sasuke volviendo a voltearse y acercándose a la doctora. – Tómese a usted por ejemplo. – Tragó saliva y evitó mirarla con timidez (esa debió ser la segunda indicación de que algo tramaba, ¿Sasuke Uchiha tímido? El chico que se había acostado con la mitad de su colegio incluyendo las profesoras). – Es una mujer muy atractiva. Tiene piernas… para morirse. Me encantaría fotografiarlas. – Volvió a moverse por la consulta. – Pero ese era el antiguo yo. Estoy curado ahora. – Se sentó sobre una de las mesas y la miró con seriedad.

– Grandioso. – Tsunade miró su reloj y se puso de pie. Quería librarse de ese chico lo antes posible.

Sasuke estiró su palma hacia ella. - ¿La misma hora la próxima semana? – Estrecharon manos.

– Oh, ¿No te lo dije? Me voy de tour por mi libro, a Las Vegas. – Tsunade le sonrió, estaba tan feliz de no tener que verlo por al menos unos días. – Volveré en un mes.

– Está bien. – Sasuke le tomó la mano mirándola con muchísima tristeza sobreactuada. Ella se liberó de su agarre y pretendió que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. – Pero…

– Sasuke, otras personas también necesitan mi ayuda. - ¿Por qué no se iba? Tsunade se comenzaba a impacientar. - No te preocupes, vas a estar bien solo.

– Eso espero… - Murmuró Sasuke suspirando pesadamente como si estuviera desolado.

– Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar… a mi secretaria. – La mujer se sentó y le indicó la puerta con su lápiz.

–Un abrazo de despedida podría servirme. – Le dijo mirándola con ojitos tristes. – Será muy duro no verte por un mes.

– Uhm..claro… - Tsunade se puso de pie, y ambos se abrazaron, ella completamente incómoda. Ese chico tenía reputación por seducir a mujeres de edad. Ni si quiera ella estaba a salvo de ello. – Bien… ya esta… - Le golpeó un par de veces la espalda con las palmas. Sin embargo Sasuke no la soltaba. En el entretanto sonó el teléfono, la doctora estiró la mano y contestó. - ¿Sí? ¿Mi hija? Ponla en espera mientras se retira mi paciente.

Sasuke la soltó en el entretanto y tomó un retrato de una mujer de cabellera oscura y ojos del mismo color, bastante linda y con una sonrisa tierna. - ¿Es ella? ¿Su hija?

– S..sí. Esa es mi Chizune. – Dijo Tsunade sonriendo, mirando el marco fotográfico que Sasuke sostenía.

– Parece una chica linda…

– Es grandiosa. Alumna de 10, extremadamente amable, un orgullo para mí. – Lo decía con orgullo, después de todo ella era la creadora del libro sobre cómo criar hijos. - Irá a Princeton esta primavera.

– Vaya… - Dijo Sasuke con admiración, mientras que con su dedo índice trazaba líneas sobre los labios de la fotografía. Tsunade quiso vomitar. – Este es exactamente el tipo de chica con quien debería estar.

– Está un poco fuera de tu liga. – Le indicó quitándole la foto y mirándolo con desprecio. – Sin ofender.

– Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Tsunade lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a guiarlo a la puerta, realmente no sabía si podía soportar un segundo más con ese chico mimado. – Bien, cuídate Sasuke.

– Gracias, por todo. – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo con algo de picardía mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y comenzaba a salir.

– Imbécil. – Murmuró Tsunade apenas la puerta se cerró.

La mujer caminó a su escritorio y contestó el teléfono pues tenía a su hija en espera.

– Hola cariño. – Dijo con alegría, aliviada de escuchar una voz familiar.

– ¡Me dejaste esperando! – Le gritó Chizune del otro lado, se escuchaba bastante alterada.

– Lo siento… ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó con dulzura.

– Me dijo que me amaba… - Musitó entre sollozos la chica. – Y le creí… ¡Soy tan estúpida!

– Cariño, cálmate, todo está bien… respira profundamente, sal de tu circulo de…

– ¡Ay mamá no me vengas con estas esas mierdas psicológicas! – Chizune no dejaba de llorar. - ¡Hay fotos mías en el internet!

– ¿Qué tipo de fotografías? – Preguntó asustada, no le gustaba nada el tono de su hija.

– ¡Fotos desnudas! Me pusieron en la portada de tu libro… - Se estaba ahogando entre sus lágrimas. - y dice "Como criar a la perfecta zorra".

– ¡Chizune! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?

– Es que… es que era tan encantador… y lo único que me decía era como tenía piernas para morirse y que quería fotografiarlas. – Tsunade apretó el lápiz que sostenía hasta quebrarlo por la mitad. Esas palabras las conocía a la perfección. - Y todo se salió de mis manos…

Sasuke iba saliendo del edificio en donde había tenido su cita con la psicóloga, mirando la portada del libro. - _"Como si yo fuera a leer esta mierda."…_ - pensó antes de arrojarlo dentro de un basurero. –_ "Espero que con eso aprenda que conmigo no se juega. Meterse en mi cabeza tiene su costo." _

Y entonces escuchó el dulce grito de la victoria proviniendo de la ventana del segundo piso.

–¡SASUKE!– Sonrió observando como Tsunade golpeaba con fuerza el vidrio intentando llamar su atención. - ¡Vas a pagar por esto pequeño imbecil! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Sasuke la miraba pretendiendo que no escuchaba lo que estaba gritando desde la distancia. Sin embargo, ver su reacción casi recompensaba toda esa pobre actuación que había tenido que realizar frente a ella. - _Pobre vieja, fue demasiado fácil._ – Pensó observando como Tsunade seguía gritándole desde el otro lado de la ventana.

– ¿Cuál es su problema? – Le preguntó una chica de cabellera castaña y moños a cada lado de su cabeza que se acercó a él en la calle. Ambos miraban la forma en que la mujer gritaba como loca desde el segundo piso.

– No tengo la menor idea… - Dijo Sasuke, aun sonriendo mientras miraba a la mujer en la ventana. – Parece que le hace falta un poco de psicoterapia, ¿No crees? - La chica le sonrió mientras movía un mechón cerca de su mejilla atrás de su oreja de forma coqueta. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Tenten. – Volvió a responder soltando una risita.

– Tenten… debes estar perdida, _Vogue_ queda hacia la derecha. – Le dedicó una de sus miradas más serias. Tenten lo observaba como si no entendiera de qué hablaba. - ¿Eres modelo no? No me imagino que con tu aspecto no lo seas.

– No… no lo soy. – La chica se sonrojó.

– Deberías pensarlo seriamente, eres hermosa y con tu estructura ósea serías un éxito en el mercado. – Sasuke estiró su mano hacia ella. - Mi nombre el Clark Vendecci, fotógrafo de la revista Vogue, Mode, Fashion Weekly y Cosmopolitan. ¿Te interesaría posar para mi algún día? Siempre necesito modelos nuevas.

– Cla…claro. – Tenten miró sus propios zapatos, sonrojándose. - Sería un placer posar para usted, Clark.

– Te voy a llevar a almorzar. – Sasuke la tomó de la mano. - ¿Qué dices?

– Es..está bien.

_Demasiado fácil…_ - Pensó mientras la guiaba por la quinta avenida hacia un café. –_ Ni si quiera es un desafío últimamente. _

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

**Por el tema de las nuevas reglas de publicación de , esta historia esta modificada, para leer la version sin censura dirijanse sasha545 . deviantart . com  
><strong>

_Bien, con este capítulo casi introductorio doy comienzo a mi fic Juegos Sexuales xD_

_Como nota, avisar que los próximos 3 capítulos ya están escritos y corregidos, lo cual me tiene demasiado entusiasmada. En el capítulo dos van a conocer al resto de la familia Uchiha y su dinámica familiar. En el Capitulo 3 se introduce a Hinata._

_Bueno, es eso, espero de todo corazón que les guste, los que ya me han leido saben que pongo todo mi empeño por tener actualizaciones rápidas… no se cuanto me iré a demorar en este fic en todo caso… tengo como prioridad el fic TEAM SEVEN en este momento ya que estoy terminando el primer arco argumental._

_Eso es todo, por favor sean amables y déjenme un review ^^ Motiva a seguir. Saludos y tengan un maravilloso fin de semana._


	2. Capítulo 2: La Apuesta

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA APUESTA**

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

·

Murder

Seduction, lechery and treason

The course is plotted and it's been mapped out

It's time to execute the plan at hand

To begin it's time to unfurl

Before the eyes of the world

Waiting patiently for this

the moment when all is real

and I feel keenly skilled not counterfeit

·

·

Caution,

Red light means paddle to the boathouse

Creep past the docks and then swim further out

And if you're caught it's death, don't confess

They'll tie you up and you'll be shot

**Mission impossible somehow made possible **

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Vivir en esa casa con dos adolescentes era realmente un fastidio. Amaba a su hermano, pero dios sí que hacía difícil quererlo. A veces lo cansaban sus actitudes de niño malcriado, su crueldad y en los enredos que se metía todo por jugar con los que estaban a su alrededor como si fueran simples piezas que le gustaba mover. No malinterpreten, a Itachi Uchiha le gustaba el juego tanto como a cualquier otro, pero Sasuke simplemente no tenía clase cuando lo practicaba. ¿Enfermeras de colegio? ¿Profesoras? ¿Chicas fáciles que seguramente tenían sífilis de tanto que las montaban? Sasuke no le hacía asco a nada. Todo era recreación para él, un número, una cantidad de mujeres a quien podía coger una atrás de la otra en un ciclo que parecía no tener nunca un fin… todo con el único propósito de poner sus nombres en ese horrible diario de cuero que cargaba. No tenía clase. Un caballero no tenía memoria de sus conquistas.<p>

A Sasuke le gustaban las mujeres y las mujeres parecían gustar de él. Era casi, casi tan popular como Itachi lo había sido cuando estaba en la secundaria. Pero la leyenda de Itachi Uchiha aun era susurrada por los pasillos de Manchester y cada vez que una chica veía a un hombre atractivo decían _"Todo un Itachi" _luego de suspirar. Y no, no era exclusivamente por su aspecto, era por la forma en que había marcado su nombre en Nueva York.

Itachi era distinto. Su gusto era mucho más refinado y sus tácticas envidiables. Hasta ese día, nunca una mujer lo había rechazado. ¿Sería la indiferencia con que comenzaba? ¿Sería porque las hacía sentir como si fueran únicas y especiales en su vida y luego las dejaba con la suficiente sutileza como para que ellas pensaran que el problema siempre habían sido ellas y no él? Quién sabe. Pero de alguna forma conseguía que las mujeres que abandonaba lo lloraran con una sonrisa en el rostro y no con resentimiento, diciéndoles a todas sus amigas lo afortunada que sería la mujer que enamorara a Itachi Uchiha.

Lo único que se podía afirmar con seguridad es que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha representaba el rol de un caballero a la perfección, mientras que su hermano menor era un jugador, tachado como jugador y repudiado como jugador.

Amarró una toalla alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su departamento con la última Vogue en su mano. Acababa de salir de la ducha y quería ponerse al día con su lectura y así apreciar las fotografías de las jóvenes dentro del mercado de citas de ese mes. Todos sabían que si querías ir bien acompañado era sólo cosa de ver quienes estaban ahí. Ya fuera la próxima súper modelo, la _It girl_ del mes, la nueva heredera de alguna compañía, la gran revelación intelectual, todas, siempre y cuando fueran hermosas, salían en Vogue.

Estaba hojeando la revista un tanto desinteresado leyendo un reportaje sobre la bulimia de una de sus ex novias, cuando volteó la página y encontró un título de un reportaje que le llamó bastante la atención, "Amor Verdadero".

– ¿Amor verdadero? ¿Es en serio?– Se preguntó en voz alta alzando una ceja. - ¿Vogue hizo un reportaje sobre algo como esto?

Escuchó la puerta siendo golpeada con fuerza, de seguro sus hermanitos llegaban a casa. Su padre se había casado con la madre de Ino hacia dos años y desde entonces su "hermanastra" estaba ligada a ellos, algo que lamentaba profundamente. Tenía la seguridad de que no era el único en esa casa que hubiese deseado que Ino Yamanaka se largara de una vez, pero las cosas eran así. Mientras su padre no recobrara la razón y pidiese el divorcio, estaban estancados con la rubia.

No les prestó importancia. A menos que realmente estuviesen aburridos de jugar a las maquinaciones entre uno y otro nunca lo molestaban. Ambos entendían que con él no podían competir. Enfrentarse a Itachi Uchiha era perder.

Aún así, era divertido ver a Sasuke intentando destruir a Ino y a Ino intentando destruir a Sasuke. Sabía, con seguridad, que Ino era la única chica que había rechazado a su hermano menor, en contables ocasiones. Eso parecía desesperarlo. Como a cualquier Uchiha, observar algo sin poder tenerlo lo irritaba, no porque Ino le gustara particularmente sino porque le atraía la idea de que hubiese algo que no pudiese tener.

Lo más divertido del asunto era el motivo por el cual Ino rechazaba a Sasuke, ella quería a Itachi. Lo había dejado claro en las numerosas ocasiones en que con descaro lo intentaba meter entre sus piernas, siempre encontrando indiferencia hacia ella por parte del mayor de sus hermanastros.

Sí, habría sido fácil para Itachi sacársela de encima y darle lo que tanto quería. Sin embargo, así como a Sasuke lo desesperaba no poder tener algo que quería, a Itachi lo divertía ver que alguien lo deseaba y no ceder en su instinto. Era una especie de desafío personal que iba ganando con creces hasta ese momento.

Mientras leía las grandes letras del reportaje su mirada comenzó a bajar hasta ver el subtítulo: "_Hinata Hyuga cree que una mujer debe ser lo suficientemente paciente para entregarse sólo a un hombre en su vida, al hombre que ame." _Dejó escapar un bufido luego de eso, no podía creer que aun hubiese una joven que pensara así. La fotografía de una chica de cabellera azabache un tanto azulada, ojos color lavanda y una sonrisa tímida le llamó la atención.

– Hinata Hyuga… - ¿Hyuga? ¿Se trataría de la hija de Hiashi Hyuga tal vez? ¿La multinacional Hyuga de Japón con la que su padre había estado negociando los últimos tres meses? – Esto será divertido… - Murmuró para sí mismo mientras comenzaba la lectura.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Ino se encontraba en el salón sentada como toda una señorita. Frente a ella estaba Sakura Haruno, una chica con aspecto de campesina, llegada hacía tan sólo dos semanas a la ciudad para comenzar sus clases en Manchester. Estaba vestida con ropa que fácilmente podría haber comprado en Wal-Mart, su cabellera teñida de rosa chicle de muy muy mal gusto y amarrada en un cintillo de tela roja. Tuvo que contenerse para no decir algo al respecto.<p>

Su madre le había indicado que debía atenderla bien, pues aunque no lo luciera, la familia Haruno acababa de ganar un contrato petrolero que los hacían los nuevos ricos más importantes de la zona y una familia con la que valía tener una buena relación.

– Estoy muy emocionada de comenzar en Manchester este otoño. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa muy natural. Ino la miraba pensando como la iba a destruir de veinticinco formas distintas. – Mi madre dijo que tenía que mirarte como un ejemplo a seguir y poder llevar a cabo los desafíos que el colegio imponga para mí.

Una criada acababa de entrar con una bandeja con pastelillos y jugo para ambas. Sakura se comió uno mientras Ino pensaba lo despistada que era, una mujer de Nueva York nunca comía en público. Sus orígenes campesinos la delataban a un ojo experto.

– No te preocupes, me haré cargo de que todo resulte bien en tus primeros días. – Ino estaba en el sillón de enfrente con las piernas cruzadas, sentada perfectamente. Ese era el rol que tenía que desempeñar frente a sus pares y no le molestaba actuarlo. – No tienes nada que temer, Sakura.

– También dijo que eres una de las chicas más populares en el colegio, que debía escuchar todos los consejos que me dieras. – Sakura sonrojó levemente. - ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza para ser la mejor alumna de la generación y además ser tan popular?

– Bueno… - Ino sonrió con algo de vergüenza sacando una cadena que colgaba en su cuello con una gran cruz. – Se que esto sonará un poco cursi, pero…cuando siento que la presión me va a ganar, recurro a dios y él me ayuda con los problemas que tengo. Y si eso no funciona, me recuerdo a mi misma lo fuerte que soy.

– Que bonitas palabras. – Murmuró Sakura sorprendida de la humildad con que se mostraba alguien como Ino Yamanaka. – Dime algo Ino, ¿Cómo son los chicos en Manchester? Nunca… nunca antes he ido a un colegio mixto.

Ino le sonrió, pero por dentro pensó que seguramente venía de un lugar tan retrasado como ella, ¿Cómo era posible que aun existiesen colegios donde sólo podían asistir mujeres? – La mayoría de los chicos que están matriculados en Manchester son caballeros sobresalientes en todo lo que hacen. – Y era cierto, su grupo estaba compuesto por chicos de todo tipo pero que compartían como rasgo su caballerosidad. El único que era un completo imbécil era Sasuke y aun así, todas las chicas del colegio babeaban cuando lo veían pasar. - Sin embargo, siempre hay manzanas podridas en cada árbol.

– Como tu hermanastro, ¿No? – Preguntó con bastante honestidad, algo que le pareció a Ino desagradable y muy poco atinado. Nunca se decía en público lo que se pensaba de otra persona, Sakura Haruno estaba perdida si pensaba que iba a sobrevivir a su nuevo colegio. – Lo siento, he escuchado rumores sobre él.

– Bueno, Sasuke es un caso especial. La mayoría de las personas le tiene mucha envidia por ser atractivo y adinerado. Aunque algunas de las cosas que se dicen de él son ciertas, la mayoría son inventos de personas con demasiado tiempo libre entre sus manos. – Respondió con su sonrisa más amable mirando hacia un costado. Sasuke siempre la hacía mentir. Todo lo que se decía de él era verdad y eso que no se sabía ni la mitad de las cosas horrendas que llevaba a cabo. – Aun así, no me confundas con él, por favor. – Tenía que ganarse la confianza de esa frentuda, no le importaba mentirle descaradamente.

– ¿Los rumores sobre la enfermera son ciertos? – Preguntó la pelirosa con curiosidad.

– Lamentablemente lo son. – Respondió Ino poniendo la palma sobre su rostro y suspirando. Ese tema siempre la iba a perseguir fuera donde fuera. – El pobre Sasuke fue seducido por una mujer que lo doblaba en edad. Está intentando superar el trauma, con la ayuda de toda nuestra familia, por supuesto. Está yendo a terapia para poder recuperarse. – Amaba gritar a los cuatro vientos en Nueva York que su estúpido hermanastro tenía que ir al psicólogo, como un enfermo mental cualquiera.

– Dios… Pobre Sasuke… aún así, no puedo creer que no lo hayan expulsado después de eso. – Dijo sorprendida poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho.

De pronto, una voz masculina intervino en el salón y caminó junto a los sillones directo al bar. - Por lo que escuché, la enfermera Finley está perfectamente bien trabajando en un hospital público en Brooklyn.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Ino, a veces realmente sentía que detestaba a Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo era uno de sus juguetes favoritos. - Buenas tardes, Sasuke. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto amarga que sólo su hermanastro pudo descifrar.

– Hmph. – Era su gruñido habitual. - ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó mientras ponía hielo en un vaso y destapaba una botella de vidrio que contenía whiskey.

– No creo que conozcas a mi amiga Sakura Haruno. – Dijo Ino sonriéndole divertida. Había llegado justo como esperaba… el momento perfecto.

– Ah, Sakura Haruno. – Dijo desinteresado.

Ino sonrió, pudo ver el sonrojo de la chica frente a ella mientras observaba a Sasuke mojar sus labios con licor. Nadie podía resistirse a sentir atracción por Sasuke, por muy campesina que fuera. Su cabellera azabache, sus ojos ónix almendrados, su piel blanca, sus rasgos finos, su nariz respingada y sobre todo, su indiferencia.

– ¿Eres de los Haruno de Haru Oil? – Preguntó sin mucho tacto apoyándose contra el mueble.

– Sí, mi padre es el gerente general. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, Ino estaba en el paraíso. Sasuke le estaba hablando a Sakura y ella parecía derretirse ante sus ojos. – Nos mudamos a la gran manzana hace sólo unos días, mi madre quiere que asista a Manchester. Con mi padre en la ciudad, tenemos más tiempo para hacer vida en familia cuando no está trabajando en la oficina o en algún viaje en el extranjero.

– ¿Tenemos que hablar de negocios? – Preguntó Ino con una sonrisita modesta.

– No… Lo siento, de hecho es hora que me vaya. – Sakura recogió su mochila del suelo. ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir andar con una mochila por Nueva York? ¿Acaso no sabía que existían carteras? - Tengo que comprar el uniforme del colegio.

– Te llamaré luego para darte el número de mi modista y también para ayudarte a elegir tus cursos. – Dijo Ino mientras se paraba a dejar a Sakura a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

– Muchas gracias Ino, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas. – Se paró en el umbral e hizo una pequeña reverencia. - Hasta pronto, Sasuke. – Sonrojó y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras corría por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Ino suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa recatada que se había puesto para dejar ver que bajo ella tenía una playerita strapless. Se tiró sobre un sillón y cambió completamente el rostro, le llegaban a doler las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

– No sabía que era el día de invitar a taradas a la casa de los Uchiha. – Dijo Sasuke con amargura mientras terminaba su cocktail de la tarde y se acercaba a Ino. – Intenta no llenar el salón de tus amigas perdedoras, me irrita tener que cruzármelas en el pasillo.

– Sólo me aseguraba de tomar a la pobre chica bajo mi cuidado. – Respondió Ino sonriendo con malicia. – Es nueva en la ciudad y está un poco desorientada.

– Adorable. – Respondió con sarcasmo sentándose junto a Ino sin mirarla.

– Llamaron nuestros padres mientras no estabas. – Le confesó la rubia mientras sacaba un espejo de su cartera y se aseguraba de que su pelo se viera bien.

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia. - ¿Cómo está la prostituta caza fortunas que llamas madre?

– Sospecha que tu impotente y alcohólico padre se está follando a su secretaria. – Respondió Ino levantando los hombros y reclinándose hacia atrás. Era tan común ese tipo de ataques entre ellos que ya se había hecho rutina.

– Bien. – Respondió Sasuke levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el bar nuevamente. - Tal vez se divorcien pronto y no tenga que verte nuevamente por esta casa.

– Con la compensación económica del contrato prenupcial estoy segura que esta casa pasaría a ser de mi madre. – Ino sonrió, Sasuke sabía que tenía razón, la infidelidad de su padre anulaba el contrato prenupcial.

El Uchiha la miró con desprecio. Ahí estaba estirada casi por completo sobre el sillón, usando tan poca ropa y aun así no podía tocarla. La detestaba, todo en ella le parecía vulgar y reprochable, un asco de persona… verla a ella era como mirarse a si mismo en un espejo y aunque odiase eso, también se sentía extrañamente excitado cada vez que la tenía cerca, hubiese querido cerrarle la boca con un beso y [CENSURADO].

– ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Pareces incluso más amargado que de costumbre… - Ino le sonrió mientras sacaba un pastelillo de la mesa, tocaba la crema con su dedo índice y se lo metía seductoramente a la boca. Sabía exactamente los puntos débiles de su hermanastro - ¿Tu _terapia _no anduvo muy bien?

– Por el contrario. – Se metió la mano al bolsillo y le lanzó una servilleta. Ino la miró con curiosidad al ver que había un número de teléfono. - Tenten. Me dijo que la llamara. – Dejó escapar un bufido desinteresado, casi de asco. – Estoy harto de dormir con debutantes, me aburren al punto que podría fingir un orgasmo para deshacerme de ellas. Tienen menos clase que tú.

– ¿Peleando tan temprano? – Itachi entraba al salón despreocupadamente con una botella de agua y una revista en su mano. Sólo portaba shorts mostrando su delineada y casi escultural figura. Los ojos de Ino no se apartaban de él y parecía suavizar su mirada al verlo. Sasuke exhaló molesto… - Deberían ser mas hermanables.

– Pensé que hoy ibas a ir a la casa de ese amigo homosexual tuyo. – Dijo Sasuke sentándose con otro whiskey. – Ese tal Deidara. Si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, no habría vuelto tan temprano.

– ¿Tienes conciencia que beber antes de las siete de la tarde se ve un poco desesperado, incluso en ti? – Le preguntó a Sasuke sin mirarlo y obviamente ignorando su comentario. – Por las palabras dulces que se escuchaban desde mi habitación, supongo que están tramando algo juntos.

Ino sonrió, Itachi los conocía muy bien. Siempre que tramaban alguna cosa Sasuke bebía para poder mantener una conversación. Cuando estaba completamente sobrio era bastante más callado.

– Tengo una misión para Sasuke. – Dijo Ino acercándose a su hermanastro mayor y reclinándose sobre su hombro. Itachi ni si quiera parecía inmutarse por ello pero tampoco la rechazaba.

– Que tiernos se ven cuando maquinan cosas. – Itachi suspiró mientras seguía su lectura ignorando a sus dos hermanos menores. – Intenten no hacer mucho daño, no me agrada limpiar tras sus deslices.

– Ve al grano Yamanaka. – La instó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Recuerdas a Naruto Uzumaki? – Le preguntó Ino mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta que tenía el número de "Tenten". Sasuke levantó una ceja, no quería recordar a nadie con ese nombre.

– El hijo de Kushina Uzumaki. La actriz. Es uno de tus compañeros en Manchester, Sasuke. – Interrumpió Itachi, aun sin despegar sus ojos de la revista. – A veces me pregunto qué haces en el colegio para que ni si quiera te acuerdes de las personas con quien estudias. Ese chico solía ser...

– ¿Te refieres a ese perdedor que te dejó botada en el cine cuando dijo que iba a ir a comprar palomitas? – Sasuke sonrió, recordarle a Ino sus fracasos era divertido.

– Sí. – Respondió Ino algo ofendida, odiaba cuando Sasuke le daba esas medias sonrisas llenas de burla. - Hice muchas cosas para entretenerlo mientras veíamos esa película. – Tanto Sasuke como Itachi entendían a lo que Ino se refería con eso. - Grandes sacrificios se hicieron de mi parte para mantenerlo enfocado en mí.

Sasuke bebió de golpe todo lo que quedaba en el vaso. ¿Por qué Ino insistía en darle lecciones orales a todos menos a él? Llegaba a ser frustrante. Itachi suspiró pesadamente, Ino era tan predecible y triste al mismo tiempo.

– De cualquier forma… me enteré que Naruto está interesado en alguien más y eso hirió mis sentimientos. – Ino se puso de pie, dejando a Itachi tranquilo y acercándose a Sasuke.

– No te refieres a… - Comenzó Sasuke.

–Sakura Haruno. – Finalizó Ino, sirviéndole un poco más de whiskey a Sasuke quien ya había vaciado su copa.

– Así que de eso se trata todo esto. – Dijo Itachi con frialdad y algo de indiferencia. Las tramas de sus hermanitos lo divertían, era como tener su propia novela dentro de la casa. – Tonto hermano menor, creo que Ino está aprendiendo más que tú últimamente. Bien hecho Ino.

– Gracias hermanito. – Le susurró haciendo una reverencia teatral.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Sasuke sin entender de que hablaban.

– Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos incluso más cerca. – Lo sermoneó Itachi cambiando la página de la revista. Sasuke odiaba cuando se las daba de sabelotodo.

– Cuando acabe con Sakura, será la mujerzuela más grande de toda el área de Nueva York y la pobre princesita de Naruto estará completamente arruinada. – Ino sonrió, por fin revelaba su plan. Ese era el motivo real por el cual había invitado a Sakura a tomar el té y a ver a Sasuke hacer su aparición.

– ¿Por qué vengarte a través de Sakura Haruno? – Preguntó Sasuke mirando el hielo que flotaba sobre el whiskey. Ino era extraña y su plan de juego incluso peor. - ¿Por qué no atacas a Naruto directamente?

– Porque si ataca directamente a Uzumaki podrían rastrear el daño de vuelta hacia a ella. Sólo ten cuidado, padre tiene negocios con los Haruno. – Itachi respondió por ellos, cerrando la revista. – Estás bastante lento el día de hoy Sasuke.

– Veo tu punto. – Dijo Sasuke mirando a Ino a los ojos para luego sonreírle divertido. - ¿Por qué deberían importarme tus enredos? ¿Qué gano yo de todo esto?

– Porque necesito que seduzcas a la joven Haruno. – Dijo Ino jugando con la camisa de Sasuke, pasando sus dedos juguetonamente sobre su abdomen. - ¿No te pareció que era linda?

– Paso. – Respondió con seriedad. - Pídeselo a Itachi.

– No me metan en sus pequeños juegos. – Les dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a mirar algo en su celular.

Sasuke miró a su hermano irritado cuando dijo eso. En cierta forma tenía razón. El estaba ligado con supermodelos, actrices y las hijas de las figuras políticas más importantes del momento… sin mencionar a las herederas de las grandes compañías del país.

– ¿Por qué no Sasuke? – Preguntó Ino irritada.

–Es demasiado fácil. Esa chica no tiene ningun tipo de experiencia, un par de palabras bonitas y la voy a tener dándole besos a mi almohada mientras estoy sobre ella. – Respondió subiendo los hombros. – Tengo que cuidar mi reputación. Si Itachi no lo va a hacer, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a uno de tus amiguitos como al Nara o incluso a Chouji?

– Claro, acostarte con la hija de tu psicóloga _sí _que era un desafío. - Dijo Ino con sarcasmo. Molesta se dejó caer sobre un sillón nuevamente. Si Sasuke no la ayudaba estaba jodida. El plan era para Sasuke. - ¡Ya sabes que Shikamaru y Chouji están fuera de limites! Ellos son intocables. Te necesito a ti, hermanito… anda… follaste a la hija de la terapeuta, ¿Por qué no me haces este pequeñísimo favor?

– Esa zorra le dijo a mi padre que tenía un desorden múltiple de personalidad depresivo. – Le respondió Sasuke con seriedad. – Quería evaluar la posibilidad de internarme en un manicomio. Tenía que ser completamente destruída.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! – Le suplicó Ino desde el sillón. – Tómalo como un nuevo reto que cumplir, un desafío…

– Esto, es un desafío. – Interrumpió Itachi mientras le lanzaba la revista enrollada a su hermano menor.

– Todos sabemos que ocupas Vogue como tu proxeneta personal. – Dijo Sasuke subiendo una ceja, mirando la portada de la revista en que salía una de esas mujeres con quien Itachi solía tomar cocktails. - ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Vas a conquistar a otra bulímica? Si vas a hacerlo al menos avisa. Odio escucharlas vomitar desde mi habitación.

– Cállate y lee la página 97. – Le respondió con frialdad.

Sasuke abrió la revista y buscó la página que su hermano le había indicado, sólo para ver la foto de una chica de su edad, bastante atractiva con unos extraños ojos color lila. – Hmph. ¿Verdadero Amor, Hinata Hyuga? – Sasuke formó media sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Quién es esta retrasada?

–Lee. –Le indicó con lentitud.

Sasuke comenzó a leer el primer párrafo de la revista – Bla bla bla… la familia es lo más importante del mundo… bla bla bla… el amor es para siempre… bla bla bla… aburrido… bla bla bla el matrimonio es sagrado…Dios, ¿Lo dice en serio? – Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con algo así. - ¿No es una broma?

– No. Cree en cada una de las palabras escritas en esa revista. Es un modelo de castidad y virtud. – Respondió Itachi parándose del lugar en donde estaba y quitándole la revista de las manos a su hermano menor. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación leyendo. - _"El problema cuando buscamos amor en nuestras vidas en pareja es que generalmente no buscamos las características adecuadas en otra persona. En vez de eso, se busca la apariencia física, la popularidad o la riqueza de otro. Estas no son las cualidades que yo busco en las personas cercanas a mi corazón."_

–Vaya, a esa tal Hinata Hyuga no le atrae ni lo atractivo, ni lo famoso, ni lo rico que sea un sujeto. – Ino sonrió, le divertía la forma en que ambos hermanos parecían interesados en la misma idiota. - Creo que eso los descarta a ustedes dos.

–Espera, viene lo mejor… - Dijo Itachi sin apartar sus ojos de la revista. - _" El sexo premarital lleva al dolor y a la desilusión a aquellos que buscan amor. A nuestra edad, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que amamos a otro? La decisión de entregarse completamente debe ser tomada con madurez, cuando se está completamente seguro que quieres estar con esa persona para siempre. Mi novio Neji y yo llevamos juntos un año y planeamos esperar hasta casarnos…"_

–Ese Neji debe ser homosexual. – Dijo Ino sonriendo pícaramente.

– De verdad Itachi, no pensé que estuvieses tan aburrido. – Sasuke sonrió con burla. - ¿Por qué te molestarías en leer lo que dice una chica Japonesa? ¿Qué sabe ella?

–Ya te lo dije, es Hinata Hyuga. – Repitió Itachi mientras bebía otro sorbo de agua. – Sasuke, se que por lo general ni si quiera ojeas el diario económico ni el estado financiero de las empresas Uchiha, pero hasta tu deberías haber escuchado antes el nombre "Hyuga" ya sea en las noticias, en la calle, en las tiendas o de nuestro padre.

-¿Te refieres a la corporación multinacional Hyuga?– Sasuke no entendía nada. Esto se complicaba cada vez más. - ¿Con la que padre está negociando hace meses?

– Así es. Hinata Hyuga es hija de Hiashi Hyuga. Esa chica es heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes del planeta. Tiene muchísimo más dinero que las cinco familias más importantes de Nueva York, juntas. – Itachi cerró la revista y la tiró sobre la mesa en que estaban los pastelillos.

Mostraba indiferencia, pero tanto Ino como Sasuke sabían que Itachi había encontrado un verdadero desafío. Y precisamente no se trataba del dinero que poseía esta chica Hyuga, sino por lo que decía en la revista. Hinata Hyuga era completamente opuesta a ellos, había sido criada con otros valores en los cuales la familia se apoyaba entre sí y el amor se respetaba como algo sagrado.

– Lástima que viva en Japón, hermanito. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Le divertía muchísimo la idea de que algo estuviese fuera de las manos de Itachi quien siempre se había considerado muy superior a todos en esa casa. – No se puede ganar todas las batallas.

– Habla por ti Sasuke. No recuerdo haber perdido nunca una batalla. Además, te equivocas en lo primero que dijiste. – Itachi caminó hacia el estante y sacó un libro, iba a hacer su investigación sobre Japón esa tarde. - Hiashi Hyuga compró la antigua mansión de los Senju y se muda ahí a fin de mes. Está negociando con nuestro padre un contrato multibillonario para extraer diamantes en el Congo y se quedarán en Nueva York al menos un año. Padre quiere ser parte de ese contrato como de lugar. Quiere que le cedan la mayoría de las acciones de ese directorio, pero los Hyuga tienen el 85% de ellas y están negociando el ultimo 15%. – Itachi sonrió, ya había comenzado su plan de ataque y tenía varias cartas a su favor. - No sólo eso, Hinata se quedará en la casa de Shisui en Long Island hasta que terminen de redecorar y hacerle mantención a la mansión Senju.

– Deja ver si entendí esto… - Dijo Sasuke haciendo girar los hielos de su vaso. - Padre considera a esta familia tan importante, ¿Qué le pidió al fracasado de Shisui que alojara a esa chica? – Aquello no tenía sentido, tal vez Itachi estuviese mintiendo sobre todo el asunto sólo para molestarlo tanto a él como a Ino. - ¿Por qué no la alojó acá?

– ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? – Itachi lo miró con seriedad. Sasuke era un reconocido mujeriego que sólo se metía en problemas. Haber puesto a Hinata a dormir bajo el mismo techo que él habría sido catastrófico.

– Concibo que sea la hija de un posible socio-enemigo de tu padre. – Comenzó Ino mientras se estiraba para tomar la revista y ver ella misma el tan discutido artículo. – Pero… ¿Qué ganas_ tú_ con destruirla?

-¿Quién habló de destruirla? – Preguntó Itachi con seriedad. - Quiero conquistarla. – Dijo sonriendo levemente por primera vez desde que entraba en el comedor. - Una multibillonaria a quien no le atrae el dinero ni la fama, que busca el verdadero amor y que planea casarse con uno de sus primos… eso sí que es un desafío. Sus valores morales son tan altos que sólo estar en presencia de nosotros le debería resultar incómodo. No se siente atraída por nada de lo que represento, es más, lo repudia. Conquistarla sería mi mayor triunfo y ella mi trofeo más grande.

– Vamos Itachi, esa chica está completamente fuera de tu liga, incluso si utilizaras todos tus encantos no podrías conquistarla ni llamar su atención. Además, eres como siete años mayor que ella. – Dijo Ino sacando una cereza que había sobre un pastelillo y jugando con ella entre sus labios, lamiéndola provocativamente mientras miraba a su hermanastro.

– Ino, no me confundas con tus fracasados intentos de conquistar perdedores, como el tal Uzumaki. – Estaba ojeando el libro de cultura japonesa pasando página por página con rapidez. No tenía mucho tiempo y debía averiguar todo lo que pudiera de Japón, del área de donde venían los Hyuga, de la vida de la chica… todo. Él no era como Sasuke que dejaba la mayoría de las cosas a la suerte. Cuando se proponía algo, un fracaso no era aceptable. - Todos en esta sala sabemos que tus gustos y tácticas son de lo más patéticas y predecibles. – Ino apretó el puño mirándolo con desprecio. - Ni si quiera has logrado seducirme y dios sabe que lo has intentando.

Una cosa era que la ignorara cuando intentaba seducirlo, ya fuera paseándose con poca ropa frente a él, escabullendose dentro de su cama de noche o incluso las veces que había entrado junto con él desnuda a la ducha, pero muy distinto era que se lo restregara en el rostro cuando estaba Sasuke presente. Eso era un ataque directo en su contra y tener que soportar la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba el tarado de Sasuke… era intolerable.

– En fin, sigan jugando con las Haruno o los Uzumaki del mundo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que inmiscuirme en los asuntos de ustedes dos. – Itachi salió del living con los ojos fijos en el libro, cerrando la puerta que conducía al estudio atrás de él.

– Idiota.- Murmuró Sasuke apretando con rabia el vaso.

– Itachi jamás podrá conquistar a esa chica. – Anunció Ino mientras se acostaba por completo en el sofá poniendo sus piernas en el respaldo.

– ¿Quién sabe? – se preguntó Sasuke mirando la forma provocativa en que Ino se sentaba. Era demasiado transparente en todo lo que hacía. - Itachi siempre consigue lo que quiere, es un Uchiha después de todo.

– ¿No debería aplicarse ese mismo refrán a ti, hermanito? – Le preguntó burlesca, ambos sabía a qué se refería. Sasuke había querido meterse entre las sabanas de Ino desde que sus padres se habían casado y nunca lo había logrado hasta el momento.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella con una mirada bastante seria. Se paró delante de la chica y se reclinó sobre su figura apoyando ambas manos a los costados de ella. - Se aplica a la perfección en mí, Ino. – Se miraron con intensidad unos segundos, sobre todo porque Ino acercaba su boca a la de él sin tocarle los labios sólo para provocarlo. Pero Sasuke no iba a caer en ese juego. La tendría, claro que la tendría, pero sería a su modo y cuando él lo dispusiera. Por el momento, no estaba de humor. - En fin, si no tienes nada más que decir…

– ¿No sería divertido ver a Itachi fracasar por primera vez en su vida? – La lengua de Ino pasó con lentitud sobre sus propios labios, humedeciéndolos sutilmente.

– Lo sería. – Respondió Sasuke alejándose de ella un poco para mirar sus ojos, ¿Qué estaba planeando esa pequeña arpía? – Si vas a decir algo, dilo rápido. Me estás comenzando a aburrir.

– Sería algo completamente denigrante para él ver como su pequeña princesa Hyuga cae seducida completamente por alguien más. – Ino comenzó a jugar con un mechón del cabello de Sasuke.

– Se más específica Ino. – Respondió tomándole la mano que jugaba con su cabellera y bajándola lentamente. - Odio cuando divagas.

– El dijo que sería un verdadero desafío conquistar a la pequeña Hyuga. – Ino ladeó el rostro y se acercó a Sasuke para susurrarle al oído. - ¿Pero qué sucede si tú te adelantas?

Sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos placenteramente.

Sí. Aquello sí sería divertido. Verlo tragarse todas sus palabras no tendría precio. Ver al gran Itachi Uchiha fracasar de por sí sería épico, verlo fracasar porque él mismo se interpusiera en su camino sería aun mejor. Una leve sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro, Ino le acababa de dar una forma magnífica de terminar el verano antes de volver a clases.

– Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor olvídalo Sasuke. – Ino comenzó a caminar por el cuarto para salir por el corredor hacia su propia habitación. Su cabello rubio se movía de un lado a otro. – ¿Hinata mojigata Hyuga fijándose en ti? Creo que habría más posibilidades de que nevara en julio.

– ¿Quieres apostar en ello, Yamanaka? – Preguntó Sasuke.

– Lo pensaré. – Respondió Ino con un gesto de su mano que evidentemente señalaba que se largara.

Una vez que Ino se retiró del salón Sasuke caminó lentamente a su estudio. Era un lugar bastante amplio con un escritorio, libros, su computador, un teléfono, lo normal que habría en una oficina. Era el lugar en donde generalmente se sentaba a escribir las características de sus conquistas y tenía que agregar dos entradas más.

Estaba en ello cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y vio a Ino entrar con un apretado corsé, el cabello suelto y patas negras muy apegadas a su cuerpo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Cada vez que vestía de esa forma era porque alguno de sus amiguitos venía a pasar el rato con ella o porque deseaba algo; era extraño que se acercara a él con esa facha. Sólo la segunda opción era válida bajo esas circunstancias: Ino planeaba algo, ¿Pero qué? Y más importante aún, ¿Le importaba?

– ¿Se te perdió algo? – Le preguntó molesto. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran antes de comenzar con sus cosas.

– Sobre esa pequeña apuesta tuya… acepto. – Ino caminó hasta quedar frente a su escritorio. Sasuke prendió un cigarro y la miró extrañado.

– ¿Cuáles son los términos? – Cuestionó, levantando una ceja y lanzando una argolla de humo en su dirección.

Ino no se inmutó, Sasuke sabía que ella odiaba el humo y lo estaba haciendo sólo para molestarla. Mostraba su superioridad ignorando el acto de hostilidad en su contra. Sasuke ni si quiera fumaba, pero lo había empezado a hacer constantemente el día en que Ino dijo que odiaba el humo pues se le impregnaba en el pelo. - Si tengo razón y no consigues meterte bajo la falda de esa chica, tu auto deportivo es mío.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente. A menos que Ino ofreciera algo igual de interesante para él, no había forma que fuese a arriesgar su automóvil. - ¿Y si yo gano?

– Te daré algo con lo cual has estado obsesionado desde que nuestros padres se casaron. – Se inclinó provocativamente hacia la mesa, su cabello rubio brillando con el sol que entraba desde la ventana, pero aun más seductor resultaba la forma en que sus senos parecían casi salirse de su corsé.

Sasuke bajó la mirada sin nada de sutileza, miró sus curvas parándose justo frente a ella, observándola con sus ojos ónix de forma intimidante, completamente serio. – Se más concreta.

– En palabras simples. – Ino sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, era una de las pocas personas que podía sostenerle la mirada sin pestañar, como si no le tuviera nada de miedo. - Te dejaré cogerme hasta que no puedas volver a moverte.

Sasuke sonrió con burla, la media sonrisa en su rostro tan característica en él cuando algo lo divertía. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesas tanto? Ese auto es un Jaguar Roadster de 1956.

Ino sonrió confiada. Sasuke realmente era un idiota. – Porque soy la única mujer que no puedes tener y eso te mata por dentro.

– Siento romper tu burbuja Yamanaka, pero no vales un auto. – Sasuke volvió a su escritura ignorándola. – Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

-Te dejaré ponerlo donde quieras.

Aquello cambiaba bastante las condiciones. - Hmph. – Por otro lado, arruinar los planes de Itachi y verlo fracasar en algo por primera vez en su vida era un incentivo extra. Estaba considerando hacerlo de cualquier forma, que Ino le diera algo a cambio cuando lo lograra era aun mejor. - Acepto la apuesta, hermanita.

Subió el rostro sonriendo, Ino también lo hacía. Ambos encontraban un extraño placer en arruinar los planes de Itachi, sobre todo por la forma en que les había hablando en el salón. Itachi estaba tan encima del mundo que cuando cayera el ruido se escucharía por todo Manhattan.

Sasuke estiró su mano hacia ella y ésta la estrecho con fuerza para luego darse la vuelta y salir de ahí. – Suerte Sasuke.

– No necesito suerte, Ino.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

**Esta historia ha sido levemente censurada por el tema de los cambios de reglas de fanfiction, si quieres leer la version sin censuras dirigete a sasha545 . deviantart . com  
><strong>

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por los reviews y a todos los que van a seguir esta historia. Sinceramente creo que cruel intentions marcó a toda una generacion jajajaja!Espero que no la estén leyendo menores de edad, que vergüenza xD Pero… con este capitulo mas o menos se pone en claro el tono que va a tener todo este fic. Aun no se si será largo o corto… si va a seguir la línea de la obra original o se quebrará completamente desde aquí y dejaré fluir mi propia trama._ _Si tendrá solo un par de capitulos más o lo haré largo e incluiré el tiempo en la secundaria Manchester... todo depende de ustedes y la recepcion que este fic tenga._  
><em>Cualquier duda o sugerencia, siempre estoy abierta a ellas. <em>

_Por favoooor dejen un review, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan directo sexualmente hablando jajajaja._


	3. Capítulo 3: La Presa

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA PRESA**

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

·

She's not anyone  
>She's not anyone<br>She's not anyone

A man can never dream these kind of things  
>Especially when she came and spread her wings<br>Whispered in my ear the things I'd like  
>Then she flew away into the night<p>

·

·  
>·<p>

·

* * *

><p>El viento golpeaba su rostro, era verano, el sol estaba brillando en lo alto de los edificios y el tráfico era para morirse. Nunca pensó que iba a ver un lugar tan poblado como Tokio pero al parecer se había equivocado. Nueva York era impresionante y estar ahí realmente la asustaba y al mismo tiempo la emocionaba de verdad. No era sólo por estar lejos de su familia, pero empezar en un nuevo colegio, sin su novio, prácticamente sola hasta que Hanabi y su padre se asentaran en la residencia que habían adquirido, la hacían sentirse ansiosa. Hiashi Hyuga seguía en Japón y era bastante probable que ni si quiera viviera con ellas todo el año una vez que se mudaran al upper east side.<p>

Hanabi estaba mochileando a través de Europa. No había sido nada fácil adquirir dicha autorización para que pudiera viajar con un grupo de amigos y de forma tan poco refinada. Aun así, Hanabi era una excelente alumna, un genio y su padre había considerado que merecía un último verano junto a sus amigos en los que pudiera ser una niña, con el cuidado de Ko accedió a darle permiso. Lo ultimo que había sabido de su hermana había sido un mensaje de texto que recibió junto con una fotografía de la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla a una estatua en un museo. Al parecer se había metido en problemas por eso… A Hinata le pareció adorable. Hanabi era tan excelente en todo lo que hacía precisamente porque era la hermana menor y tenía mucho más que probarle a su padre. A los ojo de Hinata, era Hanabi la que debió haber nacido primero, tenía la fortaleza y la inteligencia para llevar sobre sus hombros el apellido Hyuga mucho mejor que ella.

Neji era otro asunto que la mantenía con el alma en un hilo. Al saber de la decisión de Hiashi de mandar a su hija a Nueva York había insistido en acompañarla. Sin embargo, por mucho que Hiashi confiara en su sobrino para el cuidado de su hija, había considerado que un país como los Estados Unidos no vería con buenos ojos la relación tan íntima que llevaban dos familiares tan cercanos. Para ellos no era la gran cosa, los Hyuga llevaban emparejándose sólo con Hyugas desde hacía bastante tiempo ya, para mantener su sangre lo más pura posible (algo que tanto a Neji como Hinata le parecía de lo más ridículo, ellos estaban juntos pues la atracción al crecer les había ganado).

No era extraño que dentro de una familia tan noble como aquella las únicas dos personas de la misma edad fuesen ellos. Se habían sentido atraídos el uno al otro desde niños. Por otro lado, era común que se casaran entre primos en la familia Hyuga, lo extraño era precisamente cuando no ocurría eso. Aunque hubiese que buscar por todo Japón, siempre se encontraba a una chica o chico Hyuga adecuado para que se casara con el líder del clan, pero que Hinata hubiese encontrado a Neji, su primo hermano, había sido un golpe de suerte para los gemelos Hyuga, que aceptaron y bendijeron la relación.

Sin embargo, Hiashi Hyuga debía ir acorde a los tiempos modernos y el gran paso que debía tomar las multinacional Hyuga estaba en Nueva York. Había convencido a Neji de que se fuera al menos por las próximas dos semanas a Londres a conocer Oxford, lugar en donde había sido aceptado para comenzar sus estudios universitarios ese año. La separación de su primo, aunque fuesen dos semanas, le había causado tristeza y derramó varias lágrimas en el avión de la familia Hyuga, mirando por la ventana y preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Neji en ese momento.

Por su parte se había adelantado el viaje de Hinata a la ciudad pues debía realizar el examen de admisión a Manchester y tener una reunión con la directora. Su padre quería que recibiera la mejor educación mientras estuviera en la gran manzana y al parecer ese colegio lo era. De esa forma, se habían hecho los arreglos para que se hospedara en el hogar de uno de los socios más importantes de su padre en la ciudad: Fugaku Uchiha.

Aun así, Hinata no entendía por qué tenía que quedarse con personas que no conocía. La familia Hyuga era perfectamente capaz de pagar un hotel, pero al parecer a los Uchiha no les había parecido adecuado que una nueva familia _amiga_ se hospedara en algo tan frío como un hotel teniendo las comodidades para recibirlos. Hinata no se inmiscuía en los negocios de la familia, pero podía presentir que había algo demasiado forzado en esta hospitalidad. Y era precisamente aquello lo que la hacía sentir tan incómoda y nerviosa. Eran _demasiado _amables con su familia.

Sin embargo, la hacía feliz mirar el asiento del conductor y ver a un amigo de la infancia: Kiba Inuzuka. Se habían criado en la misma pequeña villa cerca de Tokio, su familia era bastante respetable y habían sido grandes amigos desde que tenía uso de razón. Lamentablemente, debido a que su hermana quería estudiar veterinaria en una de las mejores Universidades del mundo, su madre había accedido a que se cambiaran desde Japón a Estados Unidos. Ahora, encontrarlo en la misma ciudad en donde iba a vivir le aliviaba muchísimo el corazón.

–Gracias por recogerme en el aeropuerto Kiba-kun. – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo por estar abusando de él. - No quería usar servicios de transporte privado, padre dijo que había mucha prensa que podría acosarme si venía a este lugar. Espero haberlos despistado un poco… – Hinata suspiró encogiéndose levemente de hombros. - Es lindo tener un rostro familiar aquí.

–No hay problema. Somos amigos desde pequeños. – Dijo Kiba riendo con fuerza mientras paraban nuevamente por la gran congestión vehicular. – Además, no me perdonaría a mi mismo si los estúpidos paparazzi de revistas de tabloide te convirtieran en la próxima Paris Hilton. – Movió su mirada a la chica. Hinata se sentía realmente cómoda con él, no era como los otros chicos, era realmente especial. Ni si quiera tartamudeaba a su alrededor, algo que le ocurría con frecuencia cuando se sentía nerviosa. Akamaru, el perro de Kiba estaba sobre sus piernas mientras Hinata pasaba sus manos por el pelaje del can. - Me alegra que tu padre haya decidido mudarse a la gran manzana, ya no me voy a sentir tan solo aquí.

–Me hubiese gustado poder quedarme contigo. No conozco a esta gente con la que padre está haciendo negocios. – Hinata bajó levemente el rostro con algo de nerviosismo. La idea de estar en una casa ajena a la suya era horrible. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarse con Kiba y ya?

–Ya sabes cómo son en este lugar, si tu padre hubiese rechazado su ofrecimiento se tomaría como una ofensa. – Kiba sacó las manos del volante y estiró los brazos bostezando. - No te preocupes, prometo estar pendiente de ti. Además, tienes mi número, llamas y en 10 minutos estoy ahí.

–Lo sé. Aun así… estoy nerviosa. – Hinata se sentía un poco tonta confesándole aquello a Kiba, ¿Pensaría que aun seguía tan tímida como cuando eran niños? La chica se sentía muy orgullosa de lo mucho que había avanzado tratando su problema de timidez, pero de vez en cuando, algunos vestigios de su antiguo yo salían a la luz. - ¿Sabes algo del tal Shisui Uchiha? Padre dijo que él sería mi anfitrión mientras esté aquí en Nueva York.

–Lo conozco de vista. – Respondió Kiba haciendo una mueca, a él tampoco le agradaba mucho que una de sus mejores amigas estuviese muy ligada a los Uchiha. - A veces frecuenta los mismos clubs que yo. Es el hermano mayor de Obito. – Obito Uchiha, sólo decir su nombre lo hizo reír levemente, pero su mirada se volvió sombrea y algo molesta. - …y primo de Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke, Obito? – Kiba se refería a éstas personas como si Hinata supiera de quien estaba hablando. - ¿Son amigos tuyos Kiba-kun?

–Obito sí. Sasuke, para nada. – Kiba puso cara de disgusto mientras el auto avanzaba cinco metros y volvía a detenerse. – Hay dos Uchiha en Manchester. Sasuke es uno de mis compañeros de curso, todo un imbécil. Tengo algunos talleres con Obito, está en el curso paralelo.

Hinata no era tonta. Sabía cómo eran las cosas en Nueva York. Aun así, consideraba de mal gusto hablar mal de alguien cuando no estaba presente, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. - No… no deberíamos estar chismeando sobre ellos.

–Relájate, es mejor que te lo advierta desde ya. – Kiba dejó escapar un bufido, no sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación pero había estado en su mente desde que la chica le dijera por teléfono que se tendría que quedar con los Uchiha hasta que terminaran las redecoraciones en la mansión Senju. – No quiero asustarte ni nada, pero presta atención Hinata.

– ¿Advertirme? – Todo era demasiado confuso. No entendía el motivo por el cual Kiba se volvía tan serio de la nada.

–Son cuatro Uchiha: Shisui, Obito, Itachi y Sasuke. Sasuke e Itachi son hermanos, siendo Itachi el hermano mayor. Shisui y Obito son sus primos. Shisui es de la misma edad que Itachi, son universitarios de último año. Shisui es relativamente decente, lo sé porque hace trabajo de caridad y a veces lo he visto ayudando en el mismo asilo donde trabajo con Akamaru y los ancianos. Obito es un tanto escandaloso y creo que tiene problemas a la vista de algún tipo pues siempre esta echándose gotas en los ojos. Aunque sea un cabeza dura y siempre este mintiendo me parece un buen tipo. Sus mentiras son bastante graciosas. – Kiba hacia trabajo de caridad llevando a Akamaru, su cachorro, a que jugara con los abuelitos del asilo. - Itachi es un sujeto bastante extraño, con una fama de ser un "rompecorazones", casi siempre está en alguna revista de la mano con la modelo del momento. A mí me parece bastante superficial. No puedo decirte más de ellos porque realmente no los conozco a fondo. No sé si Itachi sea un buen tipo o no, pero considerando quien es su hermano, lo dudo. – Kiba hizo una pausa y miró a Hinata con seriedad, casi se veía un poco amenazador mientras su perrito ladraba en el regazo de Hinata. - Pero Sasuke… Aléjate lo máximo que puedas de Sasuke Uchiha. Seremos compañeros de curso y es mejor que lo sepas desde ya.

– ¿Por qué? – Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos. No le gustaba chismear, pero la curiosidad le ganaba en la primera oportunidad que se presentaba. - ¿Tan malo es?

–Es peor que malo Hinata. – Kiba la miraba con completa seriedad. - Nunca he conocido a una mujer a quien haya conquistado ese Uchiha que luego no parezca completamente arrepentida de lo sucedido. – Kiba puso cara de repugnancia y rabia. - Les hace… cosas. Cosas horribles. – Apretó el volante, recordando las lágrimas de sus compañeras de curso que se enamoraban perdidamente de él, sólo para ser utilizadas y luego humilladas. - Es parte de su juego. Las usa y luego las desecha como basura. Y TODOS lo saben. Todos se enteran de quien fue la última conquista de ese Uchiha. Algunas se prestaban para eso y hasta se sentían orgullosas, al parecer las chicas de Manchester piensan que Sasuke es "atractivo". Para hasta las que se prestaban para sus estupideces luego terminaban completamente destruidas.

Hinata no estaba completamente ajena de cómo se vivían las relaciones en ese país. Tenía televisión, las series que mostraban se enfocaban principalmente en amigos que se acostaban entre sí y parecían no recordarlo al día siguiente, ¿Acaso era ahora malo ser promiscuo en ese país? - Pensé que en los Estados Unidos ese tipo de relaciones era normal… me refiero a… bueno… tener relaciones y luego pretender que nunca sucedió. – Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al decirlo de esa forma.

–Lo son, no te voy a mentir, las cosas en este país son raras. – Kiba volvió a bajar el rostro con un aire oscuro. - Pero no al nivel en que Sasuke se relaciona con mujeres. – El chico suspiró, Hinata nunca lo había visto tan irritado con alguien.

Kiba tenía un grandioso humor, siempre hacía reír a todos a su alrededor y era extremadamente sociable, por algo se habían hecho amigos a pesar de que ella hablaba menos que un ratoncito cuando era más niña. Realmente la cosa debía ser muy seria para que él le estuviese hablando de esa forma sobre Sasuke Uchiha. La idea de que hubiese alguien a quien Kiba detestara la puso en alerta

- En fin, ya estas advertida. – Inuzuka suspiró aliviado, se había sacado ese peso de encima. - Sé que no te atraen los sujetos como él, que eres una mujer honorable… sin mencionar a Neji, pero no está de más decírtelo.

–Muchas Gracias Kiba-kun. – Dijo Hinata con sinceridad. No entendía por qué su padre la metería en una guarida de lobos, pero tenía la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para saber tratar con sujetos como Sasuke Uchiha. – No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de inmiscuirme con alguien así.

Kiba atravesó la ciudad hasta llegar a Long Island, lugar en donde Shisui Uchiha estaba quedándose en la mansión de verano de los Uchiha. Lo primero que pensó Hinata al ver el lugar era que se trataba sin duda de algo monumental y no se equivocó. Todo el barrio consistía en mansión tras mansión, lugares demasiado magnos y a la vez hermosos. Todo era verde, lleno de arboles y flores. Suspiró pensando lo hermoso que era el país.

Pero sin duda la mansión donde se estaban quedando Shisui y Obito Uchiha era incluso más ostentosa que las mansiones que había visto por el camino. Cuando abrieron las rejas de la propiedad, atravesaron bajo grandes árboles, estatuas de mármol e incluso se podía divisar una pequeña laguna.

Hinata suspiró, nunca había visto un lugar así. Tuvieron que recorrer dos kilómetros sólo para llegar a la residencia principal, lugar en donde la estaba esperando en el pórtico un joven de cabellera negra y un tanto ondulada en las puntas, ojos oscuros pero amables y una seria mueca que se transformó en una sonrisa gentil apenas Hinata se bajó del automóvil de su amigo.

-Buenos días. – Dijo acercándose para abrirle la puerta con mucha casualidad pero al mismo tiempo un aire de caballerosidad, para la nada lo que ella se imaginó. – Usted debe ser la señorita Hyuga, ¿No?

– S-sí. – Respondió ella bajando del automóvil con Akamaru entre sus brazos.

– ¿Akamaru? – Preguntó sorprendido Shisui, revolviéndole el cabello en la cabeza al perro. Éste ladró juguetonamente mientras le lamía la mano. – Entonces, el que la condujo acá es… Kiba Inuzuka.

– ¿Qué tal Uchiha? – Preguntó Kiba abriendo la puerta de atrás de su automóvil para sacar las maletas de Hinata.

– Bien, disfrutando los últimos días del verano en la casa de verano. – Respondió mirando a Hinata fijamente. Shisui había escuchado rumores sobre que la heredera del clan Hyuga tenía bellas facciones, pero nunca la imaginó como el tipo de chica que se sonrojara tan sólo por acercarse a ella. - ¿Tuvo un buen viaje?

– S-sí… muchas gracias. – Respondió Hinata subiendo una mano a su mentón, mirando hacia el suelo con timidez.

Kiba comenzó a darles las maletas de la chica a los criados que se habían acercado al auto. Hinata quiso decir algo para que no se molestaran pero no le salían las palabras, parecían ahogarse en la mirada curiosa que le estaba dando Shisui Uchiha. Kiba levantó una ceja y se acercó a zancadas al lado de Hinata, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y sacudiéndola levemente como para sacarla de su mutismo.

– Más te vale cuidar bien de ella Uchiha. – Le dijo un tanto en broma un tanto amenazador. – Cualquier cosa llámame.

– Deja de exagerar, Inuzuka, ¿Qué le podría pasar para que tenga que irse? – Kiba conocía esa voz.

Atrás de Shisui aparecía el menor de los hermanos, su compañero de curso. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mueca de disgusto que rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa de diversión. Aun portaba esas ridículas gafas para protegerse los ojos bajo el agua y parecía estárselas arreglando sobre su frente.

– Como siempre, brillas por tu puntualidad. – Se burló Shisui. – Saluda a la señorita Hyuga.

– Perdón, es que… bueno... estaba en la piscina y me encontré con un gato perdido y me distraje buscando a su dueño. – Kiba rió, Obito nunca perdía la costumbre de culpar a los gatos cada vez que estaba atrasado. - ¡Que tal! – Dijo tomando la mano de Hinata y estrechándola con fuerza sacudiendo a la pobre de arriba abajo y haciendo que Akamaru casi se cayera de sus brazos. – Un gusto en conocerte, me llamo Obito. Espero que nos llevemos bien mientras estés aquí.

– El g-usto es..es mío, O-Obito-san. – La reacción del menor de los Uchiha la tomó tan desprevenida que no pudo evitar tartamudear.

– El tipo de sangre de Hinata es A, no es alérgica a nada. No le gustan los cangrejos ni los camarones para que no le estén dando mariscos y arroz como suelen hacerlo ustedes cada vez que ven a alguien japonés. – Hinata se puso azul ante el comentario de Kiba. – De hecho lo que más le gusta si no me equivoco con los rollos de canela, asegúrense de servirlos con té.

Obito subió una ceja y estuvo a punto de golpear a Kiba, ¿Qué se creía que eran? ¿Sus sirvientes? Aún más rara le pareció la reacción de la chica que estaba casi ahogándose.

– Ki..kiba-kun no-no es… necesario que… - Si hubiese dependido de Hinata hubiese querido que se la tragara la tierra, era tanta su vergüenza que se tapó la cara con sus manos.

– Descuida Inuzuka. – Dijo Shisui con amabilidad. – La trataremos como si estuviese en su propia casa.

– Bien Hinata, debo irme. Hana me está esperando en la veterinaria. – Dijo Kiba y Akamaru saltó de los brazos de la chica hasta el asiento del pasajero. – Recuerda lo que te dije, y llámame si pasa cualquier cosa. – Le dio un abrazo sincero a su amiga, al parecer se le estaban pegando las costumbres norteamericanas, pues en Japón nunca hubiese hecho eso. Shisui lo vio más bien como una forma de marcar su territorio frente a ellos dos pero no le prestó atención, como si él fuese a interesarse en alguien de la edad de Obito. – ¡Cuídenla eh!

Hinata vio partir el automóvil y se quedó parada junto a Shisui. Obito estaba bostezando ruidosamente, haciendo evidente a ambos que estaba aburrido de estar ahí. Shisui lo miró irritado y los tres entraron a la mansión.

Obito desapareció rápidamente después de eso. No tenía mucho interés en la joven Hyuga, sobre todo considerando que eran los últimos días del verano y sentía que Shisui le iba a dejar a Hinata a su cuidado por ser de la misma edad. Aún así, se despidió de ella cortésmente y la invitó a jugar X-box luego si estaba aburrida.

Shisui le pidió a Hinata que lo siguiera y le enseñó su cuarto en el segundo piso al final del corredor, excusándose porque su hermano tuviese tan poco tacto. Después de eso, la dejó refrescarse un poco imaginando que estaba completamente exhausta luego de un viaje tan largo. Hinata agradeció a su anfitrión, tomó un baño y finalmente durmió todo lo que quedaba del día y de la noche abrazada a su almohada.

No tenía idea de las sorpresas que la iban a estar esperando al día siguiente, seguramente de haberlo sabido habría llamado a Kiba para que la sacara de ahí.

Mientras Hinata dormía, hacía su aparición en el primer piso de la mansión alguien que Shisui conocía bastate bien y que incluso apreciaba tanto como un hermano.

–¿Tu en Long Island? – Preguntó Shisui recibiendo a su primo. - ¿Se congeló el mar o algo así?

-No precisamente. – Respondio Itachi Uchiha estrechando su mano en un gesto bastante fraternal. - ¿Ya llegó la señorita Hyuga?

– Con que de eso se trata… - Murmuró Shisui riendo. - ¿Qué pretendes hacerle a esa pobre chica, idiota?

– ¿Hacerle? – Preguntó Itachi un tanto ofendido. – Deberías saber que nunca le hago nada a una mujer que ella misma no me pida hacerle.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Un capitulo de transición pero sumamente necesario. Próximo capitulo se empiezan a mover las cartas de Itachi Uchiha xD Hay partes que tienen su grado de erotismo implicito... al estilo voy a revisar esta noche y dependiendo como anden las lecturas lo posteo mañana mismo, o el lunes no se xD  
><em>

_Por favor dejen un review para ver que opinan hasta ahora, prometo siempre contestarlos jajajaja._

_Se que los primeros dos capítulos fueron casi idénticos a la película/libro, pero paciencia, que de aquí en adelante no será así… El capitulo 2, esa escena, marca la pauta de todo lo que se tratará en el fic, por eso lo escribí de esa forma._

_**SYCC **Aun no defino que va a pasar en cuanto a parejas ^^ Itachi aun tiene su oportunidad *¬* / **DarkAmychan **Yo creo que el peor es Sasuke, pero Ino no se queda atrás. /** josyuchiha **Yo también envidio a Hinata T-T Neji saldrá más adelante, tener a Sasuke, Itachi y Neji juntos en estas instancias sería como una bomba atómica de tensión sexual. / **LovelessGirl-93** paciencia con Neji xD Aun no va a salir. Pero juro que cuando salga estalla todo. Opino igual, Itachi es lo máximo. / ** BubbleGumer** Sasori y Deidara van a aparecer pero a futuro, cuando vuelva a enfocarse la trama en Nueva York y no en Long Island. Gaara aparecería sólo si continúo esto hasta que entran a clase (prolongandose más de lo que planeo, eso depende de los lectores). / **Brujhah** De ahora en adelante se vuelve casi todo creación mía, siguiendo la línea principal. El próximo cap ya está escrito. / **Diminishing quarter** perdón pero Neji aun no aparecerá T-T Si Neji estuviese ahí se haría imposible que alguien se le acercara a Hinata. / **Bittersweet-Hyuchiha** Siento lo mismo que tu respecto a Itachi y Sasuke T-T Amo los dos pairings. / **Sucky** espero que no te desangres más adelante cuando todo suba de temperatura hahaha. I love you girl! _


	4. Capítulo 4: El Cuervo

**Recuerden, Para leer la versión No Censurada deben dirigirse a mi cuenta de DA cuyo link esta en mi perfil. Lo siento :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**EL CUERVO**

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

·

·

My Cherie Amour, lovely as a summer's day  
>My Cherie Amour, distant as the Milky Way<br>My Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore  
>You're the only girl my heart beats for<br>How I wish that you were mine

·

In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street  
>I've been near you, but you never notice me<br>My Cherie Amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore  
>That behind that little smile I wore<br>How I wish that you were mine

·  
>Maybe someday you'll see my face among the crowd<br>Maybe someday I'll share your little distant cloud  
>Oh, Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore<br>You're the only girl my heart beats for  
>How I wish that you were mine<p>

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>El día siguiente estuvo lleno de sorpresas para Hinata Hyuga. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que se dio cuenta era que no estaba en su habitación. Se tomó el pecho un tanto agitada sentándose de golpe sobre la cama sólo para recordar que todo estaba bien, que estaba en la mansión de los Uchiha… y lo seguiría estando hasta que terminaran de redecorar la casa que su padre había comprado en Nueva York. Salió de la cama y se dio cuenta que había un sobre en la mesa junto a la puerta con su nombre escrito en él. Extrañada lo abrió y leyó: "<em>Señorita Hyuga, la espero en la terraza para el desayuno. Shisui." <em>

Hinata miró el reloj en la pared preocupada. Tal vez hubiese dormido más de la cuenta. Pero eso no era así… eran las 9 de la mañana, una hora razonable para despertar.

Se metió a la ducha, se dio un baño rápido para sacarse ese leve sudor nocturno que perlaba su piel. Se secó el cabello, lo alisó con cuidado y se puso un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores lilas bordadas, ideal para el verano y el calor que hacía en ese lugar. Cuando se vio al espejo y se encontró lo suficientemente presentable bajó por las largas escaleras del lugar y buscó con cuidado la terraza.

Al principio le costó encontrarla, sobre todo porque por mucho que caminara no encontraba a nadie ahí. Era como si en todo ese lugar sólo viviera Shisui y Obito Uchiha. Sin embargo, su suerte cambió cuando entró a un salón con grandes ventanales y vio que había dos chicos sentados en él. Uno era Shisui Uchiha pero al otro no lo reconoció, suponiendo tal vez que sería un hermano por lo mucho que se parecía. Pero luego recordó que Kiba había mencionado un primo de la misma edad de Shisui. Entonces quien estaba sentado ahí, seguramente era Itachi Uchiha.

– Buenos días señorita Hinata. – Dijo Shisui poniéndose de pie de inmediato. El chico era realmente educado, lo cual hizo sonrojar levemente a Hinata que lo miraba con algo de timidez. – Se ve muy bonita el día de hoy. Espero que haya descansado lo suficiente después de un viaje tan agotador.

– Lo..lo hice. Su casa es muy acogedora señor Uchiha. Mu..muchas gracias. – Se sermoneó a sí misma en su mente por estar tartamudeando. No podía permitirse lucir débil antes esos hombres, todos ellos eran muy exitosos en todo lo que hacían. Su padre así lo había dicho. De esa forma, ella como la heredera de la familia Hyuga, tenía que mostrar carácter.

– Por favor, sólo llámeme Shisui. No nos separa tanta edad. – El joven le sonrió, era serio, pero también era encantador con aquellos modales. Entendió perfectamente lo que Kiba había dicho sobre esos chicos Uchiha, había algo en ellos que gritaba "peligro" pero al mismo tiempo era imposible sacarles los ojos de encima, como si esas finas facciones e impecables modales fueran un espectáculo a la vista. – Quiero presentarle a mi primo, me vino a visitar de sorpresa anoche y se quedó a dormir. Itachi, ella es la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata se quedó parada en el lugar donde estaba, viendo como el joven bajaba el periódico que leía y se acercaba a ella junto con Shisui. – Señorita Hyuga, es un placer conocerla. – Dijo Itachi Uchiha extendiendo su mano. Hinata la tomó y la estrechó con mucha vergüenza. Si era posible, Itachi Uchiha era aun más atractivo que su primo. Pero no era su físico lo que la avergonzaba, sino todo lo que Kiba había dicho de él. De una forma extraña, sintió que él sabía que habían estado chismeado tras sus espaldas. – He escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre usted y su honorable familia.

– También es un p-placer conocerlo. Por favor, llámeme Hinata – Respondió algo nerviosa.

Que encantador era ese joven… mucho mayor que ella pero había algo en sus ojos negros almendrados y sus gruesas pestañas que hacían difícil no sonrojar al mirarlo. Podría haber estado todo el día decidiendo cual de los dos era más atrayente a simple vista para escribírselo a su hermana. Claro, dicho pensamiento le pareció bastante tonto y superficial, alejándolo de su mente con un suspiro. Sí, eran apuestos, ambos… pero sus modales los hacían aun más interesantes desde su perspectiva.

– Lo siento Shisui-kun, estuve b-buscando la terraza y no p-pude encontrarla. Me imagino que ya habrán tomado desayuno. Lo siento mucho. – Volvió a repetir para hacer una profunda reverencia.

Shisui e Itachi se miraron de reojo, ambos encontrando su educación completamente adorable.

– No lo hemos hecho, estábamos esperándola. – Respondió Shisui riendo casualmente. - Deberá disculpar la ausencia de Obito, suele dormir hasta bien pasado el medio día cuando no tiene clases y no hay quien lo despierte. –El joven suspiró, abnegando. Obito era un caso perdido a sus ojos. – Se que le agradan los rollos de canela, pero quisimos sorprenderla con algo nuevo. Espero que le gusten los panqueques, Itachi y yo los preparamos.

Hinata se sintió sorprendida de ello. Ahí frente a ella había dos Uchiha, de los famosos Uchiha de los que hablaba su padre. ¿Por qué cocinaban con todo el staff de personas que había visto el día anterior? De seguro tenían un chef y muchos sirvientes que les ayudaran con cosas como esa. Personalmente, los Hyuga no utilizaban tantos criados, solían turnarse para cocinar entre ella, Hanabi y Neji… pero las cosas eran muy distintas en Japón.

– ¿Ustedes cocinaron? – Preguntó Hinata separando levemente los labios y exhalando en admiración. Nunca pensó que los Uchiha fuesen tan "normales".

·

·

·

·

·

Cuando Itachi vio a la chica entrar en la habitación sonrió por dentro. Era mucho más bella de lo que aparecía en la fotografía de la revista y en todas las otras tantas fotografías que había visto en internet. Tenía suerte que cada vez que le ponía el ojo en serio a una mujer se tratase de alguien que valiese la pena, o quizás, tenía muy buen gusto. Se pudo imaginar en ese preciso instante haciéndole desayuno para llevárselo a la cama el resto de su vida. El pensamiento no le molestó, esa mujer era todo un trofeo y él era lo suficientemente maduro para admitir ese tipo de cosas, sin importar lo mucho que Shisui se había burlado de él por mostrarse interesado en alguien tan joven.

De partida, los Hyuga tenían los ojos más extraños de todo el mundo, un color lavanda claro, un rasgo genético que sólo corría en esa familia. Se decía que habían sido bendecido por los dioses y eran venerados como tales en la región de Japón en donde vivían (O así leyó en wikipedia). Pero eso no era todo, sus delicadas facciones eran exquisitas y ver a una chica con un cuerpo saludable y curvilíneo le llamó placenteramente la atención. Estaba aburrido de bulímicas y anoréxicas que sólo pedían ensaladas cuando las sacaba a comer. ¿Por qué las mujeres pensaban que a los hombres les atraían los sacos de huesos? No había nada mejor que una chica rellena en las partes adecuadas y Hinata Hyuga cumplía con ese canon.

La joven era adorable, parecía una caricatura sacada de algún libro. Su sonrojo por ver que ambos primos habían cocinado era encantador. Itachi había leído tanto de cultura japonesa que sabía que en el sector de Japón donde ella vivía aun se mantenían ciertas tradiciones, seguramente que un hombre cocinara no era una de ellas.

– Debe parecerle raro que dos hombres cocinen. – Dijo Itachi con seriedad. – Queríamos hacer algo especial para conmemorar su estadía. – Apenas una mueca que se podría describir como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, pero al menos Hinata lo tomó como un gesto de amabilidad.

Itachi estaba seguro que aquello lo pondría justo en el lugar donde quería estar, un lugar en que Hinata Hyuga no los viera como niñitos mimados que jugaban con sus tarjetas de créditos y acciones de la bolsa, sino como universitarios comunes y corrientes que vivían en casas extraordinariamente bellas pero que podían cocinar y servirse por sí mismo lo que comían.

Shisui sonrió. Le parecía de lo más gracioso la forma en que Itachi comenzaba su partida en ese nuevo juego. La conversación que ambos habían tenido la noche anterior resonaba ahora en su mente al ver la forma en que actuaba frente a ella.

·

·

·

–_¿Te das cuenta que esa chica es de la edad de Sasuke? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja mientras ambos jugaban pool en el salón de juegos. - Ni si quiera puede beber aún._

–_Su edad no me molesta. – Respondió Itachi golpeando la bola 5 haciendo que al mismo tiempo la 6, 7 y 8 entraran en los agujeros. – Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarla._

–_Itachi, esa chica es dulce. No se parece en nada a las arpías de la zona. – Shisui frunció el ceño destapando otra corona y dándole un sorbo. Itachi le acababa de empatar la ronda. – No pierdas el tiempo intentando conquistarla, no va a caer. Las cosas son distintas en Japón. Además, tú mismo dijiste, no le atrae ninguna de tus cualidades. Y para mejorar las cosas tu padre me dijo que si jodían con ella iba a descargar su ira en mí. No en ustedes, en mí. Creo que ya se rindió con disciplinarlos a ustedes tres._

–_No tengo intensiones de lastimarla Shisui. - respondió con frialdad, jugando con el taco. – Ella es el primer desafió serio que tengo en años._

_Shisui soltó un bufido, odiaba la forma en que su primo lo decía pero era cierto. Todo, absolutamente todo, se le daba siempre con facilidad a Itachi, era un prodigio, una de esas personas que jamás se han esforzado en la vida para lograr algo porque de alguna manera nacen siendo buenos en todo lo que hacen. Pero esta vez… había algo frente a Itachi que si parecía ser difícil de lograr y era normal que aquello lo intrigara. _

–_¿Cuándo vas a madurar? … a veces actúas tan infantilmente como Sasuke. _

– _No me insultes de esa forma. – Respondió Itachi mirándolo con frialdad. Por mucho que Itachi quisiera a Sasuke, todos en esa familia sabían que era un caso perdido. - De hecho, quiero pedirte ayuda. _

– _¿Tú? ¿Pedirme ayuda a mí? – Shisui volvió a levantar una ceja, pero esta vez fue mucho más exagerado en ello. - ¿Qué bicho te picó? _

– _Hinata Hyuga es similar al tipo de jóvenes que frecuentas. – Itachi miró fijamente a su primo con seriedad. - Es tu tipo de persona. ¿Cómo se conquista a una señorita así? _

– _Siendo tu mismo, lo cual, no va a resultar en tu caso. Tu mismo lo dijiste, no le atrae nada de lo que representas y dudo que si viera el tipo de persona que eres le agradases más. Sabes que te quiero Itachi, pero ambos sabemos que has hecho cosas bastante estúpidas cuando se trata de mujeres. – Shisui se rió y se preparó para golpear una bola más. _

– _Lo sé. – Itachi le dio un sorbo a su botella con agua. - Y también las has hecho tú, ¿No? _

_Shisui volvió a quejarse, suspirando. Era cierto, ambos habían jugado con los sentimientos de las personas cuando estaban en Manchester. Itachi seguía siendo nombrado allá como si aún estuviese en la secundaria. Lo habían hecho de manera sutil y con clase, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que habían realizado cosas horribles sin que nadie se diera cuenta ni que recibieran un castigo por ello._

_¿Cuántas personas que se amaban habían separado? ¿Cuántas chicas habían enamorado sólo para cambiarlas por sus mejores amigas? ¿Cuántas hermanas habían sacado en citas dobles para terminar viendo si podían cambiar de pareja antes de que terminara la velada sin que ellas se ofendieran? ¿Cuántas amistades habían roto para siempre? ¿Y todo para qué?... Para ver hasta qué punto eran capaces de joder con la vida de los demás. Eso los divertía. _

_Pero la universidad los había cambiado, relativamente. Sabía que Itachi sólo se involucraba con mujeres que le interesaran y lo mismo él._

_- Está bien. Te ayudaré. – Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con una sonrisa. Itachi sabía lo que le iba a decir a continuación. - Pero quiero el número de teléfono de Anko Mitarashi a cambio._

–_Hecho. – Respondió Itachi sin inmutarse. _

_·_

_·_

_·_

Shisui le permitió a Itachi quedarse ahí por el tiempo que Hinata se hospedara con él, con la simple condición de que no la hiriera ni jugara con sus sentimientos, que si realmente iba a destruir la relación que esa chica parecía tener con otro de los Hyuga, que lo hiciera porque de verdad la deseaba, no para desfilarla por Nueva York como un trofeo, después de todo, muchos millones de dólares estaban en juego con las transacciones entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga.

Itachi había meditado en las palabras de Shisui, había decidido conocer a Hinata y hacer que ella confiara en él antes de definir su plan de acción. Sin embargo, ahí frente a ella con la boca casi abierta porque ellos hubiesen preparado el desayuno, Itachi sabía lo que acababa de hacer y exactamente lo que quería. Deseaba a esa chica, no necesitaba verla ni hablar con ella nuevamente para poder decidirse.

Su primer movimiento había sido bastante sencillo pero digno de la reputación de Itachi Uchiha.

En primer lugar, le había mostrado a Hinata Hyuga que ellos eran personas sencillas y humildes, no snobs, que no necesitaban sirvientes que hicieran todo por ellos, más bien, eran independientes y que la vida llena de lujos no les llamaba la atención. Después de todo, Hinata había escrito en su manifiesto en Vogue que a ella no le atraía ni el dinero, ni lo físico ni lo famoso o popular de una persona. Tenía que comenzar demostrándole que él era más que sólo dinero.

– A pesar de que no lo parezca, Itachi es un gran cocinero señorita Hinata. – Shisui se rió abriendo las puertas de vidrio que llevaban a la terraza. Para sus adentros Itachi pensó que un Uchiha era bueno en todo lo que hacía (Con la excepción de Obito), pero le pareció que soltar un comentario así lo haría lucir pretencioso frente a ella y Shisui estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por dejarlo bien frente a la joven. - ¡Vamos a comer afuera! El día esta ideal.

Itachi le extendió el brazo para que Hinata lo tomara. La chica enrojeció aun más. ¿Por qué esos dos jóvenes lograban ponerla tan nerviosa? Se sentía como un conejo entre dos lobos. - ¿Nos acompaña? - Le preguntó Itachi seriamente sin darse cuenta que su actitud más que hacer que Hinata se derritiera, la estaba desconcertando.

– S..sí. – Susurró ella poniendo con delicadeza su mano en el brazo de Itachi para que él la escoltara.

Su gesto le pareció demasiado galante, tal como la trataba Neji en Japón cuando la guiaba a algún lugar especial. Suspiró pesadamente recordando a su novio, suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por Itachi que sonrió por dentro sin imaginarse que no había sido una exhalación dedicada a él.

La mesa de vidrio del patio se veía muy, muy sencilla. Había un florero con margaritas y rosas blancas, un jarrón con jugo de naranja, panqueques en un plato y jarabe. Hinata se sorprendió de ello. Para todos los lujos que había en esa casa sin duda comían de forma muy normal.

– Qué bonita casa tiene, Shisui-kun. – Dijo Hinata mientras Itachi corría el asiento hacia atrás para que ella se sentara. – Muchas gracias, I…Itachi-kun.

Itachi le sonrió sin decir nada, lo cual la hizo ruborizar aun más. ¿Qué tenía ese joven que la hacía sentirse tan intimidada? Estaba tartamudeando y odiaba eso. Se había dicho que iba a mostrar confianza y delicadeza frente a esos Uchiha, pero hasta ahora sólo había demostrado lo torpe que era.

– ¿Le gusta? Me alegro, ha permanecido en nuestra familia por más de cien años. – Respondió Shisui mientras le servía un poco de jugo sin preguntarle si quería o no. – Por lo general esto es muy tranquilo, a menos que venga Sasuke.

Itachi pateó la silla de Shisui. El gesto no pasó desarvertido por Shisui. Mencionar a la oveja negra de la familia no era ventajoso cuando Itachi quería mostrarse como una persona normal ante ella.

-¿Sa..Sasuke? – Preguntó Hinata con un poco más de curiosidad que de costumbre. Tanto Shisui como Itachi se percataron que no era la primera vez que Hinata Hyuga escuchaba ese nombre por la mueca que había puesto.

– Mi tonto hermano menor. – Itachi suspiró. – Si se une a Manchester este inicio de año señorita Hyuga, creo que él será su compañero. Tienen la misma edad.

– Ya… ya veo. – Dijo Hinata tomando un sorbo de su jugo. - ¿Él…él viene mucho para acá? – La mera idea de encontrarse con el infame Sasuke le ponía los pelos de punta.

– No realmente. –Respondió Shisui. – Esta casa sólo se ocupa en verano y por lo general Sasuke no pasa el verano en Nueva York. Prefiere el verano Europeo.

Hinata se sirvió un panqueque con arándanos y otro con chispas de chocolate. Itachi le sugirió que le pusiera jarabe encima y ella lo hizo. Hizo varios ruidos de "esta delicioso" mientras que Shisui sonreía mirándola atontado. Era extraño ver a una mujer comer en eventos sociales, se notaba en ello lo diferente que eran las cosas en Japón o tal vez, lo diferente que era Hinata Hyuga a cualquier joven que conocieran.

– ¿Tiene planes para el día de hoy señorita Hyuga? – Preguntó de pronto Itachi, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

– Pen..pensaba leer un poco para…para mejorar mi ingles. Tengo que dar… el…el examen de ad-admisión a Manchester el próximo lunes. – Admitió Hinata con vergüenza. – No quiero que p-padre se moleste si me va a mal sólo porque aun no domino p-por completo el idioma.

– ¿Mejorar su inglés? – preguntó Shisui con una sonrisa mientras le daba un bocado a su panqueque. - Disculpe que lo diga, pero no lo necesita. Habla casi como si fuera nativa de la zona.

– Debo darle la razón a mi primo. – Admitió Itachi cortando un pedazo de su panqueque. Hinata mantenía su mirada fija en la forma en que sus manos se movían como si estuviese realizando una cirugía en vez de comiendo. Hasta en esos gestos se notaba la clase de Itachi Uchiha. - Aunque, puedo ayudarla a practicarlo si usted me lo permite.

–¿De.. de verdad? – Preguntó Hinata sonriendo con timidez mientras jugaba con sus dedos bajo la mesa. - No me gustaría abusar de su hospitalidad. – Un rubor rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

– ¡No se preocupe por eso señorita Hyuga! – Dijo Shisui alegremente. – Conozco a mi primo, si no quisiera enseñarle no se lo habría ofrecido. Además es la persona más inteligente de esta familia. Con su ayuda jamás reprobaría su examen de admisión.

– Mu..Muchas gracias. – Murmuró Hinata haciendo una reverencia. – D-de verdad, lo agradezco.

Shisui e Itachi se miraron con complicidad. Shisui sonrió disimuladamente cubriendo su boca con el vaso, entiendo que dijera lo que dijera, su primo ya se había decidido. Observar a esa chica sólo se comparaba a observar a un gatito recién nacido que perseguía una bola de estambre sin conocer el motivo. Hinata Hyuga era inteligente, suave, bella y educada. Había sido criada con mucho más dinero a su alrededor que ellos dos, pero al mismo tiempo sus pies estaban completamente puestos sobre la tierra. Su humildad llegaba a ser sobrecogedora y sus largas pestañas podrían haber hecho a cualquiera suspirar pensando en ella.

El único problema era el famoso novio: Neji Hyuga. Itachi lo tenía claro y para Shisui era divertido ver qué se le ocurriría a su primo para poder deshacerse de él. Una chica así, por muy inocente y tímida que se viera, no era el tipo de persona que abandonaba su corazón de un momento a otro sólo por un par de sonrisas y una invitación a estudiar. Itachi tendría que averiguar rápido que podía ofrecerle que Neji Hyuga no tuviese y eso sólo se podía lograr si estaba cerca de ella, pero sin estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella sólo lo viera como un amigo… si cruzaba esa línea estaba perdido. No tenía mucho tiempo.

– Bueno, lamento informarles que debo dejarlos. – Dijo Shisui parándose de la mesa mientras Hinata reía de alguna cosa que Itachi estaba diciendo. – El asilo de ancianos me espera.

– ¿Usted ayuda en un asilo, Shisui-kun? – Preguntó Hinata con asombro. Sabía que Kiba también lo hacía y le parecía admirable que un chico de clase alta se sintiera obligado a ayudar a los ancianos de su comunidad. – Eso es muy noble de su parte.

–Es deber de los Uchiha devolver a nuestra comunidad. – Le indicó el chico guiñándole un ojo mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de jugo de naranja de un sorbo. - Somos afortunados por todo lo que tenemos y debemos asegurarnos de poder ayudar a quienes lo necesitan también.

– Shisui es todo un filántropo. – Dijo Itachi seriamente cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Por un segundo se le olvidó que Hinata admiraba ese tipo de cosas y su tono pareció casi burlesco.

– Yo pienso que aquello es admirable Shisui-kun. – Indicó Hinata incómoda por la actitud de Itachi. - ¿Necesita ayuda? Me encantaría poder asistirlo en lo que sea que necesite en su labor social.

– ¡Claro! Tal vez... – Exclamó Shisui, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que Itachi le estaba dando y tragó saliva. No podía llevarse a Hinata Hyuga de ahí, Itachi quería pasar tiempo con ella a solas. – Tal vez algún día… je. – Les hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y comenzó a retirarse de la terraza. – Itachi, el día está realmente hermoso, ¿Por qué no llevas a la señorita Hyuga a cabalgar? Pensaba hacerlo yo, pero no creo que vuelva muy temprano.

– No… no quiero molestar. – Comenzó Hinata poniéndose roja, moviendo las manos hacia adelante con nerviosismo. – No soy buena ca..cabalgando.

– Estoy seguro que podemos solucionar eso juntos. – Finalizó Itachi mientras su primo entraba de vuelta a la mansión y cerraba la puerta de la terraza atrás de él. – Cabalgo desde temprana edad. Sería un honor enseñarle.

– Sé cabalgar, es..es sólo que… - Hinata se ponía cada vez más roja. – Hace un tiempo me caí de un caballo y desde entonces me da miedo subirme a ellos.

-¿Quiere superar ese miedo? – Le preguntó Itachi serio. – Si es así, sígame.

Hinata observó como se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por la terraza bajando por unas escaleras de piedra que conducían a la parte trasera de la mansión. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintiendo que todo aquello podía ser peligroso, no sólo porque le temía a los caballos sino porque había algo en Itachi Uchiha que le causaba un cierto temor y estando sola con él estaba casi segura que lo único que haría sería el ridículo, tartamudeando, enrojeciendo, balbuceando cosas sin que se le entendiera.

Se puso de pie, era de mala educación dejarlo irse sin ella. Al menos le podía decir que no por el camino, pero por más que lo intentó en su mente la idea de rechazarle algo a ese joven le resultaba imposible. ¿Tal vez eran sus ojos? Lucían realmente amenazadores, como si no estuviesen acostumbrados a escuchar una negativa.

Entraron a los corrales e Itachi se desenvolvió dentro del lugar haciendo honor a lo que había dicho. Parecía realmente saber sobre equinos.

– Itachi-kun, d-de v-verdad… - Hinata estaba tartamudeando. Ese joven la hacía tartamudear y sabía que eso no era nada bueno. No podía creer que hubiese alguien que la pusiera nerviosa de esa forma. - …no creo e-estar vestida para m-montar.

– Eso es lo de menos, señorita Hyuga. – Respondió Itachi sin mirarla, abriendo uno de los corrales y sacando un caballo por las riendas.

– Hinata. – Lo corrigió la chica con timidez. – No tiene que..que llamarme señorita Hyuga todo el tiempo, Hinata es..está bien.

–Hinata-san. – Se corrigió volteándose a observarla. Su mirada era tan penetrante que sentía que se podía ahogar en esas orbes negras. - ¿Así se le llaman a las jovenes en Japón, no?

– S..sí, pero no tiene que.. – Comenzó a decir Hinata.

Pero Itachi la interrumpió de inmediato. - Insisto. – Dijo acercándose a ella, la proximidad la hizo sonrojar. Estaban tan cerca que Hinata tuvo el instinto de dar un paso atrás, pero se vio acorralada. Si hacía eso, se vería como una tonta frente a alguien que sólo quería divertirla, pero esos segundos en que la miraba sin decir nada, sólo acrecentaban el rubor de sus mejillas. Itachi lo notó y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo por ello. - No me gustaría que estuviese incómoda cerca de mí.

¿Por qué Kiba no le había advertido alejarse también de Itachi Uchiha? Era completamente encantador y sentía que de alguna forma, esos ojos estaban intentando embobarla aunque nada más en él lo delatara.

- Us..usted no me pone…incómoda. – Respondió Hinata en un murmullo mirando hacia el costado.

Se sintió culpable de algún modo por estar tan cerca de otro hombre. Su corazón tenía dueño, estaba enamorada de Neji y nada cambiaría eso. Estaba actuando de forma tonta, sólo necesitó recordar los labios de su primo para olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa.

Itachi sintió que sus palabras eran un desafío. Nunca había conocido a una chica que no se pusiera completamente nerviosa estando a solas con él. Pero Hinata Hyuga más que nerviosa parecía incómoda con su presencia. Eso le molestaba. Y mucho. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido, excitado con esa barrera de cortesía que la joven Hyuga ponía entre ambos.

- Eso me alegra. - Mintió intentando esconder su mueca de disgusto. - ¿Sabe ensillar un caballo Hinata-san? – Le preguntó alejándose de ella y abriendo una puerta de un gabinete en la cual sacó una montura.

– N..no. – Dijo la chica mirando la piel café del animal, pasando sus dedos despreocupadamente por su pelaje. Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que se sentiría tener esas delicadas y pequeñas manos recorriendo su propio cuerpo. - Es muy bonito, ¿Cómo se llama?

– _Radamantis.__–_ Respondió Itachi un tanto extrañado de que Hinata Hyuga pareciera interesada en algo tan trivial. – Es el caballo de Sasuke.

-Como el hijo de Zeus y Europa… - Itachi la miró extrañado, le sorprendió gratamente que alguien que era japonesa supiera mitología griega. - ¿Él también monta? – Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, tomando una escobilla del estante y comenzando a cepillar al animal tal como lo hacía Itachi.

– No realmente. – respondió el joven mientras dejaba de lado el cepillado para comenzar a ensillar al animal. – Es el caballo con que juega polo. Todos jugamos polo. Sasuke sólo lo utiliza cuando los Uchiha se enfrentan a otro equipo. Obito, Shisui, Sasuke y yo … representamos a la familia. – Itachi se sintió extrañamente tonto por decir que eran un equipo. Hinata Hyuga no necesitaba saber esas cosas, ¿Por qué se las estaba diciendo?

-¿Y su caballo, Itachi-kun?– Preguntó con curiosidad.

–Mi caballo es ese que está ahí, el potro negro. Es un pura sangre árabe. – Le respondió sin mirar hacia aquella dirección. – Se llama _Crow_. Sólo yo puedo montarlo. Si alguien más se sube en él usualmente los bota. Los pura sangre suelen ser muy nerviosos y quisquillosos… Por eso prefiero ocupar el de Sasuke si vamos a montar juntos.

– ¿Juntos? – Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y agradeció que Itachi no estuviese mirándola pues sus mejillas le llegaron a arder.

– ¿Hay un problema con ello? – Le preguntó Itachi observándola con seriedad. Le divertía que de pronto la chica se hubiese vuelto tan tímida cuando hacía sólo un momento le había dicho que no la incomodaba. – Lo siento, pensé que cabalgar conmigo la haría sentir más segura. Le prometo que no la dejaré caer.

Toda esa capa de hielo que se había puesto a su alrededor cuando pensó en Neji se derritió con la mirada que el chico le había dado. Le sonrió suavemente extendiendo su mano en su dirección. Hinata la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces sintiéndose de inmediato culpable por hacerlo.

- …No quiero ser una molestia.

– No lo es, Hinata-san. – Respondió Itachi acercándose a ella.

Hinata no entendía porque se estaba tomando la confianza de moverse tan de la nada hacia ella, su cercanía la ponía en alerta, como si en cualquier momento ella pudiese hacer algo impropio de una señorita dándole a entender algo errado. Sin embargo, cuando Itachi puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura su corazón se detubo y sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba. La joven pensó que iba a morir, quedando completamente estática. ¿Por qué de la nada la estaba tomando así? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latiendo de esa forma sin poder si quiera pestañar? Itachi la miraba con tanta intensidad y tenía su cuerpo tan cerca de ella, que sintió escalofríos.

– A la cuenta de tres, la levantaré para que se suba al caballo. – Itachi se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, la cara de espanto de la señorita Hyuga era mucho mejor que su timidez. - No tenga miedo, me subiré inmediatamente atrás de usted. ¿Está bien?

Hinata sólo asintió bajando la mirada. Era tan perfectamente caballeroso… y ella había tenido una mala impresión de él cuando la tocó de esa forma. ¡Por supuesto que sólo quería levantarla para ponerla sobre el caballo! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Era una tonta por pensar que un caballero como él tendría malas intenciones con ella!

– Uno… dos… - Sus manos la apretaron y sintió escalofríos nuevamente. – Tres… Arriba.

No tuvo que hacer mucho para quedar sentada de costado sobre el caballo. _Radamantis _ni si quiera se movió, haciendo muy sencillo para Itachi subirse atrás de Hinata. La chica movió sus piernas y agradeció haberse puesto patas bajo el vestido. Aun así, percibir el pecho de Itachi contra su espalda la hizo sentirse tan intimidada que comenzó a tiritar levemente.

– ¿Tiene miedo? – Le preguntó el joven al oído, haciendo que las campanas de alerta sonaran nuevamente en su mente.

Itachi podía percibir que ella estaba tiritando. Aquello lo hacía sentir incluso más satisfecho. Tenía que manejar muy bien las cosas para que siguieran saliendo tan suavemente como hasta ese momento. No podía arriesgarse a ser "él" pues como Shisui había indicado, las chicas como Hinata Hyuga no se sentían atraídas por tipos como él, más bien les huían.

–N-no. – Respondió ella susurrando, mirando hacia abajo. Sentía que toda su cara le ardía y se odió por lo temblorosa que había salido su voz.

Itachi pasó sus manos bajo los brazos de Hinata y tomó las riendas, haciendo que el caballo se comenzara a mover y salieron de esa forma del establo. El equino se movía lentamente, empujando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Hinata inhaló intentando poner bajo control la vergüenza que sentía al estar tan cerca de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

– ¿Quiere tomar usted las riendas? – Preguntó Itachi rozando una de las manos de Hinata con el pulgar.

–N-no… estoy bien así.

Hinata pretendió que aquel roce no había significado nada, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era sólo su imaginación. Itachi Uchiha estaba… ¿Coqueteándole? Eso era imposible, era tan indiferente y refinado, demasiado caballeroso para algo así. Realmente quería creer que ese joven tenía buenas intenciones con ella, que no era un sujeto vil como su hermano menor, pero le daba señales raras todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué…qué estudia usted Itachi-kun? – Le preguntó Hinata. Era lo primero que se le había venido en mente para romper ese silencio en que podía casi sentir la respiración de Itachi sobre su cuello.

–Economía. – Respondió para luego soltar un suspiro. Itachi se quedó en silencio algunos momentos después de eso y Hinata tampoco dijo nada. – Aburrido, lo sé.

–Yo…yo no es-estaba pensando e-eso. – confesó Hinata. Lo que le llamó la atención más que nada es que un chico como él que tenía el mundo entre sus manos se dedicara a aprender algo que él mismo consideraba aburrido en vez de decidirse a hacer cosas que le llamasen la atención. - ¿Usted c-cree que es a-aburrido?

–Creo que es bastante predecible. – Respondió Itachi con sinceridad. - El hijo de uno de los mayores accionistas de Nueva York, estudia economía para seguir los pasos de su padre. Es una historia que ya se ha escrito antes.

–No le gusta lo que está estudiando. – Susurró Hinata sintiendo lástima por él. Aunque podía entenderlo.

–No realmente, pero no se puede discutir con mi padre cuando algo le entra en la cabeza.

_Time out_. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo ese tipo de cosas con Hinata Hyuga? Todo aquello era algo que ni si quiera le hablaba a sus amigos más cercanos, era patético que estuviesen discutiendo sobre lo que él quería de la vida en ese momento en que realmente a quien quería conocer era a ella.

– Debo estarla aburriendo con este asunto. – Tenía que cambiar el tema. No podía mostrarse como un frustrado ante los ojos de quien quería impresionar. - ¿Por qué no me habla un poco más de usted?

–N-no me aburre, para nada. – Respondió Hinata volteándose levemente y sonriéndose con compasión. - Lo entiendo Itachi-kun. No sabe cómo.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Itachi mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso de _Radamantis _y comenzaban a galopar en ese sendero del bosque. - ¿Su padre también es así?

–Sí. Tiene grandes expectativas para t-todos en la familia. Neji va a estudiar este año en Londres, lo a-aceptaron… en Oxford… todos dicen que es el prodigio más deslumbrante en la familia en más de 50 años. – Las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron al pensar en su amado primo, pero Itachi se tensó, estaba hablando de su infame novio, ¿Frente a él?... ¿Acaso realmente no lo veía como una amenaza a esa relación?

Apretó las riendas. ¿Quién se creía que era esa Hinata Hyuga? Llevaban más de una hora juntos, conversando, minutos en los cuales había sido completamente _encantador_ y ni si quiera tenía la cortesía de no nombrar a su novio. No podía caberle en la cabeza que a esa chica de verdad él no le atrajese en lo más mínimo. Tal vez Shisui tuviese razón y para él fuese imposible llamarle la anteción, pero se negaba a si quiera considerar eso como una opción.

No importaba. Ese pequeño comentario del famoso Neji tenía sus puntos a favor: ya sabía algo que él tenía y ese tal Neji no, **_ventaja de ubicación_**. Mientras estuviese en Europa, él estaba en Nueva York, con su novia. No podía competir contra eso a menos que Hinata Hyuga se le escapase a Londres y de ser necesario la seguiría hasta allá. Cuando un Uchiha ponía el ojo en algo, no se detenía hasta obtenerlo.

– Mi hermana menor, Hanabi, es bastante inteligente. Ha-habla más de siete idioma y es la mejor alumna de la clase… puede tocar tres instrumentos y a-además es experta en artes marciales… - Hinata suspiró dejando escapar una suave risita. –Creo que yo soy la mayor decepción de mi padre.

–Tengo serias dudas sobre eso.– Contestó Itachi con frialdad. - ¿Quiere que yo crea que usted, Hinata-san, podría decepcionar a alguien? Mírese, es la epifanía de la perfección. – Itachi acercó sus labios al cuello de Hinata para susurrarle. – Me cuesta creer que alguien no pueda ver eso.

Los bellos de la nuca de Hinata se encresparon. Sentir su susurro era tan extraño, le provocaba una sensación de nerviosismo en el estómago, sin mencionar que la cercanía con su cuerpo era algo que podría terminar aturdiéndola si se lo permitía. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de otra persona, en general en Japón todos mantenían una distancia formal con los demás, era un signo de educación y respeto.

– Mi padre me advirtió que mientras estuviera aquí, observara y aprendiera todo lo que pudiese, que p-permaneciera callada a menos que alguno de ustedes me hablara. – Hinata se quedó callada un instante. - Usted dice eso porque n-no me conoce. Sólo e-esta destacando la única c-cualidad que hasta ahora ha podido observar en mí…

Hinata suspiró y bajó levemente el rosto. Por su parte, Itachi sintió que le acababan de dar un golpe en el estómago. ¿Había rechazado su complemento y lo había llamado superficial todo en una oración? No podía creerlo… por un instante, se quedó sin palabras.

–Ya veo. – Respondió con antipatía, la idea de que un hombre tan poderoso como Hiashi Hyuga mandara a su hija mayor a 'aprender' con ellos le parecía de lo más ofensiva, aunque tal vez, su pequeña princesa aprendiera cosas completamente distintas con él de lo que se hubiese esperado. – La he ofendido, le pido disculpas por ello.

De pronto ese coqueteo implícito que estaba intentando en ella le pareció completamente inútil. Tenía que actuar y rápido. ¿Qué hubiese dicho el idiota de su primo? –Lo que dije fue porque he leído su manuscrito en Vogue y me pareció muy sincero. – Bien, iba a ser _él mismo_. Esa era la única cosa que le quedaba para salvar cara después de que lo llamara superficial con palabras educadas. - Si vine a este lugar a conocerla fue precisamente porque nunca había tratado con alguien como usted. Las personas se fijan en detalles frívolos todo el tiempo en esta ciudad; ¿Cuánto dinero tiene? ¿Qué tan atractivo es? ¿Qué tan exitoso es en la vida? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? … Yo también he caído constantemente en eso. - Tomó las riendas y detuvo al caballo. Suspiró pesadamente, decir las cosas de esa manera podía resultar agotador pero refrescante al mismo tiempo. No aproximarse a ella con una estrategia de juego, sino, simplemente decir lo que había en su cabeza. - Al ser hijo de mi padre siempre se me ha clasificado como una especie de estereotipo, Itachi Uchiha, el _galán_, Itachi Uchiha, _la leyenda_, Itachi Uchiha, _el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha_… me ven como una persona que sólo se involucra con gente famosa, bella o adinerada. Pero se equivocan, cada una de las jóvenes con quien he mantenido relaciones tenía algo especial que las destacaba del resto. – Era difícil admitirlo de esa forma, pero era cierto. De lo contrario, ¿Para qué habría gastado su tiempo en seducirlas? - Pensé que había encontrado a una persona distinta a todo el resto en usted, tal vez a alguien que se pareciera un poco a mí, no por la forma en que pensamos, sino en la forma en que actuamos. Pero si realmente cree que soy superficial, dígamelo y me iré en este momento para que mi presencia no la siga ofendiendo.

- No..no qui..quise.. yo… - Hinata no podía articular una respuesta. – a mi… me pareció que… que… I..Itachi-kun… yo… Yo sólo es-espero no importunarlos. No…no quería… que usted..usted pensara…

–Si fuera un importuno, no estaría pasando mi día con usted. Créalo o no, también tengo otras cosas que hacer. Pero quería conocerla, aquello me pareció más importante. – Respondió Itachi con suavidad y frialdad al mismo tiempo. Parecía no alterarse con nada, como si realmente tuviese los nervios de acero. Hinata envidió esa cualidad. - Y si no es molestia, me gustaría seguir conociéndola. No le estoy mintiendo cuando digo que creo que tenemos más en común de lo que piensa.

Hinata sonrió agachando levemente la cabeza. Itachi tal vez era inmutable y frío, pero… la forma en que decía las cosas lo hacían ver refinado y muy caballeroso, tanto como cualquier otro hombre con el que ella se hubiese criado.

De forma bastante inocente, movió una mecha de su cabellera que estaba molestándole y la puso atrás de su oreja. El movimiento simplemente mató a Itachi que cada vez estaba más decidido a que esa chica fuera completamente suya, era tan distinta a cualquier otra joven que hubiese conocido con anterioridad. Le parecía realmente indescifrable y no podía creer que decirle todo lo que tenía en mente hubiese resultado para hacerla sentir más natural en su presencia. Siempre que se acercaba a alguien que le interesaba sólo decía lo que esas personas querían escuchar, y había hecho lo mismo con Hinata Hyuga, pero nunca imaginó… que lo que esa joven quería escuchar… era precisamente él. Su verdadero yo.

Aquello lo tenía perplejo. ¿Había alguien que estaba interesado en su verdadero yo y no en lo que querían que fuera?

– Tome las riendas, Hinata-san. – Le indicó.

– ¿Yo? – Preguntó Hinata confundida.

–Sí. – Respondió Itachi, posando todo su brazo izquierdo sobre el abdomen de Hinata.

El contacto la hizo suspirar de sorpresa. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran, ni si quiera Neji lo hacía, siempre era respetuoso con ella. -¿P-por qué?

–Porque vamos a hacer correr a este caballo. – Respondió Itachi como si no fuera nada de otro mundo.

Hinata sintió que las manos le temblaban de inmediato. - P..pero…

–Es natural que lo hagamos, Hinata-san… de lo contrario estaríamos cometiendo un acto de crueldad. – Hinata se dio vuelta lentamente sobre su hombro para mirarlo, no entendía que estaba pasando. Itachi posó esos ojos negros sobre ella y de inmediato sintió que se hacía más pequeña frente a él. No había expresión en su rostro, pero expresaba todo lo que quería decir con esa mirada, esos profundos ojos negros que no emitían brillo alguno. - Este caballo nació para correr, ha sido criado día a día para que sus muslos se fortalezcan y pueda soportar tener sobre él a alguien que lo haga moverse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Iría contra la naturaleza de este caballo no hacerlo jadear por el esfuerzo… - Hinata se preguntó si estaba hablando del caballo o de ella, por la forma de su tono, suave y educado, le pareció una gran estupidez de su parte si quiera pensarlo, pero… pero sus ojos… - No tenga miedo. – Cada vez que decía eso, no podía descifrar si le estaba diciendo que no temiera caerse o… que no le tuviera miedo a él. - Estamos cumpliendo con el instinto de este animal, señorita Hyuga.

Sintió algo extraño en su estómago, algo que realmente le dio miedo. Bajó la mirada, muda, sin reacción alguna. Pero de alguna forma, sacudió la cabeza y miró en frente. Aquello revoloteando en su estómago de seguro era sólo el desayuno; era imposible que otro hombre aparte de Neji la hiciera sentir de esa forma. Sacudió esas ideas de su mente y sonrió de forma casual.

–B-bien, veamos que tan rápido e-es Radamantis. – Dijo Hinata con un tono alegre.

Itachi levantó una ceja después de escuchar aquello. ¿De verdad nada de lo que le decía la provocaba si quiera un poco? Cualquier otra mujer ya habría provechado todas las cosas dichas para haberlo besado o al menos intentado hacerlo, pero esa chica parecía completamente indiferente a sus insinuaciones. Tal vez estaba siendo muy sutil y ella fuese demasiado inocente.

Hinata tomó las riendas y comenzó a hacer trotar al caballo. Se percató de que Itachi se afirmaba fuertemente a su cintura y aquello le produjo algo de ansiedad. Intentó sermonearse internamente por pensar cosas así, ¿De dónde más se iba a apoyar Itachi para no caerse? Era evidente que de ella. Se tranquilizó a si misma diciéndose una y otra vez que estaba imaginando cosas…

Aún así, no podía evitar pensar que estar de esa forma, haciendo correr a ese caballo en medio de las piernas de ese hombre… se sentía agradable. Sonrojó con ese pensamiento. Aunque fuese bastante inocente en todo lo que se refería al contacto físico entre un hombre y una mujer, pasarse ideas con alguien que no fuese su novio le era… reprochable.

–Es toda una experta cabalgando. – La complementó Itachi. – Nunca pensé que alguien tan frágil como usted pudiera aguantar este tipo de fuerza entre las piernas.

–Gra..gracias. – Hinata estaba segura que no lo había dicho con doble intensión, pero no pudo evitar esconder el rostro bajo su flequillo después de ese comentario.

Cabalgaron gran parte de la mañana hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar. Fue entonces que Itachi sugirió que volvieran a la mansión y eso hicieron. Pasar más tiempo juntos sería agotador para ella. Debía dejarla ahora, hacerla pensar en él para luego aparecer nuevamente. Ya había hecho su primera jugada y tenía que planificar la próxima.

A medida que se acercaban a la residencia de los Uchiha en Long Island, escucharon disparos a lo lejos. Itachi dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se acercaban por el sendero hasta las caballerizas. Ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto.

– ¿Por qué se escuchan disparos? – Preguntó con algo de vergüenza, aun incómoda entre los brazos de Itachi Uchiha.

–Están practicando tiro al plato en la mansión. – Respondió con un tono formal.

– ¿Obito-kun? – La idea de ir a ver a Obito disparándole a platos en el aire le pareció muy divertida, sobre todo por esas gafas protectoras que portaba en la cabeza el día anterior.

–No. – Respondió Itachi, pensando seriamente el motivo por el cual él estaba en ese lugar. - El único en la familia que tiene ese hábito es Sasuke.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic. Creanlo o no, es el primer AU que escribo xD Sus comentarios me animaron muchísimo a seguir… hoy revise este capitulo pues ya lo tenía escrito. No se cuando pueda publicar el capitulo 5, espero pronto ^^ Ya que cierto hermanito Uchiha va a hacer su aparición jajajajaja. _

_Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios xD Quiero saber que opinan del primer paso de Itachi! _

_**SYCC**__ ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacerlos realmente sufrir? xD / __**Brujhah **__Nunca pretendí hacer una copia tal cual de Cruel Intentions, pero la escena del cap. 2 es en lo que se basa toda la novela/película, debía ser así, pues es en lo que se va a basar mi fic también ^^__** / josyuchiha**__ Yo creo que ninguno de los dos va a perder el tiempo x). / __**Chany-sensei**__ No tengo idea de quien vaya a tener mas posibilidades, porque aun no escribo el cap. de Sasuke y el también tiene lo suyo jajaja. Y ntp, no quiero muertes! / __**Diminishing quarter**__ No se con que tanta frecuencia se irá a ver a Kiba en este fic, pero estará siempre por ahí esperando hacer alguna aparición sorpresa jajaja. / __**LovelessGirl-93**__ A Gaara sólo lo metería si este fic se prolonga hasta un punto en que entren a clases. De lo contrario no habría lógica en meterlo como personaje. Deidara y Sasori tal vez hagan su aparición como compañeros de la Universidad de Itachi, pero cuando vuelvan todos a Nueva York. /__** Bittersweet-Hyuchiha**__ Intento actualizar rápido porque veo el interés de los lectores. Si no hubiese interés no lo haría con tanta frecuencia ^^ / __**Dark Amy-chan**__ alguien tenía que advertirle a la pobre, sino se le haría demasiado fácil a Sasuke arruinar todo. / __**Hitory-Chan**__ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando el fic. / __**sucky**__ Sí, fue corto y eso tiene una explicación, el ca originalmente eran solo uno, pero sentí que iban a quedar muy largos juntos y separé los días xD Se nota que conoces mi escritura xDD. Sasori va a aparecer, Shikamaru también tendrá su aparición, considerando su relación con Ino no ponerlo seria tonto. Gaara y Shino no lo se, depende si alargo esto o no. / __**I can hear the screems tonight**__ Yo también la envidio, lo juro! No se como va a terminar, si tendrá un ending parecido a la película o si alargo esto y todos entran a clases al final del verano y continuo desarrollando la historia. Depende de los lectores xD Gracias por tus palabras, me animaste mucho ^^ / __**lady-darkness-chan**__ Lo se, Sakura fue una opción… pero ella no me agrada mucho como personaje y suelo no escribir sobre ella T-T siento que no la comprendo porque yo no me paresco en nada a ella, a decir verdad la encuentro patetica (perdon a los fans de Sakura), y por lo mismo no es de mi agrado. A Ino la entiendo más, es un poco más sencillo identificarse con Ino al menos para mí. Y lo de la persecución de Akamaru y Kiba me sacó una risa. / __**Tsuki Tsuruga**__ si… FF está funcionando pésimo hoy. Si yo fuese Hinata me quedaría con los tres también, y agregale a Kiba y Naruto y Sasori y todos... xD hahahaha estoy crazy._

* * *

><p><em>Aprovecho de dejar un mensaje para los lectores de <strong>TEAM SEVEN<strong> – Estoy escribiendo el capitulo final del primer arco aun… pero mañana entro a clases y no se que tanto tiempo tenga para seguir escribiéndolo, por lo que si me demoro mas de lo usual... mil perdón! Ademas que me esta saliendo demasiado largo el cap y no se como hacer para que no supere las 10 mil palabras =( _


	5. Capítulo 5: Seek and Destroy

**_He tenido que ir censurando escenas de este fic por las nuevas normas de FF, por lo cual si quieren encontrar la obre sin cesura, dirijanse a mi pagina de deviantart cuyo link esta en mi perfil._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**SEEK AND DESTROY**

·

·

_"Mi bella y dorada hermana gemela era adorada por todos excepto yo… la persona que debió haberla amado más que nadie."_

Jacob Have I loved – Katherine Paterson

·

·

·

Lo que a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba de disparar platos era simple: Era excitante tener sus ojos bien puestos en la mira, apretar el gatillo y destruir. Algo así como una analogía de lo que era su propia vida. Había que tener talento para lograr destruir un plato que volaba en el aire; eran pequeños y rápidos, había que saber mantener la mira en el objetivo con paciencia, esperando el momento justo para disparar y acabarlo.

Luego, estaba la segunda ventaja de su deporte favorito: Irritar a Obito.

Se le había hecho costumbre disparar muy temprano pues Obito se despertaba furioso, irritado de que hubiese interrumpido su sueño. Su primo solía aparecer por el balcón gritándole un par de insultos y se largaba, para luego "vengarse" a su manera. La última vez le había lanzado un vaso de agua en la cara mientras dormía como retribución por despertarlo con los disparos.

Sasuke tiraba ansioso, esperando qué se le ocurriría a Obito después para vengarse por la forma en que le habían interrumpido el sueño. Lo entusiasmaba poder predecir la manera en que su primo se desagraviaría. Sus juegos eran completamente infantiles y carentes de la astucia que poseían todos los hombres de la familia Uchiha.

No siempre había sido así, en algún momento de su vida pensó que Obito, de habérselo propuesto, podría haber superado a Shisui en lo efectivo de su forma de actuar para vengarse o destruir a una persona. Sasuke lo sabía de primera mano pues lo había experimentado en primera fila. Su primo sólo se veía como un pusilánime pero tenía las bolas bien puestas, como cualquiera de ellos.

De hecho, lo peor que le había hecho Obito fue a los 12 años para quedar a mano por una chica a quien Sasuke había herido sólo para joder con él. La víctima en esa ocasión había sido una amiga de Obito llamada Rin.

Un día lunes después de clases, Sasuke los había visto caminando juntos, sentándose bajo un árbol y compartiendo un frappuccino. Lo que caracterizaba a los Uchiha cuando se trataba de chicas era la seriedad e indiferencia. Nunca vio a Itachi sonreír cuando estaba con alguien y menos a Shisui. Obito era distinto, de inmediato notó como su primo y ella parecían felices cerca del otro. Curioso, le preguntó a Obito de quien se trataba. Sin embargo el chico no quiso decirle, aduciendo que Rin estaba fuera de límites pues, textualmente citando, "_Era el amor de su vida_".

_Rin._ – Pensó Sasuke en ese momento y ocupó todos sus encantos por una semana para hacer que la joven fuera al cine con él. Confiada, pues se trataba del primo de su mejor amigo Obito, aceptó la invitación hecha a última hora, un día viernes en la noche.

Lo que Rin no sabía era que Obito estaría ahí. Como todos los viernes en la noche, solía ir al cine con su grupo de amigos cercanos que incluía en ese tiempo al ahora infame Naruto Uzumaki…

Se aseguró de sentarse un par de asientos más adelante que ellos, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de que Obito estaba ahí. Sin escrúpulos ni remordimientos, sino completamente divertido, se dedicó a seducir a Rin durante la película, sintiendo los ojos de su primo clavados en su nuca. Antes de que finalizara el filme, besó a Rin. La chica no lo detuvo hasta que los créditos terminaron y las luces de la sala se prendieron. Sasuke se sintió satisfecho, no porque esa tal Rin le gustase, sino porque sabía que había jodido las posibilidades de Obito con la chica que amaba.

Pero Obito no se quedó de brazos cruzados. El _payback_ de su primo fue bastante cruel y rápido, al nivel de las peores cosas que Sasuke había hecho. Con decir que había logrado herirlo profundamente, se puede tener una noción de la forma en que Obito había obtenido su venganza.

Cuando Sasuke llegó después del cine y fue a su habitación para escribir en su diario de conquistas que le había metido la mano bajo las bragas a la chica, se encontró que sobre su cama estaban todas las fotografías de la casa en las que aparecía su madre, incluyendo sus álbumes. Extrañado, levantó una ceja y se acercó a ver aquello, sólo para darse cuenta de que a todas y cada una de las fotografías estaban quemabas justo en la parte donde estaba su mamá. Sasuke se dedicó un tiempo a buscar fotografías de su madre y encontró algunas en revistas y cosas así, pero no existía una sola en la que se le viera feliz con sus dos hijos.

Sasuke lo había odiado por eso, y cuando se enfrentó a Obito para saber por qué lo había hecho, su primo le había respondido: "_Ahora los dos perdimos algo que amábamos_".

Había sido justo. Una retribución justa. Obito amaba a Rin y él se la había quitado (al menos una noche) y en venganza, su primo le había quitado los recuerdos felices que tenía de su madre, la única mujer que _él_ había amado. Sasuke asumió completa responsabilidad cuando su padre se dio cuenta de que las fotografías habían sido quemadas, diciendo que "odiaba tener que verla y saber que no estaba". Esa había sido la última vez que su padre le dio vuelta el rostro de un golpe y también, el inicio de una relación completamente superficial y fría entre ambos. Desde ese entonces había sido como si Fugaku Uchiha se diera por vencido con Sasuke prefiriendo enfocar su tiempo y energía en formar a Itachi para que fuera una prolongación de su persona.

Después de eso, su relación con Obito Uchiha nunca había sido igual. No se habían delatado mutuamente, era una cuestión entre hombres después de todo, ni Itachi ni Shisui sabían lo que había ocurrido entre ellos para que de ser amigos, se volvieran enemigos. Ambos tenían teorías al respecto (basándose en Rin) pero no estaban seguros. Ese era uno más de los misterios de la familia Uchiha y la verdad, ninguno de ellos estaba tan preocupado de su respectivo hermano menor como para haber indagado en el asunto.

Para ser sinceros, Sasuke Uchiha y Obito Uchiha nunca se habían llevado específicamente bien, a diferencia de Itachi y Shisui. Eran demasiado distintos para ello.

Sasuke era levemente más alto, más rápido, más fuerte, mucho más atractivo y popular. Sus notas estaban entre las más altas de su clase sin mayores esfuerzos de su parte y su inteligencia era alabada por casi todos sus profesores quienes pensaban que estaba desperdiciando todo ese potencial en hacer cosas poco productivas. Además estaba su personalidad: expelía confianza por cada uno de sus poros, era arrogante, un tanto altanero, un poco snob, grosero, cortante y sarcástico.

Obito por otro lado lucía bastante promedio. Había heredado los rasgos más comunes de los Uchiha: ojos oscuros (pero redondos, no almendrados), piel pálida, cabello negro y un tanto alborotado. No era el alumno más brillante de la clase, de hecho, estaba tan abajo como Uzumaki y aunque estudiara realmente duro, esto no cambiaba. Tenía problemas de visión y usaba lentes de contacto, siempre refrescándolo con gotas. A veces era tan ridículo que portaba gafas protectoras como si fuese "cool" llevarlas en la frente, una costumbre estúpida que su amigo Naruto Uzumaki había puesto de moda entre ellos dos (A todo el resto le parecía retardado). En cuanto a su personalidad, Obito era un poco exagerado, mentiroso y además predecible. Sasuke sabía que aun estaba bastante enamorado de la famosa Rin, que nunca si quiera miraba en su dirección.

A sus ojos, eso lo hacía patético. Shisui, Itachi y Sasuke siempre habían tenido a la chica que quisieran, pero Obito… era un caso perdido. Era… _honorable_. Siempre decía que había sólo una chica para él y que el resto eran sólo distracciones en su cometido: hacer que Rin lo amara de vuelta.

Sin embargo tenía una cualidad que resultaba rescatable si quería arruinar el juego de Itachi: Obito era un completo fracasado, y a las chicas 'buenas' como Hinata Hyuga, esta cualidad en las personas las hacían sentir lástima por ellos y casi siempre se dedicaban a ayudarles a salir adelante. Lo había visto muchas veces ya y eso convertía a Obito Uchiha, alguien de su misma edad, en un nuevo aliado. El problema, claro, sería hacerlo cooperar.

Para el ojo de cualquiera, haber estado practicando tiro al plato a esa hora del día en que Obito dormía era de seguro una mala estrategia si quería a su primo de su lado, pero Sasuke Uchiha sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Y como prácticamente nunca se equivocaba, Obito apareció vestido a la rápida alrededor de 7 minutos después de que empezara con los disparos.

-¿Qué te sucede imbécil? – Le gritó desde la terraza. - ¿Sabes qué hora es?

– Pasado medio día, fracasado. – Respondió Sasuke siguiendo un plato naranja con la mirada y disparando justo en el preciso momento para que los fragmentos cayeran sobre Obito.

– ¡Ten cuidado bastardo! - Gritó nuevamente Obito esquivando los pedazos que caían a su alrededor. - No me puede entrar mugre en los ojos.

– Como adoro estas interacciones contigo, primo. – Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

– Que gracioso. – Obito se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta donde estaba Sasuke que acababa de bajar la escopeta para mirarlo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que no tendría el desagrado de verte al menos en dos semanas.

– La aversión es mutua, pero lo dejaré de lado. – Respondió Sasuke caminando hacia la parte de la terraza en donde se encontraba la mesita con limonada que había traido una sirvienta al verlo llegar. Como deseó que esa bebida tuviera algo de vodka, al menos haría mucho más pasable toda esa situación. - ¿La conociste ya?- Le preguntó sirviéndose limonada en un vaso. El hielo hizo que el vidrio sonara.

– ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? – Preguntó Obito sentándose y sirviéndose limonada también, bajando el protector de lentes naranjo para cubrirse los ojos.

_Se me olvidaba que no eres tan rápido como el resto en esta familia._ – Pensó Sasuke sin decirlo, no estaba del todo dispuesto a enemistarse más de la cuenta con Obito. - Hinata Hyuga.

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa Hinata Hyuga? – Le preguntó Obito con una mueca. - ¿Qué quieres con ella? – Lo conocía bien, su primo no iba a ese lugar pues le parecía aburrido, a menos que hubiese un partido de polo. Y lo único que le interesaba a Sasuke eran esas maquinaciones con su horrible hermanastra. Entonces, lo único que podría querer para estar ahí era meterse en las sábanas de Hinata Hyuga. - No me digas que… ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo importante que es esa familia para la nuestra? Papá me mandó a llamar desde Italia sólo para que estuviese aquí para recibirla.

Sasuke sintió como si le hubiese golpeado en el estómago, sabiendo que su padre opinaba tan pobremente de él que ni si quiera estaba enterado de la visita de la chica Hyuga en ese lugar. Sin embargo, dejó pasar el comentario. Había cosas más importantes que necesitaba saber.

– ¿La cogerías? ¿Es pasable? – Preguntó Sasuke con seriedad. Obito sintió deseos de golpearlo.

– ¿No te cansas de hablar así? – Lo miró a los ojos, realmente no le temía a Sasuke. – ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

Ambos se habían lastimado de igual a igual, por mucho que ahora él estuviese fuera de esas estupideces. Su primo siempre le decía que era un fracasado y que no parecía un Uchiha, pero él sabía que de habérselo propuesto, podría haber jugado en las mismas ligas que él. Le había dado el mensaje en su momento, defendiéndose a sí mismo, para que supiera de lo que era capaz si volvía a lastimar a Rin.

– Una pregunta que alguien que no sea un completo marica podría responder sin problemas. – Respondió Sasuke sin pestañar. Realmente a veces dudaba de la sexualidad de su primo. – Sólo quiero saber si es follable o no.

– La chica está bien. – Respondió Obito rascándose los ojos para luego ruborizar suavemente. - Bastante bien.

Bien, primer asunto tajado. Para que Obito dijera que una chica aparte de Rin estaba "bien" significaba que a los ojos de alguien normal, esa chica debía estar más que sólo "bien".

- Mi hermano esta aquí ¿No? – Preguntó Sasuke.

– No lo sé. – respondió Obito poniéndole queso crema a un baggle.

– Hmph. – Si Itachi no estaba en la mansión, sería incluso más fácil hablar con Obito ahora. - Bien, dejémonos de rodeos. Tengo un trato que proponerte.

– Debes estar bastante desesperado para intentar incluirme en tus juegos. – Obito sonrió burlescamente sin si quiera mirar a Sasuke, dándole un mordisco al pan para comenzar a reír con suavidad. – Olvídalo. No tengo nada que ver con tus estupideces. Pensé que eso estaba claro ya.

– Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, pusilánime. – Una cosa era bajarse a pedirle ayuda a Obito, visualizando la meta de aquel sacrificio, otra completamente distinta era tener que soportar que alguien como el fracaso más grande en la familia sonriera como si fuera mejor que él. - Estoy siendo civilizado, pero no olvides con quien estás hablando.

– Lo tengo más que claro. – Respondió Obito con confianza, a sus ojos, Sasuke era una serpiente traicionera que se arrastraba por la oscuridad esperando el momento justo para atacar por la espalda. - ¿Por qué te habría de ayudar? – Le preguntó desinteresado y suspirando. - Creo que aun no te das cuenta que no soy como tú. No me interesan tus…

– En eso te equivocas, eres igual a mí. – Sasuke se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa de la terraza mirando a Obito sin pestañar. - La misma sangre de mierda corre por nuestras venas. Harías lo que fuera por obtener lo que quieres, ¿No?

– Sí. – Respondió Obito sin titubear.

– Y tú quieres a esa Rin.

– Ve al grano.

– Ayúdame con esta y yo te ayudaré con eso.

Obito dejó escapar un gruñido. - No metas a Rin en esto, hijo de puta. – Sasuke se sorprendió que de pronto Obito hubiese recordado que tenía pelotas. - Aléjate lo máximo que puedas de ella. No necesito tu ayuda para conquistarla.

– ¿No es el lunes tu examen de recuperación de _Literatura Inglesa_? – El primer beneficio de ser todo un tarado y que estaba utilizando a su favor. Obito era el más normal de todos los Uchiha y no representaba una competencia a nivel intelectual ni amoroso, tener a Hinata cerca de Obito era al mismo tiempo mantenerla alejada de su hermano. – Que casualidad, Hinata Hyuga debe dar su examen de admisión a Manchester ese día también. Tal vez deberías ayudar a Hinata a estudiar, pasar tiempo con ella, conocerla mejor...

Obito se preguntó como era posible que Sasuke ya supiera sobre el examen de admisión. Eso era rídiculo… cada vez que Sasuke se tiraba en picada contra alguien pocas veces examinaba la situación. Para que él se hubiese tomado la molestía de investigar sobre Hinata Hyuga, significaba que iba en serio.

– ¿Si lo hago te mantendrás lejos de Rin? – Preguntó Obito apretando los puños. Sasuke asintió. Odiaba darle en el gusto a su primo pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por mantenerlo alejado de la persona que amaba. – Quiero una garantía de ello.

– ¿Mi palabra no basta?- Preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja.

– Tu palabra no vale nada. – Respondió Obito sin inmutarse.

– Bien, creo que me merezco eso. – Media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sasuke. - ¿Qué quieres en garantía?

– Primero, que nunca más volverás a mezclar a Rin en estos asuntos. – Obito no dejaría que su familia siguiera hiriendo a la persona más importante en su vida.

– Hecho. – Aceptó Sasuke.

– Segundo, quiero a Ino lejos de Rin. – Ino era tanto o más peligrosa que Sasuke y sabía que si él se le cruzaba a la rubia, Rin podía pagarlo.

– Yo no controlo a esa puta histérica. – Respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. - No puedo asegurarte nada. Pero si la registra como víctima me encargaré de protegerla. ¿Suficiente?

– Tendrá que bastar. – Dijo Obito bajando el rostro. – Y por último, hubo una foto que no queme. La guardé.

– ¿Qué? – El asunto acababa de ponerse interesante.

– Era la foto en que tu madre te estaba limpiando el rostro en tu cuarto cumpleaños, justo antes de que muriera. – Obito sonaba frío y distante, como si realmente no le importara el rostro de Sasuke de completa rabia. – Sabía que un día volverías a intentar algo contra mí y la tenía como colateral por los daños que causaras. Es tu naturaleza ser un traidor malnacido.

– ¿Es en serio Obito? – Frunció el ceño. Si lo que Obito estaba diciendo era cierto, podría fácilmente haberle dado su auto para tener esa fotografía de vuelta.

– Te juro, Sasuke, que si no cumples tu palabra la haré añicos con toda la felicidad del mundo. – Obito terminó de tomarse la limonada, aun sin mirarlo. - ¿Qué rayos quieres que haga con Hinata Hyuga?

·

·  
>·<p>

·  
>·<p>

– ¿Se siente bien Hinata-san? – Le preguntó Itachi mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras la sostenía por la cintura para bajarla del caballo.

Itachi la miraba con seriedad pero por dentro sabía exactamente que le sucedía a esa joven. Desde que había escuchado nombrar a Sasuke, había comenzado a tartamudear nerviosa. Si antes la había sentido incómoda por su proximidad, ahora la veía casi petrificada. De seguro alguien ya le había advertido sobre su hermano menor, era la única explicación para su conducta.

– E-estoy b-bien. – Respondió Hinata sonriendo, pero le pareció que fingía.

Itachi no volvió a preguntarle pues le pareció de mala educación. Si ella no quería hablar al respecto no la iba a forzar. El también era una persona reservada y entendía lo molesto que era cuando los demás insistían en querer saber cosas que no se querían comentar.

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro de vuelta a la mansión. Itachi miraba a Hinata de reojo sin intentar verse demasiado obvio al hacerlo. Sin embargo, le resultaba casi imposible. La joven Hyuga era hermosa, su piel parecía de porcelana, su sonrojo era adorable, la forma en que le tiritaban las manos cuando se ponía nerviosa era encantadora, el gesto coqueto de morder su labio inferior cuando guardaba silencio era apetecible; Lo peor era que ella no parecía si quiera notar que cosas así podían volverse completamente adictivas a un buen observador.

– Hinata-san. – Dijo finalmente Itachi.

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó ella.

– Si algo le preocupa, puede confiármelo. – El pelinegro no entendía del todo por qué se había dado esa prerrogativa, pero verla tan nerviosa hacía que él mismo comenzara a tocarse los labios con los dientes más de lo normal. – No tenemos que volver a la mansión si no lo desea. Mi moto está en la entrada, podemos irnos de aquí.

– Eso..eso s-sería grosero. – Los párpados de Hinata se abrieron aun más. – Lo siento. Es-escuché que.. – Se volvía cada vez más roja, se le dificultaba hablar. Pero Itachi era paciente, era una de sus mejores virtudes, podía esperar por las cosas que deseaba. Era disciplinado, un atributo que había logrado cultivar tras largos años de soportar ser el mayor de los Uchiha. - ..su her-hermano…

– Déjeme adivinar. Le hablaron sobre Sasuke y sus hábitos con los demás. – Hinata lo miró confundida, le era indescifrable la forma en que él se mantenía imperturbable ante aquel comentario. – Sé lo que se comenta de mi hermano, Hinata-san.

Había algo en Itachi Uchiha que le resultaba bastante reconfortante. Su calma tal vez. Se parecían muchísimo en ese sentido. Ambos podían estar minutos sin hablar y no sentirse incómodos por el silencio. Al ser una joven un tanto tímida, encontrar a alguien más que pudiese leer y comprender sus sentimientos sin que ella los tuviera que exteriorizar, era en muchas formas un alivio.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Hinata y fue entonces que Itachi supo que era su oportunidad.

– ¿Qué sucede? – la joven estaba mirando al piso, era perfecto para él, podía acercarse a ella de esa forma sin que pudiese rechazarlo. Puso su dedo índice y el anular bajo el mentón de la chica e hizo que subiera la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. – Puede confiar en mí.

Tal vez si se lo seguía repitiendo, Hinata lo terminara creyendo. Pero su sorpresa fue placentera cuando en vez de moverse o mostrarse incómoda huyendo a su mirada, Hinata la mantuvo entreabriendo los labios, exhalando justo sobre su piel. Itachi sabía que si de haberlo deseado en ese preciso instante le podría haber robado un beso. Pero no quería robarle un beso, quería robarla completamente de ese tal Neji, y para algo así, debía ser paciente con ella.

– ¿E-es usted i-igual a su hermano? – Preguntó finalmente Hinata frunciendo el ceño. No se estaba tomando bien esa cercanía y confianza que parecía mostrar con ella justo en el momento en que bajaba la guardia.

Itachi levantó las cejas extrañado con aquella pregunta. Nunca se había considerado muy parecido a Sasuke pero era cierto que ambos compartían varios rasgos en común. A ninguno le gustaba el fracaso y nunca lo experimentaban, ambos eran extremadamente astutos, a ambos se les daban las cosas con una inusual facilidad, ninguno de los dos mantenía relaciones largas con mujeres y sus pasados estaban llenos de actos que nadie podría haber considerado honorables.

La diferencia radicaba en que Sasuke era cruel e Itachi no. Sasuke era impaciente, Itachi podía esperar. Sasuke era impulsivo, Itachi planificaba todo con cuidado.

Por lo mismo, responder aquello habría sido un error. Estaría admitiendo que su hermano era un patán si decía que no, pero si decía que sí… Hinata Hyuga pensaría que ambos eran el mismo tipo de persona.

- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? – La cuestionó Itachi decidiendo que era mejor responder una pregunta con otra.

– No quiero co..confiar en alguien que t-trata a los demás sin el respeto que les c-corresponde. – Hinata odiaba tartamudear, pero llevaba manteniendo la mirada de Itachi demasiado tiempo, sentía que su estómago se tensaba de nervios.

El joven apenas pareció inmutarse por su respuesta, arrugando levemente los labios en sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo molestia. Había sido un perfecto caballero todo ese tiempo con ella ¿Y ahora le decía algo así?

- ¿La he ofendido de alguna forma? - Hinata negó moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro. Itachi permaneció ahí frente a ella en silencio, hasta que la chica no pudo soportarlo más y miró hacia un costado. - Yo no soy Sasuke. – Fue lo único que dijo volteándose.

Hinata miró su espalda. Hasta en esa posición, tomando las riendas del caballo para meterlo a su corral, lucía atractivo. Su cabello largo y negro atado en una cola, en esa posición, lo hacían lucir un poco como Neji. Se mordió los labios ansiosa y sintiendose culpable de haber comparado a su novio con un joven que apenas conocía.

Sacudió el pensamiento de su mente con rapidez negando una vez más, aprovechando que Itachi no la miraba. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer estando en ese lugar era encerrarse en su habitación y leer… leer y leer.

–Hay más en mi hermano de lo que la mayoría de la gente puede ver. – Las palabras de Itachi la sacaron de su mutismo.

Eso era lo que sentía Itachi de su hermano menor. Por muchos defectos que tuviese y sabiendo todas las cosas crueles y hasta deshonrosas que había hecho, seguía siendo su familia y su hermano de sangre. El trabajo de un hermano mayor era proteger al menor, incluso cuando alguien difamaba su nombre.

– No mentiré diciendo que es la personificación de la bondad, pero hay muchos atributos en él que lo hacen ser una persona interesante. Simplemente, digamos, que la muerte de mi madre lo golpeó más fuerte que al resto.

– Lo siento, n-no sabía que… que su madre. – Hinata cerró levemente el puño y lo puso en su mentón con timidez. Sentía que le había dicho algo terrible a Itachi Uchiha, quien hablaba de su difunta madre con cara de póker, pero que por la forma en que se habían tensado sus labios, la joven pudo adivinar que no le hacía mucha gracia estar hablando del tema. – Mis condolencias… Itachi-kun.

– No son necesarias. – Dijo rápidamente dándose vuelta para mirarla. – Pero gracias.

Los ojos de Hinata se fijaron en los suyos y se percató de la suave sonrisa de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan distante sonreír con ese tipo de calidez? Era un misterio para ella, pero algo que hizo que su nerviosismo sosegara y pudiera sonreírle de vuelta.

– De nada. – Respondió ella bajando la mirada y sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza.

Estaba golpeándose mentalmente por todas las cosas que pasaban en su mente en ese momento, gracias a dios que el chico no podía escuchar su voz interior. Sin duda Itachi Uchiha era el hombre más encantador que había conocido aparte de su primo Neji. Era educado, amable, gentil y a pesar de que a simple vista se viera un tanto formal, frío y distante, era cosa de acercarse sólo un poco a él para darse cuenta que aquello era sólo resultado de provenir de una familia noble, pues bajo todo ese manto de cortesía, había una sonrisa sincera que podía lograr que las rodillas de cualquier mujer se sintieran débiles. Por ello, Itachi Uchiha le recordaba a Neji.

El joven caminó en dirección a Hinata y extendió su mano sin mirarla. – Ya va siendo hora de almorzar.

Hinata asintió y puso delicadamente su mano sobre la de él. No era como si caminaran de la mano, aferrada una contra la otra, más bien Hinata se estaba apoyando en el anverso de su mano, un gesto elegante de parte del joven Uchiha hacia ella, para guiarla de vuelta a la mansión.

– Hinata-san, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle. – Las palabras de Itachi la hicieron salir de su mutismo y miró en su dirección. Caminando bajo la sombra de los árboles, algo de luz atravesaba intermitentemente entre las ramas sobre ellos, produciendo un efecto casi caleidoscópico en el suelo. - ¿Le gustaría conocer Nueva York mañana, conmigo?

Los párpados de Hinata subieron un segundo, considerando detalladamente esa invitación. No sonaba como una cita o algo por el estilo, más bien, era lógico que uno de sus anfitriones quisiera mostrarle la ciudad en donde viviría por un buen tiempo. ¿Sería inapropiado decir que sí?

– Me gustaría llevarla al Met. – Hinata sintió que su estomago se daba vuelta de alegría. El _Metropolitan Museum of Art_ era uno de los lugares que estaba ansiosa de visitar. Estaba cerca de su nuevo hogar y le habían dicho que era un lugar hermoso. El museo era hogar de algunas de las obras de arte más extrañas y valuadas del mundo. – Y luego tal vez, ¿A comer helados a Parque Central? Es verano después de todo.

Aunque habían pasado años desde que Itachi comiera helados en el Parque Central, pensó que llevar a una chica como ella a hacer algo tan casual como eso, sería de verdad una buena oportunidad para que dejara de asociarlo con el nombre que lo procedía y pudiera ser ella misma con él, sin tartamudear, temerle o ponerse nerviosa.

– Me…me g-gustaría mucho, Itachi-kun.

·

·

·

·

·

-¿Entendiste todo o tengo que repetirlo? – Preguntó Sasuke prendiendo su cigarrillo.

- Deja recapitular. – Obito subió una ceja con molestia. – Quieres que estudie con ella para su examen de admisión, que intente sacar toda la información posible de quién es, qué le gusta y qué no le gusta. Luego, que le pregunte de un tal Neji y además… ¿Quieres que la lleve a la piscina después de las diez? ¿Sólo eso y no volverás a molestar a Rin?

– Ajá, un muy buen precio si me lo preguntas. – Dijo Sasuke jugando con el humo. - Has que vaya a la piscina por cualquier medio, pero que lo haga sola.

– ¿Por qué de noche? – Preguntó Obito con una mueca. - A esa hora seguramente estará dormida.

– Realmente, la sangre Uchiha corre bastante diluida por tus venas, primito. – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de la terraza. –Quiero que piense que fue una casualidad cuando me encuentre ahí.

– No funcionará. – Respondió Obito arreglando sus gafas para ponerse gotas en los ojos. - Es una chica dulce, las jóvenes así están durmiendo a esa hora.

– Entonces encuentra una forma de despertarla. – Lo increpó Sasuke apagando el cigarrillo.

– ¿Qué tiene esta Hinata Hyuga que te interesa tanto? – Le preguntó Obito, la duda realmente lo inquietaba. Si Sasuke se había rebajado al punto de precisar de su ayuda, eso significaba que esa joven no era una conquista fácil. Además por lo que Obito había visto en ella era bastante promedio en su forma de actuar, dulce, sencilla y un tanto tímida. – Es linda, delicada, inteligente, refinada, elegante, tierna… ¡Vamos! No es tu tipo. De seguro ni si quiera bebe, es completamente opuesta a ti y a tu tipo de personas.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Preguntó Sasuke bajando lentamente los parpados para mirarlo de reojo. - ¿Qué es _muy_ buena para mí?

– No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy diciendo claramente: Es demasiado para ti. – Obito mostró media sonrisa. – Alguien así no te va a mirar dos veces.

– Ya veremos eso. – Indicó Sasuke poniéndose de pie al observar que por la escalera venía entrando su hermano sosteniendo delicadamente la mano de Hinata, como si estuviera desfilándola, de la misma forma que lo hacía con sus escueticas novias de turno en las comidas de las industrias Uchiha. – Itachi, al fin te encuentro.

– ¿Me estabas buscando, Sasuke? - Itachi Uchiha suspiró. Que obvio era. ¿Lo estaba buscando y permanecía sentado en ese lugar? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Prefería ser directo e ir al grano, como cualquiera de los Uchiha la paciencia se le agotaba precisamente cuando se trataba de su familia. Miró a Hinata de reojo dándose cuenta que la joven había bajado el rostro e evitaba mirar si quiera a su hermano. Itachi lo sabía, la joven se sentía incómoda con él ahí.

El motivo para concluir aquello era simple, el delicado roce de los dedos de Hinata había cambiado. Sus yemas le presionaron levemente la piel, dando por sentado que se sentía incómoda. El mayor de los dos hermanos sabía la razón de su extraño cambio de humor, Hinata ya había sido advertida sobre la reputación de Sasuke y seguramente verlo la ponía en alerta.

– Te llegó esta carta hoy, parecía bastante urgente y preferí venir a dejártela.

Itachi reparó de inmediato en su mentira. Le llevaba años de ventaja en el juego y al haber vivido con él toda su vida, sabía que su hermano no movía un dedo por nadie a menos que tuviese algo que ganar o destruir. No sólo eso, pero el hecho de que sólo por una carta viajara desde Nueva York a Long Island se le hacía estúpido, sobre todo considerando que podría haberlo llamado para leérsela. Todo aquello era predecible. Itachi entendió a la perfección de que las cosas estaban saliendo tal cual las había pensado al verlo ahí.

– Que amable de tu parte. – Respondió con frialdad, pero para Sasuke el sarcasmo no pasó inadvertido. Itachi lo sabía. Eso lo entusiasmaba aun más a proseguir con la apuesta.

Itachi recibió la carta de las manos de su hermano soltando a Hinata y la abrió para comenzar a leerla.

- Sasuke, te presento a la señorita Hinata Hyuga. – Dijo sin mirarlo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el papel. - Se estará quedando con nosotros por las próximas semanas, como te dije ayer.

– Con que esta es la famosa señorita Hyuga. – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo algo travieso. Tanto Obito como Itachi lo notaron en sus ojos. Sasuke era fácil de leer; como un libro abierto mostraba todas sus emociones a través de su mirada y sinceramente, a Itachi no le gustó lo que estaba leyendo, pero lo aceptó. Era parte del juego. – Espero que nos llevemos bien estas dos semanas, también me hospedaré aquí.

Hinata asintió sin mirarlo. Sasuke advirtió su indiferencia y de inmediato sintió una curiosidad extraña. ¿Por qué no lo estaba mirado? ¿Acaso Itachi le habría dicho alguna cosa sobre él? Lo dudaba, su hermano no era el tipo de personas que hablaría contra él, menos para desprestigiarlo, después de todo compartían el mismo apellido y la reputación de uno se reflejaba en el otro. Si quería conquistar a una chica conservadora como Hinata Hyuga, entonces no podía exponerlo frente a ella.

Itachi levantó una ceja de alerta al notar la mirada en Sasuke y sobre todo porque las últimas palabras que había dicho le llamaron la atención. Todo estaba marchando de forma predecible.

Los cuatro se quedaron el silencio y de pronto Hinata Hyuga hizo una leve reverencia en dirección a Itachi. – Permiso, Itachi-kun. Nos veremos más tarde. – Itachi devolvió la reverencia cortés de la joven. – Obito-kun, S-Sasuke…kun. – Movió su cabeza con otra reverencia en dirección a ambos y se dirigió a la puerta de vidrio, empujándola levemente para entrar en la mansión lo más rápido que pudo, sin despegar los ojos de sus zapatos.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Sasuke miró en su dirección con el ceño fruncido y el rostro ardiendo, como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Era la primera vez en su vida que una joven ni si quiera miraba en su dirección. Extrañado, se volteó lentamente hacia Itachi pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

Obito comenzó a reír en voz alta, algo que le dio aun más comezón en el cuello. Se sentía ofendido, indignado, agraviado… ¿Quién rayos se creía Hinata Hyuga para despreciarlo de esa forma?

– Evítate la vergüenza y humillación de intentar algo extraño con ella. – Le advirtió Itachi mirándolo con frialdad a los ojos. – Alguien ya le advirtió sobre tu reputación.

– ¿Fuiste tú? – Preguntó Sasuke apretando el puño, sintiendo la rabia crecer dentro de su pecho.

– No. – Respondió Itachi indiferente.

– ¡Tal como te dije! – Dijo Obito riendo nuevamente. – Ni si quiera te miró dos veces, que perdedor más grande eres Sasuke.

– Cierra la boca Obito. – Dijo Sasuke con rencor mirando fijamente a Itachi. La sensación de que hubiese alguien que realmente no mirara dos veces en su dirección era… completamente nueva. - ¿Qué le dijeron de mí para que haya actuado de esa forma?

– No le pregunté. Pero por la reacción que tuvo apenas escuchó tu nombre debió ser alguien cercano. – Itachi suspiró, no era que le divirtiera particularmente ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, más bien sabía que era justo la mirada que tenía antes de comenzar a causar problemas en escala mayor. - ¿Por qué no vuelves a Nueva york? No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Si quieres jugar con ella o algo así para intentar arruinar mis probabilidades, estás perdiendo el tiempo. Sabes tan bien como yo, que soy mejor que tú en esto. – Itachi dio un paso en frente, Sasuke sentía que toda la piel le escocía con ganas de darle un puñetazo. – Nunca he hecho nada para perjudicarte o sacarte de mi camino, Sasuke. Pero si me buscas, me vas a encontrar y te aseguro que no será una experiencia agradable, para ti.

Itachi le dio la espalda y entró a la casa. Debía hacer unas llamadas a la universidad producto de la carta que su hermano le había entregado. Obito seguía mirando la escena con una sonrisa, ver como Sasuke era humillado por completo a manos de Itachi era de verdad el punto clímax de su día y tal vez hasta de su verano.

– Sasuke, tal vez la sangre Uchiha corra débil en mí. – Dijo Obito poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa. – Pero comparándote con Itachi, pareciera que tu ni si quiera fueras un Uchiha.

Sasuke se dio vuelta listo para golpearlo en el rostro, pero se contuvo. Aun necesitaba a Obito para lo que tenía planeado y después de la primera reacción de esa chica frente a él, necesitaba repensar sus acciones y enfrentar toda esa situación de un punto de vista distinto.

– Sólo cumple tu parte del trato perdedor. – Respondió Sasuke caminando hacia las escaleras de mármol que daban a la parte trasera del jardín. Necesitaba alejarse de esa casa para pensar lo que iba a hacer. – Porque si no me resultan las cosas con Hinata Hyuga, lo siguiente en mi lista es destruirte. – Obito lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – Me pregunto, como será escuchar a Rin gimiendo mi nombre…

Le dio la espalda y lo dejó ahí, parado con sus ridículas gafas apretando su puño y gruñendo sin decir nada.

Sasuke caminó entre las estatuas de quien sabe quien puestas en hilera en el jardín, pasó por la fuente de agua y se encaminó al invernadero. Todo eso era realmente irritante. No sólo esa maldita mojigata lo había ignorado casi por completo, sino que había tenido que escuchar la forma en que Itachi nuevamente se creía mejor que él y soportar las burlas de alguien que seguía considerando un fracasado, llámese, Obito Uchiha.

Intentar agarrarla desprevenida y aprovecharse de su inocencia no iba a resultar. Por muy ñoña que se viera Hinata Hyuga a los ojos de cualquiera, ya había tenido la precaución de evitarlo por completo y esa barrera de indiferencia sería difícil de romper. Abrió la puerta del invernadero y la cerró atrás de él. El olor a menta le golpeó el rostro, ¿Por qué sus tías insistían en crecer plantas medicinales en ese lugar? ¿No hubiese sido mejor cultivar flores o alguna cosa así?

De cualquier forma prendió otro cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Tal vez un poco de humo le diese la claridad de pensamiento que necesitaba. ¿Qué habría hecho su padre para conquistar a una dama como su madre? – _Eran primos, se conocían de toda la vida… no fue realmente un desafío._ – Pensó. – _Eso no importa. Un Uchiha siempre obtiene lo que quiere, siempre. _

Si había un precio que tenía que pagar para acercarse a Hinata Hyuga, lo pagaría. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número sin mucha gracia apretando su mandibula.

_-¿Ya la follaste?_ – Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, Ino sí que podía ser directa.

-Estoy en eso. – Respondió Sasuke jugando con la colilla del cigarro. - Dime, ¿A quién conocemos que venga de Japón?

– _Uhm… ¿A quién le importa Japón?_

– Alguien le habló a Hinata Hyuga sobre mí. Acabo de conocerla y ni si quiera me miró al rostro. Alguien debe conocerla que nos conozca a nosotros también. Quiero su nombre y su cabeza en una bandeja.

– _Pobre hermanito, es difícil verte tan agitado por una cosa que incluya tener tu ropa puesta._ – Dijo Ino con sarcasmo. -_Al parecer ese auto va a ser mío._ _Tal vez lo haga pintar púrpura en vez de negro._

– Aun no planeo rendirme. – Le indicó con seriedad, golpeando un macetero de lirios que se hizo añicos en el suelo.

– _Sasuke. No es que no disfrute de estas conversaciones contigo, pero, ¿Qué rayos quieres? No tengo tiempo para hablar con un per-de-dor. _

– Necesito refuerzos.

– _¿Te refieres a…?_

– Ajá. – Sasuke escuchó como Ino reía suavemente al otro lado de la línea, esperó con poca paciencia a que respondiera.

– _Eso tiene un precio… _

– ¿Cuánto?

Estaba esperando esa reacción. Nada con Ino le resultaba gratis, ya fuera un favor, dinero, posesiones valiosas, siempre quería y quería más. No lo hacía porque necesitara particularmente de algo, sino porque ella no realizaba favores gratis, a nadie. Ino era una de las peores personas que conocía y eso le atraía de ella, se podía ver a si mismo reflejado en la rubia.

– _Sakura Haruno._ – Respondió canturreando el nombre de esa patética campesina.

–¡Argh! Por favor Ino. – Se quejó Sasuke tomándose la frente, de verdad no tenía muchos deseos de inmiscuirse en esos juegos de su hermanastra. - Ya te dije que es demasiado fácil. Mi reputación…

– _Míralo así… - _Lo interrumpió Ino._ - Tú necesitas algo que me pertenece, y yo necesito algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. Me parece un precio justo. _

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez. Ino era irritante y manipuladora, pero tenía razón, era un precio justo. - Está bien. Pero lo quiero aquí mañana.

– _Tenlo por hecho._ – Dijo Ino con deleite. - _¿Para cuándo fijo una cita para ti y la campesina? _

– No lo sé, dame unos días.

– _Debe ser antes de volver a clases.-_ Insistió Ino, esta vez con un poco más de seriedad.

– Como sea, sólo asegúrate de que esté aquí temprano. – Sasuke retiró el celular de su oído. - Y no falles. – Dijo justo antes de colgarle.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Bueno el primer quote es de un libro que leí cuando tenía como 14 años, se llamaba "Jacob have I loved". Recuerdo la portada con claridad, dos chicas hermosas caminando por la playa, una era un poco rubia y estaba en la parte de atrás, caminando con delicadeza, mientras que la otra tenía el pelo más oscuro y estaba más adelante, media agachada e incómoda, sujetándose los cordones con que se marraba su vestido de hilo blanco._

_Recuerdo que al haberlo leido me angustió mucho, la relación de la hermana que se siente la sombra de la otra, que era bella, brillante, hermosa… y ella se sentía fea, ahombrada y débil. Escribiendo este fic entre Itachi y Sasuke me he basado mucho en la personalidad de Caroline para intentar entender a estos dos hermanos, su relación de amor fraternal pero al mismo tiempo ese deseo de lastimarse para dejar de ser una sombra de parte de Sasuke. Es bastante parecida a la relacion que yo misma mantengo con mi hermana menor, ahora mas adultas, ella me ha confesado que creciendo intentaba imirtarme, vestirse como yo, escuchar la misma música, interesarte en los mismos chicos… y el trauma al llegar a una cierta edad de empezar a descubrir quién era ella y dejar de ser sólo mi sombra. La verdad, si me hubiese dado cuenta supongo que tendríamos una mejor relación jajajaja. _

_En fin, me alargue y escribí cosas nada que ver… sólo agradecer a todos por seguir leyendo. Les pido perdón por demorarme en responder, pero como dije entré a clases y esta semana le puse todo el empeño a Team Seven para terminar el arco ^^ _

_Si no es molestia dejen un review, es primer AU que estoy haciendo xD. _


	6. Capítulo 6: El Desprecio

**_Por esto del rango Ma prohibido, este capitulo ha sido censurado en todo lo explicito. Si quieren leer la versión completa, la encontraran en mi cuenta de DA, cuyo link esta publicado en mi perfil. Busquen en la galeria, en la carpeta llamada "Fanfic Juegos Sexuales"._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**EL DESPRECIO**

·

·

·

_Sólo debéis tener enemigos dignos de odio, pero no enemigos dignos de desprecio. Tenéis que estar orgullosos de vuestro enemigo._

_F. Nietzsche_

_·_

_·_

_·_

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó con un mensaje de texto al celular, esperar 20 minutos, abrir la puerta, dejarlo entrar a la mansión Uchiha para luego guiarlo a su cuarto.<p>

No había costado más que eso para que Shikamaru e Ino estuviesen en ese momento sobre la cama de ésta ultima completamente embriagados con los labios del otro. Desde niños habían sido amigos, pero las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente durante su adolescencia. La una vez dulce y graciosa Ino se había vuelto más reservada y distante, mostrándole a todos su sonrisa amable, ayudando en caridades, siendo un ejemplo a seguir a los ojos del mundo. Él podía ver más allá, esa máscara no lo engañaba pues la conocía desde siempre. A pesar de que Ino se mostrara de buen humor y amable con todos, por debajo de la mesa estaba enterrándose una lapicera en la pierna por tener que soportar esa fachada.

Quizás sólo él, Chouji y Sasuke podían verla tal cual era. La diferencia estaba, claro, en que Shikamaru apreciaba a Ino, con o sin máscara. No le importaba quien era o quien pretendía ser, la deseaba de cualquier forma. Chouji a su modo también mantenía un cierto cariño por ella, defendiéndola si alguien hablaba a sus espaldas, pero se mantenía alejado de ella desde que se percató de lo mucho que la joven había cambiado.

Por su parte, a Ino le atraían cosas que consideraba únicas en Shikamaru. En primer lugar estaba lo obvio, el joven parecía quererla tal como era, sabiendo de lo que era capaz y sin secretos entre ellos. Siempre le decía que le gustaba la forma directa y sin azúcar con que lo trataba, teniendo la capacidad única de provocar en el Nara algo que nadie más lograba… lo hacía enfadar. Constantemente.

El suave roce de los labios de Shikamaru sobre la piel en su cuello le producía un leve cosquilleo, acelerando su respiración. ¿Por qué siempre hacía aquello? Sabía que le causaba un cierto grado de nerviosismo. Lo habían descubierto juntos cuando a los 12 años jugaban a besarse y ella siempre reía cuando él llegaba a su cuello. Aún así, desde esa edad insistía en hacerlo, rozar sus labios sobre la piel de su nuca hasta hacer que ella comenzara a reír.

Aquello le indicaba que aunque el tiempo pasara y se alejaran cada vez más producto de las cosas que hacían y las decisiones que tomaban… en esencia, ambos seguían siendo las mismas personas. Por un momento, Ino consideró dejarlo ir mientras se mordía los labios. Siempre decía que Shikamaru y Chouji estaban fuera de cualquier estupidez que Sasuke o ella planearan, pero esta vez no estaba tan segura si podría cumplir su palabra.

– ¿Te estás mordiendo los labios para no reír, verdad? – Le preguntó Shikamaru sobre ella, aun hundido en su cuello pasando lentamente su lengua sobre éste. El contacto de su aliento contra su piel la hizo tiritar.

– Odio que me conozcas tanto. – respondió Ino, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose a sí misma suspirar con un poco de agitación.

Las sensaciones que sentía al tener los dedos de Shikamaru **[CENSURADO]** la estaban haciendo perderse lentamente en sus propios pensamientos y aquello no le agradaba. Lamentablemente, Shikamaru era el único que lograba eso en ella.

– También yo. – Respondió el joven levantando el rostro para poder observarla mejor. Le retiró el cabello hacia atrás sin mucho cuidado, quería poder contemplarla mientras lograba que **[CENDURADO]** – Si no supiera exactamente quién eres hasta me podría haber enamorado de ti.

– Lo sé. – Respondió Ino frunciendo el ceño levemente, no porque le disgustara lo que Shikamaru estaba diciendo, sino porque **[CENSURADO]** – Pero no me quejo de lo que tenemos ahora.

– Tampoco yo. – Asintió **[CENSURADO]** - ¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto Ino?

– No te llamé precisamente para conversar, ¿Sabes? – Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y lo empujó hacia un costado **[CENSURADO].**

– También se eso. – Respondió Shikamaru retirando su mano de **[CENSURADO]** de Ino para tomarle la muñeca. - ¿Por qué no me aclaras para qué estoy aquí entonces? Sé que no es sólo por el placer de mi compañía.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja. Shikamaru la miraba divertido. Siempre que necesitaban algo el uno del otro, terminaban en una cama discutiéndolo. Había sido así desde que cumplieron 14 años arruinando su relación de amistad al relacionarse de forma intima. Ino había sido la primera y desde entonces, las cosas entre ellos eran torpes y toscas, había lazos que los unía pero el de la amistad estaba completamente devastado.

– Digamos que necesito un favor. – Respondió la rubia.

– Continua. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en la cama con ella encima **[CENSURADO]** - ¿Qué favor necesitas?

Ino sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. – En realidad, Sasuke necesita un favor.

Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente levantando sus cejas. Le extrañaba que Ino si quiera hubiese pensando que aquello sucedería. - Sabes perfectamente que no me relaciono con él. No es precisamente alguien que me agrade, por muy hermanos que sean.

– Si no fuera importante, no te lo estaría pidiendo tan amablemente. – Insistió Ino apegando su pecho al de él, tomándole el rostro con cuidado. – Por favor…

– No me gusta que ruegues, a menos que sea cuando **[CENSURADO]** – Dijo Shikamaru dirigiendo sus labios al lóbulo de su amiga, pasando su lengua lentamente por éste. - ¿Qué necesita tu hermano?

– Tu inteligencia, por su puesto. – Respondió Ino cerrando los ojos, dejando que Shikamaru la abrazara.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Sacó la mirada de las páginas de su libro de química orgánica al escuchar los golpes en su puerta. Caminó en esa dirección y respiró profundamente. Algo le decía que era una mala idea abrirla, pero le pareció mal educado no hacerlo personalmente.<p>

Puso la mano en la perilla y la giró lentamente para abrir. Sus mejillas se volvieron blancas de inmediato al notar quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Bajó sus ojos y miró sus zapatillas de descanso fijamente, decidida a no dejar que ese sujeto la intimidara, tal como se lo había dicho Kiba.

–Vamos a cenar dentro de unos minutos. – Su tono de voz se escuchaba tan serio, casi como si le estuviese dando una orden más que una invitación. - Ponte zapatos para que nos acompañes.

Hinata estaba hambrienta, pero la idea de tener que comer con ese sujeto la hizo aguantarse. Iba a seguir los consejos de Kiba, alejándose lo máximo posible de él.

–L-lo siento, no suelo comer a esta hora. – Hizo una leve reverencia poniendo su mano nuevamente en la perilla, cerrando lentamente la puerta. - Mis e-excusas a Shisui-kun y Obito-kun por n-no poder acompañarlos.

Y de esa forma terminó su interacción con Sasuke Uchiha. Se apoyó contra la puerta sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a salir, estaba tan nerviosa que hubiese podido desmayarse. Sentía un temor casi reverencial al hermano menor de Itachi.

Suspiró con pesadez intentando calmarse y caminó de vuelta al lugar en donde había estado estudiando hasta ese momento. Un sinfín de libros reposaban sobre su cama; los había ordenado para poder leerlos durante el transcurso de la tarde, asegurándose de mantenerse muy lejos del recién llegado a la mansión. No quería mostrarse descortés, después de todo aquel lugar era la residencia de la familia del propio Sasuke Uchiha, pero la advertencia de Kiba seguía resonando en su cabeza y no podía simplemente olvidarla así como así.

"… _Aléjate lo máximo que puedas de Sasuke Uchiha."_

Recordar sus palabras la hicieron ponerse nerviosa. ¿Realmente sería tan horrible Sasuke Uchiha como para que Kiba le hubiese advertido de esa forma tan tajante? A veces Kiba solía exagerar pero, nunca se llevaba mal con nadie. Era una persona bondadosa y alegre, todo lo que cualquier chica hubiese deseado en un amigo. Las personas se acercaban a él con constancia por su buen humor y su ánimo de ayudar a cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Si él le había aconsejado mantenerse lejos de Sasuke Uchiha entonces seguiría ese consejo.

Miró su libro de gramática inglesa y suspiró, abriendo la primera página para comenzar a leer. Realmente quería hacer un gran labor en su examen de admisión. Neji había entrado en Oxford, no podía ser menos que él. De seguro su primo quería a una mujer inteligente a su lado, a pesar de lo que le había dicho justo antes de que se separaran en el aeropuerto… _"No te sobre esfuerces demasiado, si no entras a Manchester mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán ni se acabará el mundo. Si no lo logras, es que no estaba en tu destino. No todos tenemos la inteligencia para entrar a universidades u colegios de prestigios y eso está bien. No te atormentes por ello. De cualquier forma, cuando nos casemos yo me ocuparé de todo… nunca te faltará nada Hinata."_

Pero no estaba estudiando por hacer que Neji se sintiera orgulloso; por lo que le había dicho, él la querría si era un fracaso o un éxito. En ese momento, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las letras tan distintas a los kanjis que ocupaba, Hinata tenía en mente entrar a ese colegio por ella misma. Quería sentirse bien con su propia persona. No entrar a Manchester habría sido no sólo una vergüenza para su familia, sino un motivo de deshonra para sí misma.

De pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta. Miró el reloj, habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos desde que Sasuke la había visitado. Dudaba que pudiera ser él nuevamente, pero la idea de estar tan cerca de ese sujeto hizo que esta vez no se parara de la cama.

– Adelante. – Dijo un tanto nerviosa, deseando con todo su corazón que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo, ya había rechazado su invitación a cenar y realmente no quería volver a encontrarse con sus ojos.

Respiró aliviada al notar que la persona que atravesaba la puerta de la habitación era Obito Uchiha, cargando tres libros con él.

"…_Aunque sea un cabeza dura y siempre este mintiendo me parece un buen tipo. Sus mentiras son bastante graciosas."_

-¿Qué tal Hinata? – La saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hinata no era realmente buena leyendo los pensamientos o intensiones de los demás, pero podía ver que Obito Uchiha estaba ansioso, por algún motivo no estaba actuando con completa normalidad. – Tengo un examen de repetición el lunes, de literatura inglesa… ¡No fue realmente mi culpa reprobarlo! Verás estaba almorzando y de pronto noté que había una chica de primer grado caminando fuera del gimnasio y se tropezó con una piedra, y no podía dejarla sola así que la lleve a la enfermería… pero ya había tocado la campana así que cuando pude volver a mi salón ya había comenzado el examen y yo me quedé fuera y… y bueno tengo que repetir el examen jeje… pero, hay demasiado ruido en el primer piso como para leer, ya que Sasuke y mi hermano están jugando pool. Pensé que tal vez, tú y yo, pudiéramos… no se… estudiar. Supe que también tienes que rendir un examen. – La forma en que divagaba le pareció adorable. Seguramente eran de la misma edad, pero había algo en la inocencia de Obito que lo hacía actuar mucho más infantil de lo que se veía. – Además te traje todos los libros de literatura y gramática del año pasado, para que te niveles con el resto.

– ¿D-de verdad? – Preguntó Hinata abriendo los ojos sorprendida. - ¿Hizo e-eso… por mí?

–Uhm… ¡Claro! – respondió Obito rascándose la cabeza un tanto avergonzado mientras dejaba todos los libros en las piernas de Hinata. – No sé realmente por qué estás estudiando tanto, me parece que tu inglés es perfecto.

–Gracias, O-Obito-kun. – Respondió Hinata sonriéndole con timidez y haciendo una leve reverencia.

– ¿_Kun_? – preguntó Obito levantando una ceja, justo frente a ella. La joven continuaba sentada en la cama y Obito se sentaba a su vez en el piso. - ¿Obito-kun? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

–Oh… lo s-siento. – A veces a Hinata se le olvidaba que estaba en los Estados Unidos y no en su país natal. Esas costumbres que estaba utilizando no eran propias de aquellas personas. – E-es un ho-honorífico q-que usamos e-en Japón.

– ¿Y qué significa? – Preguntó el joven levantando una ceja.

Hinata respiró profundamente, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa con los ojos negros de Obito. Se notaba que era alguien un tanto impaciente e impulsivo, que largaba todo lo que estaba pensando sin si quiera detenerse a considerar que la mayoría de las cosas que pronunciaba la estaban poniendo realmente incómoda. –S-se utiliza con.. con las personas q-que conoces y mantienes b-buenas relaciones o afecto… uhmm… es u-una forma res-respetuosa de llamarlos. D-decir el nombre a secas en Japón s-se considera un poco d-descortés a menos que haya m-muchísima confianza entre ambos.

Obito la miraba impaciente, pero cuando la joven terminó de hablar quedó un tanto prendado de aquel sonrojo en ella. - ¡Ya veo! ¿Debería llamarte Hinata-kun?

El sonrojo de Hinata se volvió aun peor, negando con las manos. - No, p-para las chicas… e-es mejor usar el "san".

– ¿Hinata-san? – Preguntó Obito sonriéndole mientras tomaba uno de sus propios libros para comenzar a leer. Hinata asintió imitando lo que estaba haciendo el joven Uchiha. - Me agrada como suena eso.

Se quedaron ahí, leyendo en silencio. Obito se moría por dejar de estudiar y hacer inmediatamente algo más divertido, pero con el dolor de su alma sabía que Sasuke estaba esperando que fuera tarde para que comenzara a mover las piezas de su nueva partida. Luego del fiasco de su primer movimiento al saludar a Hinata Hyuga, parecía de un humor terrible, lo cual había divertido a Obito durante todo el almuerzo y gran parte de la tarde. Aun más divertido había resultado verlo asechando las inmediaciones de la habitación de Hinata, como un gato impaciente que espera que un ratoncito salga de su guarida, llevándose una gran decepción, pues la chica Hyuga no había si quiera asomado un pelo fuera de su cuarto desde que Sasuke estaba ahí.

Fue entonces que rindiéndose, había tocado la puerta sólo para verla cerrada prácticamente en sus narices. Obito se había reído tanto, tanto de ello, que Sasuke lo había perseguido por la mansión y finalmente lo había atrapado cerca del invernadero para darle una leve paliza. Aun así, cada golpe que recibió valió la pena pues se había divertido a expensas de su primo, algo que no había pasado desde que eran niños.

Fue entonces que Sasuke mandó a Obito a cumplir su parte del trato. Estudiar con ella y luego con cualquier excusa pedirle que fuera a la piscina (que se encontraba dentro de la casa en el ala este) después de las 10 de la noche.

Sentía un amargor en la boca, pero sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía por Rin, su mejor amiga y en un futuro, si nada se lo impedía, su novia.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Los jadeos provenientes desde esa habitación habían hecho bastante obvio lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, pero hasta para él resultaba decadente el comportamiento de la rubia cada vez que pensaba que estaba sola en casa. Se esperaba muchísimo de la única mujer entre dos Uchiha e Itachi entendía que de vez en cuando la presión la terminara quebrando y se terminara liando con una serie de perdedores, pero… Ino distaba mucho de ser el ejemplo de la decencia. Su moral era reprochable y sus virtudes tan mínimas que las podría haber contado con los dedos de una mano: ingenio, belleza, agallas.<p>

**[CENSURADO]**

Shikamaru Nara, un compañero de su hermano y al parecer amigo con ventaja de Ino. A menudo lo veía con ella en el salón, pero siempre pretendían que nada estaba pasando a pesar de que cuando los encontraba juntos, se veían completamente descompuestos leyendo cada uno en un extremo del salón. ¿Creían acaso que Itachi había nacido ayer? Cuando ellos iban, el ya venía de vuelta.

No era él quien le iba a dar sermones a Ino de cómo comportarse como una señorita. Ninguna mujer en Nueva York lo era últimamente. Todas pensaban que el sexo era una _especie de cambio_, vendible al mejor postor. En su ambiente, aquello se traducía en: Quien tenía acceso a los mejores clubs, quien conducía un mejor automóvil, quien se vestía con el mejor diseñador y cuanto dinero había en su cuenta de ahorro. El apellido también era considerado importante… no era lo mismo acostarse con un Uchiha que con un Aburame.

No obstante, no era como si a Ino le importara mantener su reputación o algo así, al menos no a su alrededor. Desde que sus padres se habían casado se venía insinuando hacia él (como si realmente le hubiese llamado la atención una mocosa de 14 años que ni si quiera tenía busto). A pesar de que el tiempo se había encargado de hacer de su hermanastra una joven completamente deseable y que sus intentos por seducirlo no cesaban, jamás había cedido si quiera un centímetro en dirección a Ino. Eso parecía molestar a la rubia y divertirlo a él.

El asunto con el Nara era por decir lo menos, extraño. Más de una vez había escuchado como decía que él estaba fuera de límites, como si todo juego en que se involucrara tuviese demarcaciones y Shikamaru Nara estuviese al exterior de éstas. Sabía que Sasuke respetaba esas reglas, pues el también tenía una… nunca involucrar a Itachi.

Pero aquello había cambiado ahora. Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se estaba metiendo en algo en lo que él estaba directamente relacionado, había comenzado el intento de seducir a Hinata Hyuga y de la nada, Sasuke había aparecido ahí con sus intenciones escritas por todo su rostro. Tal vez su hermano menor fuera lo suficientemente estúpido e inocente para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ese no era el caso de Itachi. Era mucho mayor que ellos después de todo. Ambos le resultaban predecibles y contaba con ello.

Movió la puerta hacia adelante, observando la forma en que **[CENSURADO]**

Indiferente a ello, levantó su celular en dirección a ambos. Llevaba en esa posición alrededor de 6 segundos cuando se aclaró la garganta. El sonido hizo que ambos jóvenes se detuvieran y giraran el rostro hacia la puerta.

–Por favor, no interrumpan lo que estaban haciendo sólo por mí. – La cara de espanto de Ino era notable. No porque la hubiese descubierto **[CENSURADO]** con Shikamaru (ni si quiera era la primera vez que la veía en una posición así) sino, por la expresión de indiferencia en Itachi, quien la estaba grabando. - Sólo tengo 5 segundos grabados… estoy seguro que la madre de Ino necesita al menos unos 10.

–I…I…Itachi… ¿Por…? – Comenzó Ino.

Pero fue interrumpida rápidamente, Itachi acababa de perder el interés de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. – 5 minutos, en mi estudio, sola. ¿Te da suficiente tiempo para terminar, Nara?

Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta atrás de él. Pudo escuchar la forma en que Ino comenzaba a decirle que se vistiera y se fuera de ahí y como Shikamaru alegaba de que ya no tenía sentido parar si los habían descubierto. Aquello lo divirtió, siempre pensaba que vivir con Ino y Sasuke era como ser el observador privilegiado de sus pequeñas novelas personales.

Caminó calmadamente hasta el espacio que llamaba su estudio personal, lugar en el cual tenía sus libros, un escritorio y sus materiales para la universidad. Siempre dejaba esa habitación de la casa con llave, pues sabía que tanto Ino como Sasuke algún día podían entrar ahí y decidir jugar a destruir sus cosas. No había nada ahí dentro que lo comprometiera, pero la idea de perder ensayos universitarios o información sobre la bolsa de acciones, lo hacían prevenir situaciones incómodas. De hecho, el estudio de Sasuke estaba junto al suyo. Ino había preferido no tener un estudio personal, para ocupar todo ese espacio en un gigantesco closet en el cual guardaba zapatos.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a prensar un poco de tabaco para enrollar un cigarrillo. Jamás fumaba nada que viniera en una cajetilla, sabía todos los químicos y aditivos que traía el tabaco últimamente y prefería comprar las hojas naturales y enrollarlas él mismo.

Estaba prendiéndolo cuando Ino entró cubierta sólo por una bata de seda negra, luciendo furiosa pero sumisa al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que debía tener cuidado con las palabras que iba a pronunciar. No estaba frente a Sasuke con quien podía ser antipática y desalmada sin mayores consecuencias. Estaba frente a Itachi, quien a pesar de ser cruel, nunca era maleducado en su trato con ella.

– ¿Se puede saber qué significa…?

–Silencio. – Le ordenó Itachi con frialdad. – El que hará las preguntas aquí soy yo. – Le dio una aspirada al cigarrillo y lo apagó. Sabía que a Ino le molestaba el humo y no quería ser descortés. Se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a abrir la ventana para que el olor no le molestar a su hermanastra. - ¿Qué está planeando Sasuke?

–No lo sé. – Respondió Ino con su mejor cara de poker, ni si quiera se inmutó al responder. Itachi se sintió un poco orgulloso de ella, había aprendido a mentir incluso mejor que Sasuke. – Realmente no me interesan los asuntos de tu hermano.

–Que lastima, pues si son de mi interés. – Le indicó Itachi, mostrándole una silla para que se sentara. – Cúbrete el pecho Ino, estas mostrando más de lo que quiero ver.

Si era posible, Itachi percibió como un suave sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Ino, tapándose de golpe y sentándose en la silla justo frente a él. Lo miraba hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. Aun así, no pestañó ni se dejó ver intimidada. Había batallado internamente con personas al nivel de los Uchiha y había ganado, no tenía razones para temerle a él.

– ¿Tienes conciencia de que grabar a una menor de edad manteniendo relaciones sexuales es un delito federal? – Le preguntó Ino molesta. – Quiero que borres eso.

– Sólo es delito federal la comercialización o distribución de material pornográfico de esa índole. – Respondió Itachi son una sonrisa de ganador. ¿Una niña de secundaria le iba a ganar sobre el conocimiento de la ley? Ja. – ¿No me vas a responder qué es lo que planea Sasuke entonces?

Ino ignoró por completo su última pregunta. No le interesaba. - ¿No lo vas a publicar? ¿Sólo se lo mostrarás a mamá? – Tampoco creía que su madre hiciera un gran escándalo al respecto. Sí, escucharía palabras fuertes pero siempre se podía poner a llorar y decir que era su primera vez… que Shikamaru y ella estaban enamorados y que Itachi era un pervertido.

El pelinegro caminó con calma hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y le sujetó el mentón con una mano. Se inclinó hacia adelante mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No había delicadeza en el gesto, más bien, se veía amenazador. Ino no bajó el rostro, pero sí se sintió intimidada.

- Eso depende de ti.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres Itachi? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

– Quiero saber exactamente qué le dijiste a Sasuke para que fuera a Long Island hoy. – Ino nunca se había dado cuenta lo seductor que se veía Itachi cuando comenzaba a tramar algo. Era como estar frente a un hombre completamente distinto.

Se acercó levemente hacia él también, sintiendo su respiración sobre su piel. Después de todo, seguía **[CENSURADO]** gracias a la interrupción de Itachi. –¿Qué te hace asumir que fui yo la que dijo algo?

Itachi suspiró, la proximidad con Ino le molestaba pero no se movería. Sabía que hacerlo significa demostrarle que ella provocaba algo en él, aunque fuese rechazo. Nunca le hubiese dado ese placer. – Tus juegos son tan obvios que llegan a aburrir al espectador. Quieres arruinar mis posibilidades con Hinata Hyuga, pero como te he enseñado bien, no me atacaste directamente… utilizaste a mi propio hermano para ello. – Itachi movió su rostro avanzando incluso un poco más, rozando su mejilla con la de ella para susurrarle al oído. – Comienza a hablar, Ino. Me estoy comenzando a aburrir.

Ino siguió mirando hacia el frente, no se movió un sólo centímetro ni realizó nada que evidenciara lo que le producía la cercanía con Itachi Uchiha; Pero también tenía su dignidad. No iba a delatar a Sasuke pues después de todo cumplía una función para ella: joder con Itachi y arruinar a Sakura Haruno. No podía tirarlo bajo el bus aún, al menos hasta que cumpliera sus cometidos como la herramienta que era.

Itachi tampoco se había movido. Entendía a la perfección que Ino no iba a delatar a Sasuke, lo cual era divertido. Ellos dos no se soportaban y ahora estaban jugando a ser fieles el uno con el otro con sus pequeños planes. Sabía que no podía destruir a su hermano menor, la sangre era más importante que cualquier juego, pero… nada lo unía a Ino.

- Sasuke es muy manipulable cuando se trata de su orgullo. – continuó susurrándole al oído, poniendo una mano en la nuca de la joven. - Nunca se hubiese puesto en medio de mis asuntos a menos que alguien lo hubiese herido en el…

– Tu mismo le heriste el orgullo ayer, idiota. – Respondió Ino poniéndose de pie. - Siempre lo menosprecias y lo tratas como si no fuera nada en comparación tuya, ¿No ves que ya se cansó de eso?

Tal vez había algo de cierto en esas palabras, pero ni aun así, Sasuke se hubiese atrevido a jugar contra Itachi. Había un respeto entre ambos que no era fácil de quebrar. A decir verdad, el pelinegro se sorprendía mucho que Ino lo hubiese logrado. En ese momento se preguntó, ¿Qué sucedería cuando su hermano menor se diera cuenta que lo estaban manipulando?

– Yamanaka, podemos jugar a esto toda la tarde. Entre más te demores en decir la verdad, más sufrirás a largo plazo. – Itachi se paró derecho también y caminó hacia su escritorio, abriendo un cajón y sacando un sobre de éste. Le lanzó el sobre a Ino quien lo tomó entre sus manos para comenzar a ver el contenido que había dentro. - Cada segundo que pasa, es un segundo perdido que no recuperaré, pero haré que tú lo pagues.

Ino vio el contenido del sobre. Había muchos papeles, entre ellos sus aplicaciones a universidades de todo el país y el extranjero. Por algún motivo Itachi las tenía todas, como si le quisiera decir que estaba en sus manos su futuro académico. Había fotos de personas relativamente importantes para ella, como Chouji y Shikamaru. No sólo eso, pero también estaba la dirección de su verdadero padre Inoichi Yamanaka. Ino sintió algo parecido a la rabia en ese momento.

– No te temo, Itachi. – Le respondió Ino lanzándole el sobre de vuelta.

– Deberías. – Le respondió éste sacando algo más, algo que sí hizo que Ino abriera los ojos estupefacta. Era su diario de vida de cuando tenía 14 o 13 años, en la época en que estúpidamente anotaba sus pensamientos en papel. - Te gusta jugar con mi familia, con mis intereses y hasta con mis amigos… nunca hice nada cuando hundiste a Deidara, pues me pareció que se lo tenía merecido por perder contra alguien como tú. – El asunto de Deidara había sido una de sus victorias más notables, había conseguido que el idiota reprobara todos sus cursos pagándole a un ayudante de la Universidad para que cambiara sus respuestas en los exámenes finales. - ¿Qué tal si yo comienzo a jugar con tu vida también? Una llamada telefónica y podría hacer que te expulsaran de Manchester, que tu madre te viera como la mujerzuela que eres y que todos se enteren cuantos hombres pasan por tus piernas. Un mensaje de texto y todo el Upper East Side tendría una copia en PDF de tu diario de vida. Me pregunto qué diría Shikamaru si supiera que el mismo día que perdió la virginidad contigo, también lo hizo Chouji… su mejor amigo. Que elegante de tu parte hacer algo así, Ino.

La joven lo miró irritada, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Me estas amenazando?

– ¿Amenazar? – Le preguntó Itachi frunciendo el ceño levemente. - No, ese no es el término correcto en este caso. Tómalo como un consejo de tu hermano mayor. Sólo te estoy mostrando la punta del iceberg… podría destruirte de 8 formas distintas aparte de esta.

Ino permaneció callada pensando seriamente en qué decir o hacer. Si se dejaba amedrentar por Itachi eso equivalía a decirle que podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana con ella de ahí en adelante. Esa no era una opción. Pero por otro lado, estaban sus propios intereses. Aunque pudiese aguantar que Itachi destruyese a Chouji y Shikamaru, incluso a su propio padre… la idea de ser expulsada de Manchester o que su reputación se viera afectada no era algo con lo cual podía negociar.

– Tengo una apuesta con nuestro hermano. La apuesta es Hinata Hyuga. – Lo dijo con frialdad y desinterés. Sí, había sido divertido poner a los hermanos uno contra otro, pero salvar rostro en ese momento era más importante que su entretención. Se estaba armando un caos de magnitudes catastróficas y prefería que ese lío lo limpiara Sasuke.

– Continua. – Le indicó Itachi al ver que se quedaba callada.

– Eso es todo. – Respondió Ino, notando que Itachi comenzaba a caminar hacia su caja fuerte para introducir los papeles que tenía de Ino dentro del lugar. - ¿Qué harás? ¿Nos amenazarás nuevamente? ¿Vas a impedir que lo ayude?

– Por el contrario. – Respondió Itachi marcando los números de la caja. - Dejaré que se diviertan esta vez para que aprendan su lección. Sabía que Hinata Hyuga era un desafió difícil, introducir a mi hermano en la ecuación lo hace casi imposible. Es un Uchiha después de todo.

– Espera. – Ino sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

Todo aquello la intrigaba y la divertía al mismo tiempo, ¿Itachi no estaba enojado? ¿Todo aquel desplante de amenazas de destrucción social habían sido sólo alardeo? … Nunca la dejaba de sorprender. Realmente se merecía toda esa leyenda que se comentaba sobre él y lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se veía bajo amenaza. Con razón su nombre era sinónimo de respeto entre las personas de su grupo de edad.

Se acercó a Itachi por su espalda presionando sus senos contra él, susurrándole ahora ella al oído. - ¿No te vas a desquitar conmigo? ¿No harás nada al respecto?

Comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, haciendo que Itachi se quedara quieto. Conocía ese lado de Ino. Buscaba de cualquier forma hacerlo perder su determinación en las cosas. ¿Realmente quería verlo lastimar a su hermano menor?

Era posible que sí. Ella detestaba a Sasuke y aun más a su persona. Ser la observadora de primera fila del show en que dos Uchiha se destruían mutuamente debía ser entretenido. Hasta a él le hubiese gustado alguna vez observar algo así… sin embargo, Sasuke era su hermano menor y no había NADA más importante en la vida para Itachi que cuidar de él.

Suspiró reclinando el cuello hacia atrás, sin tomar en cuenta las manos de Ino que se introducían por debajo de su camisa.

– Por supuesto que no. – Respondió con tranquilidad. Podía sentir como la respiración de Ino se comenzaba a volver agitada mientras metía una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.- Para hacer algo al respecto, primero tendría que sentir que tú eres una amenaza para mí. – Cuando sintió los dedos de su hermanastra **[CENSURADO]** – Pero te advierto, si haces algo para dañar a Hinata Hyuga, te lo haré pagar, el triple. Eso sí tómalo como una amenaza. – Itachi sostuvo la mano de Ino que lo estaba acariciando y la retiró de su cuerpo, no le importaba seguir con aquello. La verdad, se le hacía bastante predecible. - Te puedes retirar. No tengo ganas en este momento.

Ino se sintió bofeteada nuevamente, pero esperaba una reacción así de parte de él. Siempre reaccionaba así. - ¿Y el video?

– ¿Qué video? – Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, pero siempre frío. - Jamás ocuparía memoria de mi celular grabándote. – Se dio la vuelta luego de dejar los papeles dentro de la bóveda y cerrarla, sentandose en el escritorio nuevamente para volver a prensar un cigarrillo. Al notar que Ino lo miraba completamente enfurecida desde la misma posición no pudo evitar ser cruel y hasta mal educado con ella por primera vez en su relación. - Lárgate de mi vista.

Itachi aun tenía algunos asuntos de la universidad que arreglar en Nueva York. Seguramente dormiría en la mansión ese día y luego, al día siguiente, iría por Hinata para llevarla en el tour que le había prometido. Tenía que hacer ciertas preparaciones para eso también. De hecho, tenía que llamar a Deidara y Sasori (el dúo artista) para que le recomendaran que parte del Met era el ideal para llevar a una señorita como Hinata Hyuga.

Quería que el día que seguía resultara perfecto, pues de eso dependía todo el plan que estaba formulando en su mente ahora, con ese nuevo conocimiento que Ino le había dado.

Por su parte, Ino salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto, pero sintiéndose completamente humillada. En su pecho, no había peor sensación que fracasar al desear algo. Ella quería a Itachi, aunque fuese sólo una vez y éste continuamente la rechazaba. No sólo eso, pero todo el asunto con Shikamaru le había resultado completamente denigrante, sobre todo, porque ni si quiera los había grabado.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, le escocían las manos con deseos de haberle dado una cachetada a Itachi. Respirando profundamente para intentar calmarse caminó hasta su propia habitación. Todo el lugar aun olía a Shikamaru, lo cual la llenó de más rabia aun. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, sólo marco el primer número en su _speed dial._

La voz al otro lado sonaba furiosa. Era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba a Sasuke tan molesto, adivinando que las cosas estaban resultando mal para él.

– _¿Tienes que lo que te pedí?_ – Le preguntó sin saludar.

-Lo tengo. – Respondió Ino. - Estará ahí en la mañana.

– _Llámame si Itachi sale de la casa. No molestes si no es por ello. _

– Sasuke. – Ino permaneció en silencio un momento, Sasuke tampoco habló. - Destrúyelo.

Hubo otra pausa en la llamada, Ino escuchó con claridad la forma en que Sasuke se reía con quietud. - _Déjame adivinar. Te rechazó nuevamente._ – Otra risa. Como odiaba a los dos Uchiha. - _Pobre hermanita._

– Ya realice mi parte. Espero que tú realices la tuya. Quiero que folles a Sakura Haruno antes de que termine la semana.

Colgó. No tenía nada más que hablar con Sasuke Uchiha. El mensaje estaba claro y estaba segura que él lo había entendido.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Hinata iba mirando por cada uno de los pasillos escondida atrás de las paredes, asegurándose de que nadie la viera. Caminaba de puntillas asegurándose de que las tablas de roble del piso no crujieran con su peso. Las luces estaban apagadas pues era bastante tarde, pero aun así podía ver al menos unos pocos metros delante de ella con la luz que desprendía su celular.<p>

Su corto pijama color lavanda y la cuidada cola de caballo con que había amarrado su larga cabellera, evidenciaba que había estado durmiendo hasta momentos antes. Pero, teniendo el gran corazón que tenía, no le pudo negar el favor a Obito.

Hablando con él durante la tarde de estudio, se había percatado de lo mucho que usaba gotas refrescantes para su visión. No sólo eso, sino que usaba gruesos protectores de ojos, de aquellos que se necesitaban para bucear. Con un tanto de vergüenza le había preguntado para qué utilizaba esas gafas de agua y él le había respondido con sinceridad: No tenía buena vista y no usaba anteojos pues temía las burlas de los demás. Pensaba que se vería ridículo con anteojos y que eso sólo le quitaría la posibilidad de poder conquistar a una chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

Hinata lo comprendió a la perfección. Durante toda su vida se había pasado utilizando ropa muchísimo más grande que su talla por miedo a que el resto pensara que demasiado voluptuosa y ancha de caderas. Había sido Neji quien la convenció de que era hermosa tal como era.

Por lo mismo, cuando Obito apareció pasada las diez de la noche a su habitación, despertándola para pedirle el favor de que fuera a buscar sus gafas que se le habían quedado en la piscina, no pudo negarse. Le dijo que no quería que el resto de la familia supiera que estaba casi ciego y que por sí mismo no podría encontrar la piscina. Hinata sintió lastima por él, y le dijo que volvería de inmediato. No pudo evitar pensar que Obito lucía demasiado triste sólo por haber perdido sus gafas, pero siendo el alma dulce que era, nunca sospecho que aquella petición hubiese sido extendida con una doble agenda.

No había sonido en la mansión, la mayoría dormía. Aquello la hizo sentir un poco mejor, la idea de cruzarse con Shisui-kun la llenaba de vergüenza, pero era aun peor la incertidumbre de encontrarse frente a frente con Sasuke Uchiha si doblaba por un pasillo.

Cuando entró a la sala en donde se encontraba la piscina se dio cuenta de que la luz nocturna apenas entraba por los grandes ventanales que había en el techo. Miró hacia arriba y se percató de lo hermosas que se veían las estrellas en ese lugar. Por mucho que Japón y Estados Unidos fueran diferentes países, al menos aun podía ver los mismos astros en el cielo.

Sacudió su cabeza ordenando sus ideas, tenía que encontrar las gafas de Obito pero para ello… primero, debía encontrar el interruptor de luz. Comenzó a tantear las paredes en búsqueda de ellos, pero luego de alrededor de 5 minutos se dio por vencida. Suspirando, un poco nerviosa y asustada, comenzó a buscar las gafas con la poquísima luminosidad que había en el lugar ayudándose de la luz que desprendía la pantalla de su celular. Fue entonces que notó que no estaba sola ahí.

Un perro san Bernardo se le había acercado corriendo. De inmediato se sintió paralizada. No había que ser un genio para saber que un perro que no te conoce siempre te atacará. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que la mordiera pero aquello no ocurrió, simplemente sintió el peso del animal que parándose en dos patas la empujó justo lo suficiente para que cayera a la piscina.

Cayó de espalda soltando un grito antes de golpear el agua. Se hundió bastante y aun así no alcanzó a tocar el fondo con la punta de sus pies. Sacó la cabeza a la superficie, tosiendo, pues al haber gritado había tragado agua.

Se quería morir de vergüenza, agradeciendo infinitamente que todos estuviesen dormidos y así nadie fuese testigos de su torpeza y falta de gracia. Lo que más le dio tristeza fue el hecho de que su celular se hubiese mojado, mirando la pantalla se dio cuenta que estaba muerto. Suspiró con melancolía, ¿Cómo se iba a comunicar con su familia, con Kiba y hasta con Neji ahora?

Pero aún venía lo peor.

– ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó Hinata desde atrás, volteando lentamente para encontrarse con el par de ojos azabache que había querido evitar todo el día.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Perdón por la tardanza, como había dicho antes entré a clases y se me está haciendo un poco difícil mantenerme al día con todos mis fics. Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba pasando las 10 mil palabras y que aun me faltaba mucho para terminarlo… decidí cortarlo aquí xD_

_Sólo anunciar que voy a mantener en mi profile información de cuando se espera que publique algún capitulo (de cualquiera de mis fics) para que no me tiren tanto las orejas por tardarme hahahaha. Aun así, muchas gracias por seguir este fic, significa mucho para mí tener lectores que les guste lo que escribo, es muy muy gratificante._

_**lady-darkness-chan** No te preocupes, Sasuke seguirá sufriendo ^^ / **okashira janet **Yo tambien amo a Itachi T-T Sobre Sakura si viste Cruel Intentions deberías saber mas o menos que destino tiene ese personaje. /** SYCC **Por ahora, destruir a Hinata Hyuga. / **Bittersweet-hyuchiha **Naruto no se si aparecerá en este fic, depende si lo alargo a una etapa de "High School". Eso depende de los lectores. / **Dark Amy-chan** Igual es difícil para alguien que chasquea los dedos y tiene a una mujer, darse cuenta que hay alguien que no le da ni la hora. / **josyuchiha **100% razón en todo lo que dijiste, sobre Sasuke y la felicidad (al menos en mi fic).Tampoco me hace mucha gracia escribir un SasuSaku (ni si quiera una mísera escena), pero le daré mi propio twist para que quede divertido y sexy de leer :D **/ Brujhah **jajajaja Sasuke tiene el potencial para ser peor que Valmont xD (Y creo que Itachi tambien) / **sucky **Tambien estoy en un mal lugar cuando se trata de escoger entre Itahci y Sasuke, es que son taaaaaan T-T! / **Chany-sensei** Muchas gracias por el animo, espero tener un capitulo nuevo a la brevedad ^^ /** Tsuki Tsuruga** No siempre me baso en escribir cosas de mi vida o algo así, más bien escribo las cosas que me voy imaginando xD tengo una mente retorcida. / **Diminishing quarter** La película es buena! Te la recomiendo ^^ El libro es aun mejor, es a base de cartas (algun día escribiré algo asi, tipo The Color Purple) / Muchas gracias por seguir el fic del comienzo y animarte a dejar un review, tiene muchísima importancia para el autor saber lo que los lectores piensan ^^ / **nanako-senpai** Perdón por demorarme T-T / **lady sweet pink** Pronto se verá que está pasando con Sakura Haruno / **MissLuppi **Creo que los planes de Sasuke ya se están viendo más o menos._


	7. Capítulo 7: Transparente

**CAPITULO 7**

**TRANSPARENTE**

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Sasuke la había observado sentado en las sillas largas de playa que había alrededor de la piscina, sólo que no estaba en la playa, ni si quiera en el jardín. La piscina se encontraba en un gran salón con techo de vidrio y grandes ventanas con vista a las fuentes de agua del patio trasero.<p>

Una media sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro mientras miraba la forma en que Hinata Hyuga jugueteaba con las paredes buscando algo, seguramente el interruptor de luz. Hubiese sido tan fácil decirle que las luces se activaban por comando de voz, pero prefirió mirarla en la oscuridad, estudiando con calma su cuerpo, sus movimientos, hasta su aroma. Pensó en cada una de las cosas que tenía planeado decirle a esa Hyuga y de verdad no eran pocas. Sólo de verla se sentía irritado, sobre todo recordando el desprecio que le había proferido todo el día. No sólo lo había hecho hacer el ridículo frente a Obito cuando se conocieron, sino que también había tenido el atrevimiento de rechazar su invitación a cenar cuando la fue a buscar personalmente cerca de las 7 de la noche.

"_L-lo siento, no suelo comer a esta hora. Mis e-excusas a Shisui-kun y Obito-kun por n-no poder acompañarlos."_ – Le había respondido antes de cerrarle la puerta en el rostro. Lo había hecho con educación, pero el desprecio había sido demasiado para su orgullo.

Esa había sido la segunda bofetada para su ego, pero… por dios como su testigo, no habría una tercera. Era un Uchiha. Cada vez que un Uchiha fijaba su mirada en algo lo obtenía. Esa era la lección que había aprendido mirando a su hermano desde que era un niño. Era cierto que Itachi no se esforzaba por nada, pero aun así nunca había sido privado de algo que deseara. Y tampoco él sería privado de algo si realmente lo deseaba. Y en ese momento, deseaba a Hinata Hyuga, desposeerla de ese aire de grandeza y esa mirada de "soy demasiado buena para ti".

Estaba sujetando a Lucky (El perro de Shisui con el que ayudaba a los ancianos en terapia de grupo) por la correa en el cuello. El perro estaba tan bien entrenado que ni si quiera emitía sonidos, sólo se quedaba sentando esperando las ordenes que le fuera a dar. Fue justo entonces cuando vio que Hinata se acercaba a la orilla que dejó ir al perro.

– Empújala, Lucky. – Le ordenó al san bernando. – Dos patas.

Observó como el perro corría en dirección a Hinata Hyuga y se sentó en el borde de la piscina para entrar en el agua. A pesar de ser de noche, seguía siendo verano. Era algo común para ellos bañarse a esa hora… pero se había asegurado de que estaban solos y no serían interrumpidos; Itachi estaba en Nueva York y Shisui había salido a un club con amigos de la universidad (seguramente se encontraría con su hermano). Por Obito ni si quiera se tuvo que preocupar, estaba amenazado y advertido, no podía acercarse al salón de la piscina. Eso sólo lo dejaba a él y a Hinata Hyuga en dicho lugar.

Sólo portaba su traje de baño que consistía en unos shorts negros que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Nadó lentamente al extremo de la piscina en que estaba parada Hinata sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso. Había estado planeando tenerla en ese espacio reducido, sobre todo porque la escalera para salir del agua estaba justo en el otro extremo de donde Hinata Hyuga acababa de caer.

El chapuzón que se dio la joven lo hizo sonreír y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír. Disfrutó de su torpeza y sobre todo el haber caído en una trampa tan obvia. Ino no habría sido tan descuidada, por eso era su mujer ideal. Además el perro era gigante, ni si quiera él podría haber mantenido el equilibrio si lo hubiese empujado de esa forma.

A unos 6 metros de distancia, notó como la cabeza de Hinata salía a la superficie tosiendo. De seguro había tragado agua. Al menos la joven parecía flotar, no se estaba ahogando ni nada por el estilo lo que le indicó que sabía nadar.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con seriedad. Su cabello negro goteaba hacia adelante cayendo por su cuello. Sabía que cualquier otra mujer se le hubiese tirado encima sólo de verlo sin ropa sobre el torso y además goteando, pero estaba frente a Hinata Hyuga, a ella en teoría no le atraían ese tipo de cosas, como mucho la pondrían nerviosa. – _Y eso es justo lo que quiero_. – Pensó.

Sintió una leve satisfacción al notar como Hinata parecía petrificada de haberlo escuchado. - S-sí… - Le respondió sin darse la vuelta. Aun estaba poniendo esa barrera entre ambos, pero… algo era algo, al menos estaba sacando una reacción de ella. No había forma de que ahora lo pudiese ignorar como lo había hecho todo el día. Estaba atrapada.

Dio una brazada, avanzando alrededor de un metro hacia la peliazul. - ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó con seriedad.

Hinata Hyuga se alejó hacia el borde. Sasuke lo notó y frunció el ceño quedando en esa posición, flotando en el agua.

– ¿C-cuánto tiempo lleva a-aquí sin d-decir nada? – Le preguntó en un tono casi molesto.

¿Acaso esa chica lo estaba sermoneando? Lo miraba asustada, intentando poner distancia entre ellos como si fuera de mala educación que él, un UCHIHA, estuviese utilizando su propia piscina. O tal vez, que no fuera cortés que habiendo estado ahí, no hubiera hecho su presencia notoria. Cualquiera de las opciones, Hinata lucía un tanto molesta.

– Lo siento. – No podía gritarle ni decirle algo desagradable. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona la habría mandado a comer mierda. Pero era Hinata Hyuga, la chica que iba a destruir. - Me dio la impresión que no te grado. Pensé que mi presencia te molestaría. – Se excusó manteniéndose a flote moviendo levemente las piernas. Ella tampoco se estaba moviendo.

–¿P-por qué pensó e-eso? - Podía notar ahora que no era sólo indiferencia hacia él lo que mostraba esa chica, ese tartamudeo, la forma en que sus labios estaban temblando, la manera en que sus cejas se juntaban arrugando su frente levemente. Hinata Hyuga le temía. Hinata Hyuga estaba nerviosa.

– Por la forma en que me trataste cuando nos conocimos y… cómo rehusaste bajar a comer sólo porque yo estaba ahí. – Iría al grano. Él era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo, era cosa de chasquear los dedos y podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara. Hinata podía sentir todo el rechazo que quisiera hacia él, pero eventualmente sería suya. Ni si quiera dudaba en ello. – Lo cual debo admitir me pareció de muy mal gusto.

La chica pareció hundirse lentamente entre sus hombros y entonces Sasuke notó la forma en que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. - Y-yo..n-no fue p-por e-eso… - Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese tartamudeo. Lo encontró retardado e irritante. ¿Cómo era posible que Itachi se sintiera atraído a una idiota como esa? – Lo s-siento mucho, si lo ofendí… señor Uchiha. Con..con su p-permiso.

La chica se aferró al borde de la piscina, intentando moverse con más rapidez para llegar a la escalera que estaba fácilmente a unos 20 metros de distancia. Sasuke sabía que tenía tiempo para conversar con ella por lo cual, nadó en su dirección deteniéndole el paso, poniéndose entre ella y la dirección en que quería llegar.

– Cuando leí tu manifiesto en Vogue, pensé que eras distinta. – La increpó, con bastante sinceridad. Le molestaba mucho que insistiera en alejarse de él, sin importar lo que hubiese escuchado estaba quedándose en la casa de su familia, lo mínimo que podía hacer era pretender que le agradaba o ser educada. Al contrario, todo ese tiempo lo había ignorado, evitado y hasta rechazandolo. - Pero eres igual a todas las demás personas: una hipócrita.

Los párpados de Hinata subieron en sorpresa. Nunca hubiese esperado que la trataran de esa forma. - ¿Por qué me llama así? – Le preguntó sin si quiera tartamudear. Ya no estaba nerviosa, más bien se encontraba sorprendida. - ¿Lo he insultado para que me llame de esa manera?

– Por supuesto que me siento ofendido por tu actitud hacia mí. Vamos, ni si quiera me conoces y no te agrado. – Seguía serio y tosco en sus palabras. Claro, sonaba educado, pero para un buen observador sus expresiones delataban lo enojado que se sentía. Sabía que estaba mandando su plan al demonio, pero prefería confrontar a esa chica antes que seducirla. Nunca se había sentido tan agraviado por una mujer antes. - Hiciste todo un escándalo en la revista diciendo básicamente que no te atraen las personas sólo por lo que aparentan ser, pero ni si quiera me conoces y me evitas… dime entonces, Hinata, ¿Quién es superficial ahora? – Impulsó su cuerpo para quedar más cerca de ella, y la chica por instinto volvió a retroceder bajando el rostro hacia el agua. - ¿Lo ves? Ni si quiera te atreves a mirarme. Todo ese discursito sobre ver las verdaderas cualidades en las personas suena bello en letras, pero cuando se trata de poner en práctica lo que predicas al mundo, fracasas completamente. Nueva York te va a comer viva. – _Y yo también_, pensó.

– Y-yo no s-soy una hi-hipócrita. – Respondió Hinata en una pequeña vocecita mordiéndose un labio. El gesto le resultó bastante provocador a Sasuke. – U-usted es… usted… me recomendaron a-alejarme de u-usted.

– ¿Se podría saber quién? – Cuando Sasuke se enterara de quien lo había difamado lo haría pagar con la furia de las mismas llamas del infierno. Tenía una reputación que mantener y que un tarado estuviese calumniándolo no le hacía nada de gracia. Al notar que Hinata no le iba a responder, subió los hombros. – Bien, no me lo digas. – Sasuke era frío y metódico, siempre había sido así cuando algo le molestaba. - ¿Podrías al menos darme la oportunidad de limpiar mi nombre?

– ¿C-como? – Preguntó Hinata quedándose quieta, ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada de él.

–Entregándote una toalla. – Respondió Sasuke levantando una ceja. - No esperarás subir completamente mojada al segundo piso, ¿Verdad?

La mente de Hinata estaba volando a mil por hora cuando el joven le dijo que quería limpiar su nombre. Por un momento se sintió realmente mal por estar juzgándolo sin haberse dado si quiera la oportunidad de conocerlo. Tal vez él tenía razón y ella era una hipócrita.

Pero no podía tomar las palabras de Kiba a la ligera. Si Sasuke Uchiha era un tercio de cómo su amigo lo describía, seguiría siendo la peor persona que Hinata conocía. Alguien que no tenía límites morales de ningún tipo y que vivía la vida de forma libertina e inescrupulosa no podía ser bueno en su vida. La dualidad de sus pensamientos le carcomió el pecho, haciéndola bajar la mirada para observar el agua. Tal vez… debería hacerse su propia opinión sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

–Gra-gracias… – Susurró sintiendo que Sasuke salía de la piscina afirmando sus manos con fuerza en el borde y expulsándose fuera.

Estiró su mano en dirección a Hinata como si quisiera ayudarle a salir. - Lo otro que me sorprendió sobre tu manifiesto, fue la forma en que criticabas algo que nunca has experimentado. – Dijo Sasuke moviendo la mano, llamando su atención para que la tomara.

- ¿A q-qué se refiere?- Hinata se aferró a ésta con cuidado, y Sasuke la impulsó hacia arriba lentamente.

De pronto sintió que la tiraba hacia él con bastante más fuerza y de un momento a otro estuvo completamente apegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo su piel mojada contra ella. - Al amor. – Le susurró casi sobre los labios, algo que le produjo escalofríos.

Las mejillas de Hinata ardieron con el comentario y por la cercanía del joven Uchiha. – Y-yo estoy muy e-enamorada de mi n-novio.

Sasuke sonrió al notar su sonrojo y también viendo que no se movía. Había estado esperando todo el día poder estar así con ella y ahora que la tenía apegada a él, ver que parecía petrificada y que no estaba alejándolo ni rechazándolo por sus acciones… era como saborear levemente el triunfo.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó, media sonrisa en el rostro.

Hinata frunció los labios al notarlo. Tampoco era tonta y no caería en ese tipo de insinuaciones. Era demasiado obvio para ella. Levantó una mano posicionándola en el pecho de Sasuke y empujándolo con suavidad hacia atrás. Su mirada bajó al suelo con seriedad.

– N-no me parece a-adecuado es-estar discutiendo es-este tema con usted. – Dijo la joven - Ni si quiera nos…

Pero de pronto dejó de hablar, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos. Sasuke volvió a sonreír. Todo eso de alejarlo le parecía un insulto, pero lentamente volvía a ingresar al juego.

– Ibas a decir que ni si quiera nos conocemos, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó divertido.

– Yo…– Hinata estaba buscando palabras, pero nada venía a su cabeza. Efectivamente le iba a decir aquello pues era cierto. Entre ellos no había nada, no se conocían y a decir verdad no quería conocerlo tampoco. – Señor Uchiha… yo…

– ¿Lo ves? Eres una hipócrita. – Respondió Sasuke dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta un mueble en donde estaban las toallas dobladas una sobre la otra. - Tu misma admites que no nos conocemos y me estas evitando sólo por un par de rumores infundados.

Hinata se sentía molesta y era muy difícil lograr eso en ella. - Dudo mucho que la persona que me advirtió sobre usted estuviese mintiendo. – Y realmente lo creía así. Kiba no era de los que mentían.

–¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma? – Sasuke suspiró pesadamente con burla. - Ahhh… lo siento, olvidaba que en la familia Hyuga siempre les dicen qué hacer o no hacer, por lo cual no tienen capacidad parar pensar por sí mismos.

Hinata sintió que la había golpeado en el orgullo con ese comentario. La familia principal del clan Hyuga era bastante conocida por interferir y hasta controlar las decisiones de los miembros de las familias secundarias a través de Japón, pero ella creía firmemente que las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar. Que su propia hermana estuviese de vacaciones en Europa lo demostraba, su padre jamás hubiese accedido a eso así como así. Pero por el contrario… Neji se había tenido que ir a Inglaterra cuando quería estar con ella en Nueva York esas semanas, sólo porque su padre lo había dicho.

Había toques de verdad en ese comentario que hicieron que respirara profundamente intentando controlar lo ofendida que se sentía. Pero no podía realmente molestarse con Sasuke Uchiha, pues no era culpa de él que su familia fuese así. Como mucho se podía sentir agraviada por su falta de tino al decir las cosas.

– E-eso no e-es cierto. – Respondió volteando el rostro y evitando mirarlo. - Cla-claro que puedo pensar por m-mí misma.

– Suenas realmente convencida de ello. – Le dijo Sasuke lanzándole la toalla desde la posición en que estaba. Hinata apenas la pudo agarrar en el aire con muy poca gracia al hacerlo. – Pruébalo.

Lo primero que cruzó la cabeza de Hinata fue - _No necesito probarle nada a alguien como usted_ -, pero de su boca salió algo completamente distinto. - ¿C-cómo?

Sasuke sonrió. Había manipulado por completo la conversación para decir lo que iba a decir. - Salgamos. – Simple, corto, brillante. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo. - Una cita, encuentro, reunión, junta de conocidos, llámalo como quieras.

– No puedo salir en una cita con usted, tengo novio. – Dijo Hinata secándose el cabello con la toalla.

– Anda… no me hagas rogarte. - le indicó Sasuke levantando una ceja y caminando hacia ella. Se paró justo frente a Hinata y le sacó una hebra de cabello que le cubría la cara con cuidado. Las mejillas de la chica se llenaron nuevamente de color, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke. - No creo que el tal Neji ese se muera sólo porque saco a su novia al cine.

– ¿Al cine? – Preguntó Hinata apretando la toalla con las manos. Sonaba bastante extrañada con su proposición de cita. - ¿Está hablando en serio?

– ¿Por qué no? – La cuestionó Sasuke poniendo la punta de su dedo índice sobre la nariz de la chica.

Hinata retiró su mano con un movimiento un tanto brusco de su rostro, para comenzar a caminar alejándose. - Que transparente es.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? – Sasuke estaba en shock. Todo iba tan bien y de pronto la chica nuevamente lo dejaba ahí, solo, como un idiota. - ¡Oye! – Le gritó viéndola caminar hacia la puerta. Pero esta vez estaban solos, no la iba a dejar ir. Corrió en su dirección y le tomó el brazo sin cuidado alguno obligándola a detenerse. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dejas hablando solo? Que mal educada eres. Tampoco es como si…

– Quiere que lo conozca y aun así me está invitando al cine. – Lo interrumpió de golpe.

¿Qué tenía de malo una invitación al cine? Sasuke había invitado sólo a un puñado de chicas a un lugar como ese. Había un cierto grado de romanticismo en estar en una sala oscura que no le agradaba mucho, pero pensó que a Hinata le gustaría algo así. Una salida al cine era bastante tradicional y anticuado. Le podía comprar palomitas y asegurarse de que tuviese servilletas para que no se limpiara los dedos en su ropa. Se podía ver a si mismo siendo un perfecto caballero con ella ahí… ¿Entonces que tenía de malo ir al cine como para que la joven Hyuga se viera tan molesta? No era como si le hubiese dicho que quería invitarla a su cama o algo así.

– ¿Y. Qué? – Preguntó Sasuke lentamente, también enojado.

– ¡Al cine! – Dijo Hinata con firmeza sin llegar a gritar, sorprendiéndose a si misma por no estar tartamudeando aun cuando se encontraba nerviosa. - Al único lugar en donde probablemente no se pueda hablar en lo absoluto, ¿Cómo pretende que lo conozca así?

La chica tenía un buen punto. Quedó sin palabras para responder. Era la primera vez tal vez, aparte de Ino, que alguien lo había puesto al descubierto de esa manera. Separó los labios levemente pero no había palabras que expresar. No había como contrarrestar lo devastador que había resultado la lógica de Hinata Hyuga.

Esa chica podía verse como un ratón asustado, pero en el fondo había una gata en ella, lista para mostrar las garras si se veía arrinconada. Todo ese asunto acababa de subir de nivel en su lista de prioridades. Hinata Hyuga debía ser suya… sin importar el costo. Una mujer que presentara ese nivel de rechazo hacia su persona… era el mayor desafío que tenía en su vida hasta ese momento. El rechazo lo excitaba, le calentaba la sangre, hacía que quisiera escucharla **[CENSURADO]**

– Es tan evidente su comportamiento. No tiene el menor tacto, es grosero, altanero y cree que sólo porque se acerca a mí me intimidará y me hará actuar como… como u-una d-de las…las… mujeres que frecuenta. – Hinata miró hacia un costado, por mucho que estuviese defendiéndose a sí misma en ese momento, hablarle a otra persona de forma tan golpeada y además casi insultante le era difícil. Le causaba dolor. - Pues se equivoca señor Uchiha. Por favor, suélteme. Me incomoda su cercanía.

Sasuke respiró profundamente, dejando salir un suspiro abnegado. Le había ganado la primera ronda, pero la discusión aun no acababa. Estaba lejos de acabar.

– Bien, creo que no pensé mucho el lugar. – Admitió sin soltarla y levantando los hombros despreocupadamente. - ¿Por qué no me dices tú donde te gustaría ir para que podamos conversar y conocernos? – Él mismo comenzó a pensarlo, tal vez si la llevaba a la feria de Long Island y subían en la rueda de la fortuna podían estar toda la tarde ahí mirando la bahía desde la altura y conversando. Tenía que mostrarle que no sólo era lo que los demás decían que era, aunque significara actuar como una persona decente por algunos días. - Vamos mañana, antes de que se acabe el verano. ¿Qué tal a…?

– No puedo. – Respondió Hinata con frialdad. - Saldré con Itachi-kun mañana.

Escuchar el nombre de su mayor rival hizo que el estómago se le contrajera. - ¿Con mi hermano? – Preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente ofendido. - ¿Se puede saber dónde?

– Al metropolitan museum of art… y luego… luego comeremos helados. – Hinata bajó el rostro y se sonrojó, decirlo en voz alta lo hacía sonar como si entre ella e Itachi-kun hubiera…

– Eso suena como una cita. – Sentenció Sasuke levantando una ceja y soltando su brazo.

– No es una cita. – Respondió Hinata con vergüenza.

– No puedes ser tan ingenua para pensar que _no es_ una cita. – Gruñó Sasuke siguiéndola mientras la chica caminaba rápidamente con pasos cortos hacia la salida de ese lugar. - Me pregunto qué diría tu amado novio sobre eso…

– Neji nii-san confía en mí.

– ¿Entonces por qué no puedes salir conmigo también? – Le preguntó mientras la chica ponía las manos en las perillas de una de las puertas que daban acceso al salón de nado.

– Porque… -Hinata se detuvo y lo miró sobre el hombro. - no confío en usted. – Las palabras de Hinata las recibió como un golpe en el pecho, tanto que llegaron a doler. - Permiso.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>– Aun no entiendo por qué tenemos que reunirnos con esos dos. – Se quejó Shisui siguiendo a su primo. - Deidara te detesta desde lo que Ino le hizo y Sasori casi no habla. Además esas discusiones de arte entre ambos me hinchan las pelotas.<p>

Destapó la corona que la camarera acababa de traerles en el salón VIP del local donde estaban. Había más gente alrededor de ambos, pero Itachi no tenía intensiones de cruzar palabras con nadie, sólo con los dos individuos que se encontraban sentados en una mesa en un rincón un tanto vacío. Shisui pensó que incluso en un lugar así Deidara y Sasori intentaban hacerse los interesantes, intelectuales y especiales artistas incomprendidos. Como dos personas tan opuestas habían terminado siendo "amigos" lo sobrepasaba.

– ¿Itachi? – Volvió a preguntar Shisui al ver que su primo no le prestaba mucha atención.

– Ya te lo dije. Ellos saben más de arte que nadie. – Respondió Itachi escondiendo la mitad de su rostro en el largo abrigo negro que portaba. - A Hinata Hyuga le apasiona el arte, era uno de sus electivos en Japón, y en su perfil de facebook lo marcó como una de sus más grandes preferencias.

– ¿Estas revisando su facebook? ¿Tú? El señor "Facebook es una violación a la privacidad"… – Shisui se rió, nunca hubiese esperado que su primo, uno de los grandes críticos de los medios sociales online y la violación de los derechos a la privacidad estuviera jugando a detective privado acosando a una pobre chica por face. - Aun no entiendo la obsesión que te entró con esa joven, Itachi. Digo… es tan joven… ni si quiera te la vas a poder tirar, de seguro aun es virgen y…

– El sexo no es lo único en la vida, Shisui. – Respondió un tanto indiferente.

– No, pero sí que es importante. – Una sonrisa divertida atravesó su rostro.

– ¿Me vas a decir que no piensas que es hermosa? – Lo interrogó sin voltear, aun caminando en dirección a los dos sujetos que parecían estar discutiendo airadamente.

– Lo es… pero...

– No sólo es hermosa, es completamente refinada y delicada. – Itachi cerró los ojos, su cara no reflejaba lo que realmente estaba pensando. – Nos parecemos más de lo que crees. Ella es todo lo que siempre desee en la mujer para mí.

– Vaya… es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso. - Shisui le dio un sorbo a su corona directamente desde la botella. – Lamentablemente se te olvida un detalle de consideración.

– ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó Itachi. Su primo le había informado lo que su hermano menor estaba planeando y también sobre la humillación a Ino.

– No idiota. Esa chica tiene novio.

– Esa situación no será un problema.

Cuando estaban a penas a un par de metros de las dos figuras, tanto Shisui e Itachi se detuvieron. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control entre el rubio y el pelirrojo.

El joven de cabellera larga y rubia se llamaba Deidara. Estaba haciendo un _mayor_ en NYU en artes modernas. Tenía los ojos azules y la mitad de su flequillo siempre le tapaba un ojo. Era ruidoso, escandaloso, exagerado y la verdad alguien con el cual Itachi en particular no tenía una relación cercana (Deidara lo odiaba desde que habían sido compañeros en la secundaria, pues en una ocasión en la clase de arte, Itachi realizó un trabajo que lo había descolocado como artista… considerándolo "verdadero arte". Esa antipatía parecía no haber desaparecido del todo).

Deidara era parte de su grupo social, habían ido a Manchester juntos y aunque no lo podía considerar un amigo, era un conocido con el cual mantenía una relación amistosa. El único problema con Deidara era que por su larga cabellera rubia y por la manera en que se la arreglaba, solían confundirlo con una mujer si se le miraba desde atrás, algo que por su puesto lo irritaba muchísimo.

Al igual que Deidara, Sasori había asistido a Manchester. En ese entonces, el rubio y el pelirrojo solían ser destacados artistas y ahora además eran compañeros de universidad. Sus ojos eran grises y bastante desanimados, pero Itachi reconocía en Sasori (incluso más que en Deidara) a un hombre que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, calculador y frío. Tenía tres primos y uno de ellos aun asistía a Manchester siendo compañero de Sasuke, un tal Gaara que se le parecía mucho, compartiendo el rasgo del cabello pelirrojo.

A diferencia de Deidara, Sasori estaba haciendo un _mayor_ en Historia del Arte, por lo cual las visiones entre lo que cada uno consideraba que era arte solían chocar y más de una vez se habían ido a lo físico para defender sus posturas. De hecho, cada vez que se juntaban todos los ex compañeros de Manchester Deidara y Sasori no dejaban de hablar sobre "lo que cada uno consideraba arte…", un tema que al resto le importaba poco o nada, pero, que en esta ocasión le sería más que útil a Itachi.

-¡Repite eso! Jmm. – Shisui suspiró al notar como ambos estaban discutiendo, sobre arte para variar. La ridícula costumbre de Deidara de finalizar todas sus oraciones con una especie de gruñido lo irritaba. – Como colega artista puedo respetar tu punto de vista…pero… ¡No hay forma de que pintar un vaso pueda ser considerado arte!

– Estas haciendo un escándalo, ¿Puedes sentarte? – Lo cuestionó Sasori al ver que Deidara estaba de pie y había golpeado la mesa con rabia. – Me refiero a que ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer algo bello para verlo decaer en el tiempo? No tienes remedio. Tu forma de ver las cosas no puede ser considerada artística.

– Esto es arte. Jmm. – Indicó Deidara dejando caer la copa con whiskey frente a Sasori. Cuando la copa de cristal golpeó el suelo, estalló en cientos de diminutos cristales. – El sonido, la deconstrucción, la fragilidad con que las cosas desaparecen y dejan de cumplir una función. El arte debe ser dinámico y no estático. Jmm.

Los párpados de Sasori lucían decaídos, como si estuviese realmente aburrido. Se cruzó de brazos suspirando levemente.

– Eres ridículo. – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañar. - ¿Quién apreciaría algo roto? Sólo un imbécil. ¿Pero qué se puede esperar de alguien que juega todo el tiempo con greda?

–Mira quién habla, señor titiritero. Tu último show con esos horribles títeres fue todo un fracaso. –Gritó Deidara apretando el puño. – ¡Vamos afuera Sasori! Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas. ¡Jmm!

Itachi se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. - Creo que su pequeño pleito va a tener que esperar.

Ambos levantaron las miradas que se estaban dirigiendo uno al otro para observar a los recién llegados. Deidara pareció relajar esa posición tensa mientras que el pelirrojo no se movió si quiera un centímetro, para nada sorprendido de quienes acababan de llegar.

– Shisui, Itachi, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Les preguntó mirándolos con indiferencia. No, más que indiferencia, era un rostro que carecía completamente de emociones.

– Uchiha. Uchiha. – Los saludó un poco hostil Deidara, sentándose nuevamente. - ¿Qué quieren? Jmm.

– ¿Tienes arena en la vagina, Deidara?– Preguntó Shisui mirándolo con una ceja levantada, la forma en que los había saludado evidenciaba que no se encontraba realmente complacido de verlos ahí. – ¡Esa no es forma de saludar! Invítame algo para beber será mejor.

– Necesito hablar, con ambos. – Dijo Itachi tomando asiento, sin importarle si lo invitaban o no. – No pongan esa cara. Es un tema artístico.

– ¿Por qué alguien como tu querría saber sobre arte? Pensé que lo único que te llamaba la atención eran los números, las colas y el dinero. – Dijo Sasori, haciendo un gesto a una camarera para que trajera whiskey y vasos. - ¿Qué necesitas?

– Invité a una persona bastante especial mañana al Met. – Itachi iría al grano. Disfrutaba en general pasar el tiempo con esos dos, pero las cosas entre ellos esa noche se veían tensas y no quería estar en medio de otra más de sus peleas. - Necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre arte para impresionarla.

– ¿Arte para impresionar a una mujer? – Una venita aparecía en la frente de Deidara, mostrándose horrorizado ante esa idea. - ¿Me estas jodiendo? Jmm.

– Para nada, Itachi esta enamoraaaaado. – Bromeó Shisui mientras pagaba por la botella de whiskey que acababan de servirles.

La camarera estaba poniendo los vasos frente a ellos cuando Deidara le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara. Si iban a hablar de cosas así, no sabía que oídos podían estar escuchándolos y entre ellos había una cierta fidelidad, eran compañeros de curso del colegio y nunca se habían jodido unos a otros, más bien, se unían para hacerle la vida imposible al resto.

– ¿Nuevo juego? – Preguntó Sasori. Conocía bastante bien a Itachi y era conocimiento público de que Uchiha nunca pasaba más de 2 semanas seguidas con la misma mujer. - ¿Una intelectual interesada en arte? No suena como tu tipo de mujer.

– Hinata Hyuga. – Respondió Itachi, jugando con el hielo de su vaso.

Deidara levantó una ceja. - ¿La heredera de la multinacional Hyuga? Vaya, estás apuntando alto esta vez, incluso para ti. Jmm.

– Me sorprende que sepas quien es. – Dijo Itachi. – Nunca te ves muy interesado en mujeres, si sabes a que me refiero. - Sasori rió en voz baja y Shisui lanzó una gran carcajada. Siempre las bromas homosexuales fluían en dirección a Deidara.

–¡No es que no me importen! Jmm. – Alegó Deidara poniéndose rojo. -Pero desde que folle a tu hermana… me ha hecho la vida imposible.

– Te lo advertí antes de que te acostaras con ella, debiste haberla llamado al día siguiente al menos. Te habrías ahorrado toda la humillación por la que te hizo pasar. – Itachi se mojó los labios un poco con el whiskey y bajó los ojos a la mesa. – En fin, ¿A qué ala del Met debería llevarla?

–Tienes suerte. – Deidara se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa altanera, cada vez que hablaba de arte era toda una eminencia en el tema y por lo general nadie lo quería escuchar. Que ahora alguien más que Sasori le prestara atención de seguro lo emocionaba. - Hay una exposición sobre "contar cuentos" en la cultura japonesa antigua. ¿Esa chica es japonesa no? Jmm.

–Claro Itachi llévala a la exposición sobre arte Japonés… luego la llevas a comer sushi y a una tienda de Kimonos. Me imagino que nunca ha hecho eso en su vida. Excelente forma de ganarse su corazón, aburriéndola hasta morirse. – Sasori miró a Deidara con burla, levísima, pero ahí estaba. Su sarcasmo hizo que Deidara volviera a apretar el puño. – Preguntarle a Deidara como impresionar a una mujer es tan productivo como preguntarle sobre sus gustos en arte. – El pelirrojo dejó que Shisui se burlara un poco más del rubio y que las bromas sobre la homosexualidad de éste fluyeran. Cuando todos se callaron hizo su sugerencia. - Están exponiendo obras de Fabergé en el Met esta semana, te recomiendo que la lleves ya que todas las mujeres les gustan las joyas pues son eternas y bellas. Eso debería impresionarla.

– ¿Podrías ser mas predecible? – Le preguntó Deidara frunciendo las cejas. - ¡Llévala a la exposición de los Stein! También hay unas obras de Picasso y Matisse y todo el avant-garde moderno de París en esa exposición. Jmm.

-No, llévala a la exposición de textiles que escavaron desde las tumbas egipcias… nada mejor que preservar la vida después de la muerte a través de objetos inanimados.

-¡Escúchate a ti mismo hablando sobre la muerte y la vida! ¡Jmm! ¿Cómo esperas que impresione a una joven de esa forma? ¡Va a pensar que esta tan enfermo y tiene tan mal gusto como tú! Jmm.

La discusión siguió sobre lo eterno y lo fugaz, lo verdaderamente hermoso, las diferencias entre lo dinámico y lo estático, al punto que tanto Shisui como Itachi se sintieron completamente fuera de lugar. Itachi, siendo la persona paciente que era, los escuchó debatir a niveles completamente ridículos sobre qué era lo qué se podía considerar arte y qué no, sobre que partes del MET eran románticas o aburridas. De verdad esos dos sabían de lo que estaban hablando… fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

– ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo mañana? – Les preguntó Itachi mirándolos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso Shisui parecía confundido. - ¿No se supone que es una cita?

–Tengo mis motivos para pedírselos. – Dijo Itachi mirando a ambos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el pelirrojo fue el primero en decidirse. - Iré. – Dijo Sasori. – Siempre he querido preguntarle a una japonesa sobre el arte de los kimonos. Preservar la belleza en esas telas…

– ¡Yo también iré! – Interrumpió Deidara golpeando nuevamente la mesa. Apuntó a Sasori con un tic en su ojo visible. - No permitiré que desacredites todo el arte de la gran manzana hablándole a una extranjera de obras que se pintaron hace 300 años. Jmm. – Cruzó sus brazos y asintió con su cabeza cerrando los ojos. - Además, aprovecharé de hablar con ella sobre los fuegos artificiales, uno de los mejores inventos del mundo.

Itachi y Shisui lo miraron confundido, pero fue Sasori el que dijo lo que estaba en la mente de los tres.

–Tienes noción que los fuegos artificiales son de China y no Japón, ¿Verdad?

Deidara se quedó callado con la misma sonrisa, luego se sonrojó levemente y en un par de segundos estaba completamente rojo. – Claro, claro, sólo estaba confirmado que estabas atento a lo que decía. Eres mejor escuchando de lo que pensaba.

-Eres una persona bastante patética Deidara. Eres sólo un idiota que rompe cosas y tiene la cara para llamarlo arte… pff. – Dijo Sasori levantándose de la mesa con desinterés y las manos en los bolsillos.

Ni Itachi ni Shisui se preocuparon mucho, Sasori solía abandonar los lugares sin despedirse.

Lo destacable de todo aquello era que ambos estarían ahí cuando Itachi realizara su segunda movida con Hinata Hyuga. Se preguntó, de qué forma habría fallado su hermano menor ese día con Hinata y extrañamente, el pensamiento hizo que sintiera levemente preocupado por Sasuke.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^ Sólo puedo decir que al igual que muchas y muchos, yo amo a Itachi xD este fic seguirá tratando a los dos hermanos Uchiha como protagonistas :D

He estado todo el dia escribiendo intentando sacar este capi para hoy, a ver si ahora me voy a un club a inspirarme xDDD jajajaja necesito interactuar con gente para sacar ideas para escribir xD y mis amigos son tan despreciables a veces con las pobres chicas… (nada que ver lo que estoy diciendo…)

**SYCC** Bastante. / **josyuchiha **También es mi ídolo *-* y por supuesto, Sasuke tal vez no sea tan inteligente como Itachi pero tiene sus medios para intentar igualarlo. / **BubbleGumer** Siempre he pensado que no hay nada más sexy que estar mojada con otra persona mojada, no necesariamente en una piscina, lago o rio, o mar… pero el hecho de estar mojados es sexy. / **Valeria Carlax** Lo siento por cortarlo antes, pero si no iba a quedar demasiado largo el capi. Súper astuta tu observación del celular… no sólo con Neji, pero tampoco con Kiba. / **flordezereso** La relación entre Sasuke y Hinata será bastante intensa, la mera presencia de Sasuke la pone en alerta. /** Brujhah** Ojala pueda aprender a defenderse de la amenaza. / **Bittersweet-Hyuchiha** Yo amo a Ino / **nanako-senpai** siento mucho haberlo dejado en la mejor parte ;( / **Chany-sensei** peligroso y sexy… sí *-* / **Tsuki Tsuruga** Yo tambien pienso que Itachi es lo máximo, pero Shikamaru es un genio… quien sabe que puede idear / **sucky** la forma en que Neji trata a Hinata la vas a poder ver a fondo cuando haga su aparición eventualmente xD Sobre Itachi… 100% de acuerdo, e Ino no se porque nunca la tratan bien en los fics… yo quiero hacer un fic exclusivamente sobre ella un dia, encuentro que como personaje es mucho más divertida que escribir que el 90% de los personajes de Naruto. Amo tus reviews. / **gleidys** Muchas gracias! Espero no decepcionarte. / **maribelteka** Que rico saber que el Team Seven lo recomiendan por ahí, es uno de mis bebes y lo amo xD Team seven rarrarra! / **DarkAmychan **Quien sabe… / **okashira janet** jajaja tal vez se salve, tal vez no, depende como ande mi humor de destrucción literaria. PD: TAMBIEN LO AMO / **Ale** Todos los personajes en este fic son despreciables en todo sentido, excepto Hinata. / **lady-darkness-chan** No te desmayeees!


	8. Capítulo 8: Carta de Triunfo

**CAPITULO 8**

**CARTA DE TRIUNFO**

·

·

·

·

Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<p>

·

Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused<p>

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Hinata abrió las puertas de su closet de par en par. Miró el reloj en la pared con nerviosismo, fijando sus ojos en el vaivén de los péndulos. Tenía exactamente 30 minutos para terminar de arreglarse y a pesar de que había revisado todo lo que había dentro aun no encontraba algo que le pareciera apropiado para salir con Itachi Uchiha.<p>

Si se ponía un vestido veraniego podía pagar las consecuencias de ello en la motocicleta de su acompañante. No quería pasar de nuevo por la vergonzosa situación de la cabalgata en la cual se había sentido sumamente incómoda con lo que llevaba puesto. Si elegía un par de jeans, temía que fuera demasiado informal para ir a un museo, además, si su padre sabía que estaba con uno de los jóvenes Uchiha y ni si quiera se había molestado en verse como una dama digna de su apellido podía darle un sermón. Los shorts, que hubiesen sido una respuesta asertiva para ella en esa ocasión, estaban fuera de limites… si eso efectivamente era una cita como ese… ese Sasuke había dicho, entonces, ponerse ropa que relevara la mayor parte de sus piernas sería una invitación a que Itachi-kun pensara mal de ella. ¡Se hubiese muerto de horror de que él de verdad sintiera que ella intentaba seducirlo o algo peor! Además Neji hubiese odiado que otro hombre le estuviese mirando las piernas… - _Pero Itachi-kun nunca haría algo así… es tan caballeroso…_

Suspiró. ¿Qué ponerse? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Todo ese asunto con los jóvenes con quienes se estaba quedando la estaba poniendo demasiado ansiosa. Primero Sasuke Uchiha y sus odiosos comentarios y su actitud… y ahora tener que salir con su hermano mayor a quien consideraba un caballero pero que de cualquier forma la ponía extremadamente nerviosa, tanto o más que Sasuke. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez todo aquello fuera una mala idea.

De pronto lo decidió; el atuendo perfecto para el verano, pero no lo suficientemente revelador como para que Itachi pensara mal de ella y al mismo tiempo pudiese ir a un museo de forma elegante, sin mostrar sus bragas si se subía a la motocicleta de Itachi: Calzas largas lila, vestido corto de color blanco con unas sandalias de taco alto. Lo suficientemente formal para ir al museo, informal como para que no pareciera que se estaba forzando mucho en ser provocativa o algo así y sobre todo algo que no la hiciera pasar vergüenza si el viento le jugaba una mala pasada. No estaría mostrando sus piernas ni demasiada piel de esa forma.

Suspiró un poco más aliviada cuando se miró al espejo y vio a la misma Hinata Hyuga que era en Japón, elegante y humilde, tal como le habían enseñado a ser. Cepilló su largo cabello cabello azulado un par de veces más intentando controlar los nervios. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía peor, más ansiosa, temblorosa y cobarde.

Sabía que no era una cita (se lo repetía constantemente), tenía la seguridad de que Itachi nunca intentaría propasarse con ella y que la iba a llevar a lugar muy público en donde realmente podrían conversar y conocerse un poco más. Era casi una salida común y corriente entre dos amigos. El problema de eso era que entre ellos realmente no había una amistad, por el contrario, recién estaban formando lazos para serlo… ¡Y eso estaba bien! Quería conocer a Itachi Uchiha, le parecía encantador, amable, un poco misterioso, inteligente, atractivo… muy atractivo, protector, valeroso. Tenía todas las cualidades que ella admiraba en las personas.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo? …

Suspiró viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban en el reflejo que le mostraba el espejo, ¿Estaba ansiosa de estar a solas y salir con Itachi Uchiha? Tal vez era eso… aunque la mera idea de que así fuera la hacía querer llamarlo y decirle que no iría, que se había indispuesto y que era mejor dejarlo para otro día.

¿Qué tal si Neji efectivamente se molestaba porque ella fuera a salir con alguien más? Estarían solos todo ese tiempo…

¡Pero en un museo! Era un lugar cultural lleno de personas. Estaba siendo tonta… no había nada que temer de Itachi Uchiha. – _Es un caballero, sabe que tengo novio. Estoy sobre analizando todo como siempre. Es un caballero… es un caballero… estoy segura con él… ¡No es una cita!..._ – Culpó de inmediato a Sasuke Uchiha por las ridículas ideas en su mente.

De pronto, escuchó un suave golpe en su puerta y no tuvo que adivinar para saber quién era. Sasuke golpeaba de forma dura y cortante, Obito con ansiedad como si no pudiese esperar que le abriera, Shisui golpeaba dos veces asemejándolo al latido de un corazón… pero Itachi, era mucho más gentil y calmado, golpeó tres veces, pausadas una entre otra, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarla y sin sonar que estaba en un apuro para hacerla salir o entrar él mismo.

Hinata respiró profundamente poniéndose de pie y se alisó la tela del vestido planchándola con las manos. Ese era el momento con que se había torturado mentalmente las últimas horas. Tenía que juntar el suficiente valor para tomar la perilla de la puerta y abrir.

Y así lo hizo.

Asomó el rostro abriendo la puerta y se encontró con esas largas pestañas negras capaces de seducir a cualquier mujer. Se golpeó mentalmente por el pensamiento en su cabeza y lo saludó haciendo una reverencia cortés, sonrojándose de inmediato. No era su culpa… realmente no lo era. Nunca había conocido antes a un hombre tan atractivo como ese, aparte de Neji. Pero no era precisamente su físico y sus hermosos rasgos lo que la atraía, eran las cualidades que le había mostrado el día anterior, esa galantería, la cortesía con la cual hablaba, la amabilidad en sus gestos y el sonido ronco y suave de su voz.

–B-buenos días Itachi-kun. – Dijo apenas tartamudeando, lo cual asumió era una buena señal, significaba que Itachi Uchiha no la intimidaba tanto como su hermano menor.

–Buenos días Hinata-san. – respondió con cortesía. – Luce muy bien el día de hoy. – Hinata supo que sólo estaba siendo educado, pero no pudo pasar de agradecer sus palabras con una sonrisa que él le respondió estirando su brazo en dirección a ella, como si quisiera que lo tomara. - ¿Está lista?

–S-sí… - Respondió poniendo su mano delicadamente sobre su brazo. Todo el gesto le pareció tan galante, tal como lo era Neji con ella, algo que llevaba extrañando ya desde que su primo había viajado a Londres. - Gracias por venir por mí.

–Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. – Respondió Itachi mirándola de costado mientras caminaban por los pasillos para llegar a la escalera. - Espero que no le tema también a las motocicletas.

–Es-estoy segura de que… - Hinata se miró las sandalias avergonzada. - no dejará que nada malo me ocurra.

–Por su puesto. – Respondió Itachi apenas sonriendo. - ¿Qué tipo de anfitrión sería si dejara que tan adorable visita se lastimara?

Hinata sólo sonrió, sabía que Itachi estaba bromeando pero había algo en su tono dulce y amable que le parecía un poco diferente al Itachi intimidante con que había ido a cabalgar la mañana anterior.

-Es idea mía o… o… ¿Está de muy buen humor hoy, Itachi-kun? - No sabía exactamente a qué se debía ese cambio desde su usual seriedad a este sujeto un tanto menos intimidante, pero era agradable no sentirse un pez fuera del agua en ese lugar, sensación que sólo había experimentado estando la noche anterior estudiando con Obito Uchiha.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? – Preguntó Itachi mientras ambos bajaban por los peldaños de la mansión Uchiha de Long Island. – Estuve todo el día de ayer y parte de hoy esperando salir con usted.

Nunca esperó que alguien que se veía tan importante y ocupado como Itachi Uchiha hubiese estado ansioso de salir con ella. Nunca nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención cuando estaba en Japón, ni en el colegio privado al cual asistía, ni en su hogar, siempre pasaba desapercibida por su timidez.

Había pensado toda la mañana que seguramente se trataba de un favor que la familia Uchiha estaba haciéndole a la Hyuga al intentar divertirla y distraerla durante su estadía; su modestia y baja autoestima la intentaron convencer que Itachi sólo había querido ser un buen anfitrión haciendo lo mismo que ella hubiese hecho si los roles se hubieran invertido y él fuese su invitado.

Escucharlo decir que realmente quería salir con ella, por gusto y no obligación, la hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho.

– Me..me siento muy feliz de… de poder…– Hinata estaba sonrojando ante la amabilidad en las palabras de Itachi. Sonaba tan encantador como el día anterior.- .. de poder salir con usted el día de hoy.

Itachi la miró sorprendido y dejó escapar un suspiro. - ¿Por qué sonroja Hinata-san? ¿La estoy poniendo incómoda?

Hinata negó con el rostro rápidamente. – N-no lo hace, es sólo… yo soy… ya sabe, menor que usted, pensé que… que alguien de mi edad lo aburriría.

Itachi rió con suavidad y Hinata de verdad sintió que su risa era sincera, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo aguantándola. - Eso no importa, la edad es lo de menos. Es lejos la persona más interesante en mi vida en este momento. Estoy ansioso de conocer todo lo que pueda sobre su persona. –Hinata sintió con un tanto de vergüenza al escucharlo decir eso. No podía evitar pensar que había un cierto doble sentido en las palabras de Itachi Uchiha, pero se golpeaba mentalmente cada vez que eso le sucedía.

–M-me gusta cómo suena eso. – Respondió bajando nuevamente la mirada a sus sandalias.

Cuando llegaron al salón de entrada listos para salir, Itachi observó que Sasuke estaba sentando en uno de los sillones con los pies sobre una de las mesas fumando y haciendo argollas de humo. Su expresión era de aburrimiento total.

Ambos lo miraron a la distancia y Hinata de forma educada hizo un leve gesto con su rostro, agachándolo en forma de saludo, sólo para salir de ahí sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

Itachi en cambio no despegó los ojos de su hermano durante todo el trayecto, contemplándolo con preocupación. Sasuke le devolvió el gesto sólo que no era preocupación lo que expresaban esos ojos negros, más bien, era disgusto.

Entre ambos sólo con mirarse supieron que el desafió seguía en la mesa, que el menor de los hermanos no iba a retroceder ni tampoco Itachi, quien hasta ese momento parecía llevarle una gran ventaja. Sasuke le dio media sonrisa, lo cual preocupó al mayor de los Uchiha.

Si era él quien estaba a punto de salir con Hinata Hyuga, ¿Por qué era su hermano el que se veía tan complacido consigo mismo? ¿Qué estaba tramando?

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Podría haber arruinado la cita de Itachi con Hinata de varias formas distintas, impidiendo que ambos salieran, pegándoles a Obito, mandando a Ino a espiarlos, llamando al museo diciendo que había una bomba, sacándoles una foto con su celular y mandándola a los tabloides para que estuviesen esperándolos en la entrada del MET con cámaras… pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba a Hinata fuera y ojala ausente por la mayor parte del día…. ¿El motivo?<p>

Pues, el motivo llegó una hora después.

Shikamaru entró a la mansión de los Uchiha en Long Island luciendo completamente aburrido. Sasuke suspiró irritado mientras le abría la puerta. Había estado esperando por el más de dos horas desde que Itachi se retiró con Hinata por la llegada del amiguito de Ino.

–Llegas tarde. – Le increpó algo molesto.

Shikamaru subió los hombros con indiferencia. – Lo sé. Ni si quiera quería venir en primer lugar. – Sasuke no dijo nada, ni si quiera le ofreció algo para beber. Su relación no era nada buena y sabía que a Shikamaru ni si quiera le agradaba. – Resume la situación para saber qué estoy haciendo aquí.

–Hinata Hyuga. – Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera siendo seguido por Shikamaru que mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y una pose de flojera extrema, bostezando como si no hubiese dormido nada la noche anterior. – 17 años, nacida en una ciudad relativamente pequeña y tradicional cerca de Tokio. Una hermana, Hanabi Hyuga de 12 años. Padre Hiashi Hyuga, madre muerta. Resumiendo, es una mojigata que se llena la boca con opiniones sobre cosas que ni si quiera conoce. Una perdedora en todo sentido de la palabra, aunque muy atractiva. – Los pasos de Sasuke resonaban por el pasillo, pero agradeció que Obito estuviese durmiendo y que Shisui no hubiese llegado aun desde Nueva York. - Se cree demasiado buena como para hablarme o querer si quiera relacionarse conmigo.

– ¿Se está haciendo la difícil?- Preguntó Nara, prefería ir al grano del asunto.

–Si se estuviese haciendo la difícil, no estarías aquí. – Sasuke no tenía dificultad quebrando a una mujer que pretendiera hacerse la difícil con él, era sólo cosa de hablar un poco más y demorar los actos, pero ese no era el caso de Hinata Hyuga. Con ella era distinto y lo sabía, no era que se "estuviera haciendo la difícil", la chica ERA difícil, sus convicciones morales eran completamente opuestas a las suyas. – Se crió en un ambiente mucho más tradicional y recatado que éste. No está jugando a poner distancia entre ambos, su consciencia le impide acercarse a alguien que considera inmoral o mujeriego. – Sasuke suspiró, odiaba tener que decirle todo eso al Nara, pero era preciso. - Simplemente no le agrado.

Shikamaru sonrió con burla. - Tú no le agradas a muchas mujeres y aun así te metes en sus camas.

–La situación empeora. – Dijo Sasuke comenzando a subir por los peldaños. – Un hijo de puta le advirtió sobre mi reputación y desde que llegó no me habla, no me mira, es como si ni si quiera estuviese presente. – Sasuke averiguaría quien lo había difamado y lo haría pagar por ello, pero todo a su tiempo. El primer paso era quebrar las defensas de Hinata. – Además tiene novio, un tal Neji Hyuga, su primo. Mi investigador privado dijo que estaba en Londres por lo tanto tengo que quebrarla antes de que llegue a Nueva York.

– ¿Contrataste un investigador privado para este asunto? Que problemático. – Preguntó Shikamaru levantando una ceja. A veces se le olvidaba que tan en serio se tomaban las cosas los Uchiha. En ocasiones se preguntaba qué le había sucedido a Ino mientras crecía para que se volviera tan fría y distante; encontraba su respuesta cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke. – _Tsk_… esto de que una mujer te rechace debe ser bastante nuevo para ti, considerando que la mayoría de las taradas de Manchester babea al verte.

–Aun no estás comprendiendo la situación, Nara. – Los peldaños se acababan y daban paso al pasillo, lugar en el cual diferentes puertas esperaban para ser abiertas por Sasuke. - Estoy acostumbrado a que Ino me rechace todo el tiempo, esto va más allá. Esta chica me detesta, me ignora, aborrece todo lo que represento, ni si quiera come si estoy presente.

Shikamaru dejó escapar un bufido, sabía que Ino no era una santa y entre ellos no había nada, pero no era completamente indiferente a que Sasuke hablara así de ella. – ¿Y qué se supone que haga yo al respecto? ¿Obligarla a hablarte?

–Analízala. – Dijo Sasuke deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas y empujándola. - Eres mejor en ello que yo. – Ésta se abrió y dejó ver un cuarto que estaba completamente ordenado y con todo en su lugar. Era la habitación en donde se estaba quedando Hinata Hyuga. - Necesito saber por dónde acercarme, cuál es su punto débil, qué es lo que moja sus bragas.

– Que forma tan elegante tienes de poner las cosas. – Dijo Shikamaru entrando a la habitación y mirándola, aun con el mismo rostro de aburrimiento.

– No estoy para escuchar lecciones de moral de ti.- Dijo Sasuke abriendo el cajón del velador en donde estaba la lamparita de noche, buscando las pertenencias de la chica. – Alguien que se pasea por las sabanas de mi hermanita al menos una vez al mes no tiene cara para decirme que es elegante y que no lo es.

– Touché. – Respondió el Nara mirando lo primero que le llamó la atención, la cantidad de libros que había en la cómoda. - ¿Por qué está estudiando? – Le preguntó acercándose lentamente y comenzando su inspección.

Sasuke sonrió viendo su expresión, cada vez que Shikamaru Nara ponía ese rostro significaba que miles de ideas pasaban por su mente y era eso precisamente lo que necesitaba.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Hinata había recorrido la distancia entre Long Island y Nueva York en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No era precisamente porque Itachi Uchiha condujera muy rápido sino porque en años no se había sentido de esa forma. Los minutos para ella se habían vuelto segundos en los cuales su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Jamás había sentido un golpe de adrenalina como ese y sinceramente, se preguntaba el por qué de ello.<p>

Al comienzo tuvo sus dudas cuando Itachi puso el casco sobre su cabeza y la cubrió con su propia chaqueta aduciendo que le daría frío si iba sin ella. Cuando el joven insistió en que se afirmara en él, Hinata se sintió avergonzada pero lo hizo. Unos segundos antes de que encendiera el motor estuvo a punto de pedirle que por favor pagaran un taxi, que le parecía mala idea subirse a esa motocicleta; se sentía avergonzada de estar tan cerca de él, abrazándolo por la cintura… pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Itachi ya había partido.

Sólo pudo aferrarse a él con fuerza y dejar que el viento moviera sus cabelleras hacia atrás. Gritó más de una vez cuando la motocicleta se inclinaba hacia la derecha o la izquierda amenazando tocar el pavimento. Apretaba a Itachi y cerraba los ojos. Pero pronto, aquello se hizo… agradable. El corazón se le estaba desbordando, las manos y sus piernas temblaban, lo único que la tranquilizaba era la seguridad de estar junto a él.

La hizo sentir viva.

Nunca antes se había sentido más viva que en ese momento.

Incluso lamentó llegar al MET. Todo el recorrido por las calles de Nueva York y esos altos rascacielos en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta de Itachi la maravilló. Se sentía la protagonista de una pequeña película, como una Lady y un Lord de los tiempos modernos. Itachi no era un príncipe azul en un caballo blanco, era un Uchiha en una motocicleta. La idea la hizo sonrojar… pero por primera vez en su vida se olvidó por completo de Neji y se dejó llevar ante la seguridad que la hacía sentir otro hombre.

Itachi estacionó la moto afuera del MET y se sacó el casco, ayudando a Hinata a bajarse ofreciéndole su mano. Ella la tomó sin dudar con una gran sonrisa mientras que él le sacaba el casco. Se sintió como una princesa en un cuento de Hadas, realmente estaba feliz.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Itachi al verla sonreír de esa forma. Él estaba completamente acostumbrado a andar de un lado a otro en su moto, tanto que olvidaba la sensación adrenalínica que le había producido cuando la compró a las 16 años. - ¿Por qué sonríe?

Hinata bajó el rostro, con las mejillas acaloradas sin saber cómo responder. - Eso fue… fue… - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, algo que hizo que Itachi sonriera con disimulo. - …asombroso.

¿De verdad Hinata Hyuga lo estaba haciendo sonreír? Aquello le pareció raro y se preguntó a si mismo qué le pasaba, ¿Por qué de la nada estaba sonriendo al verla? Realmente no había motivo para hacerlo y aun así, instintivamente había dejado que una expresión como esa se mostrara en su rostro. Estaba tan acostumbrado a Nueva York y a nunca dejar que los demás vieran lo que realmente sentía… que aquel desliz de su parte le pareció un motivo para preocuparse.

– ¿Es la primera vez que se sube a una motocicleta? – Le preguntó un tanto extrañado, pero divertido.

Hinata sintió que se iba a ahogar ahora que recordaba la razón por la cual nunca se había subido a una antes mientras Itachi guardaba los cascos. La mitad superior de su rostro se volvió azul repentinamente. – S-sí… Otoosan, digo… papá tendría un-un ataque si supiera que…que me subí en algo tan peligroso.

– Ya veo. – Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los largos escalones blancos para entrar al museo. - Entonces… debemos asegurarnos de que nunca se entere.

Hinata rió con suavidad tapándose la sonrisa con las manos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando Itachi la detuvo tomándola levemente del brazo. La joven lo miró con duda, preguntándose qué sucedía cuando notó un leve atisbo de preocupación en él.

– Nos encontraremos con dos amigos míos en el museo, Deidara y Sasori. – Itachi miró hacia un costado poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca, si antes la preocupación había podido pasar desapercibida… aquello resultaba imposible ahora. – Le advierto que son… uhm… bastante particulares en su forma de actuar. Le pido disculpas desde ya por su comportamiento.

– Oh… - Hinata no supo qué decir. La idea de ir sola al museo con Itachi Uchiha la había tenido en un vilo toda la noche y ahora que sabía que no iban a estar solos y que definitivamente eso no era una cita, se sentía un poco ¿Decepcionada? No… no podía ser decepción, eso no hubiese hecho sentido. - ¿P-por qué dice que actúan de forma particular?

Itachi continuó caminando y Hinata lo siguió. - Son artistas. – Dijo calmadamente, dos niñas pasaron corriendo escaleras abajo junto a ellos, el lugar estaba bastante animado o al menos eso notó Hinata. Siempre había pensado que los museos eran lugares más serios en los Estados Unidos. - Asumí que le gustaría conocerlos pues saben mucho más de arte que yo. Sin embargo, como todo artista son… un tanto excéntricos, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Itachi estudió con cuidado la expresión de Hinata Hyuga. Si había traído a Deidara y a Sasori a ese lugar era justamente para que la joven no se sintiera tan intimidada con su presencia, con la idea de que estaban a solas. Si eran más personas podía acercarse a ella sin que pensara que aquello era un avance de su parte. Necesitaba que ella confiara en él si quería tener una oportunidad de conquistarla y esa era la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Si Hinata pensaba que más que una cita eran cuatro amigos saliendo en una actividad grupal, no estaría todo el tiempo a la defensiva como había sentido que lo estaba cuando habían cabalgado juntos. Era un plan sin fallos, excepto… que Deidara o Sasori lo evidenciaran, lo cual no ocurriría, por mucho que hubiese asperezas entre ellos, eran amigos.

– Por favor no se preocupe. – Dijo Hinata casualmente admirando la entrada del MET. - Si son sus amigos estoy segura que deben ser agradables.

Itachi suspiró. - No realmente. Están todo el día discutiendo. Sólo se lo advierto para que no se asuste, suelen ponerse muy defensivos cuando ambos debaten sobre el arte… - Reanudaron la caminata cuando una cabellera rubia y otra rojiza sentados en los escalones los recibieron a lo lejos, Deidara saludando más efusivamente que el indiferente Sasori.

–Será muy d-divertido escucharlos hablar sobre el tema. – Dijo Hinata entusiasmada intentando arreglar su cabellera rápidamente con los dedos, pensando que el viento de seguro la había despeinado. Quería darle una buena impresión a los amigos de Itachi.

– Si fuera casualmente lo sería, pero no cuando lo hacen todo el tiempo… créame. – Itachi sabía que lo esperaba un largo… largo… largo día.

– Llegas tarde. – Dijo Sasori poniéndose de pie lentamente, sin mirar a la recién llegada. – Odio esperar.

– Dijimos que nos encontraríamos a las once. – Respondió Itachi con la misma frialdad e indiferencia. – Son las once.

– Son las once y tres minutos. – Respondió Sasori mirando su reloj.

– Tú y tus estupideces con la hora jmm. – Regañó Deidara cruzándose de brazos mientras de pronto su mirada quedó fija en Hinata Hyuga sintiéndose intimidado por ella, o tal vez maravillado. Nunca se sabía con Deidara.

– Tengo mucho que disecar y pintar como para estar gastando mí tiempo contigo. – Espetó Sasori cerrando los ojos con calma.

La mitad del rostro del rubio se puso azul de rabia. - ¿Entonces para qué viniste a este lugar? Jmm.

– A discutir sobre arte japonés.- Respondió Sasori con una calma que Hinata nunca antes había visto, ni si quiera en su familia que solía ser muy pacifica y recatada. - Recuerdo haberlo dicho anoche. Me molesta tener que repetirte todo dos veces.

Deidara apretó el puño y lo apuntó con el dedo índice. - Esto seguramente te tomará por sorpresa, pero nunca permitiría que desprestigies el arte moderno de Nueva York con tu cháchara sobre el arte siendo belleza eterna.

– Me extraña que digas algo así, sobre todo considerando que quemas más de la mitad de lo que creas. – Sasori apenas movió los ojos en dirección a Deidara pero el rubio no fue ajeno a la burla.

– ¡Por eso dije que te iba a sorprender lo que dije! – Se excusó aun más molesto que antes. - ¡Además yo quemo TODO lo que hago, no sólo la mitad! ¡El arte es dinámico! ¡No quiero que mis creaciones se pudran en un museo por toda la eternidad!

Itachi se aclaró la garganta. Sólo entonces Hinata entendió a lo que se refería el joven Uchiha cuando dijo que siempre estaban discutiendo sobre arte. Ambos artistas se quedaron en silencio y miraron al pelinegro. – Quiero presentarles a la señorita Hinata Hyuga. – Dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos y bajando levemente el rostro. – Es una huésped en la residencia de Long Island y nos estará acompañando el día de hoy.

– Es…es u-un gusto conocerlos caballeros. – Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia muy cortes, algo que hizo que Deidara se sonrojara y que Sasori la mirara fijamente.

– Hinata-san, ellos son Deidara de la familia Iwagakure y Sasori de la familia Akasuna. – Itachi introdujo a ambos. Sasori no se movió y Deidara le ondeó la mano mostrando que en sus palmas tenía unos extraños tatuajes como el símbolo de los Rolling Stones (el de la boca con la lengua). - Ambos son estudiantes de NYU en Arte, sólo que Deidara está haciendo un _mayor_ de artes modernas y Sasori de historia del arte, por ende, entenderá porque discuten todo el tiempo.

Hinata despegó levemente los labios buscando qué decir, estaba maravillada de conocer dos personas que al menos a sus ojos eran tan interesantes. Si ellos dos hubiesen actuado de cualquier otra forma se habría sentido intimidada por sus grados de conocimiento, su elegancia o incluso sus apariencias (ambos eran extremadamente atractivos) pero vio en Sasori y Deidara a dos chicos comunes y corrientes que peleaban demasiado, que no eran tan refinados y parecían con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Les sonrió nuevamente, un tanto alegre de estar ahí.

Estaba disfrutando completamente de su tercer día en Nueva York. Recogió una hebra de su cabello y la puso delicadamente atrás de su cabello, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Sasori ni Deidara aunque cada uno reaccionó de forma diferente. Mientras Deidara la miraba un tanto embobado como si hubiese encontrado en ella algo que merecía ser llamado una obra de arte, Sasori fue directo.

–Eres hermosa. – Tanto Itachi como Deidara lo miraron molestos. Hinata casi se atragantó con el comentario y sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. – Tus manos son perfectas. Me gustaría dibujarte, tal vez moldearlas en yeso para conservarlas siempre. – Lo decía carente de emociones, pero Hinata siendo la persona tímida que era pensó que seguramente todo eso era una broma. - ¿Qué dices?

– ¿Dibujarla? ¡Qué anticuado eres! ¡Jmm! – Dijo Deidara comenzando a jugar con algo en sus bolsillos. El rubio dio un paso adelante y sólo entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenía entre sus manos. Suspiró irritado, no pensaba que ambos siendo tan…tan… afeminados, iban a tener una reacción de ese tipo con Hinata. - Oye… ¿Puedo sacarte una fotografía?

– ¿Ahora te crees fotógrafo? – Preguntó Sasori moviendo la mirada lentamente en dirección a Deidara.

–El arte es movimientos, un buen artista también debe saber capturarlos. Jmm. – Respondió Deidara con solemnidad apuntando la cámara en dirección a Hinata.

– ¿Quién te entiende? – Preguntó Sasori moviendo sus brazos hasta cruzarlos levemente. - Pasas todo el tiempo diciendo que el arte es una explosión y que lo efímero que es una cosa la hace ser artística y ahora sacas fotografías destinadas a conversar un momento en el tiempo.

Deidara se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues Itachi ya había tenido suficiente de esa discusión tan absurda y sobre todo de que ambos quisieran inmortalizar a su cita. Los dos sabían que esa chica era especial para él y vio todo eso como una leve falta de respeto, sin embargo, ni si quiera habían entrado al museo y ya estaban sacando en cara qué era o no arte. Realmente el tema lo hostigaba.

– Caballeros, están asustando a la señorita Hyuga. – Itachi sólo tuvo que mirarlos para que ambos se quedaran callados.

Hinata quien aun estaba roja nuevamente comenzó a ahogarse y negó con las manos abanicándolas frente a ella. - N-no… no lo ha-hacen, es s-sólo que… que… - Bajó su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos, sacándole un suspiro de adolescente a Deidara que de los tres era el más infantil. - Nunca co-conocí a dos personas tan a-apasionadas con un te-tema como ustedes. – Hinata subió la mirada con vergüenza, elevando levemente los hombros en un gesto tierno. – De-deben ser a-artistas in-increíbles. Posaría p-para ambos, con… con gusto, si no le.. le molesta a Itachi-kun.

Deidara se sintió bastante feliz y hasta orgulloso con el comentario mientras que Sasori hizo una mueca parecida a una suave, suavísima sonrisa.

Itachi miró a Hinata y se sorprendió de la destreza de su acompañante para haber salido de una situación como esa con la gracia con que la había hecho. Hinata Hyuga no sólo era hermosa… también era una verdadera dama. Aquello lo complació, sabía que había puesto su mirada en alguien que valía la pena y cada instante que pasaba con ella se lo confirmaba. El detalle de preguntarle si le molestaba que posara para ellos había sido encantador. Por supuesto que su opinión no contaba de nada… si la joven deseaba que Sasori la desnudara por completo para esculpirla en mármol de esa forma Itachi no podría decir palabra al respeto, ella era una mujer libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No obstante, el hecho de que se lo hubiese preguntado le confirmaba ese aire dulce y obediente de una familia tradicional. Era justo lo que él necesitaba en una compañera, en una novia, en su pareja.

–Si no le incomoda posar para ambos, tampoco me molesta que lo haga. – Respondió Itachi guiñándole un ojo, algo muy poco característico de él y que Deidara y Sasori percibieron.

Extrañamente, Itachi estaba de muy buen humor y no con su característica nube negra sobre los hombros. La última vez que lo habían visto hacer un gesto así los tres aun estaban en la primaria. De hecho Deidara recordaba a la perfección la última vez que lo vio corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, había sido el día en que Konan y Yahiko se estaban besando atrás de las graderías.

Nagato les había pedido que no los molestaran pero Shisui e Itachi habían insistido en arruinarles el momento. Deidara recordaba haber ido por joder más que porque le interesara. Shisui e Itachi habían llenado un balde con agua y lo dejaron caer desde la parte superior de las graderías del estadio de hockey de pasto. El rostro de Konan había sido legendario y también los gritos de Yahiko vociferando que los iba a matar. Deidara, sumido en su recuerdo, podía escuchar a Itachi y Shisui riendo con fuerza por lo que acababan de hacer mientras corrían de Yahiko. Estaban en sexto grado en ese entonces, en Manchester.

Al día siguiente la madre de Itachi falleció. Había estado en todos los noticieros pues Mikoto Uchiha era una gran dama de Nueva York y el rostro de muchas caridades. Desde ese momento, a pesar de que a veces estaba de buen humor y podía sonreír con suavidad, ya no reía con esa fuerza. Aquella sonrisa no aparecía en él, sus ojos lucían apagados y ojeras se habían formado por la falta de sueño o tal vez de salud. Ya no se veía al Itachi feliz de siempre (como lo era Shisui), más bien… había mucho dolor y soledad en sus ojos. Desde ese día, le faltaba un pedazo de su alma.

Por ello, verlo guiñar un ojo en dirección a Hinata Hyuga, en un gesto un tanto travieso como el Itachi de antaño, le produjo una extraña nostalgia en el pecho y no pudo evitar subir su cámara y apuntarla en dirección a Itachi, apretar el click y conservar en el tiempo esa expresión que lucía Itachi Uchiha cuando miraba a la joven Hyuga. Era como si ese mismo pedazo faltante en él hubiese vuelto y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Destapó la botella de agua mineral y comenzó a beberla mientras le lanzaba una a Shikamaru. Las pertenencias de Hinata estaban regadas sobre la cama, lugar que el Nara llevaba observando por los últimos cinco minutos con una extraña expresión. Según Ino, ese era el rostro de Shikamaru cuando analizaba las 200 formas posibles de realizar algo, su habilidad analítica era impresionante y hasta Sasuke podía reconocer eso, de lo contrario no habría solicitado su ayuda en primer lugar.<p>

Sus ojos se movían entre las cosas de una forma extraña. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja arriba mientras terminaba de beber.

– Creo que ya lo tengo. – Dijo Shikamaru. – Todo lo que necesitas saber de ella está aquí.

– Continua. – Sasuke se sentó sobre una de las mesas, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

– Es tímida por su ropa recatada, pero también es bastante humilde. Considerando la cantidad de dinero que tiene su familia debería haber joyas aquí o al menos prendas de vestir muy costosas… pero nada de esto es de diseñadores famosos, más bien parece confeccionado por modistas. Es cierto que el dinero no le atrae, por lo que te recomendaría que no intentes impresionarla con cosas lujosas, mas bien, intenta ser una persona normal alrededor de ella. – Shikamaru dudaba de que Sasuke pudiera dejar de ser Sasuke, pero al menos sentía la consciencia limpia al decírselo. - Aun así tiene lencería de encaje en tonos pasteles, lo que significa que está considerando que alguien alguna vez la vea en ropa interior. Nadie compra lencería de esa forma a menos que quiera que la vean en ella.

– ¿No es una mojigata por completo? – Aquello le llamó la atención levemente.

– No. No lo es. – Respondió Shikamaru cerrando una de las maletas de Hinata para ponerla en el lugar que estaba. – Como cualquier mujer también piensa en el sexo.

– Interesante. – Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, si había algo que supiese era aquel tema. Al menos tenían algo en común.

– Carga una foto de su familia, lo cual indica que es una persona que aprecia a los suyos. – Shikamaru dejó el retrato en que aparecían cuatro personas juntas con una Hinata bastante joven en él. - Intenta mostrarte un poco más amable con Obito, Shisui e Itachi. Si ve que también proteges a tu familia tal vez se pueda sentir un poco más empática hacia ti.

– No puedo prometer nada en ese ámbito. Detesto a mi familia. – Sasuke se tomó la frente, todo eso le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza. - ¿Qué más tienes?

– Esta fotografía en especial es interesante. – Dijo Shikamaru lanzándole a Sasuke un marco en forma de corazón con dos personas en él. Una era Hinata Hyuga y a su lado había un sujeto que bien podría haber sido su hermano mellizo. Eran casi iguales. La única diferencia era su color de cabello. - Me imagino que este sujeto junto a ella es Neji Hyuga, su novio.

– ¿Y? – Sasuke se sentía irritado sólo de ver esa fotografía en donde ambos estaban abrazados y al parecer Hinata estaba sosteniendo la cámara con una mano que no se veía en ella. - ¿Qué tiene de especial esto aparte de lo pervertido que es que dos sujetos idénticos estén de novios?

– ¿No te recuerda a alguien? – Shikamaru realmente no podía creer que Sasuke fuera tan egocéntrico para no verlo.

– A la tarada de su prima. – Respondió lanzando el retrato de vuelta sin interés alguno.

– No. – Shikamaru suspiró con pesar. - Ese sujeto se parece a Itachi.

– ¿Ah? No se parece en nada a mi hermano. – Sasuke parecía irritado con el comentario.

– Cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta despreocupada. Mirada severa. Tez blanca y rasgos finos, delgado, mirada solitaria y un tanto melancólica. – Si Sasuke aun no veía el parecido tal vez estuviese ciego o nunca había mirado a fondo a Itachi Uchiha. - Este es el tipo que le atrae físicamente a Hinata Hyuga, es su novio, y sí, se parece a Itachi. Afortunadamente para ti, ella dice que el físico no le atrae. Deberías averiguar qué fue lo que le atrajo de Neji Hyuga e intentar mostrarle que hay las mismas cualidades en ti.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio reflexionando en las palabras de Shikamaru. Lo único nuevo que estaba diciéndole era básicamente que Hinata no era tan moralista como pensaba, pero eso lo podría haber averiguado solo si se hubiese puesto a buscar entre su ropa interior como lo había hecho Shikamaru. Hasta el momento, no estaba obteniendo lo que quería.

– Vayamos al grano, ¿Qué hago con Hinata Hyuga para que me hable?

Shikamaru se tiró sobre la cama mirando el techo con las manos bajo su nuca. - Alguien como ella necesita confianza para relacionarse con otros. Pero… no confía en ti.

– Eso está claro. Ella misma lo dijo. – Respondió Sasuke. Le había tenido que contar lo que había pasado la noche anterior con la joven Hyuga, muy a su pesar.

– Entonces necesitas hacer que confíe en ti. – Shikamaru se sentó en la cama y bostezó, poniéndose de pie y sacando su celular de uno de los bolsillos. Al parecer su misión ya había concluido y tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el día con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha.

– Brillante deducción Sherlock Holmes. – Dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo. - Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pensar eso por mí mismo.

– Me parece que tienes la respuesta frente a ti Uchiha. – Le indicó Shikamaru mientras buscaba el número de algún taxi para que lo fuera a buscar.

– No estoy para adivinanzas, sólo dime qué hacer. – Sasuke se paró de la mesa en que estaba sentado. Lucía molesto y tenía razón en estarlo. De por si odiaba pedir ayuda cuando se trataba de sus vendetas personales, tener que pedírselas al perro faldero de su hermanastra no le hacía la menor gracia.

Shikamaru levantó una de sus cejas. Que Sasuke no pudiese verlo le llamaba un poco la atención, tal vez estaba dejándose llevar demasiado por el asunto lo cual le impedía pensar con claridad, pues, Sasuke era brillante a su propio modo. - Dijiste que estuvo toda la tarde estudiando con Obito. Eso significa que le agradan las personas como Obito o se siente cómoda con ellos. Tal vez hasta confíe en Obito pues no le muestra ningún interés romántico y además le cuesta estudiar… tanto como a ella.

– Sí, al parecer no es muy brillante. – Sasuke rodó los ojos. Sumando todos los defectos de Hinata Hyuga debía agregar que no era inteligente. ¿Qué más podía tener de malo esa chica? - Ha estado estudiando para su examen de admisión a Manchester. Sinceramente no veo el punto de ello, su padre es una de las personas más importantes del mundo, Manchester la va a dejar entrar aunque deje el examen en blanco.

– ¿No lo ves, Uchiha?_ Tsk_… – Shikamaru gruñó un poco molesto. - Ella se siente cómoda con personas que se parecen a ella, a gente que le cuesta un poco más sobresalir, que no todo lo tienen en bandeja. Por ello se siente bien con Obito. – Shikamaru sonrió. – Si Obito le dijera que eres de confianza, que eres una buena persona… ella le creería. – la sonrisa se amplió con burla. -El único problema de eso, es que a Obito no le agradas. Parece odiarte.

– Llega al punto. – Por mucho que detestara a Obito, era un Uchiha y no iba a discutir los asuntos de la familia con él.

– ¿A quién conoces que actúa tan estúpidamente como Obito?

Supo la respuesta de inmediato. Sólo una persona apareció en su mente, alguien tan ridículo como su primo, con las mismas maneras exageradas, con esa chispa de querer meterse en problemas constantemente, enamorado siempre de chicas que ni si quiera se dignaban a mirarlo y sobre todo… con las mismas ridículas gafas protectoras en la frente.

– No lo sé. – Respondió evitando por completo si quiera recordar que cuando eran muy, muy niños habían sido amigos. Ahora ni si quiera pensaba en él. Pretendía no saber de quién se trataba cada vez que alguien hablaba de ese sujeto frente a él, como lo había hecho cuando Ino en alguna ocasión le pidió que le arreglara una cita con el perdedor. – Ugh… Piensa en otra cosa. Realmente… no… no puedes querer decir que él.. no… no él… - Pero a diferencia de Ino, Shikamaru sabía que alguna vez él y Naruto había sido un tanto cercanos, los conocía a ambos desde primer año de la primaria.

– Naruto es la única persona que te puede ayudar a acercarte a ella además de Obito y tal vez Kiba, aunque descarta a este último, él te odia. – Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ya había guardado las cosas de Hinata y le había dado la respuesta a Sasuke. - Además, ese idiota también tiene que dar todos los exámenes de repetición. Deberías decirle a Obito que lo invite a estudiar con ella.

– Se te olvida un pequeño detalle. – Sasuke miró hacia un costado con una mueca de disgusto. - Uzumaki y yo no hablamos desde que tenemos trece años. Lo detesto.

– Sí, pero es tu única opción. El siempre ha querido arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, eso lo sabes bien. – Shikamaru subió los hombros. Todos sabían el gran corazón que tenía Naruto. – Puede actuar como si te odiara, pero… estoy seguro que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Sólo no le digas lo que planeas con Hinata Hyuga o no cooperará contigo. Puede actuar como un tonto, pero no lo es, nunca sacrificaría a alguien inocente por quedar bien contigo.

– Siempre encontré esa disposición un tanto homosexual. – Dijo Sasuke con burla.

– Se que te gusta pretender que ni si quiera lo conoces pero… - Shikamaru estaba mandando un mensaje de texto a un taxista conocido para que lo fuera a buscar, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a Sasuke, el plan ya estaba trazado. - Si quieres que ella confíe en ti, muéstrale que puedes ser amigo de alguien como Naruto.

Sasuke suspiró con pesar, irritado, molesto, con un gusto amargo en la boca, ¿Valía la pena involucrarse en tantos problemas sólo por Hinata Hyuga?, luego lo recordó. Ino estaba en juego y también su auto deportivo. Y sobre todo… su orgullo.

– Hmph. Esto está resultando más molesto de lo que pensé. – Se quejó gruñendo.

– No te mentiré, hasta para mí que sólo soy un observador me resulta demasiado problemático. – La verdad, él nunca se hubiese esforzado por nada de esa forma. - Pero quiérelo o no, si quieres seguir en el juego, Naruto Uzumaki es tu carta de triunfo. No creo que Itachi pueda superar eso.

Y tenía razón. Naruto y Hinata eran como agua y aceite, completamente opuestos, pero ambos líquidos. De seguro Hinata se sentiría mucho más en confianza con alguien como él que desbordaba alegría y que además no le tenía miedo a hacer el ridículo, sin mencionar que tampoco le mostraría ningún interés romántico pues como Ino había dicho, Naruto estaba "enamorado" de Sakura Haruno. Por donde lo mirara, era un plan sin fallos. Sólo tenía que llamarlo y todo estaría arreglado entre ambos, lo tenía claro… y ni si quiera tenía que pedirle ayuda a Naruto, lo único que debía hacer era ponerlo en una misma habitación con Hinata Hyuga y dejar que actuara como el idiota que siempre era.

– Naruto Uzumaki siendo mi carta de triunfo. – Sasuke dejó escapar un soplo divertido. - ¿Quién lo diría?

El plan estaba trazado, la estrategia planteada. No tenía mucho más que decirle al Uchiha. Sin embargo se había propuesto ayudarlo y estaba omitiendo un detalle importantísimo que sintió debía dejar en la mesa, aunque eso traicionara la confianza que Ino depositaba en él.

– No debería decir esto pero, Naruto está enamorado de Sakura Haruno e Ino quiere que destruyas a esa chica. Te recomendaría aplazar aquello lo máximo que puedas. – Shikamaru lo miró con seriedad. - Si Naruto se acerca a Hinata y ella siente empatía con él… o le agrada, tomará su lado cuando el plan Haruno se concrete. Te verá como un monstruo y cualquier posibilidad de meterte entre sus piernas estará descartada a menos que la fuerces.

Sasuke sintió como si lo hubiesen pateado en las nueces. - Maldición. Me comprometí a terminar con ese asunto esta semana. No sé como haré que Ino deje de molestarme con eso.

– ¿Por qué tantos problemas por Hinata Hyuga? – Lo quería saber antes de irse, realmente le llamaba la atención que tanto Itachi como él estuviesen atrás de alguien tan distinta a ellos, tan diferente en todo sentido. Así como Hinata, había cientos de chicas bondadosas y amables en Nueva York, ¿Por qué ella? - ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Estás haciendo esto sólo por corromper a esa chica?

– Generalmente tendrías razón, pero no es así esta ocasión. – Sonrió divertido. - Verás Nara… no suelo decir mis motivaciones, pero haré una excepción contigo. Tómalo como un pago por tu ayuda. – Sasuke se cruzó nuevamente de brazos y sonrió mientras tomaba el perfume de Hinata que estaba en el velador, olfateándolo, imaginando como se sentiría oler aquella fragancia en el cuello de la joven. – Esto es un asunto entre Itachi y yo. Más que cualquier otra cosa. No se trata sobre conquistar o destruir a Hinata Hyuga, se trata de ganarle a mi hermano. Quiero verlo fracasar, que la primera vez que vea que no puede conseguir algo, yo sí lo haga. Él está interesado en ella, él ve algo especial en esa chica. Yo no. Yo sólo quiero que se arrepienta el resto de su vida del día en que decidió ignorar a Sasuke Uchiha.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Podría haber puesto en este capítulo todo el resto de la cita de Itachi y Hinata (sé que me van a tirar las orejas por dejarlo sólo en eso) pero lo importante para mí al menos era concentrarme en que aunque Sasuke esta atrás en comparación a Itachi, también está en el juego y pronto hará su segunda movida importante. Tal vez se vaya a demorar más que su hermano en quebrar las capas de cortesía y distancia de Hinata, pero en ningún caso va a dejar de intentarlo. También dejar claro que sus motivaciones (al menos en esta instancia) son completamente opuestas a las de su hermano mayor. No me maten por no poner la cita de Itachi-kun con Hinata xD_

_El próximo capítulo girará completamente en ello._

_Gracias por las buenas vibras y el apoyo en este fic. Sinceramente iba a ser mucho más corto que esto, pero considerando que a todos les está gustando, creo que me tomaré mi tiempo para desarrollar un buen trama (dramático, romántico y erótico) para el deleite de todas. ¡Vamos! ¿A quién no le gustó imaginar caerse en una piscina con Sasuke ahí? ¿O una cabalgata con Itachi enseñándote? ¿O ir abrazándolo por la espalda mientras maneja su moto? Me muero con eso en serio! Itachi T-T Sasuke *¬*. Quiero representar claramente la dualidad entre Itachi y Sasuke, que siendo parecidos en sus acciones, son gamas opuestas del espectro de luz, pero que de alguna forma se juntan en medio._

_¿Qué puedo decir? Itachi es un crack! Y… Sasuke no se queda atrás al menos intentándolo._

_(Ahora a escribir Team Seven, no me maten si mañana no hay conti, pero me está saliendo más complicado de lo que pensé los diálogos xD ahahaha)_

_Besos, tengan un maravilloso fin de semana._


	9. Capítulo 9: Determinación

**CAPITULO 9**

**DETERMINACIÓN**

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

·

·

Los pasos de los cuatro se detuvieron dentro de una gigantesca sala, en donde lo único que había era una antigua construcción. Hinata llevó las manos a su boca e inconscientemente se tocó los labios, sorprendida de que dentro de ese maravilloso recinto hubiese algo aun más extraordinario que la obra arquitectónica en sí.

–Que impresionante… - Murmuró justo frente a la reconstrucción del templo. Sentía que se estaba quedando sin aliento viendo esos pilares, sabiendo que habían sido construido hace más de 2000 años. – Si-siento que estoy en Egipto.

Sasori asintió a su lado. Estaba dándole un tour del ala Sackler del museo. – Fue mandado a construir por el emperador Augusto en el 15 B.C, luego de vencer a la última reina Egipcia de origen Ptolomeo, Cleopatra VII. Está dedicado a la diosa Isis. Créelo o no, estuvo en suelo egipcio por casi dos mil años y vino a parar a un mar de distancia. Un verdadero ejemplo de cómo la belleza perdura en el tiempo. – Aquello lo dijo mirando a Deidara con desprecio y burla. Aquello no pasó inadvertido para el rubio y una de las venas de su frente se hizo visible por su enojo.

La mayoría de las cosas que Sasori hablaba eran completamente desconocidas para Hinata, pero al menos tenía una idea de quien había sido Cleopatra. Meditó si debía estar tomando nota de todo lo que estaba aprendiendo. Sentía tantas cosas juntas chocando contra sí dentro de su pecho, que le hubiese gustado sentarse a recuperar el aliento. Se daba cuenta de lo insignificante que era la vida y lo rápido que podía pasar todo. Podía entender a la perfección ese sentimiento de querer proteger las cosas bellas y hacerlas perdurar en el tiempo como había dicho Sasori tantas veces durante el recorrido en el museo.

Sintió un paso a su lado y movió los ojos en dirección a su acompañante para admirar su perfil en aquella luz suave, ¿Se daría cuenta de lo llamativo que era? ¿De lo galante que se veía entre los demás? Se dio un sermón mentalmente obligándose a dejar de pensar así. Itachi era un caballero y sobre todo… no era un sujeto confiado en su atractivo como medio para seducir a otros (o al menos eso creía ella por lo que había conocido de Itachi Uchiha), más bien era alguien sincero y bondadoso que mostraba un interés genuino en ser un buen anfitrión, nada más.

Estaba a salvo con él.

– Lo desmantelaron para preservarlo de las subidas de agua del lago Nasser, cuando se construyó una represa. – Agregó Itachi, moviendo su mirada para encontrarse con ella. Hinata sonrojó al notar la suavidad con que la observaba y el pareció sonreírle al notarlo. La joven realizó el mismo gesto de vuelta, asombrada de que Itachi fuese tan culto como Sasori que era alguien que estudiaba el tema. - El gobierno egipcio se lo ofreció como regalo al museo por el esfuerzo que estaban poniendo en salvar las reliquias del antiguo egipcio.

Deidara bostezó sonoramente cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente irritado. - ¿Ya terminamos aquí? Jmm.

Lo habían estado ignorando pues no había hecho nada más que quejarse durante los últimos 10 minutos mientras Itachi y Sasori le contaban las historias de las obras que iban visitando. Era evidente que el rubio quería ir al ala de arte moderno o en subsidio, salir de ahí. Odiaba que Sasori le robase el protagonismo.

–Si te estás aburriendo, puedes esperarnos en la tienda de regalos o irte. – Contestó el pelirrojo desinteresadamente mientras seguía caminando.

Hinata no sabía a quién seguir. Se sentía un tanto mareada con las constantes discusiones que ambos tenían y sentía que lastimaría los sentimientos de Deidara si seguía a Sasori. Sin embargo, al notar que Itachi también continuaba con el recorrido no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos a ellos.

–Vamos Deidara-kun. – Lo llamó al notar que éste último se había quedado un tanto atrás, haciéndose el ofendido. – Aun me tiene que enseñar sobre el arte moderno de Nueva York cuando terminemos aquí.

-Jmm. – Respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que alguien estaba interesado en sus conocimientos. – Algún día haré explotar todo esto. El arte es un bang... es movimiento, no puede quedarse quieto esperando que se llene de polv…

– ¿Sabes cómo momificaban los egipcios a sus muertos, Hinata? – Le preguntó Sasori una vez llegaron a un nuevo salón en donde se podía vislumbrar algunas momias, interrumpiendo las tonterías de Deidara.

Hinata negó un tanto asustada, acercándose inconscientemente hacia Itachi. El pelinegro lo notó y se sintió complacido de ello. Que la chica estuviera buscando seguridad en él lo hacía experimentar una sensación placentera. Caminó a su lado en silencio, observando cada una de sus reacciones sin decir mucho. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo y a decir verdad, Sasori y Deidara hablaban tanto que no había necesidad que él dijera nada. Su plan estaba resultando favorable. Hinata no veía eso como una cita, sino como amigos que salían juntos, sin momentos incómodos ni pausas silenciosas. Era perfecto para acercarse un poco más a ella y ganarse su confianza.

– Lo primero que hacían era remover todos los órganos internos del cuerpo, excepto el corazón. – Comenzó Sasori, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la joven (sin tocarla), como si quisiera indicarle donde estaba el órgano vital. Sin embargo, subió su dedo índice hasta tocarle justo entre las cejas. – Luego, quebraban el cráneo metiendo un aparato por la nariz, para moler el cerebro hasta que sólo fuera líquido. Cuando aquello sucedía, lo hacían gotear por los orificios nasales.

Las cejas de Hinata se juntaron en asco mientras que Itachi suspiraba sonoramente. Esa no era precisamente su idea de un momento ideal para una cita, pero al notar la mano de Hinata sosteniendo su brazo y apretándolo levemente, agradeció a Sasori por ser tan subnormal.

– ¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo eso? – Preguntó Deidara aún con los brazos cruzados y los párpados caídos de aburrimiento. - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que aprender la forma en que enterraban a la gente hace 2000 años? ¿Jmm?

–Sólo porque tú seas inculto, no significa que todos debamos serlo. – Respondió Sasori con su voz rasposa y apática, mirando a Deidara a los ojos. – Pero, ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que a los 23 años aun juega con plastilina?

– ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú juegas con esas horribles marionetas! – Le gritó Deidara apuntándolo con el dedo índice, haciendo que al menos un par de personas los miraran molestos, después de todo estaban en un museo. Hinata e Itachi se acercaron uno al otro sonrojándose y bajando el rostro de vergüenza, pero sin atreverse a parar esa pelea. – Lo peor de todo es que tienes el descaro de venir al Metropolitan y pregonar sobre que el arte es esto y el arte es aquello cuando lo más artístico que has hecho en tu vida es disecar insectos cuando estábamos en la secundaria. - Deidara lo miraba de brazos cruzados aun, los parpados de Sasori bajaban un tanto irritados. Ambos uno frente al otro en una mirada de fastidio mutuo.

-¿Realmente quieres empezar a hablar sobre la calidad de nuestro arte? – Preguntó Sasori subiendo levemente una ceja. – Haces figuritas de greda, tan simplonas que podrías abrir un stand a la orilla de un camino y venderlas.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó Deidara gritando y subiendo un puño.

– ¿Podrían bajar la voz? – Preguntó Itachi con un tono frío. Sasori obedeció sin decir más. Deidara por su parte estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, cuando la mirada de Itachi se encrudeció hacia él. – Están avergonzado a Hinata-san. – Eso fue el fin del tema. Deidara sonrojó y entendió que si seguían comportándose de esa manera lo lamentarían a futuro. Itachi siempre obtenía su venganza cuando lo molestaban.

–Lo siento…jmm. – Dijo tocándose la nuca y siguiendo a Sasori.

Caminaron a una parte del salón en donde se podía ver un sarcófago. Hinata observó los hermosos detalles pintados en tonos dorados y azules, sintiéndose realmente afortunada de poder estar apreciando algo así.

Itachi estaba levemente aburrido, no porque no le interesara el tema sino porque había estado en ese museo decenas de veces. En ciertas ocasiones cuando el museo cerraba, los Uchiha alquilaban salones completos para lanzar galas, comidas y recepciones. El Met era parte de la escena de Nueva York y la empresa Uchiha donaba cantidades ridículas de dinero cada año para la institución.

-Sa..Sasori-kun… - Dijo Hinata con algo de timidez mientras miraba el sarcófago. Sasori volteó el rostro hacia ella. - ¿Qué hacían luego… luego de que les sacaban los órganos internos?

-Era un ritual muy complejo, pero no hay evidencia escrita de ello. Los egipcios no escribían sobre el tema, era tratado con sumo secreto. – Respondió Sasori, sonaba realmente desinteresado pero no era así. Le agradaba ese tema más que cualquier otro. – Pero, se cree que cubrían el cuerpo de sal y lo dejaban reposar alrededor de 40 días. De esa forma eliminaban toda la humedad para así poder preservarlo. Cuando pasaba este plazo, se retiraba la sal y se le frotaba aceites aromáticos y bálsamos de distintas plantas para preservarlo. Finalmente, se le aplicaba grandes capas de resina para enrollar el cuerpo en lino. De esa forma, los egipcios alcanzaban la inmortalidad.

El bufido de burla de Deidara fue completamente perceptible - Que ridículo. ¿Para qué quieres preservar a alguien que murió, por 4000 años? ¿Qué belleza hay en algo así? Sólo queda una cascara vacía de lo que alguna vez fue, un pellejo en descomposición. – Deidara miró a Hinata con una sonrisa, creyendo que la joven tomaría su lado en esa discusión. - La vida es hermosa precisamente por lo efímera que es. Jmm.

– ¿Cuál es el punto de que algo nazca para desaparecer? – Le preguntó Sasori con desgana. – Todos buscamos alcanzar la eternidad de una u otra manera. No hay punto en que algo aparezca y desaparezca para que nadie lo recuerde. La verdadera belleza nunca se pudre o desaparece. ¿Qué propósito cumple algo que se disuelve en el tiempo? ¿Cuál es su importancia? ¿Dónde está su belleza?

– ¡Su belleza esta justamente en su fragilidad! ¡Jmm!– Gritó Deidara, acaparando nuevamente los ojos de más de una persona en el salón. - ¡Saber que no todo puede ser eterno nos hace apreciarlo mucho más cuando nuestros ojos están sobre ello! ¡Un atardecer sólo dura algunos segundos, pero es hermoso! ¡Una flor sólo dura unos días antes de marchitarse, pero es bella y la apreciamos porque sabemos que no durará! Dime, ¿Quién se detiene en la calle a ver estatuas que sabemos estarán ahí por cientos de años? Nadie aprecia el arte de esa forma.

Sasori parecía estar molestándose. Lo miró apáticamente unos segundos, nuevamente uno frente al otro, mirándose como si el primero en pestañar fuese a perder. - Pongamos fin a esta discusión y preguntémosle a Hinata que piensa ella. – Propuso y ambos artistas voltearon el rostro en dirección a Hinata que casi se ahogó con la petición.

–Estoy de acuerdo, jmm. – Asintió Deidara. - Hinata, ¿El arte debe ser dinámico o estático?

– No metan a Hinata-san en sus tonterías. – Dijo Itachi con autoridad, dando un paso en frente de la chica.

Hinata se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía que alguien la defendiera así. Aunque no estaba completamente segura de haber necesitado dicha defensa, tampoco descartaba que haber decidido ella cual de los dos tenía razón la ponía sumamente incómoda.

Fue entonces que Itachi miró el reloj en su muñeca. - De hecho, ya va siendo hora de almorzar.

– Supongo que tienes razón. Jmm. – Dijo Deidara suspirando. - ¿Dónde vamos?

– ¿Hiciste una reserva en algún sitio? – Preguntó Sasori.

– No. Comeremos en la cafetería del museo. – Itachi comenzó a caminar y Hinata lo siguió, completamente entusiasmada.

La joven sintió mariposas en su estómago, ¿De verdad iban a comer en patio de comida norteamericano? La mera idea de andar caminando por ahí con su comida en una bandeja la emocionó. Para ella que era japonesa y aun así había vivido bajo la sombra de la cultura estadounidense, aquello le parecía de lo más impresionante. Podría experimentar una verdadera tarde americana, comiendo en un lugar público comida que venía envuelta en plástico.

Deidara y Sasori se quedaron atrás mirándose uno al otro completamente extrañados. Conocían a Itachi desde niños y nunca se hubiesen esperado que él entre todas las personas comiera en un sitio así. Itachi Uchiha era sinónimo de sofisticación, siempre estaba en las listas de los restaurantes cinco estrellas en Nueva York, lo veía en las portadas de las revistas de los tabloides comiendo en dichos sitios con alguna modelo sujeta a su brazo. Que ahora de verdad estuviese considerando pagar un par de dólares por un almuerzo, en oposición a los cientos y a veces hasta miles de dólares que gastada en una comida dejó a ambos pasmados.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Itachi? – Deidara fue el primero en decirlo en voz alta, susurrándole a Sasori, aunque claramente ambos se lo estaban preguntando - ¿Es idea mía o está llevando esto de conquistar a esa jovencita a otro nivel? Jmm.

– No lo sé. – Respondió Sasori. - ¿Deberíamos averiguarlo y comer con ellos?

– No quiero comer porquerías que probablemente me puedan provocar un ataque cardiaco de toda la grasa que tiene. Jmm. – Respondió Deidara poniéndose blanco.

– Tampoco me hace mucha gracia. – Sasori comenzó a caminar, siguiéndolos. – Pero si Itachi está tan interesado en Hinata Hyuga, debe haber un motivo que ni tu ni yo podemos ver. Entenderlo podría resultar una experiencia interesante… debe haber belleza en esa joven que sólo él ve.

– En eso estamos de acuerdo. Jmm. – Respondió Deidara sacándoles una foto desde atrás. – Aunque… yo creo que es bella.

– No, idiota. Me refiero a la belleza que no se ve con los ojos.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Itachi sintió deseos de sonreír viendo como Hinata miraba los carteles con los listados de la comida que vendían y los precios de éstas. Llevaba alrededor de tres minutos leyéndolas con cuidado, analizando qué era lo que deseaba comer.<p>

Sasori permanecía en silencio, pero tanto Itachi como Deidara sabían que debió haberse estado volviendo loco por la espera. Era conocido para todos en su grupo que Sasori no esperaba por nada ni nadie; odiaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo y de igual forma, nunca dejaba que nadie esperara por él.

Sin embargo, para Itachi era agradable estar con Hinata Hyuga. Era la primera vez que salía con sus amigos y una chica con la que no estuviese manteniendo relaciones, pues no tenía amigas mujeres. Aparte de Konan, que era de por si la novia de Yahiko, Itachi no compartía tiempo de esa forma con chicas. Cuando salía con alguien del sexo opuesto sabía que al final de la velada se acostarían, tal vez se verían un par de veces más y hasta ahí quedaría el asunto. Con Hinata Hyuga era muy distinto porque aquello había quedado completamente descartado desde el comienzo.

Quizás si se hubiese esforzado completamente en ello podría haber llegado a ese nivel de intimidad ese mismo día, pero no quería a la joven Hyuga sólo por una noche, deseaba conquistarla de verdad y ver donde llegaba aquello. Y, lamentablemente, si quería conquistar a Hinata Hyuga debía actuar tal como era. Ser él mismo. Ese era el consejo que le había dado Shisui, y cuando se trataba de conquistar chicas de todo tipo Shisui era incluso mejor que él. Sin embargo, cuando tenía que seguir esa indicación llegaba a la inevitable pregunta que había estado plagando su mente los últimos dos días: ¿Quién era Itachi Uchiha?

En el proceso de crecer había perdido esa respuesta. La muerte de su madre lo había convertido en alguien silencioso, reservado y hasta cierto punto frío. Observar como Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en todo lo que detestaba en las demás personas le producía dolor, por lo cual sabía que a pesar de los actos ruines que había cometido a través de los años, él no una persona indiferente a aquellos que le importaban. Como cualquiera, disfrutaba de la compañía femenina pero había descubierto que se cansaba o aburría fácilmente de las personas una vez las conquistaba. Sí, había caído en el juego, ¿Pero era realmente un jugador?

Algunos decían que él era el ganador entre todos los jugadores y que conocía mejor el juego que cualquier otra persona, era casi como si las reglas de las cuales nadie hablaba hubiesen sido escritas para su persona. En ello estaba de acuerdo. Nunca había perdido. Nunca había deseado algo o alguien sin obtenerlo al final del día.

Y Hinata Hyuga no sería la excepción.

A penas terminó de leer la entrevista supo que llevar a esa chica a su vida sólo traería para ella sufrimiento, humillaciones, vergüenza y quizás hasta en él mismo surgirían ese tipo de sensaciones. Con ese conocimiento en mente, decidió sin importarle las consecuencias que la conquistaría.

Pero Hinata Hyuga tenía dos papeles importantes que jugar en su vida, los cuales los tenía separados y decididos desde que dejó la revista en manos de Sasuke e Ino y salió del salón de su casa.

El primero de dichos papeles trataba justamente en saber hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto a llegar con todo eso, con el conocimiento que los sentimientos de muchos serían completamente destruidos cuando terminara ese juego. A los ojos de cualquiera el desafío en sí era Hinata Hyuga, pero él sabía que no era así.

El desafío era distinto.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo él conocía los motivos por los cuales estaba haciendo todo eso. Lo había visto todo incluso antes de que sucediera; su hermano menor había puesto sus ojos en ella. Las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo a lo que había adivinado. Sasuke era demasiado predecible, y peor aún, era la influencia directa de Ino Yamanaka en él. No podía apartarla de su vida pues sus padres se habían casado. No podía destruirla por completo sin tener que pagar un precio muy alto por ello. Tenía que proteger a su hermano de la sombra de Ino de una u otra forma antes de que no hubiera vuelta atrás. Aquello lo tenía claro en su mente.

La única duda que surgía en él en ese instante era si aún le quedaba suficiente tiempo para salvarlo de aquello. Después de todo, Sasuke era la persona más importante en su vida y ni si quiera Hinata Hyuga podría ocupar el lugar que tenía su hermano menor en su corazón.

Sin embargo, haría todo lo humanamente posible por conquistarla. No se detendría en nada. Estaba completamente decidido. No había forma de retroceder ahora; eso se había dicho a sí mismo desde el momento en que la había conocido el día anterior comiendo panqueques en el desayuno. Ella era justo la persona que él necesitaba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir un repentino cargo de conciencia por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, por lo que sabía que iba a suceder? ¿De verdad le empezaba a agradar esa joven? Su padre siempre le había dicho que un Uchiha sabe lo que quiere desde el momento en que pone sus ojos sobre ello y si era así… ¿Se aplicaría eso en él? ¿Era Hinata lo que realmente quería en su vida?

Tenía la edad suficiente para no haberse asustado con dicho pensamiento. No era un niño que al darse cuenta que le gustaba alguien se habría asustado intentando reprimir dichos sentimientos, por el contrario… lo encontraba tan fascinante que le hubiese gustado pasar todo su tiempo con ella explorando qué era aquello que lo hacía sentir.

Se parecía mucho a la felicidad.

–Se..señorita. – Dijo de pronto el cajero, quien había estado esperándola cinco minutos ya, dejando que la fila atrás de ellos se alargara y más de una persona se comenzara a impacientar. - ¿Va a pedir algo o no? – Le preguntó con amabilidad, sonrojando.

–Sí. – Respondió Hinata, llevando su dedo índice al mentón. – Quiero una porción de papas fritas y uhm… uhmm…una ham-hamburguesa de queso doble.

-¿Algo más? – Preguntó el cajero.

–A…em… sí… u-una porción de aros de cebolla. – Rió un tanto nerviosa, un adorable color rosa invadió su rostro.

-¿Desea postre?

– ¿Postre?.. si..deseo.. deseo pie de manzana. – Respondió agachando levemente el rostro de vergüenza.

– ¿Y para beber? – Preguntó el sujeto un tanto impresionado de que una chica tan pequeña como esa comiera tanto.

– Una coca cola. – Hinata sonrió emocionada.

– ¿Y ustedes tres? – Preguntó el joven mientras Sasori, Deidara e Itachi se miraban entre ellos incrédulos de que una chica pidiera tanta comida. No estaban acostumbrados a salir con jóvenes que comieran en público. La mayoría de las damas de Nueva York sólo comía ensaladas.

–Yo quiero lo mismo que ella. – Respondió Itachi rápidamente cuando notó lo nerviosa que estaba Hinata ante las miradas incrédulas de todos.

–Cualquier cosa que no sea frita estará bien. – Dijo Deidara. - ¿Qué tal un milkshake de chocolate y… uhm… palomitas de maíz?

–Vamos a almorzar, ¿Por qué pedir palomitas de maíz? – Preguntó Sasori irritado. Deidara siempre comía cosas extrañas y se ganaba la mirada curiosa de todos. Aquello lo avergonzaba.

–Por que hacen ¡Pop! Cuando las preparan. – Respondió Deidara con una sonrisa enorme subiendo su dedo índice. – Maíz que explota. Una comida perfecta.

–Eres ridículo. Ya madura de una vez. _Ugh_… - Sasori se quejó. – Quiero una coca cola y un trozo de pizza con queso mozzarella.

El cajero les dio las boletas a cada uno y Hinata se sorprendió cuando Itachi le quitó la suya de las manos y pagó por ambos. –I..Itachi-kun, yo… yo puedo pagar mi comida. – Dijo con timidez.

–Lo sé. Pero usted es mi invitada, ¿Qué tipo de caballero deja que una dama pague?

Sasori miró a Deidara y lo apuntó indicando lo que era de conocimiento público, Deidara era un idiota cuando se trataba de mujeres y no sabía nada de éstas. El rubio se puso rojo de rabia y gruñó.

– ¿Por qué no pagas la comida de los tres entonces, Itachi? Jmm. – Le preguntó, pero sólo recibió un codazo de Sasori. Deidara debía ser lejos la persona más despistada que conocía.

Hinata le agradeció a Itachi con una gran sonrisa. El detalle que pagara por la comida de ambos le pareció galante, pero aun más el gesto cálido de llevar la comida de los dos en la bandeja. La trataba de la misma forma en que Neji lo hacía y aquello la hacía sentirse en confianza. Se preguntó en ese momento como era posible que Itachi Uchiha estuviese soltero siendo… tan perfecto en su modo de actuar y hablar, siempre atento y caballeroso.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa justo al lado de algunas plantas y comieron. Deidara y Sasori siguieron con su discusión sobre el arte siendo una explosión contra el arte siendo algo eterno. Itachi le había advertido antes de entrar que seguramente las cosas serían así, pero nunca pensó que hubiese dos personas tan empecinadas en defender su postura sobre algo.

Hinata comió dos aros de cebolla, decidiendo que definitivamente no le gustaban. Probó su hamburguesa doble y siguió el consejo de Deidara poniéndole un poco de kétchup, lo cual si le gustó. Comió la mitad del paquete de papas fritas untándolas en mostaza, decidiendo que el sabor ácido era de su agrado. Finalmente, cuando pensó que ya no podía mas… terminó comiendo su pastel de manzana (un postre bastante típico en Estados Unidos por lo que había escuchado) con alegría, compartiéndolo con Sasori quien, extrañamente (tanto que hizo que Deidara e Itachi levantaran una ceja al verlo) aceptó comer del mismo plato de la chica.

Sin duda, nunca habían visto a una mujer comer como ella. Nueva York, la cuna del superficialísimo era un lugar en donde todos estaban preocupados constantemente de lo que pensaba el resto de ellos mismos. Pero Hinata parecía ajena a aquello, sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran de ella había comido normalmente, había tomado coca cola (¡Con azúcar y no light!), y ahora estaba compartiendo su postre con el pelirrojo. Sasori la encontró honesta; todas las personas comían, no entendía muy bien esa costumbre de ocultarlo. Pudo notar entonces parte de aquello que sólo Itachi parecía ver en ella. Deidara por otro lado se preguntó por qué no era gorda con todo lo que comía y estuvo a punto de preguntárselo cuando recibió una patada en las canillas debajo de la mesa por parte de Itachi.

El almuerzo fue agradable, hasta Itachi debía admitir que tener a Hinata entre ellos suavizaba las cosas de una manera. Por lo normal, si Sasori y Deidara estaban juntos sentados uno al lado del otro por más de 15 minutos, las cosas escalaban a un nivel que se comenzaban a amenazar físicamente por sus fuertes opiniones sobre el arte. En cambio, cada vez que Hinata notó que Deidara estaba perdiendo la paciencia, con timidez y delicadeza daba su punto de vista o cambiaba completamente el tema.

Itachi la escuchó hablar sobre Japón y sus costumbres, sobre arte japonés y los kimonos. Sasori le hizo decenas de preguntas sobre la forma de pintar la tela de seda del ropaje tradicional de su país y Hinata intentó responderle con sumo cuidado, sin obviar ningún detalle.

Deidara le habló sobre fuegos artificiales y todos descubrieron que Hinata era muy aficionada a ellos, y que en Japón se celebraba muchas fechas en el año lanzando fuegos artificiales por los cielos. Deidara le prometió que para el 4 de Julio del próximo año los verían juntos y que confeccionaría todo tipo de explosivos sólo para que entre ellos los hicieran explotar.

Luego de eso Sasori se retiró aduciendo que debía ir a inscribir un curso de escultura en la Universidad y Deidara insistió en acompañarlo, pues también estaba interesado en inscribirlo. Las clases comenzaban en unos 10 días y hasta Itachi había tenido que ir a ratificar los cursos electivos que había tomado ese año.

Y así quedaron solos en las escaleras del Met, la famosa entrada de peldaños blancos, mirándose uno al otro. La joven no sabía qué decir ni donde se suponía que irían ahora que terminaban la visita al museo.

– ¿Aun desea conocer el Parque Central? – Preguntó Itachi.

– S-sólo si usted quiere llevarme. No quisiera s-ser una molestia. – Respondió Hinata con educación, mirando el suelo. – Digo, ya ha hecho tanto por mí el día de hoy…

– No diga eso. Aun le debo los helados. – Dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección al parque. Hinata lo siguió instintivamente.

– Me.. me gustaría invitarlo yo a usted esta vez. Sé que no es normal que una chica pague pero… pero… me sentiría culpable si usted me invitara a mí, pues ya pagó antes el almuerzo. - Comentó Hinata, sonrojándose. – Muchas gracias por ello, estuvo delicioso. Y por todo en general. Disfrute mucho del tour en el museo con sus amigos.

–No es necesario que me agradezca. – Respondió Itachi. – Aunque descubrí algo más de usted mientras comíamos.

–¿De... de mí? – Preguntó Hinata confundida mientras llevaba una mano para taparse la boca con sorpresa.

– Antes tenía mis dudas, pero ahora estoy más seguro de ello que nunca. – Los ojos de Itachi se cruzaron con los de ella mientras sonreía con algo de calidez. - Usted es como yo. Por eso, estoy seguro que adorará el lugar a donde vamos ahora.

– ¿Dónde vamos Itachi-kun? – Preguntó Hinata al ver que se acercaban cada vez más al parque. – Pensé que me iba a..a mostrar el parque.

– Así es. Pero sólo después que elija su helado. – Dijo Itachi indicando con su dedo índice un lugar bastante pequeñito en la esquina de una cuadra. Decía "Ciao Bella Gelato". – Creo que estoy seguro que puedo adivinar cuál es su sabor favorito.

Hinata frunció el ceño levemente. - ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Itachi no dejaba de mirarla, lo cual la ponía nerviosa, más de lo que le hubiese gustado. - Ya le dije… - Se acercó levemente a ella y puso su dedo índice justo sobre su frente, presionándolo levemente a modo de juego. - …creo que usted y yo nos parecemos más de lo que piensa.

Hinata entendió el humor de la situación y se sintió realmente tonta por sentirse intimidada con el joven. Sacudió cualquier idea inapropiada de su mente y se dejó llevar por ese tono infantil en la voz del Uchiha. - Está bien… ¿Cuál es mi helado favorito?

– No tan rápido. – Contestó Itachi cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa divertida. - Si adivino, quiero algo de usted.

– ¿Quiere… quiere algo de mí? – Nuevamente su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, sobre todo por esa mirada que llegaba a penetrarla, haciendo que se sintiera desnuda.

Tragó saliva, todo iba tan bien en esa salida, se sentía cómoda como si estuviese con alguien que había conocido toda su vida y no en una cita como había dicho Sasuke… ¡Oh no! ¿Por qué tenía que acordarse justamente de_ eso_? ¿Estaban entonces de verdad en una cita?

Temblorosa, preguntó. - ¿Qué cosa?

Itachi notó esa ansiedad en sus ojos y sintió deseos de reír, no porque estuviesen saliendo las cosas como él deseaba, sino porque le parecía adorable que Hinata se pusiera tan nerviosa de la nada. - Sí. No ponga esa cara, no es nada malo. – Dijo finalmente, intentando no sonreír y hacerse el serio. - Quiero que me vaya a apoyar en el juego de Polo de este fin de semana. El equipo Uchiha juega contra la familia de Sasori, llevamos teniendo ese clásico desde que Sasuke, Gaara y Obito tuvieron la edad suficiente para jugar con nosotros.

– ¿Sólo eso? – Preguntó Hinata con alivio. ¿Por qué pensó que iba a pedirle que lo besara?

– Sí. – Respondió Itachi actuando lo más sorprendido posible, aunque en el fondo sonreía por haberla hecho sonrojar. - ¿Qué pensaba que le iba a pedir? – Se acercó levemente hacia ella, quedando muy cerca de su rostro, Hinata no se movió. – Obito, Sasuke y Shisui siempre llevan a alguien para que los aliente en el último juego del verano. Es una especie de tradición.

Itachi llevaba algunos años ya sin llevar a nadie, específicamente desde la muerte de su madre, pues era ella siempre la persona que él elegía para que lo alentara. Sasuke había llevado a Ino por los últimos 4 años, por petición de Fugaku Uchiha. Obito llevaba a Rin. Shisui nunca llevaba dos veces a la misma persona. Itachi por su parte creía que si llevaba a alguna de sus parejas a esas cosas le daría una impresión equivocada y más porque sentía que le estaría quitando el espacio que había ocupado Mikoto Uchiha por tantos años. Pero… Hinata tenía un leve aire a ella. Llevarla haría que se sintiese bien.

Al mismo tiempo, haberle pedido tan directamente a Hinata que fuera con él podría haberle metido en la cabeza nuevamente, que estaba yendo en una cita con él. Si lo hacía en forma de juego, Hinata no creería que estaba yendo porque quería ir con él, sino, porque había perdido, quitándole la presión a todo ello y también restando de la ecuación la culpabilidad de disfrutar la compañía de alguien del sexo opuesto que no fuese su novio.

– Me siento muy honrada de que me pida algo así. – Respondió Hinata un poco incrédula de que realmente quisiese que ella fuera con él a algo que sonaba tan importante. Si se lo hubiese pedido directamente le habría dicho que sí de cualquier modo, tenía que mantener una buena relación con la familia Uchiha y asistir al evento de Polo era mandatorio para ello. – Está bien, si adivina mi helado favorito, i-iré con usted.

Itachi la miró a los ojos lo que le pareció una eternidad, pensativo. Hinata sintió un vacío en el estómago y ni si quiera se atrevió a respirar mientras que el Uchiha pensaba en su respuesta, hasta que finalmente sonrió y separó sus labios lentamente. – Su helado favorito, es el helado de vainilla.

Los párpados de Hinata subieron en sorpresa. - ¿Puede leer mentes?

– Eso es un secreto. – Respondió mientras caminaba a la heladería y abría la puerta para ella.

– ¿Cómo lo supo? – Preguntó Hinata completamente asombrada.

– También es mi sabor favorito. – Dijo Itachi sonriendo con calidez. – Le dije, usted y yo nos parecemos más de lo que cree.

Hinata bajó levemente el rostro y sonrió para sí misma. Itachi era lejos la persona más interesante que había conocido en su vida. No sólo era educado y caballeroso, sino que era completamente indescifrable para ella. Un momento pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo, otro que estaba intentando ponerla nerviosa con esas largas miradas y su proximidad. Ese mismo día la había hecho sentir completamente viva sujetándolo por la cintura, rodeándolo con sus piernas mientras él manejaba su motocicleta con velocidad… pero en ocasiones como esa, en las que jugaba con ella tan normalmente e iban por helados, sentía que Itachi Uchiha era ese tipo de hombres por los cuales alguien podría dar todo para llamar su atención. Y al mismo tiempo, debía ser del tipo de persona que tiene la capacidad de romperle el corazón a una chica por no mirarla dos veces.

No obstante, Itachi no podía leer mentes. Por el contrario, era alguien que se dejaba guiar por todos los datos que podía recopilar de una persona para así analizarla. El sabor a vainilla era seguramente el primer sabor que un niño siente y para aquellos que no les gusta arriesgarse a probar cosas nuevas, se mantenían siempre fieles a él. Pero no era ese el motivo por el cual él gustaba del sabor a Vainilla. A él le gustaba pues sentía que siempre podía confiar en que supiese bien. Era algo solido en que creer y sintió que Hinata Hyuga debía pensar de la misma forma por lo que llevaba de conocerla. Muchas personas podían creer que la vainilla era poco arriesgada y hasta aburrida, pero… prefería tomar una opción que le parecía segura antes de arriesgarse a comprar algo que de seguro sabría horrible.

– ¿Va a pedir helado de vainilla? – Preguntó Itachi poniéndose en la fila para ordenar.

– ¿Tan predecible soy? – Respondió Hinata jugueteando con sus dedos.

Sí, ambos preferían irse por la opción más segura. ¿Siempre había sido así en su vida? No, no era que no quisiese tomar riesgos, era que hacía mucho tiempo en su vida no se presentaba algo a lo cual no pudiese verle el resultado, por lo cual, nada para él era realmente un desafio. Siempre todo resultaba de la forma en que él lo deseaba sin que tuviese que hacer ningún esfuerzo en ello. Hinata era la primera persona que caminaba hacia él en años, que le resultaba en muchos sentidos un enigma. Por lo mismo se sentía tan satisfecho de estarla descifrando.

–No. Yo también estaba pensando en pedir helado de vainilla, Hinata-san. – Itachi rió suavemente. Tal vez era hora de dejar de sentirse tan seguro en todo lo que hacía. - ¿Qué tal si pedimos otro sabor? Dicen que hay que probar los sesenta sabores de esta heladería antes de morir.

–Me..me parece bien. – Respondió Hinata excitada con la idea. – En ese caso… yo… yo probaré… el de chocolates y avellanas.

– ¿Me creería si le dijera que estaba pensando en pedir el mismo? – Y no era mentira, había escuchado excelentes comentarios sobre ese helado.

– ¿Por qué no prueba uno distinto y yo le convido del mío? Así… así tachamos dos sabores de la lista.

–Entonces yo pediré… el… helado de canela y caramelo. – Dijo Itachi y ambos asintieron. No lo pedía porque le resultara el sabor más atrayente de la lista de 60 variedades, sino porque Hinata Hyuga adoraba los rollos de canela. Quería complacerla.

De esa forma, esperaron en la fila mientras Hinata sacaba su billetera. Después de todo, ella había dicho que iba a pagar e Itachi no se atrevía a impedírselo esta vez.

Sin embargo mientras Hinata removía sus cosas dentro de su cartera en búsqueda de su billetera, escuchó a dos chicas hablando a unos metros de ella. Itachi también las debía haber estado escuchando, pero pareció ignorarlo. Ella por su parte, no pudo hacerlo.

– _¿Es Itachi Uchiha, no? Dios… es tan atractivo. Se ve mucho mejor que en las revistas._

–Shhh… te va a escuchar.

– ¿Entonces es cierto que está soltero nuevamente?

–No lo creo, esta con una chica, ¿No?

–Sí… pero mírala, no debe tener ni dieciocho anos. Itachi no sale con niñitas.

–_En eso tienes razón._

_. . . . .  
><em>

Probaron el helado del otro con sus respectivas cucharas y después permanecieron en silencio, ambos incómodos por lo que habían oído.

Por un lado, Itachi tenía que escoger bien sus palabras. Si decidía ignorar aquello sólo le confirmaba que no estaban equivocadas, que él no estaba interesado en alguien de la edad de Hinata y aquello lo dejaría permanentemente anclado en la "zona de amigo", eso si tenía suerte. A la inversa, si le decía que se equivocaban y que él sí la veía con los ojos de un hombre a pesar de que estuviera de novia con otro sujeto, podía arruinar su oportunidad con ella haciendo que la chica se alejara de él.

Por su parte, Hinata sintió que Itachi estaba jugando el rol de "niñera" con ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de pensar que uno de los jóvenes Uchiha, con los cuales su padre tenía una gran propuesta de negocio, iba a salir con ella sólo porque le agradase su compañía? Por supuesto que todo eso era un favor. Sólo la había invitado a recorrer Nueva York para complacer a su padre, no porque ella fuese especial o porque la encontrara interesante. Toda su vida había sido así, ¿Por qué había pensando que las cosas serían distintas sólo porque no estaban en Japón? Todos sabían quién era Hiashi Hyuga, todos intentaban complacerlo…

De pronto, Itachi se detuvo. Habían caminado alrededor de cinco minutos por el parque ya.

–Siento mucho lo que esas jóvenes dijeron de mí. Si vamos a ser cercanos, es mejor que sepa que no será la última vez que ese tipo de comentarios lleguen a sus oídos. En este lugar, todos hacen un pasatiempo conocer la vida de los demás. – Su voz sonaba un tanto distante, pero Hinata reconocía que había una cierta preocupación en él a pesar de su rostro indiferente. – Sólo tenga por seguro que, su edad no me importa, disfruto mucho de su compañía.

– ¿De verdad no le molesta salir con alguien tan joven? – Preguntó Hinata bajando el rostro apenada y jugando con sus dedos.

–No. Me agrada. – Itachi le tocó levemente le mentón, como si le estuviese pidiendo que lo mirara. Hinata se sonrojó al sentir su tacto. - Usted me agrada. – Los párpados de la chica, subieron con incredulidad. - Creo que me agrada más de lo que se me está permitido. – Hinata despegó los labios, quería preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero no tuvo momento para hablar. Itachi la interrumpió. – De hecho, hay algo que quiero darle. Iba a esperar… pero…

–N-no es necesario que usted…- Hinata sentía que se iba a ahogar mirándolo a los ojos, eran tan negros que se podía ver a si misma reflejada en ellos, algo que aun no dejaba de sorprenderla. -…ya es más que suficiente todo lo que ha hecho por mí el día de hoy.

–Es sólo una tontería. – Dijo Itachi poniéndose más nervioso de lo que pensó. Llevaba su chaqueta en sus manos, pues era pasado medio día en Nueva York y no era necesario andar con tanta ropa, pero en uno de los bolsillos de ésta tenía lo que deseaba darle a Hinata. - Ni si quiera lo envolví.

De pronto, sujetó el obsequio y lo sacó, estirándolo en dirección a Hinata quien lo recibió con las manos temblorosas.

–¿Horton escucha a un Who? – Preguntó Hinata extrañada mientras veía el libro color naranja y a un elefante blanco mirándola con cara de sorpresa. – Del doctor Seuss.

–Es un libro para niños. – Dijo rápidamente Itachi, analizando sus reacciones con cuidado.

–Itachi-kun… – Hinata levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Lucía bastante confundida y hasta cierto punto decepcionada, pero sonreía divertida. - ¿Cree que mi nivel de lectura es la de un niño?

Itachi sintió un leve pánico en sus entrañas pero no dejó que se reflejara en él. Siempre se mantenía calmado frente a todo, no iba a empezar a cambiar eso ahora. –Este es un libro de rimas, no es fácil de leer. Dijo que quería ayuda con sus estudios ayer, ¿Recuerda? – Hinata asintió sorprendida de que él se hubiese acordado de ello. Se sentía bastante conmovida por ello. - Nunca sería tan inconsciente para distraerla toda una tarde y olvidarme de ello. Si rima las palabras es probable que se le haga más fácil pronunciarlas. Se trata de un elefante que escucha a alguien pidiéndole ayuda desde una pequeña mota de polvo. Pero era el único que podía oír dicho llamado.

– ¿Podemos leerlo ahora Itachi-kun? – Preguntó Hinata entusiasmada, realmente no pensó que él la ayudaría con su pronunciación. Ya estaban a miércoles y su prueba de admisión era el día Lunes de la semana siguiente, tenía exactamente 4 días más para terminar de estudiar y aun no se sentía confiada en su ingles ni tampoco en sus conocimientos de matemáticas, química, física y biología. – Si...si no es molestia para usted, claro.

Itachi miró hacia su izquierda y derecha buscando un lugar tranquilo para poder sentarse. La idea de pasar la tarde leyendo ese libro no se le hacía para nada desagradable. – Podemos sentarnos bajo ese árbol y leerlo. La sombra en este parque es agradable en un día con esta temperatura. – Hinata asintió y siguió a Itachi dándole grandes ojeadas al libro que le había dado.

El pelinegro estiró su abrigo en el pasto y ambos se sentaron ahí, uno junto al otro bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hinata comenzó su lectura dándose cuenta que efectivamente era un poco difícil de leer por la forma en que las palabras rimaban junto a otras. Itachi la corregía cuando cometía un error, ambos acurrucados uno contra el otro sin darle mucha importancia a la proximidad que mantenían debido a que estaban leyendo un libro juntos, aunque el Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir el aroma que desprendía el cabello de Hinata, olía a lilas. Aquello reconfortó su alma en formas que muy pocas cosas antes lo habían hecho. Le trajo tranquilidad. Toda esa tarde bajo la sombra de aquel roble le traía una cierta paz que no pensó encontrar en alguien como ella. De verdad, Hinata Hyuga le causaba una sensación extraña.

Cuando Itachi sacó ese libro aquella mañana desde su caja fuerte, lo miró con cuidado pensando en todas las cosas que había aprendido en él: _"Una persona es una persona, sin importar lo pequeña que sea". _

Su estrategia para ganar siempre consistía en eso, nunca subestimar a un adversario, sin importar lo insignificante que resultara. Por lo mismo tenía de ante mano una carta para quebrar a Ino en caso de que alguna vez hiciera algo en su contra, así como seguramente podría haber humillado y puesto contra la pared a cualquier persona que conocía… a cualquiera excepto a Sasuke. Era su hermano menor, sin importar el daño que le causara, no podía hacer algo para lastimarlo. Era una promesa implícita que tenía con la memoria de su madre.

Había sido ella quien les leía a ambos aquella novela antes de dormir. Quizás ese era el motivo que lo convertía en su libro favorito a pesar de ser un cuento de rimas para niños. Recordaba con cariño la forma en que los dedos de Mikoto Uchiha pasaban por su cabellera y su voz suave lo relajaba al punto de quedarse dormido, recordaba el respirar tranquilo de Sasuke apoyándose en el regazo de su madre, babeándole sus lujosos vestidos mientras dormía. Su madre nunca hizo un ademán de ello, nunca pareció importarle que el menor de sus hijos le arruinara su lujosa seda babeándole al dormir.

Era lo único que aún conservaba de ella y para quien conociese de verdad a Itachi, la idea de que se lo estuviera regalando a Hinata Hyuga era completamente absurda e inesperada. De hecho, Sasuke daba ese libro por perdido y dios sabía cuánto lo había buscando sin encontrarlo.

Pero Shisui le había dicho que fuera él mismo y lo más cercano que podía ser de él mismo era mostrándole ese libro a Hinata Hyuga. Dárselo era un sacrificio a largo plazo que sabía daría frutos. Ese era el punto de su determinación en el asunto, nada lo detendría, ni si quiera las cosas materiales que significaban algo para él.

Lo que no esperaba, era que algo en Hinata Hyuga hiciera quebrar esa determinación.

–¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó de pronto al sentir que su voz sonaba débil y forzada mientras leía.

Hinata no levantó la mirada de las hojas del libro, observando la imagen en que el elefante buscaba entre el campo de tréboles en busca del trébol en que había dejado la mota con los _Who_. - Lo siento, de verdad lo siento… este libro es hermoso pero… - No pudo terminar. Itachi se fijó que una lágrima había caído en las páginas.

– ¿Pero? – Le preguntó, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía abrazarla? ¿Confortarla? ¿Acercarse más a ella?

–Soy realmente ridícula. – Dijo ella forzándose a sonreír. - No pude evitar sentirme como los _who_.

–No entiendo. – Respondió Itachi de inmediato.

Y de verdad no lo comprendía. Los_ who _en el libro eran un pueblo de pequeñísimas personas que vivían en una mota de polvo, eran tan pequeños e insignificantes que nadie si quiera los podía oír, a pesar de que estaban pidiendo ayuda a gritos, exclamando a los oídos de todo el mundo que estaban ahí sin ser oídos por nadie excepto Horton, todo el resto de los animales lo creía loco por decir que ahí en una mota de polvo habían personitas viviendo.

¿De verdad Hinata se sentía así, como si nadie pudiese verla ni escucharla?

– ¿No ha sentido que sin importar lo fuerte que grite, nadie le puede escuchar? – Le preguntó Hinata negando con el rostro rápidamente. – Perdón, esa fue una pregunta inapropiada, por favor no me haga caso, sólo estoy…

–Creo que todos nos hemos sentido así en algún momento de nuestras vidas. – Respondió Itachi interrumpiéndola, podía notar lo nerviosa que se estaba poniendo, secándose las lágrimas con rapidez. - ¿Lo dice por… su padre?

Hinata movió lentamente el rostro y se miraron intensamente. Itachi notó ese hermoso rubor en su nariz y mejillas por las lágrimas contenidas y se derritió por dentro. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, algo que casi no podía creer que estaba sintiendo pues por lo general no era muy empático con el resto.

Hinata asintió lentamente, bajando la mirada. - Mi padre, mi hermana, Neji, mi familia… todos. – Suspiró con pesar e Itachi sintió deseos de tomar sus manos y dejar que llorara apoyándose en él. Pero, era un Uchiha, ese tipo de demostraciones sentimentales eran consideradas una debilidad en su familia, sin embargo, ¿El creía eso? ¿Se había convertido en una persona a quien no le importase para nada los sentimientos de una chica? – A..A veces siento que n-no tengo voz propia, que sólo estoy con ellos para obedecer t-todo lo que digan. – Itachi podía entenderla, muchas veces también se sentía así, obligado a llevar a cabo lo que el resto esperaba de él, en especial las expectativas de su propio padre. - Me gustaría que alguna vez alguien me escuche y entienda mis propios deseos.

– ¿Y cuáles son esos deseos? – Itachi no podía creer que aquello hubiese salido de su boca. Nunca le interesaba los deseos de los demás, pero lo que esa chica quería le resultaba fascinante por algún motivo.

–No… no lo sé. – respondió Hinata dubitativa, llevando su puño cerrando cerca de su rostro y evitando su mirada como a de lugar.

–Sí lo sabe. – Dijo Itachi con firmeza. – Dígalo en voz alta, hay alguien que la está escuchando aquí.

Hinata apretó ambas manos y dijo con fuerza. - No quiero heredar las empresas Hyuga. Quiero ser profesora, casarme y tener gemelos. – Los párpados de Itachi se elevaron en sorpresa. - No quiero entrar en Manchester… - Susurró llena de melancolía. - …quiero volver a mi país y vivir el resto de mi vida allá. – Bajó el rostro con pesar. - Mi padre ni si quiera me preguntó si quería venir o no a Nueva York, sólo lo ordenó. Dejé todo allá… mis amigos, que aunque eran muy pocos, eran amigos de verdad. Mi ciudad, mis recuerdos, todo lo que me hacía sentir segura… acá… acá todo es nuevo y… y… aunque es hermoso… no es mío.

–Entonces hágalo suyo. Tiene la fortaleza para poder desear cualquier cosa y hacerlo realidad. – Dijo Itachi sin dudar. Él creía en ello, que el poder de las personas radicaba justamente en su habilidad para ponerse metas y sueños para luego alcanzarlos sin importar el costo. - No entiendo por qué no podría estudiar para ser profesora. Si no desea ser la heredera de la compañía de su familia puede siempre rechazar la herencia.

Hinata sonrió con melancolía. - No se me está permitido estudiar más allá de la secundaria. Neji no lo desea. Él quiere hacerse cargo de todo cuando nos casemos, que sólo me dedique a cuidar a nuestros hijos ... - Aunque lo había aceptado hace años pues realmente quería que Neji fuese feliz, y sabía que sólo tenía que terminar la secundaria para acompañarlo en Oxford mientras él estudiaba, no podía evitar sentir envidia de su libertad para elegir su propio camino. - …y mi padre está de acuerdo con eso. Piensa que no tengo personalidad para hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia. Sé que esto debería hacerme feliz, ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría afortunada de poder cuidar todo el tiempo de sus hijos y tener una vida familiar y hogareña? - Itachi no dijo nada, sólo la miró mientras hablaba. No entendía porque se estaba justificando. Él sabía que la familia Hyuga era muy patriarcal pero nunca esperó que viviendo en el siglo veintiuno aun hubiese personas que pensaran que las mujeres sólo servían para tener hijos. – Mi padre quiere que me encargue de la imagen pública de la empresa cuando salga de la secundaria. Por eso nos mudamos a Nueva York. Creo que desea que nos fotografíen haciendo lo que hacíamos allá, obras sociales y ese tipo de cosas. Yo… yo no realizaba ese tipo de actos con la intención de que otros lo reconocieran, lo hacía porque me hacían sentir bien.

–Ya veo. – Itachi sonrió por dentro.

Acababa de encontrar el punto de quiebre entre ella y su novio. Ahora que lo sabía, ni si quiera se sentía mal de lo que iba a hacer. El día anterior le había irritado profundamente que ella hablara de Neji Hyuga delante de él, como si no lo considerara una amenaza para esa relación, pero ahora con aquella revelación sabía que más que ser una amenaza era un hecho; la relación de Hinata y Neji Hyuga tenía un punto débil y él lo explotaría hasta hacerlo quebrar.

– Ahora entiendo un poco más sobre usted.

–Lo… lo siento tanto. – Dijo Hinata rápidamente, mirándolo con pánico. - No debería estarle diciendo esto a usted.

Itachi subió una ceja levemente. - ¿Por qué no?

–Porque su familia hará negocios con la mía. Seguramente ahora piensa que…

–Hinata-san, no todo en esta vida es dinero y negocios. –No lo estaba diciendo por quedar bien con ella, realmente lo creía así. Los negocios y el dinero eran importantes, sin duda, pero habían ciertas cosas que ni si quiera el dinero podía comprar. Él lo sabía más que nadie, pues había algo en su vida que deseaba con todo su corazón… y no podía comprarlo. - Lo que yo piense de usted no debería importarle. Lo que debería importarle es que piensa usted misma de su persona. – Itachi tomó su mano con firmeza, entrelazando sus dedos, un acto que la hizo sonrojar con fuerza. - ¿Qué es lo que piensa de usted misma?

Hinata despegó levemente los labios, sin creer que sentía la confianza para decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. - Soy débil. Soy una vergüenza para mi padre. Sin importar cuánto me esfuerce, jamás puedo lograr que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

–Cambie ese pensamiento. – Le ordenó Itachi frunciendo levemente el ceño. - Si cree que es débil, vuélvase fuerte. No busque hacer que los demás se sientan orgullosos de lo que hace, siéntase usted misma bien con su actuar, ¿Sabe lo que dicen sobre sentirse débil? Es sólo en ese momento cuando un hombre realmente puede mostrar que es fuerte. No importa cuánto se caiga, ni cuán difícil sea lograr algo, la fortaleza de las personas se muestra en cuantas veces pueden volver a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ponerme de pie si sólo me caigo?

Itachi no podía creer que Hinata Hyuga fuese tan insegura. Debió haberlo deducido por la forma en que hablaba, siempre nerviosa, tartamudeando, evitando su mirada, sonrojando por todo. Era tal vez una de las personas más poderosas en todo el mundo por la cantidad de dinero que tenía su familia y aun así, con los ojos llorosos justo frente a él se veía tan vulnerable que todo dentro de él le gritaba que se aprovechara de eso y la besara. No había forma de que pudiese negarse en ese estado… le estaba abriendo su alma. Era más que posible que incluso le devolviera el beso…

–Confiando en usted misma. – No podía hacerlo, no podía aprovecharse de ella de esa forma. ¿Dónde estaba su determinación? - Dejando de importase con las opiniones de los demás para validarse. – Itachi apretó el puño de su mano libre, su estómago se sentía extraño… la tenía ahí pero no podía moverse para besarla, sabiendo que si lo hacía no había manera posible de que ella lo detuviera. Era eso lo que había deseado y ahora no lo podía concretar. - Si desea hacer algo, sólo hágalo. Si no lo desea, no lo haga. – Era un hipócrita diciéndole eso, pues él deseaba robarle los labios y no podía armarse de valor para ello. - Pero como consejo… si quiere ser profesora, estudiar en Manchester podría ser un gran primer paso para ello pues debe ir a la universidad, y Manchester le dará todas las herramientas para que llegue a ese lugar preparada.

–Ti…tiene razón. – susurró ella apartando su rostro y mirando hacia abajo. – Gracias. Es la primera persona que conozco que… que realmente me escucha.

–Creo que es la primera vez que realmente habla lo que siente y no lo que los demás quieren escuchar. – Dijo Itachi soltando sus manos, mirando hacia el frente. Necesitaba escaparse de esos ojos perlados.

Cada vez se convencía más de que Hinata Hyuga y él se parecían mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado aceptar.

Aquello quebrara su determinación. Shisui tenía razón, ella era dulce. No era como las demás personas (aunque eso lo había sabido desde el momento en que leyó la entrevista). Su alma traspasaba tranquilidad, ternura e incluso compasión. Era el tipo de mujer que podía iluminar una habitación con su sonrisa.

Y… No estaba seguro en ese momento que tuviese las agallas para lastimar a alguien así. Lentamente, se cuestionaba si conquistarla sería algo que pudiese hacer. Estaba casi seguro que no. No podía quitarle esa luz a alguien como ella lastimándola de esa forma, trayéndola al caos que era su vida. Le quebraría el corazón.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

**EDIT (3/5) : DEBIDO A QUE NADIE ENCUENTRA EL FIC PORQUE LO BUSCAN POR "SASU/HINA" VUELVO A CAMBIAR EL PAIRING xD LO HAGO PORQUE NADIE LO ENCUENTRA Y YA VARIOS ME LO HAN HECHO LLEGAR POR REVIEW O MENSAJE PRIVADO, NO PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA EXCLUSIVAMENTE SASUHINA. RECUERDEN, ES UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO!**

PERDON POR LOS INCONVENIENTES.

_El libro que estaba leyendo se llama "Horton hears a Who", si quieren leer esta gran obra, busquen en Youtube por "Horton Hears a Who Ebook". _

_Siento mucho que en este capítulo no haya aparecido Sasuke. Fue en compensación por haber dejado lo de la cita en el aire. El próximo capítulo comienza con Sasuke x) _

_Le cambie la cosa esa de los personajes principales que se puede seleccionar en esto, a "Hinata" e "Itachi". El próximo capítulo tal vez vuelva a cambiarlo a Sasuke, o solo poner a Sasuke e Itachi o simplemente a Hinata sola. La idea es que no piensen que porque esto tiene que los personajes principales son "Hinata" e "Sasuke" que la historia está planeada para que terminen juntos. _

_A aquellas que sienten que están traicionando el "SasuHina" porque les agrade Itachi, les digo, ¿Por qué no les gustaría el ItaHina si les gusta el SasuHina o.o? Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos, tienen esa misma frialdad y físicamente son casi iguales con la diferencia del cabello y la edad. Al igual que Sasuke cuando era niño, Itachi tiene un corazón muy gentil y tierno. Además, te hace querer darle algo bueno considerando que su historia es muy triste. Es como si Hinata tuviese el poder para sanar su corazón :'( La única gran diferencia entre Sasuke e Itachi es que Sasuke es impaciente e impulsivo, Itachi es paciente y muy calculador. _

_Les pido perdón por demorarme tanto, pero comencé con mi primera ronda de pruebas ='( y por lo general hago capítulos largos, no me gusta poner las cosas a medias. Gracias por leer! I love you all! Dejen un review :D _

**_SYCC _**_espero que te haya gustado este capi que fue completo para el ItaHina xD__ / **lady-darkness-chan **__No es un SasuHina, aun no decido con quien se quedará Hinata. Siento no haber puesto la cita, espero este capítulo lo compense xD /_**_ LenaLeon _**_Soy pésima para los summary ^^' lo siento, pero me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia. /_**_ Chany-sensei_**_ Espero que ahora con la cita ya no me consideres tan mala jajaja /_**_ josyuchiha _**_Yo opino 100% igual que tu… osea… ITACHI! Yo me muero, en serio.__/ _**_okashira janet_**_ Yo tambien amo a Itachi! Esto no es un SasuHina, no te preocupes, es un ItaHinaSasu. Sobre Sakura, =( no se qué pasará con ella, no puedo prometer clemencia aun. /_**_ Valeria Carlax _**_Espero que no me odies por no poner la cita en el cap anterior, pero me redimí en este jajaja / _**_sucky _**_Yo también odio a Hinata a veces, me gustaría haber estado en la motocicleta con Itachi… es tan lindo. A mi me encanta todo pairing de Hinata xD hay unos KinaHina y GaaHina por ahí que te rompen el corazón, en serio. __/ **HIRAS-RM**__ la película es muy buena, que genial que la hayas visto. Me basé en la apuesta para comenzar pero desde ahí cambie un poco la historia, aunque aun quiero seguir en la misma base xD. No te preocupes por tu necesidad del ItaHina, a mi me pasó lo mismo en más de una ocasión. Este es mi desahogo. Todas tus preguntas se irán contestando en el fic, en serio, si tuvieras cuenta te habría escrito en privado, porque tienes muy buenos puntos a tocar. Descuida, Itachi no morirá atropellado y tampoco Sasuke. / _**_Tsuki Tsuruga _**_Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo mucho para escribir cosas que se sientan reales a pesar de estar basados en algo irreal. / _**_DarkAmychan _**_para la tranquilidad de todos no planeo matar a Itachi en un accidente automovilístico ni tampoco a Sasuke xD Sin duda, para Itachi la felicidad de Sasuke es muy muy muy importante. Pero no va a retroceder en esto, y tiene sus razones que serán reveladas lentamente a través del fic, en eso se basa toda la historia. /_**_ Vejibra Striker_**_ Tienes razón, tal vez sus razones no son honorables pero es un amor y va en serio, no quiere que Hinata sea algo momentáneo y también sabe que es posible que Sasuke le gane el corazón de Hinata. Alguien saldrá lastimado de todo el asunto. Sasuke también es mi villano favorito y adoro que entiendas eso, ¿Por qué amar a Sasuke de otra forma de niñito bueno? Lo mejor que hace es ser cruel. / _**_Bittersweet-Hyuchiha_**_ No se si Sasuke tenga intensiones de ser amigos con Naruto o si solo quiere utilizarlo, me inclino por lo segundo, aunque es probable que Naruto quiera lo primero. Agrega a Obito a la ecuación, no va a estar nada feliz con el tema. / _**_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki_**_ Siento mucho no haber actualizado tan rápido esta vez, tenía que escribir mis otros fics también :/ Me alegro demasiado que te guste el ItaHina, es lo máximo, espero que se vuelva popular (¿?) y te aseguro que cuando entre Neji a esta historia será épico, lo tengo más o menos pensado ya jajaja / _**_Pandemonium Potter_**_ Yo también te adorooo! Espero seguir con tus expectativas xD / _**_Andrea _**_No sé si pueda hacer que Sasuke cambie… pero, ¿Quién dice que Hinata no puede sentirse atraída a él tal como es? Lo cual, significará obviamente que sufra. / _**_flordezereso_**_ Itachi es más serio con lo que siente, le cuesta creerlo, pero no lo niega. / _**_nanako-senpai_**_ Es probable que Naruto entre en la historia el próximo capítulo o en el 11. Depende de que tan largas me queden las escenas que planeo incluir en el cap. 10 / _**_Vale-chan _**_No te sientas una traidora, los hermanitos Uchiha son ambos igual de adorables y sexys!_


	10. Capítulo 10: Crueldad

CAPITULO 10

CRUELDAD

·

·

·

·

·

If you ignore me  
>You get my respect<br>When you turn to hug me  
>I like you less<p>

·

Bare Jr.- You Blew Me Off

Soundtrack Cruel Intentions

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Lo llamó justo a las 2:15 de la tarde después de que Shikamaru Nara se fuese. Ese era el horario en el que asumió estaría despierto. Al igual que Obito, Naruto dormía hasta muy pasado medio día o al menos eso recordaba de los días en que ambos habían sido amigos. Aun así, luego de que lo dejaran esperando y escuchara como Naruto y su madre discutían (intensamente) porque al parecer el rubio había dejado unos bóxers botados en medio del comedor, el perdedor se dignó a ir al teléfono.<p>

– ¡Perdón por la demora! – Dijo alegremente. – Mi madre y sus cosas…

Al principio consideró colgarle, pensando seriamente si Hinata Hyuga valía todos los problemas en que se estaba metiendo. Por lo general no tenía que esforzarse tanto para conseguir acostarse con alguien. Bajó el celular y luego recordó la frialdad con que esa Hyuga lo había tratado; la memoria de esos ojos que mostraban tanta superioridad y moralidad le dieron vuelta el estómago. Nunca nadie lo había mirado en menos.

Tomó el teléfono con más firmeza y lo apretó contra su oído, entendiendo que todo ello lo estaba haciendo con un fin, y siempre, el fin justificaba los medios que se utilizaban. Ya no era sólo por ganarle a Itachi y acostarse con Ino, algo mucho más importante para él estaba en juego: su orgullo. Hinata había pisoteado su ego y ninguna mujer le hacía eso.

– ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó nuevamente Naruto. Sasuke se quedó en silencio sintiendo un calor en su estómago. Sólo escuchar su voz le provocaba deseos de partirle la cara. - ¿Aló?

– ¿Qué tal fracasado? – Contestó Sasuke rodando los ojos y sonriendo con burla.

Le había costado mucho sacar a Naruto de su vida y descartarlo de su lista de amigos. No sólo porque Naruto había sido su único amigo de verdad, aquel que lo aguantaba sin importar todas las veces que lo dejaba hablando solo, que lo ignoraba, que no almorzaba con él, que lo insultaba e humillaba en frente de todos, que evitaba elegirlo para su equipo si jugaban soccer o beisbol, sino porque Naruto no se rindió por años con esa tonta idea de que en el fondo a él le interesaba volverle a hablar.

Uzumaki pensaba que todas aquellas acciones de desprecio las podían superar pues era un juego más en lo que él llamaba "su rivalidad". Pero con el paso de los meses y luego de los años, en los cuales Sasuke lo ignoraba e humillaba en cada ocasión que se le presentaba, Naruto había terminado finalmente por comprender que su amistad no volvería a ser la misma. Sasuke pretendía que ni si quiera se conocían, algo que lo había lastimado profundamente.

– ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó de pronto, completamente sorprendido.

– ¿Quién más te llama "fracasado"? – Contestó rodando suspirando con pesar y haciendo una lista mental de al menos 10 personas que lo llamaban de la misma manera. - Ignora esa pregunta.

– ¿De verdad eres tú, Sasuke? – La sorpresa en su voz era patética, como si hubiese estado esperando por años esa llamada.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto se había rendido con la idea de que fueran amigos y que frecuentaba personas como Obito, Gaara, Rin y Kiba Inuzuka… se sintió realmente solo por primera vez en su vida. Ni si quiera tenía un amigo de reserva.

Lo prefería así. Nunca le había gustado depender de otras personas para sentirse bien consigo mismo, a pesar de que irónicamente, jugaba con el resto por el mismo motivo.

Ino se había convertido en la única compañera que necesitaba y al igual que a Naruto en su momento, la ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo, la humillaba, la denigraba de formas inimaginables, la trataba como basura y le recordaba constantemente que su madre era una escaladora social y que sin su familia ella no sería nada. Hacía todo eso porque la chica se negaba a acostarse con él, por mucho que lo intentase y vaya que lo había intentado. Aun así, Ino era lo más cercano que tenía de un amigo en ese momento.

– Hmph. – Gruñó. Esa conversación se le hacía realmente un fastidio. - Seguramente te preguntarás por qué te estoy llamando.

– No... sólo… - Dijo Naruto con algo de nerviosismo. - …sólo estoy un poco sorprendido. – Una pausa, una pausa demasiada larga en que ninguno supo que decir. – Me alegra que llamaras, Sasuke. – El Uchiha levanto una ceja, escuchaba algo extraño al otro lado de la llamada, un quejido bastante irritante, ¿Naruto estaba llorando? ¿Qué tan marica podía ser? – Ya… ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

El motivo de quiebre entre la amistad de infancia entre Naruto y Sasuke se debió a que el padre de Naruto había sido el médico tratante de su madre cuando supieron que tenía cáncer. Minato Namikaze, el padre del tarado de su ex-mejor amigo, les había asegurado que había esperanzas aún para Mikoto Uchiha y la había tratado como primera prioridad. Naruto le había dicho una y otra vez mientras veía a su madre desaparecer y convertirse en una cascara de lo que había sido que no moriría porque Minato era el mejor. Sasuke le había creído.

Mikoto Uchiha falleció 5 meses después de que se le detectara el cáncer. Naturalmente, siendo niños, Sasuke culpó a Naruto de ello por haberle dicho que viviría. Hasta el último momento le había sostenido la mano a su madre, creyendo de verdad que todo eso era pasajero porque Naruto así se lo había dicho, aferrándose a la idea de que con todo el dinero que tenían, podían comprar el mejor tratamiento médico del mundo (y lo habían hecho), y aun así… no había sido suficiente para salvarla.

En ese momento Sasuke había aprendido algo que lo marcaría el resto de su vida. Una lección importante para alguien que tiene todo lo que desea: el dinero podía comprar todo, con una excepción, la vida.

Ahora, con más edad y mucha más madurez, sabía que lo que había ocurrido en esa época no era culpa de Uzumaki. Su madre había muerto porque su cáncer había sido detectado en un periodo muy desarrollado. Sin embargo, aun sentía resentimiento en contra de Naruto por ello. Necesitaba culpar a alguien de que ella hubiese muerto y había decidido hacerlo con él. Por lo mismo, hablarle no le causaba nada de gracia.

-No. No estoy enojado. – Dijo creyendo aquello sólo a medias. - Como sea. Toma tus cosas y vente a Long Island hasta el lunes.

– No puedo Sasuke. – Respondió Naruto, poniendo ese tono de voz que el Uchiha reconocía con facilidad, aquel en que le estaban mintiendo. -Tengo cosas que hacer, debo ir a los Hamptons con una chica que…

– Eso no es cierto. – Respondió Sasuke rápidamente sonriendo con burla. - Lo que de verdad tienes que hacer es estudiar porque para variar reprobaste todos los exámenes de fin de año.

-¡Bastardo! – Le gritó Naruto gruñendo. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Por favor, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? – Le respondió con altanería. – Seguramente tu madre te tiene de cabeza estudiando para que pases los exámenes de repetición el día lunes.

Sasuke lo escuchó gritando al otro lado de la línea y alejó el teléfono de su oído. Como odiaba a la gente escandalosa. - Si ya sabías para que me llamas a invitarme a…

Volvió a acercarse y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese continuar con su pequeño show. - Te ayudaré a aprobar todas tus materias. Ya está arreglado.

– ¿Ah? – Era más que claro que Naruto no entendía nada.

– Conseguí las pruebas, tarado. - ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuese tan lento de mente? – Sólo toma tus cosas, agarra las llaves de tu auto y vente a Long Island. Creo que deberías recordar el camino.

– ¿QUEEEE? – Gritó Naruto al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

– Alguien me debía un favor. – la enfermera no era el único miembro del staff del colegio con quien se había acostado durante el año pasado.

– ¿Y de verdad me dejarás tenerlas? – Naruto podía ser tonto, era cierto, pero hasta él se podía dar cuenta que todo aquello sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sobre todo viniendo de alguien con quien no hablaba en años. - ¿No es una de esas broma que te gusta hacerme?

– Vayamos al grano, Uzumaki. Yo necesito algo de ti y tú algo de mí. – Sasuke podía estar jugando con él, pero por algún motivo prefería dejar las cosas sobre la mesa. - Te ayudaré a estudiar para que puedas aprobar. A Obito y a ti.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – Preguntó Naruto con una voz llena de sospechas.

– Nada extraordinario, deja de exagerar. Es irritante. – Le ordenó Sasuke. - Sólo necesito que estudies con una amiga. Acaba de mudarse a Nueva York, no tiene muchos amigos y es bastante tímida. Va a entrar en Manchester este otoño y no quiero que se sienta marginada del grupo. Quería que me ayudaras a hacerla sentir como en casa.

– ¿Sólo eso? – Naruto sonaba bastante aliviado. - ¡Cuenta conmigo! – Gritó con entusiasmo. Hubo una pausa en la cual Sasuke consideró si pedirle o no permiso para seducir a Sakura Haruno, aunque… sólo sabía de Ino que al tarado le gustaba esa chica. Tal vez fuera mentira. Era mejor intentar averiguarlo cuando él estuviese allí. - Oye…tu amiga, ¿Es linda?

– ¿Qué importa?- Preguntó Sasuke desganado.

– Es mucho más motivador si es linda. – Respondió Naruto riendo.

– No es de tu gusto y está fuera de tu alcance. – le indicó Sasuke sonriendo con burla. No estaba mintiendo cuando lo decía.

– ¡Nada está fuera de alcance para un Uzumaki! – Sasuke rodó los ojos y escuchó que al otro lado de la línea, la madre de Naruto gritaba "_¡Así se habla hijo!". _

– Como sea. – Suspiró con pesar, estaba cansándose rápidamente de esa conversación. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir cuatro días con Naruto. – No es para ti. Tiene novio.

– Bueno, no importa. – Dijo Naruto con alegría. - ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Llevaré mi control para que juguemos PES y RE6… RE6 ya sabes… la hormona, si… la hormona mamá, ¡Que vamos a hacer un control para estudiar las hormonas! – Sasuke llevó una mano a su rostro. No podía creer que fuese tan idiota como para decir en frente de su madre que iba a jugar Play Station 3 con él.

– Grandioso. – Contestó irritado.

– ¡Será tal como en los viejos tiempos Sasuke! Que nostalgia…

Colgó. No tenía nada más que decirle. Volvió a suspirar mirando la pantalla de su celular, pensando nuevamente si tenía el estómago para soportar cuatro días con Naruto Uzumaki ahí. Obito de por sí era una molestia, pero Naruto lo era aun más.

Lo que no esperaba era que el mismísimo Obito hubiese estado en la puerta del salón escuchando lo que decía.

– Naruto es mi amigo. – Dijo mirándolo con los párpados caídos, achinando los ojos en desconfianza. - ¿Qué pretendes hacerle? ¿No te basta con joder con tu hermano?

Sasuke se volteó lentamente. Como odiaba a la gente que siempre andaba husmeando en los asuntos de los demás. – También fue mi amigo en algún momento en nuestras vidas. – Le respondió cruzándose de brazos. Se sentía bastante irritado.

– ¿Y dijo que vendría? ¿Así como así? – Preguntó Obito desconfiado. - ¿Nos vas a dar las pruebas sin pedir nada más, sólo que estudiemos con ella?

– Ya dije que sí. Que molesto eres. – Respondió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. – Si estudiamos los cuatro puede darse una instancia para hablarle sin que me cierre la puerta en la cara nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué no te rindes con ella? – Le preguntó Obito con media sonrisa. - Ambos sabemos que no tienes ninguna oportunidad si Itachi la esta cortejando.

– ¿Por qué no te rindes tú con Rin? - Obito se quedó en silencio. Ambos eran Uchihas y un Uchiha nunca cambiaba de parecer cuando sabía lo que quería. – De cualquier modo, estás aproximándote al asunto de forma errada. Que Itachi la esté cortejando, es sólo un punto extra para mi diversión.

–Yo también puedo agregar un punto extra en tu diversión, primo. – Sasuke lo miró confundido. – Te está esperando en la terraza. Diviértete.

Sasuke no entendía a que se refería Obito, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle, el tarado de su primo se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar con rapidez. Sintiéndose levemente curioso debido a la expresión que había mostrado Obito, comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza trasera paseándose por los pasillos con lentitud. El sonido de sus pasos rebotaba contra las altas paredes, ansioso de lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse.

Nunca imaginó que algo le arruinaría de tal forma su tarde cuando abrió la puerta y vio aquella larga cabellera rubia.

–Hermanita. – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Como odiaba a Obito en ese momento. – No te esperaba. – Y aun peor era esa melena rosada y corta a su lado, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un sonrojo que la evidenciaba tanto que sintió nauseas, ¿Realmente pensaba que ese teñido rosa chicle era bonito? Parecía un payaso. – Señorita Haruno, se ve incluso más adorable que la última vez que la vi.

–Buenas tardes Sasuke. – Dijo Sakura mirando con timidez hacia un costado.

Ino vestía un recatado vestido veraniego de manga larga y purpura, con una cinta blanca en el estómago que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Sakura por el contrario, llevaba un vestido floreado sin mangas, ajustado en el pecho pero que caía con soltura desde su cadera hasta más arriba de sus rodillas.

Ino sonrió con la escena. Que divertido se le hacía jugar con Sasuke. –Venir en limosina hasta acá fue tedioso… creo que la próxima vez lo haré en mi propio auto. – Sasuke supo de inmediato a qué se refería Ino, pero dejó que el comentario pasara de largo. La apuesta seguía en pie y si fracasaba debía darle las llaves de su automóvil. – Nueva York se estaba volviendo demasiado aburrido sin ti, así que decidí invitar a Sakura a nuestra residencia de Long Island, estoy segura que tu, Obito, Shisui e Itachi nos alegrarán los últimos días del verano.

–Por su puesto. Será un placer. – Dijo Sasuke con acidez, Ino le sonreía con burla aunque Sakura parecía no notarlo. Uno de los mayordomos del lugar entró en ese momento cargando una bandeja con tres tés helados. Sasuke supo que era su oportunidad para deshacerse de ella aunque fuera un momento. – Me imagino que Ino aun no te enseña tu habitación. August, ¿Por qué no llevas a la señorita al cuarto de invitados? – Le preguntó.

–Sí, que esplendida idea. – Dijo Ino con entusiasmo. – La habitación al lado de la de Sasuke debería estar desocupada, esta justo frente a la mía, deja que ponga sus cosas ahí.

–Enseguida. – Dijo el sujeto bajando la bandeja y posicionándola sobre la mesa de vidrio de la terraza. – Sígame por favor.

–Gracias. – Le respondió Sakura con una leve reverencia. – Ahora vuelvo.

Sasuke permaneció completamente serio observando cómo se marchaba mientras que Ino le sonreía, pero apenas la chica estuvo fuera de su campo visual aquella sonrisa desapareció, asi como la calma de Sasuke.

La tomó por un brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella por la terraza. Ino ni si quiera reclamó. Llegaron a una escalera y comenzaron a bajar para quedar a nivel de piso, justo frente a unas fuentes de agua. Sasuke no esperó más, tomando a Ino con fuerza y presionándola contra la pared de piedra en que descansaba la terraza.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Yamanaka? – Le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Por lo general era muy pasivo e indiferente con Ino, pero sabía que la chica estaba intentando ganar la apuesta con trucos baratos y sin clase. Eso lo conseguía irritar. – Esto no fue parte de lo que hablamos.

–Uno de los grandes motivos por los cuales no tengo novio, es justamente para que no crean que me pueden decir qué hacer. Te di a Shikamaru, ¿no? – Le preguntó con diversión. – Es tu turno de cumplir.

Subió levemente su rodilla apoyando la planta de su pie contra la pared piedra. Sasuke vio esto como una invitación y le sonrió de manera divertida. Ino también lo hizo, ambos sabían con sólo mirarse que buscaban provocarse para conseguir lo que deseaban. Era parte de la dinámica de su relación, siempre buscando una forma u otra para ponerse en ventaja, marcar su territorio, manipular al otro a su antojo.

Sasuke puso una de sus manos sobre la rodilla que se asomaba desde el borde de su vestido separando sus piernas con suavidad para inclinarse aun más sobre ella. Sus rostros estaban a tan poca distancia que sentía la respiración de su hermanastra sobre los labios.

–Se que has perdido demasiadas neuronas por todos los químicos que inhalas al decolorarte el cabello, por lo cual no sé si te das cuenta de que estoy en medio de algo importante en este momento. – Sasuke comenzó a acariciar lentamente la piel de la chica justo en el interior de sus muslos, pasando sus dedos lentamente. La respiración de Ino era suave, aquello le agradaba más que estar discutiendo con ella.

–Lo sé, estas en medio de mis piernas. – Le respondió astutamente poniendo una mano sobre la nuca del pelinegro – Un trato es un trato hermanito. Es tu turno, co-je-la.

–Lo haré, pero no hasta que concrete lo de Hinata Hyuga. – Sasuke llevó lentamente sus labios al cuello de Ino, haciendo que ésta suspirara complacida. Comenzaron a juguetear, escondidos sólo por una muralla de la vista de los miembros que se hospedaban en esa casa. El riesgo de ser descubiertos hacía de ello algo mucho más excitante. – Ambos queremos que Itachi se coma sus palabras, ¿no?

–Mojigata Hyuga rechazando al gran Itachi por quedarse contigo. – Dijo Ino mirando hacia arriba, dejando más libertad a la lengua de Sasuke que se divertía en ese instante justo en el espacio entre su oído y nuca. – Aunque debo admitir que pensé que podrías tratar ambos asuntos simultáneamente. Eres Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

–Ya sabemos que ganaré la apuesta. – Los dedos de Sasuke comenzaron a delinear suavemente el borde de las pantis de Ino, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos y se quejara debilmente. - ¿Por qué no me visitas esta noche y me das mi premio?

–Que impaciente eres. – Le respondió Ino.

Si, era impaciente. Tambien era egoísta. Nunca le importaba lo que los demás deseaban o como podría herir sus sentimientos. Lo único que lo motivaba era lo que él quería. Y, quería a Ino Yamanaka. La había deseado tanto tiempo que se le hacía una tortura. Era la única mujer que se le podía oponer.

**[CENSURADO]**

–La impaciencia es mi mejor virtud. – Susurró Sasuke con voz ronca.

Sin embargo, su mano se detuvo tiritando levemente. Quedó estático mirando hacia la piedra cuando sintió que el cierre de su pantalón bajaba y **[CENSURADO]**. Retrocedió el rostro curioso, mirándola a sus ojos azules.

–No… ésta es tu mejor virtud. – Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido que chocó contra los labios de Ino. **[CENSURADO] –** Odio cuando las cosas no salen como yo lo deseo… me hace sentir… tan… excitada.

–Ay… hermanita. – Dijo con burla. Cada vez que le decía así era como echarle sal a una herida.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. **[CENSURADO]** Tal vez no se podía acostar con ella, pero aquello era la tercera mejor cosa que podía aspirar a hacer.

–No deberías hablar así. – Apretó el puño para evitar gemir. - Suenas como una cualquiera.

Sasuke arrugó levemente el ceño y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Ino. Se sentía tan bien que ella **[CENSURADo]** Perdía la capacidad para pensar cuando sentía estimulaciones de esa forma. La mano de la joven lo frotaba con habilidad, sacándole prolongados quejidos involuntarios.

- Dime que cogerás a Sakura antes de que entremos a clases. – Le susurró Ino apresurando su movimiento.

El Uchiha no quería pensar en nada. Todo parecía lejano e insignificante en ese momento. Sólo quería que Ino se callara y **[CENSURADO]** - Está bien. Lo haré. – Dijo con algo de dificultad, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

Al escuchar aquello, Ino sonrió. Era una pequeña victoria para ella, pero significaba mucho más de lo que Sasuke podría haberse imaginado.

Desde que sus senos crecieron había aprendido que en la frágil sociedad donde vivía, un hombre podía acostarse con cientos de mujeres sin ser considerado un hijo de puta, sino un héroe. Sin embargo, esto no se repetía cuando se trataba del sexo "débil". Si una mujer se acostaba con un hombre y se llegaba a saber en su círculo social, era repudiada y llamada "prostituta".

Con ese conocimiento, se había dedicado todos esos años de adolescencia a observar y aprender todo lo que pudiese de los demás. Había llegado a una conclusión con rapidez: Vencer o morir. No había un punto intermedio.

Las mujeres en Manhattan debían ser silenciosas, sonriendo todo el tiempo, de reputación intachable, ocupándose con caridades y vestir siempre a la moda. Sin embargo, habían dos cualidades que separaban a las que seguían de las que lideraban al resto, entre el fracaso y el excito.

La primera de ellas, lo que realmente le daba poder a una mujer sobre los demás, era la información que poseía. Saber los secretos de sus pares podía destruirlos. El comercio de datos e información era una moneda de cambio mucho más valiosa que cualquier otra cosa en Manhattan. Había aprendido que no era importante lo que las personas decían, sino, lo que callaban, lo que intentaban esconder. Y aprendiendo a ver debajo de lo que todos mostraban, Ino Yamanaka, había encontrado poder para manipular a Itachi Uchiha sin que él si quiera se diera cuenta. Pagaría por herir sus sentimientos, por hacer que se sintiera que no era lo suficientemente buena para atraer a alguien como él, por pisotear su enorme ego. Cuando el momento llegara, Itachi caería, pero como toda artista de su profesión estaba decorando el escenario antes de subir el telón de su plan maestro.

La segunda cosa que debía poseer una mujer que quisiese distinguirse del resto, era la habilidad de darle placer a un hombre mediante el sexo. Rico o pobre, alto o bajo, gordo o delgado, joven o viejo… todo hombre involucionaba y volvía a sus instintos primarios cuando tenía una erección. Era como si se les apagara el cerebro. Si sabía utilizar aquello a su favor, se les podía convencer que hicieran casi cualquier cosa. Y aunque aquella técnica no funcionase con Itachi, funcionaba de maravilla con su hermanastro.

Miró hacia las fuentes de agua con indiferencia, poniendo su mente en blanco con la mera idea de terminar rápido con ese asunto.

Sasuke estaba temblando, aferrándose a sus piernas con fuerza para tener algo con que sujetarse al no ser capaz de controlar los músculos de su abdomen que se contraían involuntariamente. Empujaba hacia adelante, como **[CENSURADO]**. Se veía tan vulnerable de esa forma, apoyándose en ella sin mirarla, como si estuviese imaginando a alguien más. A los ojos de Ino, se veía patético.

De pronto levantó el rostro y le tomó con fuerzas las caderas, apegando su abdomen contra ella. **[CENSURADO]** Los labios de Sasuke presionaron los suyos con violencia, robándole un beso que no duró mucho pero que dejó sus rodillas temblorosas.

–Quiero **[CENSURADO]**. Quiero que seas mía. - Dijo Sasuke quejumbrosamente. – No creo que pueda esperar hasta ganar la apuesta.

– ¿Cómo lograrás quebrar esa moralidad con que criaron a Mojigata Hyuga? – Le preguntó Ino disminuyendo la velocidad de su mano.

Sasuke retrocedió el rostro la miró irritado, como si hablarle de esa chica en ese momento fuese realmente inoportuno. A Ino no le importaba si él se molestaba o no, quería saberlo. Quería poder anticiparse a lo que iba a venir. Se retiró hacia atrás e Ino lo soltó. Se escuchó el sonido de su cierre subiendo y ambos se miraron con odio nuevamente.

–Ay Ino… - Esos ojos negros la miraban como si fuese basura. Como odiaba la superioridad que siempre le mostraban todos en esa familia, como si ella no valiese nada. - No tengo intención alguna de hacer eso. Quiero que crea en el amor, en la fidelidad y en la santidad del matrimonio y que aun así no pueda ser capaz de detenerme cuando la toque y haga que se humedezca. – Ino dejó soltar un bufido, la soberbia con que hablaba Sasuke siempre la divertía. - Quiero verla avergonzarse cuando me pida más. Quiero sentir la excitación de verla traicionar todo lo que es importante para ella. Estoy seguro que puedes entender eso… - Sasuke se acercó a ella nuevamente, pero no de forma seductora como lo había hecho antes, sino, como una clara muestra de intimidación. - …después de todo, traición es tu segundo nombre.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a subir los peldaños que lo separaban de la terraza. Seguramente esa tal Sakura estaba de vuelta y tenía una misión que cumplir. Y rápido.

Ino lo observó marcharse con la mirada perdida. De pronto sonrió, pues por mucho que Sasuke Uchiha se creyera el rey de Nueva York, ella sabía algo que haría que todo su pequeño palacio de naipes se derrumbara alrededor suyo.

– No… - Susurró. - Siempre me ha gustado más la palabra, crueldad.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Sasuke ni si quiera se molestó en quedarse en la terraza y esperar a la invitada de Ino.<p>

La tarde había sido realmente desagradable. Con Ino y Sakura en ese lugar, se habían reducido considerablemente los lugares en los cuales podía estar sin temor a que la rubia y la pelichicle lo encontraran. Se escondió en los invernaderos de la madre de Obito justo entre las rosas y se dedicó a fumar hierba. No lo hacía con frecuencia, pero había descubierto durante el verano en que cumplió 15, que soportar a Ino cerca de él se le hacía mucho más sencillo si no estaba completamente lúcido.

Aun estaba semi erecto, lo cual se le hizo incómodo. Se preguntó si tal vez debía masturbarse para liberar un poco sus tensiones. Sinceramente, no lo hacía desde que había cumplido 14 años. Nunca le faltaban mujeres con quienes pasar esos momentos de calentura.

Suspiró irritado. A veces realmente odiaba a Ino, de la misma forma en que obsesivamente pensaba amarla. No podía imaginarse que amar a otra persona fuese algo distinto de desearla a ese extremo. Nunca se le cruzó si quiera por la mente que esa tortuosa y enfermiza relación que llevaba con la persona que más se parecía a él no fuese amor. Realmente la deseaba lastimar, humillar y verla tragarse todas sus palabras cuando le ganara la apuesta. Llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo por ella.

–Maldita sea… - Susurró apretando el puño y dejando que el humo picante que mantenía en sus pulmones saliera lentamente.

Por algún motivo, pensó cómo sería acostarse con Hinata. Nunca había tenido relaciones con una mujer que viniese de Japón. Cerró los ojos y la imaginó desnuda, completamente al natural. Sonrió lentamente mientras la mentalizaba de pies a cabeza, sus largas piernas, sus anchas caderas, senos grandes… pero justo cuando llegó a su rostro, sólo pudo imaginarse esa virtud que la envolvía que le gritaba sólo con los ojos, que ella era mejor que él.

Ni si quiera supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, tirado sobre el pasto del invernadero. Sólo supo que cuando despertó se sentía realmente mareado. El ruido de la moto de Itachi había conseguido despertarlo.

_¿Qué hora será?_ – Se preguntó a si mismo mirando su muñeca, para descubrir que eran las 7:30 PM. Aun estaba de día pero eso no duraría más que un par de horas. – _Deben haber vuelto de su cita. _– Se puso de pie bostezando.

Salió del invernadero y caminó desganadamente de vuelta a la mansión. Escogió entrar por el ala Este, metiéndose por la primera ventana abierta que encontró. La idea de ingresar a la casa por la entrada era inconcebible, Itachi y Hinata estarían ahí y si lo hacía por la terraza trasera corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Sakura o Ino, lo cual por el momento prefería evitar. Aun estaba molesto por la forma en que Ino había arruinado su clímax.

Cuando logró pasar por el marco de la ventana, se dio cuenta que estaba en la oficina de Fugaku en Long Island, o al menos eso pensó por la cantidad de libros que lo rodeaban. Su padre escondía el whiskey caro en lugar dentro de esa habitación, lo sabía. Iba a empezar a buscarlo cuando escuchó que cerraban la puerta de entrada y pasos que venían desde el salón hacia su dirección.

–_Es bastante grande, no la había recorrido por completo._ – Sasuke sonrió al escuchar esa voz. Era Hinata Hyuga. Aunque se escuchaba muy lejana era inconfundible. Los pasillos eran altos y el sonido viajaba con facilidad.

–_Y solitario._ – Y ese era Itachi. ¿De verdad le estaba haciendo un tour por la casa? ¿Qué tan patético se había vuelto? Frunció el ceño, no porque se sintiera celoso de que su hermano estuviese paseando a Hinata Hyuga por la mansión, sino porque el Itachi que conocía ya la hubiese metido en alguna de las habitaciones, acorralado contra una pared y empezado a quitarle la ropa. Después de todo, todo lo que sabía sobre el sexo, las tácticas y las mujeres lo había aprendido de él. - _Aparte de Obito y Shisui, nadie más se queda ahí mucho tiempo. A veces mi tía viene una temporada o dos y ellos la acompañan._

– _¿Y tus padres?_ – La pregunta hizo que Sasuke se volviera más serio de lo que acostumbraba. Era una pregunta difícil. No sabía como Itachi la evadiría. - _¿Ellos no vienen a este hermoso lugar? _

– _Mi madre falleció. Mi padre se volvió a casar, con la madre de Ino pero nunca permanecen mucho tiempo en Nueva York. No veo a mi padre hace 4 meses. _

Sasuke levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. ¿Por qué Itachi no había mentido o intentado cambiar el tema? Si quería conquistar a una chica como Hinata Hyuga que era tan moralista, decirle que su familia no era el modelo de virtudes no era una forma inteligente de hacerlo.

Los pasos se detuvieron, habían dejado de caminar justo afuera de la oficina de Fugaku. Sasuke se sentó sobre el escritorio.

–_Lo siento, Itachi-kun… no sabía… lo siento._ – Su pesar sonaba más sincero que las palabras que había recibido en el mismo funeral de su madre de parte de la mitad de Nueva York. A pesar de que no se lo estaba dando a él directamente, Sasuke se sintió un tanto conmovido.

–_No se preocupe. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sucedió aquello._ – Le respondió Itachi.

–Demasiado tiempo. – Susurró Sasuke para sí mismo.

– _Lamento mucho también que no vea a su padre hace tanto, eso debe ser muy triste_. – Sasuke gruñó divertido. No era triste para nada, era lo mejor que podía hacer Fugaku por ellos, mantenerse muy lejos.

– _No realmente, no tenemos una buena relación_. - ¿WTF? ¿Por qué Itachi seguía dándole todos los detalles íntimos de su familia? Parecía una nena quejumbrosa en vez del hombre que tanto había admirado al crecer. - _Él espera ciertas cosas de mí, mientras las cumpla seguirá poniendo dinero en mi tarjeta de crédito y dirá que está orgulloso de ser mi padre, aun así, nunca ha hecho mucho por representar ese rol. La empresa lo consume. _

Los labios de Sasuke se despegaron en sorpresa. No entendía nada. ¿A qué rayos estaba jugando Itachi? ¿Era todo eso una broma? Le estaba hablando a esa chica como si realmente significara algo para él, de lo contrario ¿Por qué darle ese tipo de información? Hasta el tono de su voz sonaba distinto, no sonaba frío y distante, sino que divertido y hasta con toques de alegría.

–_Suena como mi padre. Aunque come todos los días con nosotros, nunca habla otra cosa que no sean negocios y sus planes para nosotras. _– Hinata acababa de decir eso cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba Itachi luciendo más alegre de lo normal y Hinata, pegada a su lado como si en cualquier momento fuese a tomarle el brazo y reclinarse sobre él. Hasta el rostro de su hermano se veía distinto. Esas mejillas blancas estaban llenas de color.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – Le preguntó Itachi un tanto extrañado.

–Escondiéndome de Ino y su invitada. – Respondió con sinceridad, no pensaba que dicha información fuese relevante. No era secreto en Nueva York que entre él e Ino no había una buena relación. - ¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Qué hacen aquí, _solos_? – Hinata se puso roja de inmediato con el tono de voz de Sasuke, lo cual lo divirtió. Itachi le había dicho que le prestaría el computador en la oficina para que pudiese comunicarse con su familia, ya que su celular se había arruinado.

–Espera, ¿Ino está aquí? – Por la expresión en el rostro de Itachi, Sasuke supo que aquello no le agradaba para nada.

–Llegó después de almuerzo. – Respondió Sasuke desinteresadamente.

Fue entonces que Itachi supo que tenía dos opciones. Inventar una mentira catastrófica y hacer que Hinata saliera de la mansión y se fuera a otro lugar o cuidar personalmente del asunto y asegurarse por todos los medios de que la visita de Ino a Long Island fuese bajo una gran bandera blanca.

–Debería ir a recibirla, hay un asunto que debo conversar con ella. – Itachi miró a Hinata y la miró preocupado. Realmente no le importaba dirigirse a ella y que Sasuke los estuviese viendo. Era incluso mejor de esa forma, para que se diera cuenta de la clara diferencia y ventaja que tenía sobre él. – Fue muy agradable pasar el día con usted, espero que podamos repetirlo.

Hinata sonrió con calidez. La mirada en sus ojos hizo que Sasuke sintiera asco. – Lo mismo digo, Itachi-kun.

Sin más, el mayor de los Uchihas dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo de la oficina.

Hinata observó en esa dirección con timidez hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sola con el infame Sasuke, reaccionando de inmediato. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera si quiera moverse, éste interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– ¿Cómo estuvo la cita con mi hermano? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al notar lo nerviosa que se ponía evitando incluso mirarlo. Se levantó del escritorio y caminó en su dirección con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. - ¿Eres muda o simplemente mal educada? Te estoy hablando.

-N..no fue una cita. – Respondió Hinata frunciendo el ceño levemente, ¿Por qué insistía en irritarla de esa forma? - Dos a-amigos de Itachi-kun n-nos acompañaron t-tambien.

– Espero que te hayas divertido. – Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, quedando frente a ella. De cerca se veía incluso mejor. Debía admitir que la pequeña mojigata era atractiva.

– Lo hi-hice, muchas gracias. – Hinata hizo una levísima reverencia. – Permiso.

– Espera un segundo… - Expresó Sasuke tomándola de la muñeca evitando de esa forma que la chica caminara hacia la puerta. Había rechazado hablarle en tres ocasiones ya, no iba a permitir que hubiese una cuarta. -Vaya, que difícil es hablar contigo.

Hinata tragó saliva y se volteó lentamente para verlo al rostro, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un adorable color rosa. - ¿Su..sucede a-algo?

– No. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. – Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Sasuke subió una ceja al notar que Hinata estaba temblando. -¿Por qué tan nerviosa? No muerdo, ¿Sabes?

Hinata bajó el rostro. - ¿De..de qué desea hablar?

– Quiero limpiar mi nombre de esas calumnias que te dijeron sobre mí. – Comenzó Sasuke soltándola y caminando hasta la puerta para cerrarla. Pero no lo hacía sólo por ello, en esa posición estratégica se aseguraba de que Hinata no huyera nuevamente al pararse justo frente al único punto de escape de esa habitación. – Seremos compañeros de curso este año, nuestros padres nos sentarán en la misma mesa cuando se concreten sus negocios y es probable que nos sigamos viendo el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Para qué tener una mala relación?

– Señor Uchiha, creo…creo haberle d-dicho que… que no confío en usted. – Respondió Hinata con frialdad, mirando hacia la pared.

– ¿Y qué puedo hacer para ganar esa confianza?

Hinata permaneció en silencio, no le iba a dar la respuesta de ello y Sasuke lo sabía. Era como si no quisiese saber nada de él. ¿Cómo quebrar esa distancia entre ellos? Itachi parecía haberlo logrado, ¿Pero cómo?... lo único que había escuchado de la boca de su hermano eran palabras hacia ella que lo habrían avergonzado. La verdad.

Tal vez si él tambien le dijera al menos una verdad sobre si mismo tendría la posibilidad de quebrar esa formalidad y distancia aunque fuera un poco. No obstante, si esa no era la estrategia adecuada podría perder.

¿Pero que había ganado con ella hasta ese momento? La joven Hyuga parecía asustada con su mera presencia.

Apostó. Todo o nada. Esa era la única regla que se seguía cuando se jugaba.

– Se que tengo una pavorosa reputación, como ya sabes. La verdad es que he pasado toda mi vida alrededor de personas deshonestas y he dejado que ello me influencie; a veces he tomado parte en sus maquinaciones e incluso he sentido orgullo en superarlos en sus actos que se podrían describir como… decadentes. - Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sasuke consideró en quedarse callado y esperar que ella le respondiera pero al ver que nada sucedía, decidió continuar. – Esa es la verdad sobre mí. Prefería que lo averiguaras por ti misma y no creyeras todo lo que has escuchado. Seguramente son exageraciones. Mi reputación es mala y lo sé, pero no todo lo que dicen de mí es cierto. Sólo quiero que juzgues por ti misma.

– ¿Aun… aun es así? – Le preguntó Hinata. Ni si quiera había pestañado. - Su hermano es tan caballeroso. Debería seguir su ejemplo.

Aquello hizo que algo en su interior se removiera violentamente. HABÍA seguido el ejemplo de Itachi. No entendía a que estaba jugando su hermano con ella para que lo creyera un santo. –Lo sé, estoy intentando actuar justo como lo haría mi hermano, pero se me hace difícil cuando las personas me tratan… de la forma en que tú lo haces.

–Lo siento. No pe-pensé que… tal vez tenga razón. Lo he juzgado sin saber nada de usted. – Hinata lo miró con tristeza, sintiéndose culpable. A pesar de que tenía muy en cuenta el consejo de Kiba, y sabía que jamás le daría mucha confianza a Sasuke Uchiha, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría tener un mejor trato con él. – Me disculpo si he s-sido grosera, señor Uchiha.

–Descuida. – Dijo Sasuke aun irritado por la comparación que había hecho ella entre él e Itachi. – Después de todo, tienes buenos motivos para temer de mí. Sigue haciéndolo si así lo deseas.

– ¿Buenos motivos? – Preguntó Hinata. - ¿Por qué? – Pensó de inmediato a que se refería el joven Uchiha.

Sasuke no respondió su pregunta. – Tengo un regalo para ti.

Hinata subió los parpados en sorpresa. - ¿Un re-regalo?

Pero antes de que pudiese responderle, la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien más entró a la habitación cargando una mochila en su espalda.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi dijo que estabas aquí! – Gritó Naruto emocionado sin si quiera saludar a los presentes. Estaba sosteniendo cajas de juegos de PS3 en sus manos con entusiasmo. - ¡Traje el PES, RE6, Call of Duty, GOW3 y MGS4!

–Naruto. – Dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo con algo de frialdad.

– ¡Ey! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu amiga? – Preguntó entusiasmado caminando hacia ellos, le pasó los juegos a Sasuke empujándolos hacia él, dejándolo completamente perplejo. Sin esperar un hola de parte de Hinata le tomó la mano y se la estrechó a modo de saludo de la forma más absurda posible. - ¡Hola! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, seremos compañeros en Manchester. Eres más bonita de lo que Sasuke dijo, pensé que serías una de esas chicas con lentes y que están siempre metidas en los libros o que tendrías 11 dedos… o algo así. – Hinata se comenzó a poner completamente roja al notar que Naruto no paraba de hablar y la trataba como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida. - ¿Te mudaste hace poco a Nueva York verdad? ¿De dónde eres originalmente?... – Naruto la miró con una sonrisa, muy cerca de ella, haciendo que Hinata lentamente se inclinara hacia atrás alejándose de su presencia. Le resultaba demasiado intimidante. – ¡Oye! ¡Qué increíbles ojos tienes! Nunca había visto a nadie con ese color lila, ¿Son de contacto? De seguro que si… o ¿Eres ciega? Dios… lo siento, no sabía que eras ciega y que…

–Ya cállate. – Gruñó Sasuke con un dedo dentro del oído. – No es ciega, idiota, y tampoco sorda, no hay necesidad para este escándalo.

Naruto rió nervioso poniendo una mano sobre su nuca. - Lo siento. No te pongas así Sasuke. Sólo quería que tu amiga se sintiera cómoda.

–Y lograste todo lo contrario.

–N-no, no es a-así. – Respondió Hinata en un hilo de voz.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Naruto, no la había escuchado. No tuvo más remedio que acercarse incluso más hacia ella. Estaban tan cerca que Hinata estaba hiperventilando.

–Que…que… - Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, completamente ruborizada. – Que n-no me hace sentir in-incómoda.

– ¿Por qué está tartamudeando? ¿Sabe inglés, no? – Le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, haciendo que éste último llevara una palma a su cara. – ¿EN-TIEN-DES IN-GLES?

– Deja de hablar como si ella no estuviese aquí, tarado. Por supuesto que habla inglés. – Gruñó devolviéndole las cajas con los juegos y cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke sabía que tenía que empezar a actuar rápidamente o Naruto terminaría haciéndole perder credibilidad. - ¿Trajiste tus libros para estudiar?

– Sí, los tengo en la mochila. – Hinata los miró algo confundida, sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando en ese momento, por qué ese chico rubio la miraba con una sonrisa y el motivo por el cual Sasuke Uchiha se veía tan confundido. – Oye… Aun no me dices tu nombre.

– Me..me.. me llamo… Hinata Hyuga. – A veces odiaba cuando le pasaba aquello, tartamudear cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. Pero sobre todo estaba odiando que le sucediera frente a Sasuke Uchiha.

–Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. – Naruto se ruborizó levemente. – aunque eso ya lo dije…ehm… ¡Estudiaremos juntos para aprobar los exámenes!

–No e-entiendo. – Dijo Hinata, sus cejas estaban temblando de nervio al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Nadie en todo ese tiempo se había tomado tantas libertades. - ¿Es..estudiar?

–Sasuke nos hará clases. – Hinata movió lentamente los ojos en dirección al pelinegro y vio que parecía indiferente a lo que había dicho Naruto. - Es realmente inteligente… aunque no lo luzca. No puedo culparte por sentirte confundida. – Esto último lo mencionó en un susurro mirando a Sasuke con algo de desprecio. - De hecho… - Naruto retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con clara rivalidad. - Es el mejor de la clase.

–Hmph. – Aunque fingía que no le importaba, ser el mejor de la clase realmente lo llenaba de orgullo. Itachi tambien había sido el mejor de su generación. – Comenzaremos mañana Naruto, ya es muy tarde.

–Espero que nos acompañes tambien Hina. – Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro. - ¡Será genial! Bueno… estudiar no es genial, pero no sólo estudiaremos, supongo. Espero. ¿Vamos a jugar PS3 o qué? ¡Vamos a buscar a Obito! Traje un controlador extra.

Naruto no tenía hermanos, Sasuke no sabía realmente porque tenía tantos controladores. Pero entendió que jugar con ellos (Obito y él) al PS3 era lo más cercano a un lazo de hermandad que podría experimentar. Pero eso podía ser bueno, si aguantaba a Naruto el resto de la velada tal vez podría acercarse un poco más a Hinata.

–Esta bien. – Respondió cortante. – Pero quiero que Hinata sea de mi equipo.

–¿Ah? ¿Hina, tu juegas? ¡Qué genial! – Hinata abrió aun más sus párpados sorprendida de que la estuviesen invitando a jugar. -¡No hay nada mejor que una mujer que juega PS3… y los espaguetis!

–Yo..yo debo estudiar hoy… ya es.. no puedo… - Pero Naruto no escuchaba razones.

La había tomado de la muñeca y tiraba de ella hacia la puerta. Era hora de buscar a Obito para jugar PS3. En la mente de Naruto, cualquier equipo que se enfrentara a ellos en PS3 estaba condenado.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Ino y Sakura estaban en el comedor conversando. Ino no podría haber estado más aburrida de escuchar las historias de Sakura sobre su familia, su vida tranquila alejada de las grandes ciudades, de su estadía en un internado sólo para niñas y sobre todo… de la forma en que le preguntaba sobre Sasuke. Con una sonrisa le había creado una enorme ilusión con su hermanastro, haciéndola pensar que él estaba interesado en ella.<p>

La realidad de las cosas era que Sasuke había desaparecido y ni si quiera se había dignado en contestar sus mensajes de texto. Por ello, fue un alivio para la rubia cuando vio a Itachi aparecer en la terraza, incluso sin haberlo perdonado por lo que le había hecho el día anterior, tratar con Itachi Uchiha se le hacía mucho más soportable que escuchar un minuto más de las estupideces que salían de la boca de Sakura.

Itachi se veía realmente atractivo y hasta Sakura sonrojó al verlo entrar con esa camiseta sin mangas que revelaba sus brazos y unos jeans bastante descuidados. Ino se imaginó como se vería sin toda esa ropa. No tuvo que inventar una imagen mental, ya lo había visto en más de una ocasión sin nada puesto.

–Señoritas. – Dijo educadamente mientras se acercaba.

–Sakura, déjame presentarte a mí otro hermano, Itachi. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa, esperando que Itachi actuara todo hermanable con ella como usualmente lo hacía en público.

–Es un gusto conocerlo. – Comentó Sakura sonrojándose de inmediato, si era posible, Itachi era incluso más atractivo que Sasuke.

–No, el gusto es mío. – Respondió Itachi tomando asiento justo al lado de Sakura. Ino levantó una ceja, ¿Qué pretendía Itachi con esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro y esos ojos seductores enfocados en los jade de Sakura? – ¿Cuántos días se quedará con nosotros?

–Sólo hasta mañana. Aún tengo que volver a Nueva York a preparar mi examen de admisión a Manchester. – ¿Qué estaba planeando Itachi? ¿Por qué se veía tan interesado en ella? Si algo había aprendido en esos años viviendo con los Uchiha era que Itachi nunca actuaba de forma amigable o incluso amorosa si no tenía algo que ganar.

–Aquello es una verdadera lástima. – Dijo el pelinegro mirando a Ino. – La casa se está llenando de visitas, deben estar muy entretenidos todos ustedes.

-Por lo que sé, sólo Sakura y Hinata Hyuga se están hospedando en los cuartos de visita. – Le indicó Ino levantando una ceja.

–Oh… ¿No lo sabías? – Itachi le sonrió con crueldad, Ino adivinó de inmediato que fuese lo que fuese a decirle a continuación le daría un dolor de cabeza. Itachi nunca sonreía así sin un buen motivo. – Naruto Uzumaki acaba de llegar. Al parecer, Sasuke lo invitó a quedarse hasta el Lunes. – Ino apretó el puño debajo de la mesa, se sintió completamente traicionada por su hermanastro al invitar a su residencia de verano al hombre que la había humillado dejándola en medio de una cita con una escusa tonta. No sólo eso, ella sabía que Naruto y la pelirosa se conocían. Éste último tenía un leve enamoramiento por Sakura, todo se complicaba en sus planes si lo agregaban a la ecuación. Tendría que sacarla de Long Island lo antes posible para evitar daños. – Oh, tengo una idea… - Dijo Itachi antes de que Ino pudiese abrir la boca. – Hinata Hyuga tambien está estudiando para sus exámenes de admisión a Manchester, ¿Por qué no se queda hasta el lunes y estudia con ella? Naruto, Obito y Sasuke van a estudiar juntos tambien, Uzumaki me lo mencionó cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo.

-¿Naruto está aquí? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida y emocionada a la vez. Hacía varios días que no se veían porque la madre de Naruto lo tenía estudiando bajo amenaza de muerte. – Es uno de mis mejores amigos. No sabía que lo conocías tambien Ino.

–Sí, lo conozco levemente. Es amigo de mi primo. Pero… tu sabes que no es muy brillante cuando se trata de estudiar. – Dijo Ino, confiando en que Sakura la apoyaría. – De seguro es mejor que estudies con los tutores que sus padres le contrataron.

–La verdad, es que me gustaría mucho quedarme y estudiar con ellos, de lo seguro es probable que Naruto reprueba. Seremos compañeros de curso con el resto de cualquier forma. Es la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlos mejor a todos. – Sakura sonrió con tal honestidad que Ino no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa y asentir. Por dentro, supo que tendría que cambiar su estrategia de juego por completo. A veces se le olvidaba lo difícil que era salirse con la suya cuando tenía a Itachi en el otro lado de la mesa. – Muchas gracias por la invitación, Itachi. Es muy amable.

–No se preocupe. – Respondió Itachi volviendo a mirar a Ino con crueldad. Era bueno que supiera cual era su lugar y que le sucedería si se metía con Hinata esos días. – Los amigos de Ino, tambien son mis amigos. Estoy seguro que ella nunca querría hacer pasar un mal rato a las personas que me importan.

–¡Como crees Itachi! – Dijo Ino fingiendo sorpresa. – Tus amigos son sagrados para mí, si no, pregúntale a Deidara.

Itachi entendió la indirecta a la perfección. Deidara se había acostado con Ino en una fiesta durante el año pasado. Había huido de la cama de la rubia en medio de la noche temiendo que si Itachi se daba cuenta que se había acostado con su hermanastra, se vengaría de alguna forma de él. Sin embargo, Ino lo tomó como una ofrenda personal, sobre todo porque no la volvió a llamar. En forma de venganza, Ino había pagado al ayudante que tomaba los exámenes de Deidara en la universidad, para que "extraviara" sus pruebas escritas, haciendo que reprobara todos los cursos que había tomado ese semestre.

Itachi encrudeció su mirada, ¿Estaba declarándole abiertamente que no le temía a las consecuencias de pasarse de la raya con Hinata?

–Es cierto, siempre has sido muy amable con todos ellos. Tal vez debería empezar a tratar mejor a ese amiguito tuyo… ¿Shikamaru Nara? – Itachi volteó para observar a Sakura. – Soy un hermano mayor demasiado celoso y no dejo que Ino se le acerque mucho a otros muchachos. Tal vez debería tener una de esas conversaciones de hombre a hombre con Shikamaru y hacerle saber qué tipo de mujer es mi hermana. Quiero que la trate como se merece.

– ¡Qué lindo! – Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos con fuerza y poniendo sus puños a la altura del mentón, como toda una fangirl. Lo único que le faltaba eran corazoncitos en los ojos. – Me gustaría tener hermanos que me trataran así. Se puede ver que te quiere muchísimo, Ino.

–Sí, tanto como yo lo quiero a él. – Respondió Ino forzándose a seguir sonriendo.

No importaba cuando tenía que fingir, era una artista. Se había obligado a través de los años a aprender de los mejores para momentos como ese. No importaba, dejaría que Itachi siguiera pensando que tenía la carta de triunfo contra ella, que Sasuke pensara que podía tratarla como basura, que ambos jugaran con ella… al final del día, la información era su carta de triunfo.

Ino sabía el secreto de Itachi.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Intente sacar rápido un nuevo capitulo porque de aquí a las próximas 2 semanas al menos solo me enfocaré en Team Seven ^^_

_Como siempre, agradesco sus mensajes y animos. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, háganmela llevar xD_

_Un beso, tengan un grandioso fin de semana._


	11. Capítulo 11: Orgullo

**CAPITULO 11**

**ORGULLO**

·

·

·

·

·

**_El orgullo que se alimenta con la vanidad acaba en el desprecio._**

Benjamin Franklin

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

><p>Naruto gritó y golpeó el consolador contra el suelo. Obito hizo lo mismo de forma tan exagerada como su amigo y compañero. Hinata los miró encogiéndose entre sus hombros mientras que Sasuke les sonreía con burla. Se sentía muy avergonzada de haberles ganado, cada vez que jugaba contra Neji lo dejaba ganar pues su orgullo no le hubiese permitido pensar que su novia lo pudiese vencer en algo. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke notó que estaba jugando mal a propósito sólo tuvo que mirarla con la intención de ahorcarla con el mismo cable del controlador para que ella entendiera que no podían perder. Por muy indiferente que Sasuke pareciera ante ese tipo de cosas, ni aun cuando se trataba de consolas el Uchiha aceptaba ser inferior a Obito y mucho menos a Naruto.<p>

-Es la quinta partida que ganamos. Ya ríndanse y páguennos. – Dijo estirando la mano.

Obito y Naruto sacaron sus billeteras y comenzaron a juntar el dinero apostado regañando en voz baja.

– Te dije que no debíamos enfrentarnos contra alguien de Japón. – Gruñó Obito.

-¡Nunca pensé que serían tan buenos juntos! – Se quejó Naruto. – Sasuke era terrible cuando éramos niños y ella es sólo una chica.

-No era terrible, simplemente no me interesaba jugar que es distinto. – Respondió Sasuke tomando los billetes y contándolos para darle la mitad del botín a Hinata.

La joven movió las manos en una clara señal de que no quería el dinero, ante lo cual todos la miraron curiosos.

-Ya… ya es tarde. – Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia cordial hacia los tres. – Por favor, discúlpenme y buenas noches.

-¡Hinata! – Gritó Naruto antes de que se fuera tomándole la muñeca, algo que hizo que tanto Obito como Sasuke levantaran las cejas. - ¿No quieres comer pizza con nosotros? Estábamos a punto de llamar para pedir.

-Muchas gracias p-pero debo rechazar su.. su oferta, comí helados con Itachi-kun en la tarde. – Volvió a hacer una reverencia soltándose gentilmente de Naruto. - Buenas noches. Hasta mañana.

Observaron como caminó hasta la puerta cerrándola atrás de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? – Le preguntó Obito extrañado, Naruto era siempre despistado y poco atento con las personas. - ¿Desde cuándo eres tan caballeroso, tú, señor sin tino?

-¡No me pasa nada! Es nueva ¿no?... ¡Sasuke me pidió que la tratáramos bien! – Sasuke sopló irritado, Naruto se estaba esforzando más de la cuenta por estar en su lado bueno.

-¿Helados con Itachi? – Dijo Sasuke en voz alta, divertido.

-Está sacando todas sus armas. – Asintió Obito un tanto aburrido mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón.

-Sólo está calentando motores, no has visto nada aun. – A Sasuke lo divertía aquello más que intimidarlo. No quería ganarle a menos que estuviese todo sobre la mesa.

-¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntó Naruto confundido.

-No. – Respondieron los primos al unísono.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Si había aceptado jugar un rato con Naruto era precisamente porque deseaba mostrarle a Hinata Hyuga que él podía ser amigo de una persona como el perdedor, después de todo, ese había sido el consejo de Shikamaru. Ese era el plan por el momento, mostrarle que podía confiar en alguien que era lo suficientemente normal como para ser amigo de alguien como Naruto Uzumaki. Sin embargo, ahora que ella no lo estaba observando no tenía caso alguno que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo con dos personas que a sus ojos eran eternos fracasados. Tenía otros asuntos que atender esa noche.

-¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Naruto, como si estuviese listo para seguirlo.

-Al baño. – Respondió. – En seguida vuelvo. – Mintió, adivinando que ni si quiera alguien como Naruto lo seguiría al excusado.

Salió del salón y comenzó a caminar pasillo abajo. Había un sóo lugar en esa casa al cual quería entrar y esa era la habitación de Hinata Hyuga. Sólo agradecía que estuviese en el ala opuesta a la habitación de Ino. Realmente no quería toparse con su hermanastra durante lo que quedaba de la noche. Aun estaba irritado por el tema de la tarde. Por otro lado, adivinó que Itachi no estaría con ella pues acababa de salir de esa habitación. Seguramente su hermano habría salido con Shisui o estaría durmiendo, pasaban las once de la noche.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de esa chica pensó en todas las veces que ella con una sonrisa educada y frialdad en sus ojos la había cerrado en sus narices. Aquello lo hizo sentir enojado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke dudó de su determinación.

Sí, quería ganarle a Itachi como de lugar, pero diferente era arrastrarse por alguien que consideraba tan sonsa como ella. Nada de lo que había hecho los últimos días había funcionado e incluso lo había insultado más que cualquier otra mujer. El mero hecho de que la noche anterior le hubiese dicho que no confiaba en él dejándolo solo había logrado lastimarlo, y nadie, ni si quiera Ino, había logrado aquello. Se preguntó por un momento si todo ese asunto con la Hyuga se le estaría saliendo de las manos o no.

Golpeó, decidido a no ser un marica. Un Uchiha no huía cuando ponía sus ojos sobre algo, lo conseguía, ya fuera negociaciones millonarias, transacciones valiosas, bienes raíces exclusivos, mujeres inaccesibles, cualquier cosa que alguien de su familia hubiese querido lo lograba. No había espacio para fracasos, eso era lo único que apreciaba de todas las cosas que había aprendido de su padre.

La puerta se abrió levemente y vio un par de ojos lavanda asomarse. La sorpresa en el rostro de la chica fue inmediata.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó en un susurro de voz. De seguro se sentía intimidada por estar frente a él nuevamente y tan pronto. Sasuke no lo mostró, pero sonreía por dentro. Hacía bien en sentirse intimidada, a sus ojos ella era sólo una presa que debía obtener sin importar el precio. - ¿Sucede algo, Uchiha-kun?

-Ganamos trescientos dólares. No me siento bien quedándome con este dinero. – Dijo inocentemente. – Es de ambos, ¿No?

-P-pero yo le dije que.. que no lo deseo. – Refutó ella mirando hacia un costado. – Buenas n…

-Espera. – Dijo Sasuke poniendo un pie en el marco de la puerta, sólo por si acaso ella tuviera la intensión de cerrarle nuevamente. Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que ganarse su confianza como de lugar. –Dije que tenía un regalo para ti, ¿Lo olvidaste?

-N-no necesita darme na..nada. – Señaló Hinata forzándose a hablar. – De verdad…

-Tampoco te lo daré ahora. Estas siendo maleducada. No recompensaré este tipo de conductas mimándote con regalos. – Indicó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante a modo de broma, poniendo la mano en el borde de la puerta y abriéndola un poco más. Se dio cuenta que la chica aun no se cambiaba de ropa, pero por la cantidad de libros sobre su cama de seguro estaba estudiando. – Pero si me tratas bien y al menos me escuchas esta vez, quizás cambie de opinión…

-Yo no estoy siendo maleducada con usted. – Respondió casi a la defensiva. – Por favor.. es tarde… debo…

-¿Dormir? – Completó Sasuke por ella. – Hinata, tienes diecisiete años y no es ni si quiera media noche. Son los últimos días del verano y te estás encerrando en tu habitación. – Suspiró con fastidio y ni si quiera lo estaba fingiendo. Estaba diciéndole lo que había en su cabeza utilizando la táctica de Itachi. Si era honesto, quizás ella le diese una oportunidad de acercarse. - Vamos, te comportas como si estuvieses en tus cincuenta años. Un día de estos vas a despertar y verás que pasaste los mejores años de tu vida encerrada en una habitación como un parajito enjaulado… ¿Tu padre no te deja salir a divertirte? ¿Tu novio te prohíbe tener amigos?

Hinata respiró profundamente, ocultando lo ofendida que se sentía ante las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Por qué insistía en sacarla de sus casillas? – Mi padre no hace tal cosa y Neji nii-san confía e-en mí. – Le respondió con firmeza. – Si quiero acostarme es porque…

-Hinata, no tienes que mentirme. – Respondió Sasuke con la voz más dulce que pudo fingir. – Se que las cosas en Japón son distintas. Por lo mismo, pensé, que tal vez por primera vez en tu vida… no quieras seguir siendo un parajito enjaulado. – La duda en los ojos de Hinata fue suficiente para saber que la había enganchado con eso. – Tu padre no está aquí para detenerte y nadie sabrá que no hiciste lo que se espera de ti.

-¿Qué desea conmigo? ¿Por qué.. por qué insiste en tratarme de esta forma? – Le preguntó Hinata como si estuviese peleando consigo misma entre la curiosidad de dejarse llevar por él y lo que se esperaba de la hija de Hiashi Hyuga. – Es grosero y luego amable. Realmente n-no lo entiendo.

-Sólo deseo divertirme esta noche y tú eres la persona con la cual decidí hacerlo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – Le preguntó entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta atrás de él.

Se estaba comportando como lo haría si quisiera conquistar a cualquier chica como ella, le estaba ofreciendo lo que sabía no tenía. Si ella era medianamente inteligente tomaría su oferta. ¿Cómo negarse a experimentar la verdadera libertad que le ofrecía al estar lejos de los ojos de su familia?

- Además… te dije que te mostraría al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, no la persona que todos dicen que soy. Prometo tratarte bien, ya no soy el mismo mocoso estúpido que era antes. Anda… salgamos.

-Pero…n-no es adecuado. – Respondió Hinata sonrojándose.

-¿Acaso mi palabra no vale de nada? – Preguntó Sasuke levantando el dedo índice y anular. – Lo prometo. Palabra de scout. – Nunca había sido scout pero siempre que alguien decía "promesa de meñique o promesa de scout" los demás parecían creerlo, como si un dedo meñique sirviera de algo. Si él hubiese tenido que poner el riesgo un dedo, no habría sido precisamente el meñique.

-¿De verdad promete tratarme b-bien? – Le preguntó Hinata con timidez.

-Lo prometo. – Dijo Sasuke, pensando una y otra vez que las cosas que tenía planeado hacerle de seguro la harían sentir bien. No estaría faltando a su promesa cuando le mostrara al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha. – Puedes confiar en ello. – Le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta.

Hinata suspiró. – Está bien. – Sasuke sonrió sin poder evitarlo, el trabajo de los últimos días estaba pagándose. Eso había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Juntar la estrategia de Itachi y el ingenio de Shikamaru había sido un plan brillante. – ¿Qué d-desea hacer?

-Que mala memoria tienes. – Se burló. – Ya te dije lo que quería hacer contigo. – Hinata puso cara de no estar entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba, a lo cual Sasuke estiró su mano ofreciéndosela. - Ir al cine.

·

·

·

·

·

No eran ni si quiera las once de la noche. Itachi y Shisui se encontraban en el borde de la piscina conversando. El primero estaba bebiendo una saludable botella de agua mineral mientras que su primo bebía una cerveza. Habían descubierto que ese era el único lugar de la residencia Uchiha que los "niños" no habían usurpado.

Ino y Sakura se encontraban en el salón conversando y bebiendo té helado mientras que el resto, incluyendo a sus hermanos, la señorita Hyuga y el recién llegado Naruto, estaban jugando con esas nuevas consolas que Itachi se rehusaba a aprender a usar y que Shisui ya no sentía curiosidad en jugar. Ni si quiera cuando ambos eran niños habían disfrutado de ese estilo de juegos, mucho menos ahora. Cuando estaban en la secundaria ambos habían sido deportistas, no había tiempo para juegos de video si se tenía como opción jugar baseball, soccer, basketball o polo.

Habían estado conversando pero ni Shisui ni Itachi habían tocado el tema de Hinata Hyuga. De hecho, el único tema que tenían en ese momento era cuestionarse el motivo por el cual Ino estaría ahí. Ella nunca pasaba sus días en ese lugar y prefería hacer sus propias cosas, alejándose lo máximo posible de la familia Uchiha a menos que tuvieran que aparentar ser una gran familia feliz para los eventos sociales de Manhattan. No era secreto para ninguno de ellos que Ino los detestaba.

-¿Qué le hicieron tu y Sasuke a esa chica para que siempre este a la defensiva? – Le preguntó de pronto Shisui.

-Nada. – Respondió Itachi, sin darle más vuelta al asunto. – Ver a Sasuke y a Ino siempre tratando de destruirse uno al otro es divertido. Es casi como ir al teatro y ver una tragedia griega. Sabes durante toda la obra que el climax se aproxima y que terminará en sangre, incesto, muerte y llanto… pero no puedes evitar sentir curiosidad de verlo.

-Cuando sus padres se casaron, recuerdo que no era tan bitchy. – Dijo Shisui, cerrando los ojos y rememorando a una chica rubia, con el pelo largo y suelto atado con un cintillo.

Había sido durante navidad hacía cuatro años, Ino estaría por sus trece. Shisui e Itachi estaban en primero de la Universidad. Fugaku Uchiha y la madre de Ino aun no se casaban, pero habían decidido que pasarían las festividades juntos en París. Obito y Shisui acompañaron a sus primos en el avión de la compañía Uchiha, Fugaku había insistido en ello, pues el padre de Shisui los esperaba en París. En ese entonces, pasar todos juntos las vacaciones de invierno era costumbre.

Recordaba a la perfección como la chica rubia los miraba con vergüenza; estaba tan intimidada que las manos le temblaban al entrar al avión, sin saber donde debía sentarse durante el vuelo, notando como ninguno de ellos hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse a ella y saludarla, preguntarle su nombre o si quiera hacerla sentir como si fuera parte de la familia. Shisui sintió lástima por ella en ese momento, pero tampoco hizo nada al respecto. Como un buen espectador, se dedicó a ver qué era lo que iban a hacer Itachi y Sasuke al respecto.

Shisui aun podía ver su rostro si cerraba los ojos, la mirada en esa chica no era desalmada ni cruel, era más bien temerosa. Era la primera vez que su madre la hacía pasar tiempo con los que se convertirían en su familia y de seguro aquello le resultaba sobrecogedor. Fue entonces que Itachi sacó la mirada de su libro y también la notó sola. Shisui no lo supo con certeza hasta después del matrimonio, pero desde ese momento Itachi comenzó a divertirse con la figura de la chica.

Era tradición que sus primos se sentaran juntos en los vuelos, generalmente jugaban ajedrez uno contra el otro. Pero, en vez de sentarse con Sasuke como siempre lo hacía, Itachi invitó a Ino a sentarse junto a él antes de que despegara el avión y conversó con ella durante todo el vuelo a París.

Aquello había provocado tres cosas que Shisui estaba seguro Itachi sabía… Uno, Que Sasuke se molestara pues aunque no lo admitiese, al menos cuando era más niño sentía celos de cualquier persona que se acercara a Itachi; En un acto natural de defensa se encargó de hacer la estadía de Ino en París un infierno en vida. Dos, le había indicado a Sasuke que esa chica era lo suficientemente interesante como para querer conversar con ella durante todo un vuelo de catorce horas, provocando que el menor de los Uchiha tuviese interés en la joven. Tres, Ino se había apoyado en él en un momento en que era invisible a los ojos del mundo, quedando prendada con Itachi; a los ojos de la chica él se había convertido en su héroe, en el único que la había notado de toda esa familia.

No sabía si su primo lo había hecho con esas intensiones o no, pero… de haber sido así, se había aprovechado de su edad e inocencia para destruirla, sólo por diversión. Aquello lo hacía un hombre desalmado y terrible; Shisui lo respetaba por eso. Había que ser frío a niveles más allá de los comprensibles para jugar con una niña de trece años y destruir su inocencia. Itachi había logrado eso y no estaba si quiera seguro de que Ino se percatara del tema. Seguramente culpaba a Sasuke de todo lo malo que había pasado en ese viaje a París y en los meses siguientes en que sus padres estuvieron comprometidos, pero Shisui sabía que el titiritero en toda esa situación había sido Itachi.

- ¿Por qué no le das lo que quiere y ya? – Lo cuestionó Shisui recordando la última vez que había visto un toque de inocencia en la sonrisa de Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Realmente tienes que preguntarlo? – Lo cuestionó Itachi con seriedad.

-Debo admitir que es un tanto morboso acostarte con tu hermanastra, pero al menos te la quitarías de encima. – Respondió Shisui.

-Deidara pensó lo mismo y mira como terminó. – Shisui comenzó a reír, la idea de que a Deidara le atrajesen las mujeres no era algo que aun estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-¿Por qué no llamamos un taxi y salimos hoy? Este lugar se está llenando de mocosos. – Shisui había estado entusiasmado con esa idea todo el día y aprovechando que Hinata estaba durmiendo y su labor de anfitrión de la chica había terminado, le pareció que aquello divertiría a su primo, quitándole de encima ese peso que notaba llevaba sobre sus hombros.

-Estoy un tanto cansado. – Respondió Itachi indiferentemente. - Recorrimos todo el Parque Central.

-Oh. ¿Cómo va ese tema? – Preguntó Shisui. Itachi no había dicho una sola palabra respecto de su cita con Hinata. - ¿Ese par de imbéciles te hizo pasar vergüenza?

-Ya sabes cómo se comportan. – Respondió Itachi. – Pero el tema va progresando.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Shisui tomando un sorbo de cerveza. – Ya descubriste como hacerla terminar con su novio. - Itachi sonrió con disimulo. Shisui era mucho más inteligente de lo que se mostraba al resto. Quizás era el Uchiha más inteligente de ese lugar. - No esperaba menos de ti.

-Será mi acompañante en el partido de Polo del sábado. – Dijo solemnemente, esperando la reacción de Shisui. Estaba seguro que estaba a punto de ganarse un sermón.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Le preguntó mirándolo con reprensión. - Se que quieres conquistarla pero nunca antes tú…

Dejó la botella de golpe contra la pequeña mesa entre las dos sillas. Era una de las pocas cosas que todos respetaban en ese hogar, la costumbre de llevar a la chica de sus sueños al partido de Polo, era como un aviso directo a los otros tres primos de que estaba prohibido joder con esa persona por al menos un año, hasta que nuevamente jugaran el último partido de la temporada.

La idea de que Itachi pusiera al descubierto de esa manera sus intensiones con Hinata Hyuga le revolvió el estómago. Por lo que veía, su primo menor sólo estaba jugando con la pobre chica, pero llevarla como su cita el sábado la pondría casi en status de novia para el resto de la familia sin que ella si quiera lo supiera.

- Itachi, ese evento significa algo, ¿sabes? No es correcto que la lleves si sólo se la vas a exhibir a Sasuke. Es casi una declaración de guerra. Hace años no llevas a nadie y vienes diciendo que sólo llevarías a tu futura esposa a ese evento. Si tu padre te ve con Hinata Hyuga allá al que le va a cortar las pelotas es a mí. Dijo muy claro que no quería que jodieran con esa chica y si te he dejado acercarte a ella es porque prometiste que no la ibas a herir.

-Tengo claro lo que representa llevarla. – Respondió Itachi con calma. – Desde que falleció mi madre vengo diciendo que la próxima mujer que me animara en un partido de polo sería la madre de mis hijos. Quiero que Sasuke la vea alentándome y sepa, que no le bastará sólo fingir ser alguien más para conquistarla.

-No me agrada lo que estás haciendo. – Le respondió Shisui poniéndose de pie. – No sólo estas jodiendo con Hinata Hyuga, también estas jugando con Sasuke como si fueran piezas en un juego, ¿Para qué? Ambos sabemos que te puedes acostar con ella hoy mismo si quisieras. Esto de demorar ese asunto me jode… yo voy a ser responsable cuando tu padre busque culpables de que hayan arruinado su transacción con los Hyuga… ¡Argh!... Sólo no te quejes cuando todo esto te explote en el rostro, idiota.

Shisui estaba a punto de dejarlo solo. Cuando decía que aquello lo había conseguido irritar lo decía con un buen motivo. Quizás Itachi pensara que era muy inteligente y poco transparente, pero eran mejores amigos, él se podía dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo veía a la perfección y se preguntaba si ya era hora de dejar de pretender ser tonto y confrontar a su primo al respecto.

Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y cuando le explotara en la cara, estaba seguro, que saldría lastimado…Quizás por primera vez en su vida. No estaba invitando a Hinata Hyuga al partido de polo sólo por irritar a Sasuke, Shisui lo podía ver claramente por mucho que Itachi se lo fuese a negar, la había invitado porque le comenzaba a afectar más de la cuenta esa chica.

De pronto, escuchó el ruido de un motor en el patio. Itachi permaneció inmóvil e indiferente, pero Shisui se extrañó.

-¿No es ese el deportivo de Sasuke? – Preguntó, podía reconocer el ruido de su motor.

-Sí. – Respondió Itachi dándole un sorbo a su botella y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Dónde irá a esta hora? – Hizo una mueca de disgusto, si iba a algún club podría por lo menos haberlos invitado. Las cosas en esa casa estaban densas y una noche Uchiha de diversión significaba problemas, algo que al menos Shisui había estado buscando gran parte de la tarde.

-Seguramente convenció a la señorita Hyuga para que salieran. – Indicó Itachi como si nada, ni si quiera parecía preocupado.

Shisui subió una ceja. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Obito me mandó un mensaje de texto hace 5 minutos.

No pudo contener la molestia pero diversión que eso le causaba. -¿Involucraste a mi hermano en esto? Si que vas en serio.

-Le estoy pagando bien por la información que me envíe y no hay forma de que Sasuke lo sepa. – Dijo Itachi, Shisui no estaba tan seguro de eso pero si su primo se lo aseguraba, no tenía más remedio que confiar en él. Lo último que quería era que Obito fuera daño colateral en una pelea de Sasuke e Itachi. - Relájate. No lo involucraré más de la cuenta.

-No sé que me irrita más… - Dijo Shisui riendo. - Que utilices a mi hermano, o que mi hermano deje que lo utilicen. Creo que no heredó mucho de los genes familiares. – Itachi subió los hombros y suspiró. A decir verdad, pensaba que Obito estaba bien tal como era, le hubiese gustado que Sasuke se pareciera más a él. - ¿Y no vas a hacer nada para detenerlo?

-Por supuesto que no. – Expresó de inmediato, con calma. – Hacer algo al respecto significaría que lo veo como una amenaza y eso no es así. Al menos por ahora.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shisui, era cierto que Sasuke era un idiota el 80% del tiempo, pero era quien más se parecía a ellos dos, podía conquistar cualquier cosa que usara falda y caminara en dos piernas, las mujeres lo encontraban ridículamente atractivo y además tenía ese aire Uchiha que lo destacaba de los demás. Shisui se hubiese sentido amenazado. - ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco arrogante? Entiendo que confíes en tus propias habilidades pero, Sasuke no se queda tan atrás.

-No necesito mover un dedo para que Sasuke lo arruine a su forma. – Itachi se puso de pie y se sacó la camisa, al parecer iba a nadar. - Aun no entiende que Hinata Hyuga no es como el resto de las mujerzuelas con las que se involucra y esa una lección que debe aprender. No tiene la paciencia que se necesita para conquistar a una mujer así, lo arruinará irremediablemente si se comporta tal como es.

Shisui se cruzó de brazos divertido. Como un simple espectador de ese duelo entre hermanos comenzaba a ver un hueco en todo el razonamiento de Itachi, y como su mejor amigo debía decírselo.

-¿Y si no fracasa? – Le preguntó lentamente y con seriedad. - ¿Qué tal si conquista a esa chica?

·

·

·

·

·

La invitación de Sasuke Uchiha la había tomado de sorpresa. Había querido rechazarlo, de verdad lo había intentado, incluso trató de cerrar la puerta en su rostro nuevamente pero esta vez el infame hermano menor de Itachi no le había dado espacios para una negativa. No sólo eso, de alguna forma la duda había entrado en su mente sobre si debía hacerse su propia opinión sobre Sasuke Uchiha o no. Creía en Kiba y tenía en cuenta su advertencia, pero… ¿Qué tal si estaba equivocado y había más en Sasuke Uchiha de lo que veía el resto? Después de todo, su hermano mayor era un encanto de persona, era amable, gentil, educado, caballeroso, galante… ¿Por qué Sasuke sería distinto?

No obstante, apenas se sentó en el asiento de pasajero y su acompañante prendió el motor se comenzó a arrepentir de haber aceptado salir con él. Su forma de conducir le pareció completamente temeraria y se aferró a su cinturón de seguridad rezando por que no chocaran. Sasuke la miraba de reojo y reía.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – Le preguntó. Una de sus manos estaba en el borde de la ventana y la otra en el volante. - ¿Nunca antes te habías subido en un convertible?

-S-se supone que ambas manos d-deben ir en el volante cuando se conduce. – Respondió Hinata cerrando los ojos en una curva cerrada dando un leve grito. Estaba viéndolo ya, las portadas de los diarios…_"Joven muere en accidente de tránsito por no escuchar los consejos de su mejor amigo."_

-Eso es para los que no saben conducir. – Respondió Sasuke. - ¿Tú conduces?

-Sí. – Respondió ella. Aquello hizo que Sasuke subiera las cejas en sorpresa.

-Vaya. No te imagino atrás de un volante. Debes ser todo un peligro para la sociedad y sobre todo para las abuelitas de Tokio manejando a cuarenta kilómetros por hora. – El sarcasmo en el pelinegro hizo que Hinata frunciera el ceño.

-¿Podría bajar la v-velocidad? – Preguntó molesta.

-No. – Respondió Sasuke riendo. - ¡Deja de temerle a todo, pajarito! No estás en Japón. Estás conmigo. La jaula fue abierta.

_Eso es lo que más temo…_ - Pensó Hinata cerrando nuevamente los ojos y gritando en otra curva cerrada.

-Hace frío. – Dijo Sasuke bostezando. – Debiste haber traído chaqueta.

En ningún momento hizo ademán si quiera de ofrecerle la suya y Hinata se sintió aun más irritada. ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito? Itachi era todo un caballero, pero Sasuke no dejaba de hacerla sentir casi como un chiste para él. Kiba tenía razón, ese Uchiha era horrible… no era un caballero, ni había una pisca de gentileza en él, todo lo que hacía parecía molestarla y la forma en que la miraba la ponía incómoda. No podía esperar llegar al lugar donde iban de una buena vez para llamar un taxi y pedir que la fueran a dejar a la mansión Uchiha… - _Pero no tengo celular ahora…_ - pensó mordiéndose un labio.

De pronto Sasuke se detuvo en un 7-Eleven _(un supermercado)_ en medio de un área que le pareció bastante cuestionable. Hinata se preguntó qué estarían haciendo ahí, pero al notar que Sasuke se bajaba se dio cuenta que ese era su destino. Lo miró con rostro de ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Vamos. – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿A dónde? – Le preguntó ella retirándose el cinturón.

-Pues… a comprar. – Respondió él. - ¿O te quieres quedar aquí… _sola_?

Hinata miró a su alrededor y advirtió que ese no era un lugar donde ella quisiera estar sin nadie que la pudiese defender en caso de que esos vagos en la esquina la quisieran asaltar. Aquello no le daba buena espina, pero sabía que no tenía remedio.

-N-no… iré con usted. - Susurró avergonzada, siguiéndolo con rapidez.

Sasuke caminaba frente a ella desinteresadamente. Los hombres reunidos en la esquina comenzaron a silbarle, lo cual provocó que la chica se sonrojara profundamente. El Uchiha pareció ignorar el asunto, lo cual no supo cómo interpretar. Se imaginó qué hubiese hecho Neji si sujetos así le gritaran la cantidad de cosas que estaba escuchando, pero nuevamente pensó, que su novio jamás la llevaría a la ciudad en medio de la noche, nunca la hubiese expuesto a un peligro así.

Las puertas del supermercado se abrieron de par en par cuando ambos entraron y Hinata vio que los 7-Eleven norteamericanos eran bastante similares a los que había en Japón. Sasuke caminaba frente a ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos como si fuese el dueño del mundo, ella en cambio miraba todo con timidez, sintiéndose intimidada de estar en un lugar así.

-Toma un canasto. – Le ordenó. Hinata supo que no había caso en preguntarle "¿Para qué?" O "¿Qué se supone que debemos comprar?" Sólo siguió sus órdenes en silencio intentando no quedarse atrás. El Uchiha no hacía ningún intento por esperarla.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la parte donde vendían sándwiches en caja y Sasuke comenzó a tomarlos sin mucho cuidado y a ponerlos dentro del canasto. Hinata lo sostuvo, sin si quiera preguntarle por qué compraba tantos. Tal vez le llevarían comida a Naruto y a Obito, o… ¿Sería para ellos? Negó con el rostro, ella no comía tanto.

Se detuvieron en el pasillo de jugos y bebidas mientras Sasuke metía six-packs de distintos refrescos. ¿Estaba planeando tener una fiesta o algo así? Hinata no podía entender la forma en que actuaba, pero verlo comprar con tanta determinación y al mismo tiempo indiferencia a ella la hizo sentir que no estaba muy interesado en su compañía, más bien, sólo la necesitaba ahí para que sostuviera el canasto.

-¿Te gustan los jelly beans? – Preguntó Sasuke mientras pasaban por el pasillo de los dulces.

-Nun..nunca los he probado. – Respondió Hinata, a lo cual Sasuke tomó una bolsa de pequeños frijoles de colores brillantes y los metió al canasto.

- ¿Qué tal los candy corns? – Le preguntó mirándola con seriedad. Hinata negó, tampoco sabía de qué hablaba. Sasuke tomó otra bolsa con unos dulces de forma triangulares. Eran amarillos con las puntas anaranjadas. - ¿Oreos? ¿Snickers? ¿Milkeyways? ¿M&M? ¿Twinkies? ¿Skittles? ¿Starbursts?

Sasuke suspiró, Hinata estaba a punto de decirle que alguno de ellos los habían probado, pero el pelinegro no la dejó terminar, sólo tomó de todo un poco y siguió poniéndolo dentro del canasto. Pronto, Hinata ni si quiera podía cargarlo.

– Dame eso… - Dijo molesto al verla luchando con el peso. – Con tanta práctica cerrándome la puerta en la cara pensé que tus brazos tendrían más fuerza. – Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando notó la expresión de pánico en Hinata. - ¿Nunca has oído una broma antes? Se supone que cuando alguien dice una broma, la otra persona debe reír.

-Prometió tratarme b-bien. – le indicó Hinata mirando el suelo, respirando profundamente conteniendo el deseo de decirle que quería irse a casa. – Yo… yo quiero…

-Y lo estoy haciendo. – Respondió dándole la espalda y caminando rumbo a la caja registradora.- Pensé que a todas las chicas les gustaban los dulces y las bromas. ¿Quién te entiende?

Hinata tragó saliva. Era cierto, sólo estaba bromeando y además le estaba comprando dulces, ¿Entonces por qué su actitud la ahogaba de esa forma? La ponía tan nerviosa que quería esconderse atrás de sus manos y no volver a abrir los ojos por nada del mundo hasta saber que él ya no estaba ahí para seguir burlándose de ella.

Sasuke comenzó a poner las productos frente a la cajera quien pasó una a una las cosas que había comprado. Pronto, tres bolsas se llenaron con dulces, sándwiches y refrescos.

-¿Cuánto le debo? – le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa demasiado confiada mientras que la chica atrás de la caja le respondía con un sonrojo, coquetamente.

-300 dólares. – Dijo y Sasuke estiró los billetes como si ya supiera la respuesta. Miró a Hinata guiñándole un ojo.

Los labios de la chica se despegaron ligeramente en sorpresa ante eso, ¿Cómo era posible que fuesen exactamente trescientos dólares, justo la cantidad que ambos se habían ganado jugando?

-No muestres tanta sorpresa, creo que Naruto te dijo que soy más inteligente de lo que aparento.

Era tan poco humilde, pero al mismo tiempo, Hinata se daba cuenta del por qué de ello. Nunca imaginó que Sasuke estaba haciendo un cálculo mental mientras compraban para que diera exactamente esa cifra.

Ambos salieron del local, Hinata cargando la bolsa con dulces y Sasuke la que contenía refrescos y los sándwiches en caja. Pero, para la sorpresa de la joven no se dirigieron al lote de estacionamiento sino que comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Las luces que pestañaban intermitentemente sobre ella la hicieron sentir miedo. Todo aquello se le hacía como una muy mala película de terror en la cual Freddy Krueger se les iba a abalanzar en el momento en que menos lo esperaran, o tal vez payasos desde la cloaca le tirara las piernas o… o un enmascarado sacara una sierra eléctrica listo para cortarla en dos.

¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso? ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba loco? Las calles estaban llenas de vagos y delincuentes. Se apegó a él casi por instinto.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Le preguntó mirando de lado a lado con miedo.

-Al cine. – Respondió él.

-P-pero Uchiha-kun, ¿Qué cine está abierto a media noche? – Preguntó Hinata completamente intimidada por la mirada que le daba una prostituta desde la calle contraria.

-El mejor de todos.

De pronto pararon en una esquina y Hinata notó al menos tres vagabundos calentándose las manos con el fuego dentro de un tambor de metal. Tragó pesado. ¿Por qué Sasuke no caminaba? ¿Por qué se acercaba a ellos con tanta confianza?

-¿Qué tal? – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás Larry?

El más viejo de los vagabundos se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano. Hinata miró la escena confundida, lo estaban tratando como si se conocieran. De hecho, ¿Por qué Sasuke conocería el nombre de ese vago?

-Hambriento… - Respondió con una voz rasposa. – Hace dos días que no como nada, Uchiha.

-Que oportuno. Te traje algo para cenar. – Respondió pasándole la bolsa con los sándwiches en caja. – Esta hermosa señorita insistió.

La sonrisa del hombre fue tan honesta que Hinata no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. A pesar de que su barba estuviese enmarañada, que le faltasen un par de dientes y que su cabello estuviera completamente sucio, Hinata reconoció en él un rostro amable.

-Gracias Sasuke. Gracias… señorita. – Dijo el hombre con humildad revisando dentro de la bolsa y comenzando a repartir la comida entre las personas que se acercaban a él con rapidez, como si hubiesen estado escondidos entre las sombras.

-Toma. Aquí hay un par de refrescos. – Le dijo pasándole la otra bolsa, la cual la tomó una anciana que estaba en tan pobres condiciones como "Larry". - ¿Necesitas algo más? Te ves terrible.

-Un par de dólares podrían servirme para…

-No jodas Larry.- Dijo Sasuke con una mueca y cruzándose de brazos. - No te daré dinero para que compres vodka. – El anciano comenzó a reír en voz alta.

-Me conoces bien, bastardo. – Admitió el vagabundo.

-Cuídate saco de huesos. – Le dijo Sasuke tomándole la mano libre a Hinata para que atinara a volver a caminar.

Dejaron atrás al grupo de vagabundos que se repartía la comida alrededor del fuego. Hinata no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro hacia atrás y ver la forma en que sonreían todos como si acabaran de ganar la lotería. Algo tibio le revolvió el estómago. ¿Por qué alguien tan infame como Sasuke les habría comprado comida? ¿Acaso no les temía? Hasta ella había caído en el prejuicio social de pensar que eran delincuentes sólo porque no tenían hogar, ¿Acaso… Sasuke era mejor persona que ella?

¿Acaso ese sería el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha del cual él estaba hablando?

-¿P-por qué hizo eso? – Le preguntó sin soltarse de su mano. – D-digo… comprarle comida a esas personas…

-Son vagabundos locales. Heroes de guerra que volvieron de Vietnam un tanto tocados de la cabeza, pero el gobierno no los ayuda, en vez de eso los echaron de Nueva York con la ley de tolerancia cero y ahora buscan refugio aquí. – Respondió Sasuke doblando por la esquina justo frente a una plazoleta bastante bonita. - Tal vez no tengan suficiente dinero para ser parte de un lujoso asilo de ancianos y recibir ayuda de snobs como Shisui, pero tienen más necesidades. Sus problemas no son triviales como "¿Cómo me divertiré hoy ahora que soy viejo?" sino más bien…"¿Qué comeré hoy ahora que mi hijo me ha olvidado?". – Hinata lo observó con una sonrisa. Nunca, jamás, pensó que encontraría tanta bondad en el corazón de alguien a quien había juzgado tan pobremente esos días. Sasuke le sonrió y la apegó a su costado. - No me mires así, tú no quisiste gastar los trescientos dólares en nosotros. No es como si me agradara mucho hacer este tipo de cosas.

-¿En..entonces por qué lo hizo? – Preguntó Hinata al ver que se detenían frente a un edificio que decía "Planetario".

-Pues, por ti claro. – Respondió Sasuke soltándole la mano. –Sólo lo hice para impresionarte. ¿Funcionó?

-¿Es.. es en serio? – Lo cuestionó Hinata frunciendo el ceño. Acababa de pensar que Sasuke podía ser bastante más de lo que veía y volvía a ponerla en la duda sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

El Uchiha comenzó a reír. - Claro que no. Baja de tu nube, Hyuga. – Caminaba por el costado del edificio, metiéndose por un callejón oscuro. - ¿Ves? Crees todo lo que te dicen.

-Lo siento.- Respondió Hinata cuando se detuvieron en medio de la oscuridad. Cada vez se sentía más y más nerviosa de estar sola con Sasuke Uchiha ahí cuando ni si quiera podía ver sus propios pies. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

·

·

·

·

·

Por la forma en que Hinata Hyuga lo estaba mirando y como había dejado que le tomara la mano, Sasuke supo que su plan había resultado. Conocía a Larry el vagabundo desde que tenía alrededor de trece años, en la época en que su padre los obligaba a pasar el verano con Shisui y Obito, como buenos primos, para que así estrecharan sus lazos. Por su puesto, Sasuke notó que aquello era casi una tortura. El verano no pasaba tan lento que descubrió que cuando no estaba completamente sobrio el tiempo volaba. Larry había sido el encargado de comprarle licor y cigarrillos en las tiendas cuando en la mansión Uchiha se dieron cuenta que los niveles de alcohol en las botellas bajaba peligrosamente rápido. En un comienzo pensaron que se trataba de Shisui e Itachi, pero cuando quedó de manifiesto en una cena que Sasuke estaba ebrio su padre comenzó a esconder el licor con llave. Pero eso no impedía que hubiese otras formas para que el Uchiha consiguiera lo que quería y pagarle a un vagabundo para que comprara por él (quien era menor de edad) era una de ellas.

Sabía que encontraría a Larry en la misma esquina de siempre y el hecho de que ese viejo roñoso lo conociera había sido un toque bastante ingeniosos en su plan. Ahora Hinata lo veía como todo un filántropo salvador de los desposeídos, él sabía que desde que había cumplido la edad suficiente para poder tener un carnet de identidad falso ya no necesitaba los servicios de aquel vago. No lo veía hace años, ni le interesaba verlo tampoco.

Ahí en el callejón oscuro en que se había metido tendría lugar el segundo paso de su cometido, intentar entrar al planetario. Si los atrapaban lo peor que les pasaría sería que Sasuke tendría que sacar su billetera y pagar por el silencio de algún guardia, si no los descubrían tenía lista la cita perfecta.

-Dime algo, ¿Eres buena escalando paredes? – Le preguntó Sasuke saltando hacia el borde de la ventana de uno de los baños, metiendo su carnet de identidad en la rendija intentando sacar el seguro.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Pregunto Hinata cuando notó que Sasuke abría la ventana por completo y estiraba su mano en su dirección. – Esto es-es ilegal.

-Vamos al cine, ¿Recuerdas? – Le pregunto divertido. Esa chica era tan estúpida. Parecía temerle hasta a su propia sombra. – ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte por todo y solo dejarte llevar? Aunque sea una vez en tu vida, pajarito.

-P-pero.. este lugar está cerrado. – Alegó la chica. – Que tal si…

-¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? – La cuestionó con seriedad. – Vive un poco. Anda, toma mi mano. Nadie nos va a descubrir. He hecho esto un millón de veces.

Y no mentía. Le gustaba el planetario de Long Island. Su madre lo solía llevar a ese lugar. Cuando compraba una botella de vodka se internaba en el lugar por esa misma ventana y lo recorría de noche cuando el lugar estaba desierto, intentando volver a recordar lo que se sentía no estar completamente solo en el mundo.

Hinata tomó su mano y se dejó impulsar hacia arriba. Ambos entraron por la ventana del baño de las mujeres y Sasuke se encargó de cerrarla con cuidado. Abrió la puerta del sanitario y ambos salieron en silencio por el corredor principal, observando entre la oscuridad las vitrinas de vidrio, los modelos a escala de los planetas y las típicas cosas que hay en un museo.

-Esto no es una buena idea. – Susurró Hinata apegándose a Sasuke mientras ambos caminaban.

-Deja de quejarte. – Le ordenó rodando los ojos y tomando nuevamente su mano para guiarla en la oscuridad. Sintió que Hinata se tensaba. Aquello le agradaba, que la chica se sintiera en peligro era incluso mejor que seducirla. – Va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida, aprovéchala.

Y lo decía en serio, tenía planeado hacerle tantas cosas que luego le tendría que hacer un monumento en su honor. No entendía por qué se estaba quejando tanto, después de todo cualquier mujer habría matado por estar sola en un lugar así con él en medio de la oscuridad. A los ojos de Sasuke, Hinata era afortunada.

Sintió un ruido proveniente del corredor del ala este, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la cintura de Hinata apegándola hacia él. – Shhh… no digas nada.- Le susurró mirando en esa dirección, esperando ver de qué se trataba el sonido que acababan de sentir.

-¿Qué hace? – Le preguntó Hinata, Sasuke sólo la presionó más contra la pared atrás de un estante con muestras de meteoritos. La chica estaba temblando. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con eso.

- Prometí tratarte bien. – Escuchó pasos en la calle y se acercó aun más a la chica. Sus narices estaban apegadas, sus mejillas rozándose, podía sentir su busto contra su pecho. No se había dado cuenta de que eran naturales, había asumido que eran silicona, pero notó la diferencia. Si que iba a disfrutar lamerlos después. – Si nos ven aquí, nos meteremos en problemas. – Le susurró casi sobre los labios.

-Por.. por favor aléjese. – Le pidió. Era casi una súplica. Podía sentir el pánico en su voz.

-Deja que se vayan y lo haré. – Respondió Sasuke bajando levemente las manos hacia su cadera, apegándola aun más a él.

Pero cuando escuchó un maullido y la bolsa de dulces de Hinata cayó al piso, Sasuke supo que no tenía más motivos para tenerla aprisionada contra él. Se estaba apurando demasiado y si seguía así echaría por la borda todos sus planes.

-Era solo un gato. – Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, agachándose para recoger la bolsa. – Vamos.

Hinata no dijo nada, pero interpretó por su silencio que aquello no le había gustado nada, o quizás… le había gustado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, Sasuke sacó su celular y comenzó a iluminar a su alrededor para buscar el lugar al cual quería llegar. De pronto, la luz alumbró las letras escritas en metal: "PLANETARIO".

-Llegamos mademoiselle. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a utilizar su tarjeta de crédito para abrir la puerta. – El mejor cine de Long Island.

-¿Qué.. qué es esto? – Preguntó Hinata acercándose a él nuevamente. Estaba seguro de que la chica estaba nerviosa y no le agradaba para nada estar ahí.

-Ven. – La puerta se abrió y estuvieron en un gran salón, completamente oscuro y sin ventanas. Hinata se perdió pronto en la oscuridad y a Sasuke no le importó dejarla ahí mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de ambos. Tomó la mano de la chica y comenzó a tirarla. – Necesito que te sientes aquí. – Le dijo luego de dar unos cuantos pasos.

-¿En el suelo? – Pregunto ella un tanto incomoda.

-Sí. Dame un segundo.

Sasuke conocía ese lugar. Aunque estuviese oscuro sabía dónde estaba la maquinita que haría que Hinata Hyuga fuese suya y le ganara la apuesta a Itachi. Caminó sonriendo hacia el espacio en donde recordaba estaba el aparato y lo alumbró con su celular. Apretó el botón de "on" y de pronto éste comenzó a proyectar hacia el techo la imagen de la vía láctea moviéndose. Sasuke le bajó el volumen al sonido de las explicaciones y sólo dejó el sonido de ambiente. Observó a Hinata desde esa posición completamente maravillada con lo que estaba viendo sobre ella. Había suspirado y tenía una mano sobre su pecho.

_Eres mía ahora, Hyuga…_ - Pensó.

-¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó caminando hacia ella. – Te dije que era el mejor cine que había.

-Es… es hermoso. – Susurró Hinata sonrojándose, sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Si me hubieses dejado explicarte ese día, te habría dicho que este era el lugar donde te quería traer. – Eso era una clara mentira, pero era un hombre inteligente, tenía que solucionar de alguna forma el desastre de la invitación al cine. - Pero como siempre, huiste sin si quiera escucharme.

-Lo.. lo siento. – Susurró Hinata bajando el rostro y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Hmph. Olvídalo. – Respondió sentándose al lado de ella y recostándose, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. – Acuéstate. – Le ordenó. Hinata lo miró con rostro horrorizado. – Si estás con el cuello así por más de diez minutos te va a doler. Lo digo por experiencia propia. Deja de mirarme como si todo lo que dijera te causara pánico.

Hinata asintió y aunque titubeo algunos segundos, terminó finalmente por recostarse también, un tanto alejada de Sasuke pero aun así, lo suficientemente cerca como para que él hubiese extendido su mano y la hubiera alcanzado.

El Uchiha hubiese pagado gran parte de su fideicomiso sólo por saber que estaba cruzando en ese segundo por su mente.

-No se pueden ver muy bien de noche. – Dijo de pronto Sasuke. – En la ciudad, con las luces.

-¿Las estrellas? – Preguntó Hinata.

-A veces desearía que todo se volviese oscuro para poder verlas. Es una de las desventajas de vivir en Nueva York. – Se enfocó en las pequeñas luces que giraban lentamente en la cúpula del planetario.

-Las podía ver bien en Japón. No hay muchas luces donde vivo. – Respondió la chica sonriendo.

-¿Las ves con tu novio? – Le preguntó sin importarle lo tensa que parecía ponerse Hinata con dicha pregunta. – Me imagino que no si te duermes todos los días tan temprano. Ese sujeto debe ser bastante aburrido.

-No lo es. – Dijo la joven a la defensiva. – Neji es…

-No me interesa saber como es. – La interrumpió Sasuke. – Es sólo cosa de verte para saberlo.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó Hinata apretando el puño. Sasuke lo notó por el sonido de la bolsa de papel en que estaban los dulces.

Sonrió con burla. – Eres un pequeño parajito en una jaula de oro. Lo más triste del asunto es que, has estado tanto tiempo encerrada que incluso si alguien abriese las puertas de tu jaula, no podrías volar. Es bastante trágico, deberías agradecer que me conociste, tal vez te pueda volver a enseñar lo que significa vivir haciendo lo que se te da la gana.

-Se equivoca. - Le indicó frunciendo los labios. – A-alguien como usted jamás lo entendería.

-Si este Neji Hyuga es tan maravilloso…Entonces… ¿Por qué no está contigo? – la cuestionó divertido.

El silencio de Hinata le indicó que ella también se lo preguntaba. Aquello lo animó. Estaba acercándose a poder bajar esa cortina de hierro que ella había interpuesto entre ambos.

-Porque… porque está en Oxford. Va a comenzar a estudiar allá este año. – Respondió con algo de tristeza.

– Si fueras mi novia no te dejaría sola un instante. – Dijo Sasuke moviéndose un poco más cerca de ella. - No me importaría mandar al diablo mis estudios universitarios.

-Eso dice mucho de su persona. – Respondió la joven con frialdad.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó molesto.

- Mi novio está estudiando para ser más que sólo el heredero de su padre. Está forjando su propio camino. Alguien como usted no lo entendería.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? – Le preguntó Sasuke. -¿Qué solo estoy esperando que muera mi padre para tener su dinero? – Hinata no respondió, lo cual hizo que sintiera aun más desprecio por ella. Maldijo la apuesta. Estaba realmente al borde de mandarla al infierno. - Qué curioso, el que prometió tratarte bien soy yo y aun así la que me trata como basura eres tú.

-No es mi intensión… usted… usted me descoloca. – Respondió Hinata avergonzada.

-Lo que sea. – Suspiró, intentó calmarse, debía hacerlo. Se sentó y le quitó el paquete de las manos. Los dulces no eran realmente lo suyo pero si no mantenía la boca ocupada en algo, y rápido, perdería los estribos. - ¿Quieres algo?

-No. – Respondió Hinata mirando el techo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio después de eso, mientras Sasuke desenvolvía un chupete sabor uva y lo metía a su boca. Tal vez minutos completos pasaron en que ambos se mantenían callados uno al lado del otro. Sasuke sintiéndose más impaciente con cada minuto que pasaba, Hinata entrecerrando los ojos con sueño, cabeceando. Cuando el Uchiha se percató de esto, no pudo evitar sentirse irritado. Ahí estaban y ella se estaba quedando dormida, ¿Quién se creía esa Hyuga para insultarlo de esa forma?

-Despierta. – Le gruñó.

-Lo..lo siento. – Respondió Hinata. – Es..es tarde… deberíamos irn…

-Hinata. – Sasuke la interrumpió, si le pedía volver a Long Island su oportunidad pasaría sin que pudiese hacer nada con ella. Considerando lo que había pasado con Ino esa tarde, estaba ansioso por quitarse esa tensión que hacía que sus pantalones le apretaran. - ¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad sobre… estar con un hombre?

Aquello pareció despertar a la chica. – No.. no es apropiado que hablemos de esto.

Sasuke sonrió por dentro. No le estaba diciendo que no, y además Shikamaru le había dicho que el hecho que Hinata tuviese ropa interior en tonos pasteles significaba que también pensaba en el tema como cualquier mujer. Si tan sólo pudiese quebrar un poco esa moralidad con ella… ¿Sería el momento para hacerlo? ¿Tendría otra oportunidad para estar a solas con ella de esa forma?

-Sabes… uhmm… - Tenía que fingir ser tímido o al menos que aquello lo ponía nervioso, tenía que mostrarle que podía confiar en él. - ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? Me da un poco de vergüenza, así que debes prometer no reírte.

Hinata pareció preocupada con su confesión. - ¿Su-sucede algo Uchiha-kun?

-Desde que te vi esa mañana en la terraza, me he estado preguntando… como… como sería… darte un…

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. – Lo interrumpió Hinata sentándose de golpe con las manos sobre su pecho.

-¡Espera! – Dijo Sasuke tomándole la muñeca, también sentándose. – Sólo me gustaría saber que se sentiría que me besaras. – No estaba mintiendo, realmente aquello cruzó su mente.

-Por..por favor. Sólo quiero irme. – Dijo Hinata bajando el rostro. Sasuke podía notar que la idea la horrorizaba y aquello lo irritó. ¿Realmente lo despreciaba tanto?

-Hinata… - Sasuke se acercó a ella. Era todo o nada. Era el momento de hacer algo, no podía seguir esperando alargar ese tema. Tenía que acabar con el asunto Haruno antes de que volvieran a clases. – Creo que me gustas.

-No juegue conmigo, señor Uchiha. – Dijo Hinata con firmeza mientras se ponía de pie buscando la puerta del lugar. Estaba molesta y Sasuke lo sabía. Contaba con eso. No había nada mejor para una mujer que inmiscuirse en actividades de índole sexual cuando estaban molestas.

-No estoy jugando ni mintiendo. – Dijo Sasuke con fingida tristeza, siguiéndola. - ¿Al menos podrías escucharme, por favor? – Tomó sus brazos y la detuvo, Hinata lo miró con dureza. – Prometo no cruzar ningún tipo de línea que no desees que cruce, sólo, por favor escúchame. – Ver que Hinata no respondía pero que dejaba de luchar por liberarse le dio el visto bueno. – Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.

_Dijiste que estuvo toda la tarde estudiando con Obito. Eso significa que le agradan las personas como Obito o se siente cómoda con ellos_

_Le gustan los fracasados. _– Pensó Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, soy un fracaso en todo lo que hago. No tengo expectativas de nada. Hasta mi propio padre dice que soy su mayor decepción. – Hinata frunció las cejas con lástima de lo que estaba escuchando. – Por más que he intentado enamorarme todos estos años nadie me ha dado la oportunidad de poder demostrarle que… que soy más que sólo mi apellido. Nadie ha visto nada bueno en mí. He pasado tanto tiempo escuchando que soy basura que he comenzado a creerlo. – Sasuke la miró, quería saber si todo ello estaba funcionando o no, pero cuando vio la lástima con que lo miraba la joven, supo que estaba resultando. – Pero te conocí y vi… vi lo amable que eres. No te pareces a nadie que conozca. Quiero ser un mejor hombre para que te fijes en mí, sólo dime qué hacer para… para que te fijes en mí.

La abrazó y la apegó a su cuerpo. Aunque Hinata no se movió ni devolvió su abrazo, no estaba luchando por apartarse. Sasuke debía admitir que Shikamaru era un genio.

-Lo siento. – Susurró Hinata. –Si realmente quiere saber qué puede hacer por mí, le pediría que se retire de la mansión Uchiha hasta que yo deje de hospedarme ahí.

La frialdad de Hinata lo descolocó completamente. - ¿Es en serio?

-Sí. – Respondió ella. – Estoy enamorada de mi novio. Estoy segura que… que encontrara alguien que lo pueda amar.

-¡Pero debes ser tú! – Alegó Sasuke con fuerza. – Sólo tú puedes salvarme de esta… esta vida de mierda. Te prometo que te haré feliz el resto de mi vida si sólo me das una oportunidad de…

-Basta. – Dijo Hinata con firmeza retrocediendo. – Todo esto es… patético. – susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sasuke se sintió intimidado por primera vez en su vida. Había escuchado rumores sobre que los ojos de los Hyuga podían ver a través de cualquier mentira pero nunca hasta entonces se dio cuenta de lo real de ese refrán. - Cuando se comportaba como usted mismo me parecía mucho más agradable de lo que esta mostrando ahora. Esto es… es humillante de ver. ¿Acaso algo de lo que ha hecho esta noche es real?

La pregunta lo dejó helado. No tenía respuesta para ella.

-¿Qué importa? – Respondió con una mueca de disgusto, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de su farsa?

-Itachi-kun es muy distinto a usted. – Dijo Hinata mirándolo casi con lástima.

Sasuke la miró con desprecio. – Es todo un acto, ¿Sabes? Itachi es el peor de todos. – Estaba tan molesto que ni si quiera midió lo que estaba diciendo. – Sólo desea cogerte y abandonarte como siempre lo hace. Es todo un acto. No le interesas. Está jugando contigo y cuando termine de hacerlo se reirá en tu cara por lo estúpida que fuiste al pensar que alguien como tú le podría interesar. – Hinata lo miró con los labios fruncidos y el pelinegro pudo casi sentir la rabia que estaba emanando de ella por hablar mal de su hermano. Entonces lo comprendió. - ¿Te gusta mi hermano, verdad?

-¿Q-que? – Le preguntó casi ahogándose.

-No tienes para que fingir que no entiendes lo que te estoy preguntando. – Se inclinó levemente hacia ella. Hinata no se movió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke contra ella. – No es justo, ¿Sabes? No es justo que te imagines a ti misma cogiendo con un hermano y no con el otro. – La burla en su voz hizo que Hinata levantara su mano y lo bofeteara.

El sonido fue seco y el rostro de Sasuke se movió por completo hacia un costado. Nunca nadie le había hecho algo así.

-¿Para esto me trajo a este lugar? – Le preguntó Hinata temblorosa viendo como Sasuke se recomponía y la tomaba por la cintura con fuerza, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. – Si no se aleja gritaré.

-Sólo estoy jugando. – Respondió intentando controlar su respiración mientras ella forcejeaba con él. Todo su plan se estaba yendo al carajo. - ¿Te doy miedo?

-No. – Respondió Hinata seriamente. – Me da.. la-lástima.

La soltó y se alejó un paso de ella, su presencia se le estaba haciendo insoportable, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse tan enojado y humillado al mismo tiempo. -¿Y se podría saber por qué carajos alguien como tu tendría lastima de alguien como yo? - Sasuke respiró profundamente. Estaba intentando controlarse.

- No hay nada más trágico que ver dentro de los ojos de un hombre y descubrir que no sabe quién es. – Respondió Hinata, haciendo que Sasuke quedara helado.

-Sé exactamente quién soy. – Dijo dándose vuelta, abriendo la puerta de la sala de proyección.

Estaba tan molesto que no le importaba perder su auto contra Ino. No le importaba ser inferior a Itachi ni si quiera le molestaba el hecho de que jamás tendría a la única mujer que había deseado y quien lo rechazaba constantemente, Ino podía esperar.

En ese momento, Hinata Hyuga acababa de convertirse en su prioridad número uno, no por una apuesta, ni por Itachi ni menos por su hermanastra. Se acababa de volver una cuestión personal. Su orgullo estaba en la línea. Nunca nadie lo había humillado así, ni lo habían descubierto mintiendo ni habían arruinado su estrategia de esa forma. Nunca se había esforzado tanto en impresionar a alguien sólo para fracasar.

– Soy Sasuke Uchiha. – Nunca antes había dicho esas palabras con más seguridad. – Recuérdalo Hinata. Cuando un Uchiha sabe lo que desea, nada se interpone en ello.

-Lo recordaré. - Dijo ella mirándolo de reojo un tanto cabizbaja.

Lejos de estar enojada, sentía tristeza, casi al punto de querer llorar. No por la situación, sino por Sasuke. Entendía lo trágico que era su persona. Había hecho cosas lindas por ella de mala gana y quejándose, como comprarle dulces; una persona completamente despreocupada, vil y deshonrosa no haría eso. Al mismo tiempo, veía a alguien que tenía que forzarse a mentir sobre sus sentimientos sólo para tener la oportunidad de acercarse a ella de forma poco adecuada porque diciendo la verdad no lo conseguiría.

Era triste, era trágico, era lo más penoso que había visto en su vida… una persona dividida entre lo que es, lo que desea ser y lo que debe ser. Una pelea constante entre un chico que recordaba la memoria de su madre con una sonrisa y un chico que casi la había forzado a besarlo.

– Este es el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha. - Susurró con melancolía.

·

·

·

·

·

**NOTA**

_Como amo este fic hahaha. Siempre digo, es un desafío para mí como escritora, pues es AU, los personajes están OoC a veces y aun así hay que hacerlos medios apegados a lo que realmente son. Pero….. sigo amando este fic. Tuve que releerlo completo porque como me dediqué a escribir Love Is y T7, se me fue un poco el hilo con algunos detalles, pero en fin! El duelo Uchiha sigue xD Díganme que pensaron de este cap! Es importante para mi saber si lo están disfrutando._

_Como aviso de utilidad pública, estoy rejodida con el tema de los lemons en este fic (Y se venía uno ahora T-T!). Pero, no censuraré mi escritura, escribiré esta historia tal como la tenía pensada y pondré el link de donde la pueden encontrar sin censura cuando lo publique, que es mi página de Deviantart (está en mi perfil, busquen ahí el link xD). _

**okashira janet** También me gusta mucho Itachi, pero creo que Sasuke tiene mucho que decir aun, por mucho que siga enterrándose en este asunto. / **lady-darkness-chan** Neji Neji Neji… el perdido Neji xD… El secreto de Itachi es básico para la conclusión de mi fic, quizás lo sepan luego, quizás no. Quizas crean saberlo y se darán cuenta que es algo completamente distinto de lo que realmente es. Hasta Ino podría sorprenderse aun. / **Tsuki Tsuruga** Que genial que se entienda eso, precisamente es cierto todas las piezas están en el tablero, cualquiera las puede mover a su favor. Aunque hay una pieza importante que aun falta y algunas informaciones que podrían hacer que alguien tenga todo a su favor y otros se vean completamente acorralados. / **Dark Amy-chan** Sí, Ino sabe el secreto de Itachi y aquello podría darle poder en el juego a medida que avance… si es que saber utilizarlo correctamente. / **josyuchiha** Itachi desea conquistar a Hinata, Sasuke desea destruirla. Esa es la diferencia. Pero ambos están jugando con ella, si a cualquiera de los dos de verdad le importara Hinata y SU felicidad, la dejarían en paz, ser feliz con su noviazgo con Neji. Me alegra mucho que entiendas que las armas más poderosas con las que cuentan los personajes de este fic, es conocer los secretos de los demás, entender que lo que esconden les da una ventaja significativa. Hay que ver que hará Ino con la información que tiene… ¿Ayudará a Sasuke a destruir a Itachi? ¿Lo hará ella misma? ¿No hará nada, sólo observara hasta que sea momento de utilizar lo que sabe? xD / **Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki** que forma tan hermosa de ponerlo… sí, es una bomba de tiempo y yo no puedo esperar a escribirlo hahahaha. El ItaHina me está ganando, hice un fic ItaHina, Love Is, te lo recomiendo porque es hermoso xD hahaha (super humilde) / **Bittersweet-Hyuchiha** El secreto de Itachi es algo que debería tenerte pendiente, he estado dando pistas en mi escritura pero no se si alguien ya se dio cuenta hahaha / **Chany-sensei** Adoro que te este gustando, lástima que no pueda publicar mis cochinadas tranquila sin que me censuren! /** sucky** yo también amo que Sasuke sea cabrón, me gusta, me agrada escribirlo como un asco de ser humano, aunque el Sasuke de Naruto no sea 100% así. Es divertido ahahaha, me estoy vengando de Kishimoto por que interrumpió la muerte de Sakura dos veces xD yo se que Sasuke la debió haber matado, interrumpieron eso dos veces solo por suspenso. / **MissLuppi** El secreto de Itachi no se sabrá muy pronto, creo xD / **MARA** Tienes razón, esto está recién comenzando. El SasuIno es inevitable, asi como el SasuHina y el SasuSaku… Sasuke es un personaje de índole sexual en mi fic, y también lo es Ino. / **Secretpoisson** Te entiendo 100%, a veces también me da como cosa escribir sobre los demás porque la verdad, son relleno, quizás Ino y Shisui son los únicos que tienen un papel fundamental en mi fic, pero… el resto de los personajes son necesarios para el desarrollo de la trama, para seguir conociendo la personalidad de cada uno de los actores y como esto se va a ir envolviendo. / **Aika-sasuhina** yo también amo a Ino! De verdad! xD Lo que Sasuke le iba a dar a Hinata se sabrá después del partido de Polo xD jajajaja maldad pura. Y que genial que te hayas dado cuenta, ese regalo será 100% fundamental para el desarrollo de Hinata como personaje en este fic. / **Kikuta-Madaren** Bueno hay que ver que pasará con Sasuke y sus sentimientos, por ahora no varían, lo que ha variado son sus motivaciones. Ya no esta la apuesta en juego, esta su orgullo. / **Sarakerim** No a todos les puede gustar lo que escribo. Como consejo, y creo que te lo dije por interno, si estas leyendo algo y no te agradaba, deja de hacerlo, después de todo es tu tiempo el que pierdes x.x / **jes** yo también quiero acción que involucre a Hinata xD No te preocupes, esta todo en el tintero, pero las cosas hay que hacerlas bien o no son creíbles. / **Mitsuki-chan17** Si, no te preocupes, se que Ino es un amor en el manga (aunque tambien tenia su crueldad, a Chouji lo humilla por ser gordo y lo hace sentir re mal por eso). Pero recuerda, este es un fic AU y con mucho OoC, lo adverti desde un comienzo, es mas joda que otra cosa. Mis fics apegados al manga al 100% son Love Is, Mi Camino del Ninja, Team Seven y Ayer / **anime** Disculpa por demorarme tanto ): / **nanako-senpai** Siento por demorarme Love Is me tiene re jodida, no puedo parar de escribirlo, espero que te haya gustado este cap xD / **itahina-love** Disculpa por demorarme! Vas a tener que esperar para ver la debilidad de Itachi xD


	12. Capítulo 12: Daño Colateral

**CAPÍTULO 12  
>DAÑO COLATERAL<strong>

_Hay tantos juguetes en el mundo y aún así algunas personas prefieren jugar con los sentimientos._

Desde la amplia escalera de roble observó con resentimiento como sus pasos ligeros y cortos se perdían por el pasillo en el ala apuesta a su habitación. No se volteó a despedirse ni a desearle buenas noches, huyendo de su presencia con una velocidad que le resultó irritante.

No se habían dicho una sola palabra en el camino de vuelta a la mansión Uchiha en Long Island. Tampoco era como si quisiera hablarle, ni si quiera compartir el mismo especio que ella, no sabía de que sería capaz si la escuchaba compadecerse de él nuevamente. No había nada que pudiese decirle que en ese momento lo habría hecho sentir mejor, lo único que se venía a su mente eran cosas que podía hacerle para sentirse mejor y ni una de ellas era moralmente aceptable o posible pues Hinata Hyuga no era el tipo de mujer que bajaría sus bragas para él así como así. Y francamente, estaba hartándose de ese jueguito de seducción cuando sabía que ella no caería. Shikamaru le había dado una carta de triunfo pero su impaciencia le había jugado en contra. No estaba seguro de cómo podría revertir eso ahora. Tendría que tomar medidas más extremas si quería ganarle a Itachi, a Hinata y a Ino.

Se dio la vuelta irritado caminando hacia su propia habitación. — Soy Sasuke Uchiha… — Susurró para sí mismo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos mientras avanzaba.

_No hay nada más trágico que ver dentro de los ojos de un hombre y descubrir que no sabe quién es._

— Soy Sasuke Uchiha —dijo con firmeza, poniendo la mano en la perilla de su habitación.  
>—¿Ahora hablas solo? Justo cuando pensé que no podrías volverte más patético o triste.<p>

Realmente no estaba de humor para lidiar con Ino en ese instante. Odiaba tenerla cerca cuando se sentía así, como un fracaso, como el inferior de Itachi. No había nada más despreciable que ver su rostro de porcelana y darse cuenta que disfrutaba de la desgracia ajena, la hacía vibrar, la hacía verse más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer en esa tierra.

Ino siempre sería su amor. Ella era la única que podría amarlo de vuelta pues conocía la urgencia de querer ganar sin importar las consecuencias. Ella era la única que lo veía tal como era y no huía espantada. Aquello la hacía en cierta medida su cómplice, su amiga, su hermana, su amante. Sin embargo, Ino nunca lo había aceptado como amante y aquello lo fastidiaba. Nadie le decía que no.

Por eso, también la odiaba.

—¿Esperando que volviera? ¿A esta hora? Que patético. Si tanto querías pasar la noche conmigo me podrías haber dicho antes que saliera —dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a Ino en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación—. Además, creo que dejamos algo pendiente esta tarde.  
>—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ino con inocencia— Refréscame la memoria.<br>—Basta de juegos —Sí, en una ocasión normal Sasuke habría seguido aquel jugueteo entre ambos, pero su cabeza retumbaba y estaba harto de todos y todo en esa casa. Hinata Hyuga era su prioridad número uno, jugar con Ino sería solo la recompensa de destruirla— ¿Qué quieres? Si no es meterte a mi cama entonces desaparece de mi vista.  
>—Sólo me meteré a tu cama si ganas la apuesta. Sabes bien a lo que vengo —Sasuke suspiró con pesar, ya podía imaginárselo—. Sakura Haruno. Un trato es un trato.<br>—Estoy de acuerdo. Un trato es un trato. Planeo mantener mi palabra al respecto, pero creo haberte dicho que trataré tu pequeña _vendetta_ cuando termine mis propios asuntos —le recordó frunciendo el ceño, luciendo frío y cansado— Si no tienes nada más que decir…  
>—Y creo haberte dicho que eres Sasuke Uchiha —El pelinegro la miró sorprendido—, seducir a dos mujeres no debería ser nada para ti. Eres una leyenda.<br>—Itachi es una leyenda —dijo con media sonrisa— yo soy sólo el segundo acto de una complicada, complicada obra.  
>—El segundo acto es siempre mejor que el primero —dijo Ino con algo de compasión, y extrañamente, Sasuke le creyó. Necesitaba oír que alguien dijera eso, aunque fuese una traidora de primera como ella—. Siempre comparas tus conquistas y tus logros midiéndote con lo que Itachi ha hecho antes, ¿por qué no intentas algo que él nunca hizo? Tener a ambas bajo el mismo techo y estar follando con las dos, sería algo que ni si quiera el "<em>grandioso<em>_" _Itachi ha conseguido.

Sasuke bajó la mirada pensativo intentando absorber lo que acababa de escuchar. A veces se preguntaba si Ino decía esas cosas en serio o sólo lo estaba intentando manipular. Era la única persona que se le acercaba sin importar cuando la intentaba destrozar, como si no le tuviese miedo, como su igual. Por lo mismo, porque reconocía en ella tantas cualidades que había en él, sabía que confiar en sus palabras era lo mismo que confiar en que Santa bajara por la chimenea y que el conejo de Pascua jugara póker con él durante el fin de semana. Ambos eran de naturaleza traicionera, nunca decían la verdad y peor aún, se divertían mintiendo.

—¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto Ino? —le preguntó finalmente subiendo la mirada— No puede ser sólo por querer destrozar a Uzumaki. Ambos sabemos que no vale tanto como para querer gastar tu tiempo y energía vengándote de él.  
>—Tú mismo lo dijiste. No vale nada —respondió Ino con una cierta amargura—, alguien que no vale nada me rechazó. Me hizo sentir como si yo valiese menos que nada y… —sonrió con gracia subiendo los hombros— aquello hirió mis sentimientos.<br>—Creo que tú y yo somos personas más sensibles de lo que mostramos —dijo con sarcasmo.

No le creía nada. Esa sonrisita falsa se contraponía mucho con la mirada divertida que estaba intentando ocultar. Él era un Uchiha y si en algo se podía destacar su familia era precisamente en reconocer cuando alguien estaba disfrutando del dolor ajeno más de la cuenta.

Ino estaba haciendo todo eso porque le divertía, y … ¿Quién era él para arruinar su diversión?

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se volteó totalmente hacia su hermanastra. De cualquier forma estaba tan molesto que aquello podría incluso beneficiarlo un poco.

—¿Dónde está la pequeña Haruno?

๑

๑

๑

Sakura Haruno era una menuda y graciosa jovencita de dieciséis años como cualquier otra. Creciendo, había asistido a un colegio católico en donde sólo se permitía la entrada de mujeres, por lo cual a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos solía ser un poco torpe cuando se trataba de comportarse con hombres presentes. Todo el tema masculino era un enigma para ella, algo que llamaba su curiosidad más que cualquier otra cosa en la gran manzana, por lo cual, cuando el encantador hermano mayor de Ino la invitó a quedarse, no pudo más que asentir mientras su yo interno gritaba de felicidad insistiendo que tal vez tendría una oportunidad de deslumbra a Sasuke Uchiha mientras los dos permanecían ahí.

Sin embargo, no pensó que esa oportunidad llegaría a ella a las dos de la mañana mientras caminaba de vuelta con el vaso de té helado que Ino le había pedido fuese a buscar a la cocina.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —casi dejó caer el vaso cuando al dar vuelta por el pasillo se encontró con él.

A pesar de la hora, se veía fresco como si la noche fuese su aliada. Su voz era atractiva, incitante, salida de un sueño entre las sombras de ese corredor. Se sintió de cierta forma fascinada con su presencia y los rasgos en su rostro, demasiado masculino para que aquello fuese una ilusión, demasiado apuesto para que fuera realidad. Sasuke Uchiha era perfecto y al mismo tiempo demasiado inalcanzable para alguien tan común como ella. Él estaba fuera de su liga.

—¿Se podría saber que haces merodeando por la casa? —le preguntó con la cortesía propia de un caballero, pero con media sonrisa en su rostro.  
>—Disculpe, no pensé que hubiese alguien despierto a esta hora —dijo intentando acomodar su pijama para que no mostrara tanta piel—. Ino me pidió que fuera por un poco de té helado para ella, estábamos conversando antes de dormir.<p>

Mientras hablaba notó como el Uchiha se acercaba a ella. Cada paso que daba en su dirección aceleraba un poco más su corazón. Se sonrojó en el acto. Era evidente que se sentía atraída hacia él, lo había encontrado encantador desde el primer momento en que lo había visto caminando hacia ella sin mirarla, sin mostrar ningún interés en su persona.

No obstante, al contrario de esa ocasión en la cual su presencia había pasado inadvertida, sus ojos negros la miraban con un extraño brillo que la hacía sentir intimidada y al mismo tiempo fascinada, como una polilla que se acerca demasiado a las llamas de una fogata durante la noche.

—¿Ino te mandó a buscarle té? Que desconsiderada —dijo Sasuke con seriedad—, me acaba de decir que va a dormir y que te de las buenas noches.  
>—Oh… ya.. ya veo —dijo Sakura avergonzada, no estaba en su casa y Sasuke la hacía sentirse empequeñecida—. Bueno, entonces creo que debería irme a dormir también. Que descanse.<br>—¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? —le preguntó interponiéndose en su camino— No se si sentirme herido y ofendido por tu indiferencia.

Sakura subió la mirada y tuvo que pellizcarse mentalmente para asegurarse de lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus enormes ojos jade se enfocaron en él sorprendida de su pedido. Tal vez sonara inocente para cualquiera que un hombre le pidiera a una mujer un beso de buenas noches, pero recordemos que Sakura, al ser criada en un lugar lejano y rodeada de mujeres, no sabía interactuar con el sexo opuesto. Con suerte había compartido una que otra tarde con Naruto a quien consideraba como un hermano menor por la estrecha amistad entre sus padres.

—¿Por qué luces tan sorprendida? —preguntó Sasuke parándose justo frente a ella y quitándole el vaso de té helado para darle un sorbo, luego lo dejó sobre la mesa del pasillo.

Sakura frunció los labios sintiéndose aún más avergonzada. Le hubiese gustado no haber hecho de aquello un alboroto pero no podía evitarlo, Sasuke Uchiha, _el _Sasuke Uchiha, estaba parado frente a ella y esperaba un beso de buenas noches.

Respiró profundo, tomó valor y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla con rapidez. Se sonrojó aún más profundamente cuando lo escuchó chasquear la lengua como si estuviese irritado por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Pe..pero… me dijiste que…  
>—Te pedí que me besaras para desearme buenas noches —insistió Sasuke—. Eso no fue un <em>verdadero<em> beso. Eso es lo que le darías a tus padres antes de dormir.  
>—¿Un… <em>verdadero <em>beso? —preguntó incrédula, ¿estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando o en cierto momento había perdido el conocimiento y todo eso era una mala pasada de su mente?— ¿Cómo en las películas?

Sasuke bajó el rostro y suspiró con pesar, llevando la palma de su mano a su cien. Se veía cansado e irritado, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí, como en las películas. Un beso en los labios —respondió intentando ocultar lo fastidiado que se sentía.  
>—Pero… no somos novios —dijo ella sorprendida y avergonzada—. Yo… nunca he besado a un chico. Quiero que mi primer beso con un hombre sea especial y…<br>—Sakura, Sakura… calma, respira —le indicó poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros—, sólo te pedí esto porque, tú me gustas. Pero no tienes que inventar escusas si no me quieres besar —su voz sonaba algo herida—. Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mí. Pensé que eras distinta.  
>—¡Espera! —le pidió cuando él se dio la vuelta, tomándole el brazo con rapidez— Tú me gustas también. Me gustas mucho, desde que te vi ese día no he parado de pensar en ti.<br>—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sasuke sin voltearse.

Sonrió. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

—Sí —confesó bajando levemente el rostro. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo retumbar en su pecho.  
>—¿Por qué debería creerte? Tal vez eres igual que todo el resto.<br>—No lo soy… ¡Lo prometo!  
>—Desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa que ignorarme —le recriminó con frialdad—. Tu indiferencia me tiene harto.<br>—Eso no es así —se defendió lo mejor que pudo—. Sólo pensé que era imprudente de mi parte intentar acercarme a ti de forma tan directa porque no quería…  
>—Entiendo —la interrumpió Sasuke— A mi juicio, siguen sonando como escusas porque Naruto te agrada más que yo.<br>—¿Naruto? —¿Qué tenía que ver el rubio en todo eso? Lo veía como un hermano menor, uno muy tonto e infantil… no como el hombre que se paraba frente a ella, con ese aire a peligro emanando de él— ¡Te equivocas! Sólo somos amigos.  
>—Repito, ¿Por qué debería creerte?<p>

Sasuke se volteó lentamente y la miró con fijeza a los ojos sin pestañar. Si de por si las mejillas de Sakura estaban sonrojadas, su pálido rostro se tiñó de un rojizo intenso mientras intentaba controlarse a sí misma y tomar valor para hacer lo que debía hacer.

Recordó todo lo que Ino le había enseñado al respecto. No era momento para acobardarse. Tenía la posibilidad de conquistarlo si le daba lo que quería, si podía lograr complacerlo de alguna forma.

Nuevamente se puso de puntillas y tomó el rostro del joven con ambas manos sellando un beso sobre sus labios. Fue torpe, tosco y rápido, pero para Sakura Haruno fue el mejor momento de su vida hasta entonces.

Cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke tomarla por la cintura y tirarla hacia él pensó que iba a desfallecer. La lengua del Uchiha se introdujo en su boca sin respeto alguno por su espacio reclamando lo que en ese momento pensaba que se había ganado con su afirmativa a besarlo.

Pensó en Ino. Ella le había dicho que aquello era normal entre los hombres y las mujeres, e intentó imitar lo que le había enseñado esa velada… pero no estaba del todo segura si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_—¿En serio nunca le has dado un beso a un chico? —le preguntó Ino mientras le cepillaba el cabello, ambas en pijama listas para dormir.  
>—No, nunca. Mi colegio era sólo de mujeres —respondió Sakura un tanto avergonzada—. No se nada sobre hombres, ni que hacer para llamar su atención. Para empeorarlo todo, no soy tan refinada o bonita como tú o el resto de las chicas en esta ciudad… Parezco ser invisible para tu hermano.<br>—¿Cuál de los dos? —preguntó Ino sorprendida— Itachi es lindo pero la diferencia de edad es mucha para que se fije en ti.  
>—Eso lo sé, me refería a Sasuke —confesó suspirando—. Es… encantador. Tienes suerte de poder estar con él todo el tiempo.<br>—Sasuke es muy atractivo, pero es mi "hermano" —dijo Ino tapando su sonrisa—. Sería muy incorrecto que me fijara en él de la forma en que sugieres.  
>—No quise decir que…<br>—No te preocupes, sólo estoy bromeando Sakura.  
>—Ino, tu sabes mucho más que yo de estas cosas… por favor ayúdame. Sé que suena muy extraño considerando que apenas lo conozco y que no hemos cruzado más que un par de palabras… pero… creo que lo amo.<br>—¿Amas a Sasuke? —preguntó Ino fingiendo sorpresa— Entonces tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que sea tu novio.  
>—¿De verdad? —la cuestionó ilusionada— ¿Me ayudarías a conquistarlo?<br>—¡Por supuesto! ¿Para qué están las amigas? —le respondió Ino abrazándola por la espalda.  
>—¿Qué tengo que hacer para conquistarlo? Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.<br>—El secreto para conquistar a un hombre, cualquier hombre no sólo Sasuke, es darle lo que ellos quieren._

_La rubia sonrió como un felino al encontrar su presa. Por supuesto, Sakura no lo advirtió pero para Ino ya iba siendo hora de divertirse con ella._

_Se sentó frente a Sakura en la cama y le tomó las manos mirándola sin pestañar y con seriedad. La pelirrosa supo que estaba a punto de escuchar una gran revelación._

_—Escucha, los hombres son como niños que quieren un juguete. Y ese juguete está justo entre tus piernas._  
><em>—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.<em>  
><em>—Sin importar lo que te digan, siempre están buscando lo mismo. El secreto que la mayoría de las mujeres no entiende es que nosotras tenemos poder sobre el juguete que ellos desean.<em>  
><em>—¿Estamos hablando de…? —preguntó confundida y un tanto avergonzada por su ignorancia sobre el tema.<em>  
><em>—Sexo —respondió Ino subiendo el dedo índice—. Las mujeres tenemos ese poder sobre ellos, la capacidad de hacerlos sentir bien, de satisfacerlos completamente, pero para eso tienes que dejar de lado tus preconcepciones de lo moralmente correcto y entregarte a lo que tu instinto pide.<em>  
><em>—¿Te refieres a…yo hacerlo… con él? —las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron rojas— ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso si ni si quiera sé dar un beso?<em>

_Ino sonrió una vez más acercándose a ella, acariciando su mejilla como una hermana comprensiva que escuchaba a otra. Sakura se sintió bien con su tacto, nunca había conocido a alguien tan complaciente como la rubia. Escuchaba sus preocupaciones sin reírse de ella, sin pensar que era una tonta por no saber cómo conquistar a un hombre._

_—Sólo debes dejarte llevar. Dar un beso no es difícil —se acercó a ella y le tomó las mejillas—. Inténtalo conmigo._  
><em>—¿¡Qué?! Pe..pero Ino, yo no… a mi no me gustan las mujeres, esto es muy raro —exclamó alejándose de inmediato, rompiendo el contacto entre ambas.<em>  
><em>—No seas ridícula, a mí tampoco me gustan las mujeres —alegó Ino—. Sólo te voy a enseñar cómo dar un beso. Deja de actuar como si aún vivieras en el campo. Aquí todas aprendemos a dar besos de esta forma. Es mucho mejor practicar con una amiga que avergonzarte frente al chico que te gusta.<em>  
><em>—Pero no es correcto —se quejó la chica haciendo un leve puchero.<em>  
><em>—¿Quién dice que no es correcto? ¿Las monjas que te hacían clases? Ellas no saben nada y están casadas con un hombre que murió hace dos mil años. —Ino suspiró— Nadie lo sabrá, además ¿Quieres hacer el ridículo cuando beses a Sasuke? —le preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura— Será un secreto entre las dos. Sólo quiero ayudarte.<em>

_Sakura la miró dudosa. Había una voz gritado en su cabeza que le decía que lo que estaban haciendo no era normal, que las amigas no se besaban así como así. Sin embargo, Ino estaba actuando con tanta naturalidad que en el fondo pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Después de todo, era sólo un inocente beso… ¿Qué podía ocurrir aparte de ello?_

_—Está bien —dijo cerrando los ojos con rapidez._  
><em>—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Ino divertida.<em>  
><em>—¿No me ibas a besar?<em>  
><em>—Te voy a enseñar como hacerlo. Abre los ojos —Ino la sacudió levemente y ella subió los párpados, enrojeciéndose de inmediato—. Primero, debes inclinarte con cuidado hacia la persona que desees besar, así. Asegúrate de ladear levemente el rostro para que tu nariz no choque con la de él.<em>

_Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir el aliento de Ino chocando contra su boca mientras le hablaba. Su ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse mostrándose tan incómoda como se podía estar en esa situación. No obstante, para Ino parecía no ser nada._

_—Y luego, te humedeces levemente los labios y los rozas contra los labios de la persona que quieres besar, lento, suave, como si los masajearas —Sakura asintió—. Inténtalo._

_Nunca pensó que su primer beso fuese con una chica. Había practicado más de una vez besando su mano o el espejo, pero la sensación que obtuvo de acariciar los labios de Ino fue completamente distinta. No pudo evitar temblar cuando sintió que su amiga también movía la boca, atrapándola, humedeciéndola, acariciando su mejilla con cuidado. Cuando se separaron, extrañamente, deseó que no se hubiera acabado._

_—¿Ves? Es fácil —exclamó Ino sonriendo._  
><em>—Sí, no es tan difícil como parece.<em>  
><em>—Ahora, intentemos un beso francés.<em>  
><em>—¿Un beso francés? —preguntó Sakura extrañada.<em>  
><em>—Claro, como en las películas. Haz lo mismo, pero esta vez, toca tu lengua con la mía.<em>

_Cuando se acercó a Ino no tuvo la misma vergüenza que había sentido en un comienzo. La besó sin preocuparse del hecho que ambas fueran chicas y que las voces en su cabeza de las distintas monjas que le habían hecho clases le dijeran lo atroz que era que dos mujeres se relacionaran de esa forma._

_Si no hubiese estado sentada de seguro habría necesitado hacerlo. Sus labios suaves contra los de ella, su lengua pidiéndole permiso para adentrarse en su boca, la saliva tibia de ambas mezclándose… era demasiado para haberlo soportado sin caer desfallecida ante la forma en que Ino demandaba más de sus labios. Eran suaves, delicados y gentiles, pero también ardían contra su piel._

_Cuando se separaron, Sakura experimentó la sensación de flotar en las nubes, como si estuviese bailando entre el cielo y la tierra, demasiado confundida para atreverse a preguntar si Ino sentía lo mismo. Podía entender ahora por qué todos los que había conocido en Nueva York parecían tan obsesionados con los besos y el sexo._

_—Lo hiciste muy bien —dijo Ino animada poniéndose de pie sin si quiera sonrojarse para volver a cepillar su cabello—. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer para tener a Sasuke rendido a tus pies._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Por un momento Sasuke pensó que no podría seguir con eso. Escucharla hablar de besos de película, novios y lo especial que debía ser la primera vez le revolvió el estómago. Las primeras veces siempre son torpes y poco memorables en los lugares menos hospitalarios del mundo. No sabía por qué las mujeres insistían en esas estupideces, seguramente era un complejo de princesa que cada una de ellas llevaba en el interior. Sí, Disney había jodido la vida de más de una pseudo princesa.

Sakura Haruno era un problema de Ino y él era el tipo de persona que causaba problemas, no los limpiaba. No obstante, un trato era un trato y pretendía cumplir con su parte. Por lo cual, la besó sin importarle que nada en su cuerpo estuviese incitándolo a hacerlo. Era algo con lo que debía terminar rápido y ya.

Se sintió victorioso cuando ella no lo rechazó al tocarle un seno. No pensó que sería tan fácil invadir su privacidad pero al parecer, la pequeña campesina se estaba entusiasmando más de la cuenta con todo eso. De cierta forma, esa sensación de triunfo era bastante rutinaria. No había conocido una mujer que pudiese resistirse a él aparte de Ino Yamanaka, y ahora, Hinata Hyuga. Sin embargo confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo para quebrar la pequeña fachada de cristal virginal de la Hyuga, no así con Ino, quien lo rechazaba constantemente para demostrarle que ella era superior a él.

Cuantas veces había deseado poder demostrarle que se equivocaba. Hasta entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y sus posibilidades se alejaban cada vez más al notar que su apuesta estaba en una situación crítica. Tampoco estaba continuando con eso por el mero placer de estar entre las piernas de su hermanastra … Hinata se había convertido en un asunto de ego.

Intentó olvidarse de las dos mujeres que hacían de su vida un verdadero infierno y besó a Sakura con fuerza. En su mente era Ino. En su mente era Hinata. En su mente eran todas las mujeres que alguna vez había destrozado.

Sakura trató de seguirle el ritmo mientras se adentraban a su habitación, pero le resultaba casi imposible. Él tenía experiencia y ella no. Sería él quien marcara las pautas para su encuentro y no al revés, a ella le quedaba ser el consuelo que buscaba para no sentirse tan solo esa noche.

Sus manos se colaron entre la ropa de la chica, tocando sus pequeños senos, presionándolos, apretándolos, queriendo deshacerse de aquella ropa que le impedía hacer con su cuerpo lo que quería hacer con el de Hinata. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el borde inferior de su camisón de dormir para sacárselo sobre los hombros.

Fue entonces que se encontró con la primera resistencia de la noche, al sentir como ella intentaba mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Sasuke, no sé si…  
>—Shhh… hazme feliz —su boca la calló rápidamente.<p>

No quería recordar que era ella a quien le iba a robar su inocencia y no Hinata. Cerró los ojos mientras ambos se recostaban sobre su cama. Apagó la luz chasqueando los dedos dos veces; en algunas ocasiones ayudaba a las primerizas hacerlo en la oscuridad sin tener que verse al rostro, sólo sentir, dejarse llevar. Lo único que esperaba era que no le manchara las sabanas. Sólo pensar en ello lo repugnó.

¿Pero qué más daba? No estaba ahí porque lo quisiera disfrutar o porque esa chica lo atrajese. Tenía que cumplir su parte del trato, darle a Ino un momento de satisfacción. Era curioso… estaba a punto de penetrar a esa joven pero estaba pensando en el placer de su hermanastra.

¿Quién decía que era egoísta?

๑

๑

๑

No sabía en qué momento Shisui había cambiado las botellas de Corona por vasos de whiskey en las rocas. Lo que sí sabía era que pronto su lengua se fue soltando y terminaron conversando hasta entrada la noche a pesar de sus intentos por hacer que se fuera a dormir.

Debían ser las dos o tres de la mañana cuando finalmente su primo se quedó dormido sobre la silla de playa, demasiado ebrio para levantarse e ir a su propio cuarto. En ese momento, Itachi aprovechó su inconsciencia para retirarse a su habitación.

Sabía que Sasuke había vuelto alrededor de media hora antes pues escuchó el motor de su automóvil junto con el sonido de las puertas que se abrían y cerraban de golpe. Ni si quiera consideró ir a ver si estaba bien, pues no quería irrumpir su tiempo a solas con Hinata Hyuga. Si él deseaba demostrar un punto intentando conquistarla, lo dejaría hacerlo. No se sentía amenazado por su hermano, al menos no por el momento. Sasuke todavía estaba llevando todo ese asunto de forma superficial, fingiendo ser alguien que no era, intentando impresionarla a cualquier costo. Fingir no iba a bastar. No si quería competir con él.

Sabía que cuando Sasuke viera a Hinata junto a él en el partido de Polo, animándolo, llevando sus colores, sería el principio y el fin de algo.

Estaba listo para ello.

Shisui lo había dicho, era una declaración de guerra.

Ni si quiera era algo nuevo entre ambos, de vez en cuando, Sasuke se proponía superarlo en algún ámbito de sus vidas sólo para darse cuenta que siempre sería el segundo. No era culpa de Itachi ser destacado en todo lo que hacía y de seguro no era su intención hacer que su hermano menor viviera siempre relegado a un segundo plano. No obstante, hay personas que nacen teniendo más habilidades naturales para algunas cosas que otras. En el caso de Itachi, había nacido con todas las habilidades naturales para ser el mejor, fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, y aquello molestaba a Sasuke, pues sin importar cuánto se esforzaba nunca llegaba al nivel de Itachi Uchiha. Por lo tanto, hacía mucho tiempo, alrededor de la época en que Mikoto Uchiha falleció, Sasuke simplemente dejó de intentarlo, abnegándose a ser lo que era, hundiéndose en una oscuridad que le sentaba cómoda, creciendo resentido, aburrido y muy enojado.

_Sólo no te quejes cuando todo esto te explote en el rostro.  
><em>  
>Shisui era el ser mas intuitivo que conocía. Tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de todo. Tal vez tendría que apresurar las cosas un poco o podría intentar detenerlo. Así era su primo, siempre intentando protegerlo, incluso de cosas que él mismo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar.<p>

Atravesó el pasillo en completo silencio dejando que la oscuridad lo rodeara. La verdad, siempre había sido un ser nocturno. Le gustaba dar vueltas de noche, quedarse leyendo, escuchando música, dibujando o incluso fumando tabaco mientras bebía algo. El día y él no se llevaban del todo bien. Nunca le había gustado el sol, le dolían los ojos con la luminosidad y su piel se ponía roja.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperó escuchar en el eco del pasillo en esa espesa oscuridad fue el sonido de gemidos provenientes desde las habitaciones de Sasuke e Ino. En un comienzo pensó que tal vez, después de todo ese tiempo, sus hermanitos habían decidido acabar con su tensión sexual y habían cerrado el asunto antes de entrar a clases. Sin embargo, Sasuke había salido esa noche con Hinata, por lo que aquello sólo podía significar…

La realización de que sus planes no habían salido tal como los esperaba lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Las cosas no debían suceder así. Se suponía que la señorita Hyuga no era una mujerzuela, al contrario, representaba otro tipo de valores. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y no supo bien el origen de éste.

Suspiró abnegado y sonrió experimentando una extraña molestia en el estómago y al mismo tiempo una sensación de vacío.

Por primera vez en su vida algo no había salido tal como lo había anticipado.

Había invertido bastante de su tiempo pudiendo afinar su plan sólo para verlo colapsar con los jadeos que chocaban contra las paredes haciéndolas murmurar y deleitarse en esa noche de verano. Aquel era el sonido de la derrota; Sasuke había ganado, él había perdido.

En todos los sentidos.

Su hermano seguiría siendo el sujeto superficial, frío y ruin que venía siendo hace años porque una vez más había obtenido lo que quería a base de mentiras y engaños… seguiría en ese ambiente en que todos juegan con las personas, en que los sentimientos son una debilidad y no una fortaleza, en que la palabra amistad no existe, en el cual el honor vale tan poco como la ropa de la temporada pasada. El juego parecía nunca terminar sin importar qué pasara. Tal vez el asunto ya estaba fuera de su alcance y no podía hacer nada al respecto, sólo ver a su hermano menor hundirse cada vez más en el mismo mundo que casi lo había terminado destruyendo.

Suspiró y bajó el rostro, siempre digno e inexpresivo. Había perdido a Hinata contra su hermano, quien seguramente la tendría esa noche para luego desecharla. Lo triste del asunto, es que realmente se sintió culpable de haberla puesto en medio de ambos. Esa joven se merecía algo mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Era demasiado luminosa para verse hundida por la oscuridad de la familia Uchiha.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo intentando ignorar los sonidos. Quería llegar a su propia habitación y analizar lo que había salido mal, tal vez poner el marcha lo último que quedaba por hacer… cuando de pronto al doblar por el pasillo, se topó frente a frente con alguien que no esperaba encontrar ahí. Frunció el ceño en sorpresa y sucedió algo que Itachi no experimentaba con frecuencia… se sintió confundido.

—¿Hinata-san? —si ella estaba en ese lugar, ¿Quién estaba con Sasuke?  
>—Buenas noches. Disculpe… no sabía que estaba despierto —dijo la joven evitando mirarlo por alguna razón. Itachi lo notó de inmediato.<br>—Se me hace dificultoso conciliar el sueño con esta temperatura. Estaba nadando en la piscina junto a Shisui —dijo con formalidad— ¿Sucede algo?

La chica asintió algo afligida. Itachi adivinó por ese gesto triste que seguramente tenía que ver con su hermano. Bajó el rostro un tanto avergonzado por tener que estarla haciendo pasar por todo eso. La joven estaba en medio de una disputa que en realidad ni si quiera era de ella y ahora comenzaba a pagar las primeras consecuencias de un duelo entre Uchihas. Y las seguiría pagando e Itachi sólo podría observarla sufrir en silencio. Estaba dispuesto a verla pasar por todo ello porque así lo había decidido desde un comienzo. No iba a retroceder en su intención de conquistarla.

Fuese lo que fuese que Sasuke le había hecho, ese aire alegre y optimista que había emanado de ella todo el día tanto en el museo como en el parque, se había desvanecido hasta convertirse en nada. Sasuke tenía ese efecto en las personas y ni si quiera se daba cuenta de ello… era algo respetable a los ojos de Itachi, horrible, pero respetable. Podía destrozar los sentimientos de los que lo rodeaban sólo con un par de palabras.

—Discutí con su hermano y… perdí mi paciencia y yo… yo lo golpeé —dijo finalmente—. No fue un golpe, más bien, bofeteé su rostro. No podré dormir a menos que a-aclare las cosas con él. Por lo general no actúo así pero…  
>—No tiene que explicarse —la interrumpió Itachi—, sé mejor que nadie que Sasuke puede sacar lo peor de las personas de vez en cuando.<p>

Hinata sonreía de forma bastante forzada. Hasta Itachi podía notar la forma en que sus ojos lucían decaídos y lo miraban con desconfianza en la oscuridad. De seguro Sasuke no se había contentado sólo con destruir su imagen frente a ella, sino que se había encargado de destruir la de Itachi también. Conocía el estilo de pelea de su hermano.

—Fue muy grosero conmigo —dijo Hinata con melancolía. No parecía enojada, más bien triste.  
>—Le pido perdón a nombre de…<br>—No..no es necesario yo… sólo necesito hablar con él —la joven subió sus rostro y lo miró levemente sonrojada. Lo pudo ver por la tenue luz que se colaba del pasillo principal— ¿Me podría indicar cuál es la habitación de su hermano?

Y entonces golpeó a Itachi lo que significaba cumplir con su requerimiento. Si Hinata caminaba junto a él por ese pasillo, escucharía a Sasuke. Entendería lo que él estaba haciendo, ya fuera con Ino, con alguna empleada, con Sakura o alguna de las jóvenes de la zona que frecuentaban la mansión en verano (Generalmente para visitar a Shisui). Si eso ocurría, Sasuke estaría fuera del juego y él ganaría, una vez más, sin mover un dedo. Arruinaría por completo cualquier posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiese competir contra él como iguales.

—Sasuke está durmiendo. Acabo de pasar por su habitación —poder mentir sin que nadie cuestionara sus palabras era una de sus mejores cualidades.  
>—Ya veo —dijo ella un tanto desanimada.<br>—No se preocupe al respecto. De seguro cuando haya despertado y tenga la cabeza fría, será él quien la busque para disculparse.  
>—Si usted lo dice —dijo un tanto más animada—. Fue iluso de mi parte creer que estaría despierto a esta hora.<br>—No realmente, la mayoría de mi familia no duerme mucho de noche —era una mala costumbre, pero todo eran seres nocturnos—. Estoy seguro que Obito y Naruto aún deben estar jugando videojuegos en el salón.

Hinata asintió como si la idea de encontrarse con ellos dos, a esa hora, no fuese del todo mala.

—Muchas gracias —le hizo una pequeña y cortés reverencia muy oriental—, volveré a mi habitación y seguiré estudiando. El plazo para mi examen se acorta…  
>—O quizás… —la interrumpió Itachi sin saber porque esas palabras salían de su boca, simplemente no quería que se fuera tan pronto— ¿Quiera tomar un poco de leche tibia conmigo? Eso me ayuda a dormir cuando algo me mantiene en vilo. Quizás la ayude a encontrar su sueño.<br>—Eso me gustaría mucho. Si no es molestia —dijo la joven sonriendo con melancolía— hay algo que… que me gustaría hablar con usted.

Itachi sonrió de vuelta y por algún motivo, sintió que se podría acostumbrar a tomar leche tibia en medio de la noche con alguien como ella junto a él.

—Por supuesto. No es ninguna molestia —respondió mientras estiraba su mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba.

Hinata miró su mano dudosa por un instante, incluso sorprendida. Itachi no se movió un centímetro esperando su reacción, analizándola con cuidado. Cuando la joven puso sus dedos delicadamente sobre su mano y él la sujeto con gentileza, supo… que efectivamente todo le explotaría en el rostro, tal como Shisui se lo había advertido.

๑

๑

๑

_Es todo un acto, ¿Sabes?_

De todas las personas que se estaban quedando en ese lugar, no pensó que se encontraría con Itachi Uchiha en el corredor. Su propósito para ir a esa ala del hogar de los Uchiha había sido encontrarse con Sasuke, confrontarlo y preguntarle por qué le estaba haciendo pasar por tan malos momentos ahí. Encontrarse con el mayor de ambos hermanos no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero tampoco eran opuestos a sus deseos;Itachi era la persona más agradable a su punto de vista dentro de ese lugar.

_Itachi es el peor de todos._

Las palabras de Sasuke se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza haciéndola sentir un leve enfado. A veces se comportaba de forma dulce e inofensiva y era precisamente en esos momentos en que se sentía en más peligro estando cerca de él. Otras, era indiferente y lejano, ocasiones en las cuales de hecho creía que había algo en él que valía la pena conocer… pero claro, siempre lo arruinaba volviéndose a mostrar como todo lo que ella pensaba estaba mal con el mundo.

Entrar a la enorme cocina de los Uchiha fue una nueva experiencia, pero Itachi parecía tan cómodo en el lugar que ni si quiera le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Lo miró con admiración mientras sacaba un cartón de leche de refrigerador y lo vertía en una pequeña olla, agregando un toque de canela y una pisca de azúcar. Nunca se imagino que un hombre pudiera verse tan masculino haciendo una labor que ella consideraba de mujeres, pero Itachi parecía romper el molde en más de un sentido. Verlo con esa fascinación la hizo darse cuenta del efecto que ese joven tenía en ella.

Suspiró con tristeza, ¿por qué no podía simplemente irse de ese lugar y que esos Uchiha la dejaran en paz? Su vida parecía tan cómoda y segura antes de conocerlos, ahora todo en su mente daba vueltas y las cosas que parecían haber sido seguras y verdaderas se volvían cenizas.

—¿Sabe por qué la leche es buena para ayudar a dormir? —preguntó de pronto Itachi mientras colaba el líquido caliente en dos hermosas tazas de porcelana. Hinata negó observando los palitos de canela flotando— La leche tibia contiene triptófano, que ayuda a la producción de melatonina, que de hecho regula el sueño.

_Sólo desea cogerte y abandonarte como siempre lo hace._

Hinata lo escuchó sintiéndose extraña. Quería negar todo lo que había escuchado, realmente lo quería hacer… pero Sasuke había sonado más sincero en ese momento de lo que había sonado en toda la noche. Kiba le había advertido que se alejara de Sasuke Uchiha pero nunca dijo nada de Itachi… nunca le dijo qué tipo de persona era y todo lo que había conocido de él en esos días había sido maravilloso. No entendía cómo podía ser posible que un hombre como él fuese tan sólo un jugador y tampoco le cuadraba qué ganaría él acercándose a ella sin no tuviese una motivación para ello… ¿Qué ganaba con esa proximidad?

_Es todo un acto. No le interesas._

—Y esa es mi forma de iniciar una conversación —dijo Itachi divertido mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata en la mesa de la cocina—, tal vez ahora me diga que es lo que le preocupa. Esto no puede ser sólo por Sasuke.  
>—Tiene razón, no lo es —respondió Hinata. Iba a ser honesta con él—. Itachi-san… hay algo que… que su hermano dijo que yo… yo quería… uhm… quería preguntarle.<p>

_Está jugando contigo y cuando termine de hacerlo se reirá en tu cara por lo estúpida que fuiste al pensar que alguien como tú le podría interesar._

Hinata bajó aún más el rostro sintiendo que se empequeñecía con cada palabras que decía. Itachi era una de las personas que mejor la había tratado durante su estadía, alguien que había sido amable y respetuoso, pero que al mismo tiempo la intimidaba cuando la miraba directo a los ojos como si estuviese desnudándola con la mirada. Se sentía estúpida la mayoría de las veces por dudar de las intenciones de un caballero como él… pero… las palabras de Sasuke se venían repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sasuke Uchiha no había dicho eso sólo por resentimiento.

_¿Te gusta mi hermano, verdad?_

—¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? —le preguntó un poco asustada.  
>—¿Por qué no lo sería? —le contestó su pregunta con otra poniéndola en una situación delicada.<br>—Creo que me expresé mal —dijo dubitativa— ¿Qué _gana_ siendo amable conmigo?  
>—¿Ganar? —Itachi se veía un tanto descolocado, su ceño estaba fruncido y la miraba con incredulidad.<p>

Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos como si estuviesen compitiendo viendo quien cedía primero. Hinata intentó mantenerse firme, porque el silencio y el tiempo que se estaba tomando en responderle le hacía dificultoso creer que no había algo que ganar tratando con ella de esa forma, acercándose lentamente, ganando su confianza, siendo adorable, respetuoso y caballeroso. En esa ciudad donde nada era gratis, estaba segura, que la amistad de Itachi Uchiha tampoco podía serlo. Así funcionaba Manhattan, así eran las cosas en su delicado círculo social.

—Ya veo —dijo finalmente Itachi—. Usted cree que al acercarme y ser amable busco ganar más de lo que puede ofrecerme, ¿verdad?  
>—Le he ofrecido mi amistad…<br>—Pero Sasuke le aseguró que busco más que eso —susurró Itachi sin mirarla. El corazón de Hinata se saltó un latido al verlo titubear—. Y tiene razón. Se lo dije la primera vez que hablé con usted. Leer su manifiesto me hizo ver las cosas que faltan en mi vida. Usted es una de ellas. No quiero ser _sólo_ su amigo.  
>—Yo tengo novio —dijo Hinata retrocediendo y esquivando su mirada de inmediato—. No es apropiado que me diga estas cosas.<br>—Lo sé. —Hinata frunció el ceño, ¿no iba a intentar nada raro como Sasuke?— Puede disfrutar de su leche con canela tranquila. Yo no haré nada para separarla de su novio ni volveré a tocar este tema. Preferiría que pretendiera que no tuvimos esta conversación. Nunca se lo habría dicho, pues sé que usted es una señorita y las señoritas no engañan a sus novios por mucho que se sientan atraídas a otras personas. Si se lo estoy confesando, es precisamente porque usted me lo preguntó —Itachi cerró los ojos con toda calma y bebió un sorbo de su taza de leche—. No soy un niño como mi hermano o su novio. No tengo razones para ocultar lo que quiero o siento. De cualquier forma, si algún día pudiera tener algo de usted, no sería sólo un romance de verano en el cual se sintiera culpable por engañar a su novio conmigo. Yo no me involucro con mujeres que tienen otros compromisos. Creo que merezco estar con alguien que sólo me tenga a mí en su mente cuando la bese, ¿no lo cree?

Los labios de Hinata se despegaron para responder algo, decir cualquier cosa, pero nada venía a ella. Lo único que podía escuchar era su mundo de cristal colapsando a su alrededor ante la forma de actuar de Itachi, tan lejano, compuesto y digno.

—No soy un niño —repitió con lentitud mirándola con una sonrisa bastante suave que hizo que algo en ella se derritiera—. Se lo que quiero. Y un romance de verano no es lo que estoy buscando "ganar" de usted siendo amable.

Era ella la que lo estaba rechazando de una manera bastante categórica, sin embargo, se sentía al revés. Que le dijera que no buscaba un romance de verano con ella descartaba todo eso de que sólo estaba jugando con ella como había dicho Sasuke. Podría fácilmente haberle negado cualquier cosa, sonreír y todo habría sido normal ¿Qué ganaba con mentirle sobre lo que deseaba?

Con esas palabras elegantes, algo se rompió dentro de ella. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y los deseos de correr surgieron con tanta fuerza que tuvo que respirar profundo para no avergonzarse aún más.

Sin embargo, como la dama que era, se sentó a su lado en silencio y se obligó a si misma a beber la leche tibia con sabor a canela. Ninguno se volvió a hablar, ni si quiera se miraron, pero de una cosa estaba segura… las palabras de Itachi se repetirían una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza por mucho, mucho tiempo.

๑

๑

๑

Sentir gotitas de agua golpeando su rostro la hizo pensar que se estaba ahogando en un sueño. Abrió los ojos con rapidez buscando al responsable de ello. Apenas estaba entrando luz entre las persianas por lo cual podía decir que ya era de día o al menos estaba amaneciendo. Aún así, odiaba que la despertaran de esa forma e incluso más que alguien hubiese entrado a su habitación sin su invitación. De pronto las figuras dejaron de verse borrosas y se encontró con el rostro de su hermanastro parado junto a su cama.

Subió sus sábanas con rapidez para tapar su torso, bastante irritada de que él estuviese ahí mirándola divertido. Detestaba esa sonrisa en Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó molesta— ¿Nadie te enseñó modales? No se entra al cuarto de otro sin ser invitado.  
>—Está hecho —dijo con frialdad mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda—. Mi deuda contigo está saldada.<br>—Oh, era eso —Ino restregó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama bostezando y estirando los brazos coquetamente— ¿Cómo estuvo?  
>— Como enseñarle trucos nuevos a una mascota. Aburrido. Aunque no me puedo quejar —sus hombros se relajaron levemente cuando Ino lo abrazó por la cintura—. Pensé en ti todo el tiempo y se me hizo sencillo.<br>—Eres tan…  
>—¿Encantador? —la interrumpió.<br>—La palabra que buscaba era retorcido.  
>—Touchè. Yo me esfuerzo por consentirte en tus caprichos y tú me insultas. —Ino puso su mentón en el hombro de Sasuke y le besó la mejilla— ¿Esa es tu forma de pedir perdón?<br>—Tal vez —dijo ella con gracia.  
>—Espero que estés feliz. Acabas de arruinar a esa pobre chica cuya única culpa fue ser el objeto amoroso de Naruto. Si no fuera tan patético, sería hasta trágico.<br>—Me siento… complacida contigo —dijo Ino gateando fuera de la cama mientras abría las cortinas—. Me gusta cuando las cosas salen como las deseo.

Sasuke caminó hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura tirándola con fuerza contra la pared. Se acababan las bromas e Ino lo sabía al verlo reaccionar de esa forma. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior tanto con Sakura como con Hinata, Sasuke estaba de mal humor y no estaba de ánimo para estar aguantando su indiferencia.

—Complacida estarás cuando gane mi apuesta.

La dejó ir y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta sin voltearse una sola vez. Por un momento, Ino realmente consideró la posibilidad de que Sasuke se saliera con la suya. Si aquello ocurría, sería el primer acto para destruir a Itachi Uchiha.

Él siempre decía que le divertía observarlos luchar uno contra el otro, comparando su relación a una tragedia Griega. Ino le sonreía cada vez que lo decía y pretendía que no le molestaba, pero en el fondo lo único que deseaba era verlo ahogarse en sus propias palabras llenas de indiferencia.

Sí, sería una tragedia griega, pero Itachi Uchiha ni si quiera se imaginaba que en esta obra él sería el protagonista mientras ella observaba como su vida se caía a pedazos a su alrededor.

๑

๑

๑

**NOTA**

_Por fin después de muchísimo tiempo actualicé este fic. Siguiendo la trama de Juegos Sexuales, Sakura fue "corrompida" (¿?) por Sasuke. El fic no se centrara en ese pairing pero, era algo que debía ocurrir para que la historia siguiera avanzando._

_Muchas gracias a Nahuni y a Ania por su ayuda con la parte de Sakura xD Me ayudaron a escribir esos pasajes y creo que sola no hubiese podido porque el personaje me encrespa. Ni si quiera suelo tocarlo mientras escribo._

_Estos días intentaré escribir Hinata yo y mi otro yo y Buscando a Menma. Team Seven se queda para la próxima semana._  
><em>Como ya he dicho muchas veces, es una historia ItaHinaSasu! Si se pudiera poner tres personajes principales pondría Itachi también x) Besos y gracias por leer. <em>


End file.
